Power Rangers Digital
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: An evil army Genral, who believes Digimon are powerful weapons, plans to use them, by chaingin them into darker monsters and attack the real world. Luckily, Izzy's perfected a new kind of power to help fight the General off.
1. Intro

_**Author's notes:**_

_**It's time… time to make the Digi destined into proper Power Rangers.**_

_**This intro is a Parody of the old Show "SUPER-HUMAN SAMURAI CYBER-SQUAD!"**_

_**I'll do my best to make things work out, but you're going to have to expect a little OOC coming from the guys; there's just no way around it.**_

…

**INTRO**

_**POWER RANGERS. DIGITAL**_

"_The Evil General. Conan Lockhart has set up his Red-Ribbon army base in the Digital World. With the help of his scientists and soldiers, he's succeeded in capturing every single Digimon in the entire Digital world, and changing them into evil, dark monsters to attack the Real-World!"_

"_Meanwhile, Izzy Izumi, brainiack genius of the Digi destined has successfully perfected a new form of fighting energy, which he gives to his friends. Together they use these powers to become the newest super hero team of the century… Power Rangers. Digital!"_

_-Power Rangers Digital_

_-Power Rangers Digital_

_**Starring…**_

_**Davis Motomiya as: Red Ranger**_

_**TK Takashi as: Green Ranger**_

_-They're gonna amp it up_

_and kick some Digi-butt_

_They're gonna rip it up,_

_A hero always makes the cut…_

_**Yolei Innoue as: Blue Ranger**_

_**Cody Hida as: Yellow Ranger**_

_-Power Rangers Digital_

_-Power Rangers Digital_

_-In the Digital, or real world,_

_When evil plays its game._

_These rangers into the rescue,_

_To make the bad guys know their name…_

_-Power Rangers Digital_

_-Power Rangers Digital_

_**Kari Kamiya as: Pink Ranger**_

_**Ken Ichijouchi as: Kaiser Ranger**_

_-Power Rangers Digital_

_-Power Rangers Digital_

"_**POWER RANGERS. DIGITAL"**_

_**About Davis being Red, and Yolei being Blue when it's the other way around… **_

_**Don't worry all will be explained. Enjoy, this is going to take quite a while.**_


	2. Rangers are born :Part one

**EPISODE ONE**

**Part One**

Two years had passed since Maylo-Myotismon was beaten for good, and the Digital world was all restored to normal, and all the Digimon were living their cheerful little lives in peace with nothing out there to spoil the day.

_Until now…_

In the primary village, the in-training and newly born Digimon were all playing happily in the sunlight on this lovely day. Playing games, singing songs, some even helping to look after the new Digi-eggs that hadn't even hatched yet…

Some of the in-trainings were even playing in the mud and having a "MUDBALL FIGHT!!" mudballs went everywhere, it was actually cute to watch too.

Some of the Digimon hid in the tall grass. Some hid in the river, and some behind rocks on the hills.

One of these little creatures, who was all on his own, peeked his head up from behind a rock, took aim with his mud-ball, and… _somebody snuck up from behind and GRABBED him._

The little Digimon struggled, and fussed about, but the man, who was wearing a soldier's uniform, with a big _**"R-R"**_ symbol on his arm, stuffed the poor little creature into a burlap sack, and tranquilized him.

"Heh, heh, heh… that was far too easy." he sniggered evilly.

He carried the sack quietly away from the village and made his way over to where his colleagues and their tanks, that also had _**"R-R's"**_ on them, were based. All the soldiers had reported that they each had been going around and kidnapping Digimon… _as they were ordered._

"Such a dangerous weapon these Digimon are." One of the soldiers said as he threw the sack with the Digimon inside, into he tank. "The _General_ will be please."

_**Meanwhile**_…

The Lunch-Bell rang at Obadia-High. TK Takashi bid goodbye to his basketball team from the last period and headed on to the cafeteria. He was joined by Kari and Davis who were coming back from her last class as well.

"Guess what." Kari said playfully. "We passed our history tests."

"Really…?"

Davis and Kari showed them their results, and the both had perfect scores. "Man, it sure feels good to get an 'A' for once." he said cockily. "I knew Lady-Luck was bound to smile on me soon."

TK chuckled a little. "What do you mean luck, Davis? You studied hard for that 'A'."

Davis felt silly. "Heh, yeah… I guess I did."

Kari thought it was funny how Davis actually just found how much studying would really pay off. Everyone had changed a little the past couple of years.

Davis, Kari, Ken, TK, and Yolei were all in high-school now. _Cody sadly still had another year of Junior-High to go before he could join them._

Still, they kept in touch by email, and they did see him on weekends, or times when they went to the Digital world.

Davis, Kari and TK walked into the cafeteria and they inhaled the intoxicating aromas. "Mm-mmm… if there's one thing I love best it's hot pizza in the cafeteria on a Friday before a three-day weekend."

They all paid for their foods and went to look for a table. They could see Ken and Yolei in the corner, and helped themselves to some seats. "Uh… hello?!" Yolei said irritatingly. "We were like having a _lunch date_ here; just _the two of us!"_

Her boyfriend smiled. "Come on Yolei, be nice." he said.

As they sat there and ate their lunch, Kari received an email from Tai, who was away in college, studying to be a diplomat.

"_Hi, Kari, and gang…"_

"_Things have really been quiet around here. So quiet you can even here the sound a caterpillar walking across Sora's Tennis shoes. Heh-Heh-Heh!"_

"_Everyone here really misses you all, and not a day goes by when we all wish we could spend a day together. So that's why we're arranging to spend all of Saturday in the Digital-World tomorrow. You know, have a good time, pig out for lunch, and even see our Digimon friends again."_

"_So what say guys, you want in?"_

"_Write back soon"_

"_Tai" _

Kari wasted no time in responding back to Tai' message with _"Yes, we'd love to come."_

"Well, looks like we got a another good thing to look forward too this weekend." Davis said. "This is going to feel way sweet."

As the continued through lunch, Yolei asked TK how things were going with his new girlfriend, Mina Anio. _**(The Sailor Venus girl)**_ from the cheerleading squad.

"Things couldn't be better." TK said. "I'm going to take her out for a soda after school and help carry her books home for her."

"Aww, that's so sweet TK." Kari said.

Davis felt like he was going to be sick. "Yeah, sweet enough to make me vomit." he muttered under his breath, but everyone heard him.

"What's got you so worked up?" TK asked all annoyed.

"None of your business."

Yolei had a feeling she knew why Davis was so upset. "He's probably just all grumpy because he still hasn't found a girlfriend yet." the others all shared a soft giggle.

"Ah!" Davis smacked his forehead with his hand.

"Davis, I thought you and that that girl, Cassie, from art Class were getting along great." Ken said.

Cassie was one of the prettiest girls in the whole school. Long, flowing dark blue hair, a perfect ample body, and she liked cute boys, and those who were heroic too, like Davis.

Ever since the defeat of Maylo-Myotismon, news of the Digi Destined and their Digimon went world wide, and that brought on great fame and popularity for most of them; Especially Davis who played once of the most important roles in the battle.

Saving everyone from the mind-control… as well as persuading people to follow their dreams.

"Are you kidding?" Davis moaned. "She's not for me." As beautiful and hot as she was to Davis, she was way too crazy, and whacked in the head.

Everyone was all confused, and then suddenly

"_Hey, Davis?"_ called a voice, causing Davis to gasp. "Please.. tell me I didn't hear that?!" he asked all shakily, and then he saw her.

Davis wanted to hide under the table, but it was too late she already reached him. "Hey there, Boo."

Davis put on a fake smile. "Uh, Cassie… hey, how's it… going?"

Cassie gripped him tightly in her arms. "Ooh, I missed you sooo much." she cooed. "Every minute were apart is an eternity."

Davis wretched out of her grip. "Yeah… uhm… well uh… lunch is almost over, so I guess we'll have to head back soon." He said trying to get rid of her fast before she did something embarrassing.

"Oh, I just wanted to give you this." she said place a small box onto the table. "It's for you, I made it in art class, and got an 'A'."

Davis nervously opened the box, and nearly gagged at what he saw. "What the heck is this?" he asked as he held up a weird looking ceramic.

"It's a near-exact, life-sized, anatomically sculpture of _my heart."_ Everyone's eyes nearly popped out from their heads. "I would've made a model of my soul to go with it, but its invisible to make it look realistic."

She peeked Davis on the cheek, "I'll see you, and dream about you too."

Davis smiled at her until she was gone and then his face went back to being sour, as he rubbed his eyes hard in disgust.

"Okay…" TK said. "Matt's told me about this before from his experience with Jun, I've never actually believed him before… but isn't that what he would call, a _Level-Five Clinger."_

Davis nodded; Cassie was indeed a psycho chick, and she was really making things embarrassing for him.

_**First:**_ She got herself and Davis _matching outfits._

_**Second:**_ She kept phoning him on his cell like, every fifteen minutes. Like Davis couldn't even take a breath without her bothering him.

Davis gulped hard, "And then there's the weird stuff she says, and does…" he sighed.

She told Davis weird things like how she was dreaming about _their wedding day_, and what _their kids would look like._

"Gaah!" Ken gagged.

"Whew… that's going a little too fast there." added TK. "Does she also use stupid pet names?"

Davis nodded. "If I have to hear her call me, _Sweetie-Poo-Poo-kins,_ in a baby voice, one more time… GAAH!!"

"Really? I thought guys thought that was cute." Yolei said.

"No way." replied Davis. "You ever wonder why your brother dumped my sister, TK?"

TK held his throat in disgust. "I think I'm beginning to."

"Davis, come on." Kari said, "She's just trying to show you how much she cares about you. Give her a chance."

Davis sighed. "I don't know." he said. "Maybe I should dump her before anything else happens."

The others decided not to argue with him as he'd probably just act all stubborn and obnoxious again.

The lunch break ended, and everyone headed up the hallways together. "You seem awful quiet, Ken. What's shaking?" Davis asked.

Ken looked up. "Maybe it's nothing, but… I'm starting to have a strange feeling that _something's_ out there." he said. "Something… pretty bad."

Everyone knew how Ken felt, he was still having a hard time getting over his evil past, and that the Dark Ocean still plagued him at times. "Ken, there's nothing to worry about." TK said. "Gennai, and Azulongmon are watching over the whole Digital world."

"Yeah… and since we took out Myotismon, everything's going to be A-Okay." Davis said. "We won, Ken… we can put the past behind us."

Yolei and Kari nodded in agreement, and Ken did feel a bit better, but he still had this feeling that _somewhere,_ _something_ was going to happen.

_If only he knew how right he was…_

_**Meanwhile**__**…**_

Somewhere on an uncharted island in the Digital-World, Inside it was a small city composed of Castles, Palaces, and all types of buildings, each with a red flag with white R-R's on them.

Inside, many soldiers were marching along the streets, some in tanks, and others in jets.

There were also men and women scientists hard at work experimenting on many different kinds of Digimon. With the experiments they were doing, you'd thin they were trying to tear the poor creatures apart to see what was inside, and then put them back together the wrong way.

"This one's brain-waves… they're off the charts."

"Never mind that… check out this one's powers, it's perfect."

In other part of this strange base, three more of the scientists were presenting their latest report and breakthrough to a rather sinister, dark looking man.

This man was in his late fifties, and a little wrinkled. He wore a big patch over one of his eyes, and he was stroking his pet, Black-Gatomon.

"General, we have wonderful news for you sir." said the Professor.

"Then tell me it!" the other man growled in his string Japanese accent. "If there is one thing I, the great _General. Conan Lockhart_ hates, its being kept waiting."

The Professor gulped hard, and then he and his colleges brought in the prototypes of their latest projects. "Sir, after many years of researching, and experimenting… we present to you, _these_."

In marched a small line of strong, ripped looking soldiers, and they saluted to the General.

"Sir… these Soldiers, are latest works in replica technology." replied the Professor. "Super-speed, Fearsome-fighting skills… and here… se for yourself."

The Professor motioned his colleagues to stack four huge grey bricks on top of one another. Then, by using a remote control he ordered one of the soldiers to give the bricks a karate chop, and the solider shattered all the bricks in only one punch.

Lockhart was impressed. "When will they be ready for operations?" he asked.

"Immediately." replied the Professor. "My team of experts are even as we speak producing these, which I call, _Robo-Cops,_ at a rate of two per hour."

Lockhart sniggered wickedly. "Your stock is rising, Professor." he said, and the Professor saluted to him "That will be all for now." The professor, his men, and the Robo-cops left the office.

Lockhart turned in his big chair to gaze out the window at the sea. "Very soon, my pet." he said. "Very soon I shall get what I want."

Black-Gatomon looked up her master. "You've done such a fine job, Sir." she said. "But it is really worth all this trouble?"

Lockhart put her down on the floor, and got up to move closer to the window." of course it is." he said. "All my life, all I ever wanted was my own army of powerful weapons so no one would ever defy me again."

Black-Gatomon liked that idea, a full army of weapons that would make this army so powerful, that no one, human, or Digimon alike would be able to stop them. "Sir… have actually ever been in a battle before?" she asked.

Lockhart sighed, "Yes… I have seen real battles my pet… in fact, it cost me my left eye; but _I lived_, and I will keep on living." he said with evil pride. "You Digimon are just the perfect weapons I have been searching for all my life, you can provide me with what I need, and to fulfill my dreams of becoming the strongest there is."

"For I am General. Lockhart… commanding officer of the Red-Ribbon army, and soon to be this world, and the other world. Already, my preparations are nearing completion, and soon nothing will be able to stop me."

"NOTHING!!! Bwa, ha, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah, ah!!"

_**The Next day**_…

The team had met up with Cody, and Tai's gang from college, and had all headed over to the Digital world for a well earned day of fun and relaxing.

The weather was warm, the sun was shining, and the air was clear. Perfect picnic conditions, and sporting moods.

Davis, and Tai couldn't wait to hit the fields with their soccer-balls. "Typical, those-two." Kari giggled, but to be honest, she was looking forward to seeing Gatomon again.

That was the main thing everyone was looking forward to; seeing their Digimon friends again.

They all arrived in a nice spot in the meadows where grass was lushing green, and the hills roamed as far as the eyes could see. "It's so breath taking." Mimi said. "You guys should've seen it in New-York… it was raining cats and dogs."

"Heh-heh… hope you didn't step in a _poodle."_ Tai joked, everyone shared a small laugh.

The girls, along with Joe and Izzy, began setting things up for lunch and the other boys began having fun with the soccer ball. "Say… shouldn't the Digimon have been here by now?" Yolei asked. "What's taking them so long?"

"Take it easy, Yolei. We only just got here." said Sora, "I'm sure they're well on their way."

Izzy nodded. "If my calculations are correct…" he said as he checked his computer. "By calculating the hypotenuse of our current position, and bearing a Ninety-Degrees down by west, and following the wind drift… they're speed and distance is off balance."

The girls were confused. Was Izzy speaking any English at all. "Uh… I think he means… they're running a bit late." Joe answered.

"Was that so hard to say." Yolei said as she wiped her brow.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Six of the Digimon were making their way across the fields on foot, except for Patamon, and Hawkmon who were flying.

"Come along, everyone! We're late." said Hawkmon.

"It'sh not our fault we're not as fast as you and Patamon." Veemon complained.

"Yeah!" Gatomon panted. "If only we could Digivolve we'd be there faster."

"You think that's bad…" Wormon groaned. "You try running on eight legs."

Armadillamon didn't respond, and he couldn't hear them anyways as he was burrowing his way underground. The others wondered how he was able to move so fast, but regardless, they just kept right on going.

"By the way… where are all the othersh" asked Veemon; _he was referring to the Digimon of Tai's gang._

"Don't you remember?" said Patamon "They're all off with Gennai, keeping watch over the Digital world. They're going to be even later than we are."

This was getting to be ironic, how everything seemed to be going behind schedule this day. They just hoped the others hadn't started on the food without them yet.

Suddenly… small explosions began to bombard them from out of nowhere, causing them all to fall down. Armadillamon popped his head through the ground. "What in the hillbillies was that?" he asked. "It's a mess down there."

The Digimon looked forward, and they saw what looked like, Battle tanks, and soldiers moving towards them. "Get those Digimon!" shouted one of the ring leaders. "We must capture them for our General's Master plan!"

"Hey, who are those guys?" asked Patamon.

More bombs, and gunfire began to head straight for them. "AAH!! I don't want to stay to find out!" cried Hawkmon. "RUN FOR IT!!"

They were able to run much faster now with this motivation of escape. "Hurry! Hurry!!"

KAPOW!!

KABOOM!!

"Come back and fight like the weapons you are!" the lead soldier called.

_**Meanwhile**_…

The others were ready to sit down to lunch, but nobody had touch a morsel. When Davis reached for a piece of pork-meat, Kari smacked his hand. "Davis!"

"Awe, come on… I'm starving here." Davis said.

"So are we Kari." added Tai.

"No!" Kari snapped. "We have to wait for the Digimon."

Suddenly, Kari realized she too was losing her patients, and she was famished too. So they decided to save some food for the Digimon when they arrived, and began to feast.

Suddenly… the ground began to rumble. "Hey! Wha-- what's happening?" Cody asked.

"Either this is an Earthquake, or something big and heavy's coming our way." said Davis.

The rumbling got more violent, and then the kids saw the six Digimon rushing over towards them. "Hey, guys!" TK called. "What's going--"

"EVEROBODY RUN!!" cried Patamon.

"THEY'RE COMING… THEY'RE COMING!!" screamed Gatomon.

"What? Who… who's coming!!" Tai yelled over to them, "AND WHERE ARE THE OTHER DIGIMON!!"

"Uh... Tai…" cried Sora. "I hate interrupt but… LOOK!!"

Everyone turned round and could see the army tanks, and soldiers heading straight for them. "Let's get out of here!"

"RUN!!"

Everyone tossed all their stuff out of their hands and began to dash away, no sooner had they gotten to a safe distance did the tanks and soldiers flatten everything. All the food, the dishes… even Tai's brand new ball.

"Hey! I saved up for that for weeks!"

They all kept on running, and then they finally caught up to the Digimon. "What's going on?" Cody asked. "Who are these guys?"

"Whoever they are, they just trashed our perfectly good picnic." said Yolei.

Suddenly, Both Davis and Veemon had had enough, and they stopped right in their tracks. "Davis, What are you doing?!" cried Ken.

Davis and Veemon nodded at each other. "Lets do this!" Davis said as he whipped out his D3.

"Yeah… let'sh!" Veemon added.

"_VEEMON… Digivolve to__**; EX-VEEMON!!"**_

"Hop on, Davis!"

"Yeah… lets go!" he said with courage, and then the both of them began headed right towards the army men.

"No, Davis! Come back!" cried Kari.

"Ex-Veemon!!" snapped Gatomon. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

Ex-Veemon and Davis just kept going, and the army men began to open fire on them with their tanks. Ex-Veemon was successfully able to dodge them all. "Give it to them Ex-Veemon!" cried Davis.

"You got it! _**VEE-LASER!!"**_ he fired his laser-beam at all the tanks, and blew-up their heavy guns; The Tanks stopped right where they were, and one-by-one the soldiers leapt out.

"You there!" called the ring leader. "How dare you open fire on us!"

"Yeah… well same goes to you, pal!" Davis said. "Who are you guys… and what do you think you're doing?"

The soldier's scowl hardened even more. "I should be asking you the same thing." He scoffed. "A child you should be playing with a _weapon_ like that."

"Weapon? Me?" Ex-Veemon asked.

"Yes, you." Snapped the soldier. "We at the Red-Ribbon army are going to take away all these monstrously-shaped weapons, and use them for what they were made for. _For Fighting!"_

The others all heard this and dashed over. "What are you talking about?" TK snapped. "These are, Digimon, they're not weapons, and they're not made just for fighting."

"That's right!" Cody snapped. "You men should be ashamed of yourselves; attacking poor creatures like this."

"Enough!" growled the soldier. "I will say this once only… hand over those weapons, and stand down! If you do not, we will be forced to use extreme measurements."

Some of the others sweat dropped, but Davis acting all cocky as usual. "Uh, reality check here, dude." he said. "Didn't we just go ahead and blow up your stupid Tank-guns?"

The soldier chuckled sinisterly. "Perhaps… but we have more than one ways to get what we want." he snapped his fingers. "Send out the Robo-Cops!!"

His men nodded, and then, out popped more soldiers, and these guys looked ten-times as worse as the others. They were more ripped, and taller. They even had clubbing-rods in their hands, which they began to wave around as a warning.

"You have your orders… now get those creatures!" growled the other soldier, and the long line of men began to march towards the gang.

Izzy quickly did a scan on these new soldiers. "Huh? No-way!" he cried. "Guys… these soldiers… they're not even human. They're mechanical robots."

The others all gasped in shock, and confusion.

"Robots, eh?" Davis said. "No prob… that means we don't have to hold back."

Ex-Veemon nodded in agreement. "Here I go." he said. _**"VEE-LASER!!"**_

KAPOW!! Sparks and explosions flew everywhere, but when the smoke had cleared, none of the robots had even a scratch on them. "Huh?" Davis gasped.

"How's that possible?" asked Tai.

"Quick, Davis… try it again." called Kari. Davis nodded, and he told Ex-Veemon to fire again. The Vee-Laser was launched, but the results were the same… not even a dent.

"They, must have special surfaces!" cried Izzy. "Our Digimon attacks have no effect on them."

"Gee… tell us something we don't know!" snapped Matt.

The soldiers were still marching forward. "Get them! Get them!" growled the lead soldier.

Suddenly Cody had an idea. "Ready, Armadillamon?"

"You bet I am, Cody."

Cody whipped out his D3, and his D-terminal, and activated the Digiegg of Knowledge. "DIGI-ARMOR… ENERGIZE!!"

"_ARMADILLAMON… Armor-Digivole to; __**DIGMON: The Drill of Knowledge/Power!"**_

Digmon poised himself straight in the direction of the robots. _**"ROCK CRACKING!!"**_ BOOM!! The ground began to break up in a trail towards the robots, right under their feet, and they feel through a large pit. "So glad you boys could drop in." Digmon mocked.

"Yeah! Way to go, Digmon." Cody cheered, but then suddenly, the Robots all leapt up out of the pit and began marching towards the team again. Digmon sweat dropped. "Uh, yeah… when I said dropping by, I mean it as a joke."

"This isn't working!" cried Mimi.

"None of our attacks can do anything to them." added Joe.

"Let's get out of here!" cried Patamon.

Everyone began to dash for the TV, but before they could reach it. "FIRE!!" growled the leading solider, and one of the tanks fired its smaller gun right at the TV, blowing it into cinders and ash.

"Oh, no!" cried Ken. "We can't get back!"

There was no place to run, and no way out, as not all the Digimon who'd be able to fly would be able to carry all the kids to safety. The soldiers kept on marching forward, and with their attacks all useless, nobody knew what to do.

"This is your last chance!" growled the lead soldier form his tank. "Turn over those creatures, or you will we personally blast you all to bits! No one stands in the way of the Red-Ribbon Army… NOBODY!!" his wicked evil laughter seemed to each around for miles, and the others all quivered in fear.

What were they to do? What could they do?

_**TO BE CONTINUED**__**…**_

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_

_**The other Digimon all rush to the kid's rescue and whisk them away to safety, and that's when Gennai explains to everyone about the difficulties.**_

"_**General. Lockhart will stop at nothing to destroy all who question, or defy him, and it will be up to you all to stop him?"**_

_**However, since None of the Digimon can't even scratch the soldiers, Izzy has devised up a plan that can.**_

"_**Use these, and you guys will actually become Power Rangers, with all that you need."**_

"_**You guys ready?"**_

"_**Let's get them!"**_

_**Will this new power help our heroes. Will the Red-Ribbon succeed in destroying them all?**_

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_


	3. Rangers are born: Part two

"_**PREVIOUSLY ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_

"_**Such dangerous weapons these Digimon are, the sooner we capture them all the better."**_

"_**I lived and I shall keep on living, for a I'm General. Conan Lockhart!"**_

"_**You have one choice, turn over those Digimon, or our Robo-Cops shall obliterate you."**_

"_**Awe, Man… none of our attacks work! How are we going beat these guys?"**_

"_**POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_

**EPISODE ONE**

**Part Two**

The Robo-Cops were still approaching the others, who still had not a clue on what to do. They couldn't run, they couldn't fight back… even Davis hardly had any ideas of what to do.

"I mean it, fools!" growled the soldier. "You have ten seconds to turn over those weapons, or we open fire!"

Davis suddenly, had one last idea. Probably the craziest, and most idiotic idea he ever had, but in this case what did he have to lose? He hopped down from Ex-Veemon, and walked right up towards the Robo-Cops.

"Davis!" called TK.

"What are you doing?" added Kari. "Come back here!" but Davis didn't go back, he had to try this. He wasn't going to let any of his friends, or Digimon friends get hurt.

"Are you ready to surrender yet?" the leading soldier called from his tank.

Davis drew in a deep breath, "Tallyho." he muttered silently under his breath, and then… "SEEYAH… HA!" he let his foot fly as if he were kicking a soccer ball and knocked one of the Robo-Cops over like a domino.

Everyone, even the soldiers were shocked, and Davis smirked cheekily. "So that's your weakness, eh?" he said. "You can stand up to Digimon, but lets see how you deal with human strength!" and with that, he began to battle the Robo-Cops himself using a combination of his soccer skills, and fighting techniques he'd seen in video games.

"KEYAH!"

_ZAP!_

"HUP!"

_POW!_

Nobody could believe their eyes, but Davis was actually winning; single handedly beating up the Robo-Cops as if they were paper-cutouts. One Robo-Cop swung his clobbering-rod, but Davis managed to evade his every blow, roughly because the robot wasn't as fast as he was.

"One. Two. Three strikes…" Davis shouted as he Kicked the Robot down. "… And you're outta there."

"Man… where'd Davis learn to fight like that?" Patamon asked.

"Uhm… does it really matter?" Hawkmon asked.

The leading soldier and his men had take enough of this. "Alright men… Rocket launchers ready!" all the soldiers got out their heaviest bazookas.

"AAH! DAVIS, WATCH OUT!"

"Take Aim!"

Davis looked behind him. "Huh? Whoa!"

"FIRE!"

POOF! The heavy guns fired sending several explosive bombs towards Davis. "Awe, Man… think fast Davis!" he said to himself, then he found his chance. "Hey… you guys ever play leap-frog?" and he somersaulted right under one of the Robo-Cop's legs, and got to safety.

KABOOM! The missiles hit the Robots instead, and blew them into ashes._  
_  
The lead soldier was furious. "The Robo-Cops!" he roared. "Quickly men… retreat!" he cried, and all his men began to drive their tanks away. "We'll meet again!"

"Yeah… and well be waiting!" Davis yelled right back at them. He walked back to the others, and he noticed the looks of concern on their faces. "What?" he asked.

"Davis, what we're you thinking?" Tai snapped at him.

"Yeah! You just rushed into action like that. You could've been killed!" added Matt.

Everyone's scowling faces, told Davis that they all were in agreement that what he did was reckless and crazy. "Hey! So what!" Davis snapped right back at them. "If I hadn't done that we all would've been dust mites by now!"

"He has a point." Ex-Veemon said. "I tried my most powerful attack on those guys, and I didn't even scratch them."

Everyone was starting to realize maybe Davis and Ex-Veemon were right. Davis not only saved them all, but he discovered the weakness of those robots, and that they couldn't stand up to human power.

"Still… that doesn't explain about those other soldiers." TK said. "Who are they, and what are they up to?"

"Yeah… they called our Digimon _weapons."_ Yolei said.

"And they made it sound like we weren't even allowed to have any Digimon at all." added Cody.

Suddenly, Kari's D-Terminal beeped. "Hey… it's an email, from Gennai." she said. The others all turned towards the message, which told them to meet Gennai at his house, at the bottom of the sea.

"_I have enclosed a special portal you all can take, and the coordinates are on your Digivices. I shall be expecting you."_

"_Gennai."_

Davis' gang checked their D3's and could see the flashing dot indicating where the portal was. "Well, you read the email… lets get going." Davis said as he hopped on Ex-Veemon.

Kari couldn't help but giggle. _"Typical Davis, always rushing into action like that."_ she thought.

_**Meanwhile, on the island**_…

General Lockhart was most displeased when he found out what had happened with his Robo-Cops. "Who did this?!" he asked with and angry sneer.

"Children sir. Teenagers to be exact." said the Professor. "It would appear that they apparently do not approve of our ways, and seek to get in our way of things."

Lockhart stroked Black-Gatomon's fur very roughly, causing her to quiver trying to keep herself from yelping. "Then it is clear now." Lockhart said. "They will be the first ones we eliminate.

He got up and began pacing around his office, "But how shall we do that?"

The kids already knew the secret weakness of the Robo-Cops. They would hold them back, but they will not be able to destroy them. "We will need to send something stronger. Something more brute force than what they have… BUT WHAT?"

The Professor smiled a cheeky grin. "Sir… if I may?" he said, "I believe it is time I introduced you to another one of our little inventions."

…

Lockhart and Black-Gatomon came into the lab were a big moment n scientific research was about to occur. "Behold, General… our very latest, and greatest invention." the Professor said motion to a very large and ugly looking machine behind a big sheet of protective glass, with a steel doorway on the side.

Lockhart looked at it all confused. "Uh… just what exactly is this?"

The Professor and his team explained that this machine was called the DEC, which was a typo for _"Digimon Evolutionary Contraption"_

What it did was… two or more Digimon were sent through the machine in one end, and the machine would force their DNA and Digital codes to go crazy and combine to make a whole new Digimon; One that would still be immune to other Digimon attack, and posses enough power to blow up skyscrapers without much effort.

One of the other scientists came in with her results. "Everything is ready sir." she said to the Professor. "We can begin on your word."

The Professor nodded. "You may begin." he said. "If you would care to watch sir…" he said to the General.

Two small Digimon; _One a Kamemon, and the other a Kudamon_, both unconscious in tubs of glass were lowered into opposite ends of the machine and then the switch was thrown.

Bright lights of radiation flashed, steam hissing everywhere, the machine and units began to rumble. Then finally… the big doors at the end of the Machine burst open, and there in a big puff of smoke and steam was a whole new Digimon_. It looked sort of like a DNA form between the other two Digimon used to create it._

"My name is… _Kamudamon!"_ it said. "What is it you wish of me, ho gracious creators?"

_**(I just made all that up, as will for all others)**_

Lockhart was most impressed, and began to chuckled wickedly. "Well done Professor." he said. "If this works… consider you stock to go even higher."

The Professor nodded, and then Lockhart called a full meeting with some of his soldiers and with Kamudamon. "Now listen all of you!" he thundered. "You will all head into the real world… your target is Obadia Japan. Destroy that city and let everyone know that the Red-Ribbon army is here!"

With that the soldiers, and Kamudamon began to arm themselves and began rushing off, leaving the base, the island, and Lockhart, and Black-Gatomon's evil laugh far away in the distance.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Everyone had been at Young-Gennai's secret underwater palace for a while now, and all the other Digimon were there too, and Gennai was able to explain why they never showed up for the picnic.

Apparently, they knew all along about those soldiers, and where they came from. Even their powers of Ultimates and Megas would do no damage. "But at least we know now that they cannot withstand up to human force." Gennai said.

Davis still acting all cocky was quite pleased with himself. "It was tough, but… we won." he said.

Everyone else just sighed. "We haven't won anything, Davis." TK said.

"Yeah… those guys are still out there." added Cody.

"And more importantly we still don't know who they are, and where they came from." Yolei cut in. "And even more importantly… why are they doing this?"

Gennai was able to explain to them everything… Those men were members of the infamous, Red-Ribbon army.

"What?" Tai snapped. "The Red-Ribbon army?!" Everyone had the impression that Tai knew all about these guys. "My Grandfather used to tell me and Kari stories of his days as a war veteran.

…

_The Red-Ribbon army, was known as the most powerful criminal organization in the world. Such ruthless soldiers. They robbed from the poor… terrorized cities… and even killed people._

_The army was run by evil man called Conan Lockhart. One of the most evilest Generals in the world, and huge ego to match. He always claimed that he was PERFECT in everyway, and therefore gave him the right to do whatever he wanted._

_He always had this insane dream of building a world filled with weapons and artillery, and where people solved their problems with violence instead of talk and reason._

_Eventually… he and his men were beaten and forced to shut down operations, then they were thrown into custody for life, and were no longer a threat to the world._

…

"That is so sick, I think I'm gong to puke." Mimi cried while holding her stomach.

From what everyone had seen earlier, Everyone was convinced that Lockhart was back in action now, and he obviously had established his base somewhere in the digital world. However it was undetectable by any of their equipment.

"He thinks our Digimon are weapons." Ken said. "And none of our attacks could work on their Robot-Soldiers."

Everyone was starting to realize that their free day were over, and that a new adventure for them had begun. "It will be all up to you, children." Gennai said. "We must protect the Digital World, and the human world from Lockhart's forces at any costs."

Davis' team began to jump right into the idea, but sadly, Tai's gang could follow them. As critical as this situation was, and they really wanted to help out, they just couldn't, and it wasn't just because their Digimon wouldn't be able to do much Damage, but… well.

"I have this test next week on Coronary Bypass surgery, and I should really get studying." Joe said.

Sora had costumes to design as a college project for a passing grade, and Matt was looking at a big fat F on his astrology test if he didn't get cramming soon. Mimi thought she should really head back to New-York and warn people of what was going to be happening, and Tai was entering a big soccer tournament soon. "Practice, Practice, Practice." He joked.

Izzy would be able to help everyone out for the battle that lay ahead, but by that he meant he could only study information and stuff. He too wouldn't have time to actually _be there._

"Oh, that'sh jusht shwell." Veemon said. "How are shuposhed to beat those men on our own?"

Gatomon actually agreed with him. "We almost didn't make it out of _this battle,_ how can over come all the other obstacles?"

Cody nodded. "Besides… if any of our Digimon attacks don't work against those creeps, how are we supposed to beat those army men?"

Izzy and Gennai suddenly had an idea. "Maybe there _is_ a way you guys can." Izzy said. "Guys, give me your D3's!"

Davis' team, all confused, handed him their D3's. "What are you up to?" Kari asked.

"You will see in a moment." Gennai answered as he and Izzy took the six D3's and placed them on a small pillar that appeared in the center of the room. "Stand back everyone." Izzy said as he turned on his computer.

All was quiet… all was quiet still, and then suddenly, the D3's were all bathed in a tube of bright light that shone on the pillar, and they began to levitate in midair.

Everyone stood back with amazement in their eyes as they watched the D3's as they began to spin around, and around in a cyclone of colorful lights. The D3's then began to fly overhead of their rightful owners, magically wrap around their wrists, and then suddenly…

POOF!

Davis, Kari, TK, Yolei, and Cody, were all wearing full bodied outfits, and helmets, all different colored. Just like… like…

"_Power Rangers?!"_ they all cried out at once as they looked over their suits.

Izzy nodded. "Gennai and I have been working n this for quite some time now." he said. "We had a feeling that something like this would happen, so with a little help from Azulongmon, we created these new powers."

Gennai nodded in agreement. "General Lockhart will stop at nothing to destroy all who question, or defy his ways." he said. "With your D3', and the forces of the Digital world by your side, you five will use these weapons and powers to become new superheroes… exactly like the fictional heroes you know as… Power Rangers."

Tai's gang and the Digimon were all amazed. They all had watched Power Rangers on TV years ago, but actually see it come to life. "This is incredible." Tai said. "Finally… a way we can really fight back."

The other team was amazed too as they took off their helmets. Each other had the same ranger color as the colored ruffles around their D3's.

Kari was the Pink Ranger.

TK was the Green Ranger

Cody was the Yellow Ranger, he had even grown to a proper teenage height too, but he shrunk back down to his normal size when he took off his helmet. "This is amazing." Cody said.

"Yeah… look at this fine stitching." TK added as he looked over his suit.

Kari walked over towards Blue Ranger. "Davis you look really cool in that." she said, but surprisingly…

"Uh, Kari?" Davis said to her. "I'm _over here_." Then he took off his _Red Helmet_. Everyone gasped in confusion, and then Blue Ranger took off _HER_ helmet.

"Yolei?" Kari said feeling a little embarrassed, and Yolei and Davis cast Izzy a sour stare. "Izzy!" they both grunted.

Izzy smacked his forehead. "Aww, no!" he cried. "I must've mixed up Yolei and Davis' colors by mistake."

This meant that now Davis was the Red Ranger, and Yolei was the Blue Ranger, when it was supposed to be the other way around. There was nothing they could do at this point, because once the powers were given they couldn't be taken back.

"Never mind. We'll just have to make the best of it." Yolei said. "Hmm, mm… I actually kind of like this color."

Davis nodded, "And besides… everyone knows the leader of a Ranger team is usually the Red one." he said. The others all supposed that he was right, however, there was still one little problem…

Ken was still in his normal outfit. He had no ranger suit at all.

Izzy and Gennai explained they had a feeling this would've happened. It turned out that Ken, still having his fears of the Dark Ocean, and the stressful troubles of dealing with his evil past, all this made him spiritually weak, and not strong enough to control such powers.

"We'll keep trying all we can to find a solution." Gennai said. "But, Ken… I am afraid that unless you can find it in yourself to overcome your fears, the powers will not seep into you. I am very sorry."

Ken hung his head a little low in shame. "That's okay… I understand." he said. Everyone felt really bad for Ken. So bad that nobody moved or said a word.

The silence was suddenly broken by the sound of an alarm buzzing, warning Gennai that there was danger happening in the real world. He moved over to his window with water falling behind it.

This was his Viewer-Window that allowed him to locate the source of the danger, and relay images of it. Either in the Digital World, or the real world. "This is very bad." He said. "The Red-Ribbon Army is in the Real-world, and they are attacking your home town."

Everyone gasped. "Obadia?!" cried Matt.

The screen showed images of tanks and guns firing at the buildings and structures, blowing them to smithereens, and killing many. The girls almost broke down and wept. "It's so horrible!" cried Mimi. "Those are innocent people."

"Wait… look there!" Davis said as he pointed at the screen. There, everyone could see in the midst of the chaos, a very strange looking Digimon, one of which they had never seen before, stomping through the city, and causing even more damage with it's fearsome powers.

Izzy tried the Digimon Analyzer, but there was no data available. He did however get two other readings. One on a Kamemon, and another on a Kudamon. Also, everyone could see a big red badge on the Digimon's body with an _**"R-R"**_

"Red-Ribbon!" TK glared. "That Digimon must be working for General. Lockhart."

Gennai nodded. "You are correct, TK." he said. "Lockhart must somehow possess the ability of combining Digimon, manipulating their DNA, and morphing them into these diabolical creatures, for his wicked needs."

Kari's blood turned cold. "That rotten man! How could he do such a thing?" Regardless of how, if this Digimon was working for the army, then it probably was immune to all Digimon attacks as well.

"Gee… I guess this means we'll have to go alone?" Cody asked.

Gennai nodded. "Just have faith, and trust in you new powers." he said.

"Good luck you guys." Ken said.

The rangers all nodded, and then they deactivated their suits, and warped to the real world. Now all everyone could do was sit, and hope.

_**Meanwhile**_…

The citizen of Obadia were running the streets in panic from the raging force of all the tanks and soldiers; Firing their guns, and blowing things up… ohh, my it was not a pretty sight.

Worse than that, Kamudamon was still on a continuous plot to wreck this city, using its combined powers from the two Digimon he was made of. _**"SHINNING-ATTACK!"**_

_**(The RR Digimon will get combinations of the attacks from the other Digimon they're made up of)**_

BOOM!

KABLAM!

Big explosions… buildings falling over, and rubble crashing down everywhere you looked. "Ha, ha, ha… this is too easy." Kamudamon chuckled.

The soldiers themselves laughed sinisterly at the site of all the destruction and chaos they were causing. "Hmm, mm, mm… Oh, I have not have such fun in years!" the lead solider sniggered. "Who wants to go next?" he called out loudly.

"_You do!"_ called a voice from behind. All the soldiers looked around and saw Davis and his friends standing in the street.

"You kids again?!"

"You bet!" Davis snapped. "You want to destroy this city… then you'll have to go through us first."

Kamudamon stepped forward. "Really?" he asked rhetorically. "And just who do you kids think you are thinking you can stand up to us?"

"Who are we?" TK asked.

"We're your worst nightmares." added Yolei.

"We're going to take you horrible people down for what you've done to the city." Cody growled.

"And show you what real power's all about." added Kari.

Davis stepped forward and poised his arm with his D3 on his wrist out front. "You guy's ready?" he called.

The others all shouted "READY!" and stuck out their D3's too. Then… they all did a few fancy arm movements, and cried all together. _"LETS GO… DIGITAL!"_

They tapped the screen's on the D3's and then… the most amazing thing happened…

Their bodies were all soaring through tunnels of Digital data, and a cyclone of data bit formed around their bodies, changing them all into their ranger suits;_ Cody even grew up to the height of the others._

One-by-one they all jump-flipped in the air, fell in a line and cried out with all their might. _"POWER RANGERS… DIGITAL!"_

Davis: "Digital Red!"

TK: "Green!"

Yolei: "Blue!"

Cody: "Yellow!"

Kari: "Pink!"

Small explosions burst out from behind them, like something from a heroes movie. The soldiers were a little impressed. "But we are far from amused." The lead soldier growled. "Go and get them, Kamudamon!"

Kamudamon nodded, and he and a whole hoard of Robo-Cops began to charge straight at the rangers. "This is it, guys." Davis said. "Let's do this!"

"RIGHT!" the others all yelled, and they ran off into action.

None of them really knew Martial arts like rangers were supposed to, but they really didn't need to know too much as they all had their own special skills.

Just like Davis who had combined his soccer skills, and a bit of his own fighting ways, along with what he saw in video games.

TK had his basketball maneuvers.

"YAH!"

"HIYA!"

_ZAP!_

_POW!_

Kari used her steps from dance class to help her dodge, leap, and attack.

"AYAH!"

"HA!"

_BOOT!_

_BAM!_

Yolei… well she was pretty tough to beat all ready. Such brute force, and maniacal attacks. The Robo-Cops practically fainted all on their own.

"ROAR!"

"GRR!

_OOF!_

_CLONCK!_

The Robo-Cops were all down, and now it was onto the monster.

Although Cody's Kendo practice only taught him moves with a bamboo-stick that was go too, because it just so happened that he discovered something while he browsed through the incoming information on his D3.

"Hey, you guys… it says here we can use our D3's to access our _Digi-sabers."_ Everyone tapped their D3's at once and each of them received a light saber; each glowing with their corresponding color.

"Whoa… too cool." Davis said. "Any last words bucko?" he called at Kamudamon.

"Yeah… _**SHINNING-ATTACK!"**_

Sparks and small explosions knocked all the rangers off their feet, but their suits protected them from getting hurt too badly, and they all got back to their feet in an instant. "Let's get him! Davis yelled.

It was a tremendous battle. Five against one, Kamudamon was greatly outnumbered, and no matter how many times he hit the rangers, they got at him twice as much with their sabers.

Finally… Kamudamon was looking really weak, and ready to drop. "Guys, look at this." Kari said as she searched her D3 for more information. "It says here, that if we combine our sabers together they'll become one giant sword and be ready fro the final blow."

Davis nodded his head. "Nice going, Kari." He said. "All right Rangers… you heard her. Let's bring them together!"

"RIGHT!" they all shouted together, and the all stood in a circle, and touched the blades of the light-sabers together. The sabers began to sparkle with lighting, and in a bright flash of light Davis grabbed a hold of the mighty, _"Spectrum-Saber!"_

The other Rangers stood beside him, with their hands on his shoulders. "POWER UP!" they all cried at once, and the blade of the sword began to fried out five colored-bolts… towards the monster.

SLASH! Right through the heart, and back out again. "YAAARRRGGGH… AAA-AA-AAH!" Kamudamon whimpered and roared in pain as his body began to spark and deteriorate. Then he fell over, forward ward and EXPLODED in a huge blast!

When the explosion had cleared up, the two smaller Digimon, Kamemon, and Kudamon popped up from the ashes and were warped back to the Digital world as if they were never attacked in the first place.

The soldiers were horrified. Their most powerful weapon had been crushed, they had no choice but to retreat. "We will meet again!" they all called back.

The citizens of the town came out from their hiding places, and began to cheer for the new heroes. The Rangers all clicked their D3's _"POWER DOWN!"_ and changed back to their normal outfits, and began shaking hands with the cheering fans.

_**Later on**_…

The gang was having a meeting at Gennai's palace. "Well done Rangers." Gennai said. He was even happier to tell them all not to worry about all the damage and all the people who were killed.

Gennai spoke with Azulongmon, and Azulongmon already agreed to help out by using his power to repair all the damage, and restore all the lost lives.

"We have one the battle today… but the war has only just begun." replied Gennai.

The Rangers all nodded. "Lockhart's going to be a real tough cookie." Davis said.

"But as long as we're here… we'll fight him to the bitter end." added TK.

The others all nodded in agreement. This was the start of a brand new adventure for everyone. Who knew what rough roads lay ahead, or what hardships they would end up facing?

They would all know… in due time.

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_

_**Lockhart decides to send a new monster to attack the city again, only with a little something extra…**_

"_**With this chip in planted in the monster, the rangers won't know what hit them."**_

"_**Izzy…What's going on?!"**_

"_**His Digital DNA is multiplying and expanding rapidly… causing him to grow to a tremendous size with even more strength than before."**_

_**Are the rangers finished after such a short time already, or will they find someway to even things out?**_

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_


	4. The Digi Zords

**EPISODE TWO**

At Red-Ribbon army headquarters, Lockhart was viewing the results of the last battle on one of his many computer monitors. "Hmm… it appears that these… _Kids!"_ he sneered deeply. "These… _Rangers_… are bent on interfering with my business."

He stroked Black-Gatomon Gently with one hand, and clenched his other hand tightly. "Well then… it gives us all the more reason to remove them out of our way."

Black-Gatomon looked up at her Master. "I had earlier received word from the professor, Sir." she said. "Even as we speak, they are already constructing a new creation. This time, it's powers will be all the more stronger, and was even told that they are equipping it with a _secret weapon."_

"When the time is right… this weapon shall be unleashed, and the Power Rangers won't even know what hit them."

Lockhart smiled and chuckled wickedly. "Tell the professor to proceed." he said. "Prepare yourselves… _"Rangers"_… we shall beat you yet. Heh, heh, heh…!"

_**Meanwhile**_…

The weekend sure went by fast, and it was time for school again. TK and his girlfriend Mina each gave each other a peck on the cheek before going their separate ways. "Call me tonight." She called to him sweetly.

"Okay… I'll miss you." TK flirted back, then he walked towards Kari and Davis at their lockers.

"You and Mina really look cute together." Kari said, and Davis gave TK thumbs up, then they all walked off to class together. They also had to maintain a close eye on each other, as well as Yolei and Ken.

_Cody; they kept in touch with by email._

They had to be careful not to let it slip up that they were now Power Rangers. It was okay for the everyone to know they were the Digi-Destined, but Power Rangers had to try and keep their identify secret from the world for good reasons.

Super-Heroes, like Power Rangers caused a lot of collateral damages, but even still, they did the same kinds of damage as the Digi destined too, and now with Azulongmon promising to revive all damages done by battles, they didn't have to worry too much about getting themselves sued.

Still… that wasn't the main reason. If their identities got out, then every bad guy, or crook in town would be out to get them or their loved ones. Even the Red-Ribbon army would gain a serious advantage over them all.

Still… as long as their identities as rangers remained secret… they had nothing to worry about. So they just continued on with their normal every day lives; Going to school, hanging out… but keeping a watchful eye out for any signs of the Red-Ribbon army.

With evil guys like them around, disaster could be waiting to strike at any moment, and they had to be ready at all costs.

…

After school, however, they always made secret meetings at Izzy's place to scan the Digital world for any signs of where the Red-Ribbon army was base… and also to try and find ways to give Ken ranger powers he could control. So far, both attempts were unsuccessful.

"Don't worry Ken… we still like you anyways." Wormon said, and everyone else agreed with him. Ken felt really touched, but he still wished there was some way he could assist the others in battle.

The Digimon all felt just as bad as Ken did, at least someday Ken would actually be able to do battle, while what could they all do? With all their attacks completely powerless against Lockhart's minions, what possible use could they have to help the team?

"How does it look, Izzy?" Yolei asked.

Izzy shook his head. "Wherever the army is based at, they must really not want to be located. I tried everything, but nothing works."

"Besides even if we found it wouldn't be a real good idea anyways." TK said. "We only just got our powers, and we're nowhere near ready to fight off anything so big as a whole army yet."

All they could do now was wait and see what lay ahead of them. "I got to go." Cody said. "I have Kendo Practice with my grandfather."

"And I have to go work in my parent's store." added Yolei.

Ken had to hurry home, because even though he was a teenager, and he did have great potential in taking care of himself out in the world; his mother still worried sick about him.

Kari, TK, had to study for an upcoming test in two different classes, and Davis wanted to hurry up and get home before Cassie would try and stop him somewhere along the way and force him into a date.

As the others all left, Izzy took one last look at the screen. _"You won't win, Lockhart." _He thought silently to himself. _"Wherever you are, and whatever you're up to… we'll be ready."_

_**Meanwhile**__…_

The Red-Ribbon laboratory was busy again about to create its newest monster warrior. "The _Gotsumon, _and the _Goblinmon _are ready for the mortification."

"Good." said the professor. "Begin the process!"

His workers all nodded in obedience, and activated the machine. The two poor Rookie Digimon were sucked into the machine, the machine began to mix and morph their DNA's, and shapes… and then… POW!! The doors on the front open and the monster appeared.

His body was green and ripped in most places, and he held a large club in his hand, just like Goblinmon. He was also covered in armor made from Gotsumon's rocky-body.

"My, name is _Gobutsumon!"_ he said. "How can I be of service to you?"

Lockhart smiled sinisterly. "You are to head to the human's world, and you are to crush, and destroy everything in sight." he told him. "And should you see the Power Rangers, then TEAR THEM LIMB FROM LIMB!!"

Gobutsumon nodded in fierceness acknowledging his orders, and left the base, but still… Lockhart wondered exactly what was this little _secret weapon_ the professor was mentioning about.

That's when the professor showed him what it was, and to Lockhart's surprise, it was nothing more than an ordinary _computer-chip_; One that could be attached to the R-R badges on all their monsters.

"Gobutsumon already has one on his body." said the professor.

"Yes… but what does it do?!" Lockhart growled impatiently, and when the professor silently told him what it did… "Ooh… I see. Hmm, mm, mm."

_**Meanwhile**_…

Of all the things that changed in his life, Cody still loved Kendo practice with his Grandfather, Chikara. He was starting to really get good, that his grandfather even said he could very well teach his other students someday.

Only today… he seemed to be a little off his usual practice style, and Chikara was able to hit at him several times in a row, and he was barley able to raise his defenses. "Cody… you are not fairing as well as you usually do." his grandfather

Cody bowed to him in apology. "Sensei… I apologize."

Chikara put his Kendo-stick by his side. "Your apology is not accepted, my boy." he said. "I can already sense what is troubling you. You are worried about strange activity going on in that Digital place of yours."

Cody was amazed at how wise his grandfather was. "Yes." he said. "It's been bothering me for quite a while now. I always fear that somewhere… something's going to come and make a mess of everything."

Chikara pondered for a moment. "Then there is only one cure for you…" he said, and when he turned around he was holding no less than five different juice boxes. "Drink up my boy… you'll feel better in no time." he said sounding all giddy.

Cody looked in dismay. _"Does he ever find an answer that doesn't involve juice."_ he thought to himself, nevertheless he did go along with him as usual and drank a box or two.

…

Later that afternoon…

Gennai had sent the Rangers, and Izzy a message telling them to come to his palace. He had some very important things to give them all.

"These new chips will be installed to your D3's and allow you to even identify the most unknown of Digimon you face." he said.

"This is amazing." TK said. "We'll be able to actually learn more about Lockhart's Digimon to give us an edge in battle."

"Yeah… but what the heck is up with these _orbs."_ Davis asked.

Each of them, _except for Ken,_ had been given special glowing glass-orbs, each corresponding to their own ranger color, and Gennai explained that these were very special orbs given to him by Azulongmon, and that they were for the Digimon. However… that was all he knew.

All Azulongmon told him was. _"Give these to the Rangers… they will know what to do with them when the time comes."_ and that was it.

"Humph! A lot of help that was." snapped Yolei. "He gives us something amazing, and he _expects_ us to know what to do?"

"Easy, Yolei." Kari said. "If Azulongmon knows what he was doing, then we should trust him."

Izzy agreed with Kari. "I'll do the best I can to see what they're for." he said. "But it may take some time; I've never seen things like these before."

Suddenly, the alarms began to whine, and Gennai checked his viewing-glass. "Rangers, come see this." he called to the others, and the others all turned tot eh glass to see a Digimon stomping through their home town and scaring the poor people.

"Look!" Gatomon said. "A _"R-R" badge._ He must be one of General Lockhart's Digimon.

TK turned on his new Digimon Analyzer. "Yes, it is." he said.

_**(DIGIMON ANALYZER)**_

"_**Gobutsumon**__**":**_ _Formed together and mutated from a Goblinmon, and a Gotsumon. His solid rock armor protect him from basic attacks, and his __**"Earth Strike!"**__ is so intense that it makes the very ground tremble in stress._

…

"_Where are you, Rangers?"_ the Digimon called out. _"Come out, come out wherever you are."_ The people of the city ran a muck, screaming in fear.

"Man, we got to go stop that thing before it really causes more trouble." Davis said.

Gennai nodded in agreement. "Yes… yes you must." he said. "Ken, it is my wish that you and the Digimon remain here. It will be much safer."

Ken and the Digimon all agreed. "Keep in touch guys, and good luck."

Yolei smiled at her boyfriend. "Thanks, Ken…" and she blew him a kiss.

"Lets go guys!" Davis said. "Ready?"

"READY!!"

"_LET'S GO… DIGITAL!!"_

They all morphed into their ranger outfits, and Cody grew taller, then they all warped to the real world, directly to the danger zone where Gobustumon had been expecting them. "Ahh… Rangers… at last." he sniggered.

The Rangers all stood in line. "Save the how are ya's." Davis said angrily. "We know who you are, and what you're up to."

"Do you, now?" Gobutsumon sniggered. "Heh, heh, heh… then you should also know that I've come to destroy you, and then your precious city will follow."

"Yeah? Well not if we can help it." Yolei snapped.

"You won't get through to the city as long as we're here." added Cody.

"We shall see about that." Gobutsumon sneered, "But for now, why don't you talk to my Robo-Cops!!" and at the sound of his voice several Robo-Cops had appeared in a small group, just looking for a fight. "Now my men… destroy these pests!"

"Let's go guys!" Davis said and they all charged into battle using their awesome moves to fend off the robot men.

"Ugh… Shall we dance?" Kari mocked, and she pirouetted gracefully yet fiercely , and "HIYA!!" sent her foot flying into the robot. "Not much of a dancer, eh?"

Yolei charged like a football quarterback, growling and roaring with all her might. "GRR… HA!!"

BOOM!! She knocked down three men at once. "You lose."

Cody dodged, and continuously dodged the Robo-Cop's clobbering rods, and even managed to outsmart them into hitting their own teammates; Still… he did give them a few good punches and kicks.

"YA… AYE-A!!

This left TK and Davis to face off with Gobutsumon. Only Gaboutsumon was a lot stronger than the Robo-Cops, what with his rock-armor and his goblin brute-strength. He was also able to counter everyone of their punches and kicks they threw at him.

He grabbed TK's fist, and shoved him backwards, hard! Then he evaded Davis' kick by doing a high-jump kick right into his chest, sending him over to TK. "Whoa… this guy really means business." he said.

"You're telling me." added TK as he and Davis got to their feet.

Gobutsumon raised his left hand _**"GOBLIN-BOMB!!"**_ and began to fire out small rocks, that were actually powerful explosives, right at the two rangers, causing sparks to fly and them to fall over again.

The others ran over to them. "Davis… TK… you guys, okay?" Kari asked.

"Yeah."

"Thinks so."

Gobutsumon laughed manically. "Ah, ha, ha, ha, ah, ah! You think that, but you don't know it!" he mocked. _**"EARTH-STRIKE!!"**_ and he pounded the ground with his huge club causing trembles, and quakes.

"WHOA-HOA!!" all the Rangers fell over again.

"Hoo, hoo, ah, ah, ah! At this rate, I'll have you rangers beat and be home before dinner." Gobutsumon mocked.

The Rangers got back tot heir feet. "We're not through yet." Davis said. "Digi-Sabers!" and everyone got out their light-sabers, the battle was about to turn as they all ambushed Gobutsumon.

Even his armor wasn't able to defend against their swords, and the laser beams on the blades seemed to piece right through it. Sparks and small explosions flew everywhere, and the Rangers kept right on going at him.

_They couldn't just go on up and destroy the monster yet, they had to battle the monster out and weaken it first. This way it wouldn't be able to defend against their finishing blow._

_**Meanwhile**_…

Lockhart was watching everything from his monitor in his office. "Professor, do something!" he bellowed. "You said this monster would crush the rangers, but they are the ones crushing him!"

Black-Gatomon licked her sharp claws. "You better do something pronto, or I just found me a new scratching post." she hissed.

The Professor gulped hard. "Eh… perhaps it is time we put my new invention to work." he said nervously, and he signaled for the men and women in the main control room to begin jumpstarting the systems for the chip he had placed on Gobutsumon.

…

Gobutsumon was looking pretty beat now, perfect chance for the Rangers to use their strongest move. "Rangers… bring them together." Davis said, and all the rangers stood in a circle, and joined their swords to make the _"Spectrum-Sword!!"_

"POWER UP!!" The Rangers all yelled together and the sword began to glow madly, and fired the colored bots straight for the monster. "All right… we got him!" Davis said, and the others were starting to agree with him… when_ suddenly_…

…

"Now! Activate the chip!" the professor ordered, and one of the soldiers hit a big red switch that began to send a powerful signal that traveled faster than sound, outside the Digital world, and…

…

The R-R badge on Gobutstumon began to glow. "Whoa! Hey…" he laughed hard and wickedly as his body began to glow madly in red-light and his body began to expand, and grow…

Suddenly, he was as tall as the skyscrapers themselves, and his voice sounded much more deeper and monstrous than before. "Heh, heh, heh… I'm lovin' it!"

The rangers backtracked swiftly. "Oh my gosh!" Kari cried. "Look at him!"

_**Meanwhile**_…

The others had been watching the whole thing from Gennai's palace. "Izzy… what'sh happening?" cried Veemon.

Izzy scanned and computed all that he could and he found the cause. "His Digital DNA is _multiplying_ and _expanding_ rapidly. This causes him to grow to a tremendous size and height with even more power than before."

"This is just swell!" Gatomon sneered. "Now what are they going to do?"

…

"What are we going to now?" cried Yolei.

The giant Gobutsumon began stomping his way through the city. "That's Easy… you just sit back and prepare to be destroyed!" he said in his deeper, monstrous voice, and with his all more powerful strength…

"No! He's attacking the city!" cried TK.

"_**GOBLN BOMB!!"**_

Large explosions… buildings falling down.

"_**EARTH-STRIKE!!"**_

Streets tore up like glass windows, and rubble began to pile up in vast numbers. Sadly, the Rangers had no idea what they could do. Nothing they had would be able to even put a dent in Gobutsumon now.

"We can't just let him do this." Cody cried. "We have to do _something."_

_Gobotsumon… using his giant club, knocked over another skyscraper like a tree._

"And what do you think we should do?" Davis said. "We haven't got anything big enough… _OR_… strong enough!"

Suddenly… TK had an idea. "OR… Awe, of course." he said to himself. "Guys… remember those _orbs_ we got?" he called to the others. Then the others remembered; they didn't exactly know what they did, but were told. _"You'll know what to do when the time's right."_

Everyone got out their orbs, "Well… I guess now's as good a time as ever." Davis said. "You guys with me?"

"RIGHT!!" they all said, and with the sound of their confidence, all five orbs began to glow with mystical light…

…and while at the same moment, the five corresponding Digimon began to glow along with the orbs. "Huh? What's this?" asked Hawkmon.

"I feel all funny." added Patamon.

Ken and Wormon couldn't understand what was going on, and neither did Izzy or Gennai, until the five Digimon magically, and mysteriously vanished… and seemed to reappear in the real world.

They were hovering in the air near the rangers, and each of them were glowing along with their corresponding orb. "Uh… somebody mind tellin' us what were doin' here." asked Armadillamon.

"I'd like to know that too." added Gatomon.

"Just trust us guys." Davis called. "We may have found a way for you to help us out."

The rangers were able to download the data of the orbs at last and now realized what they and their Digimon being there was all about. "Ready guys."

"Let's do it."

They all stuck their orbs up and pointed them right at their Digimon and all cried out. _"DIGI-ZORDS… DIGIVOLVE!!"_ and at once, all the Digimon began to glow madly as they began to undergo the newest form of Digivolution.

"_VEEMON… Metal-Digivole to__**; METAL-EX-VEEMON!!"**_

"_HAWKMON… Metal-Digivole to__**; ROBO-AQUILAMON!!"**_

"_ARMADILLAMON… Metal-Digivole to__**; STEEL-ANKYLOMON!!"**_

"_PATAMON… Metal-Digivole to__**; ANDRO-ANGEMON!!"**_

"_GATOMON… Metal-Digivole to__**; CYBER-ANGEWOMON!!"**_

All the Digimon had just transformed themselves into giant robots, and the rangers began to download even more data. These were the _Digi-Zords._ Now their Digimon each had the power to fight off any of Lockhart's monsters, and the rangers could even ride inside them by merging into their bodies. _**(Like Bio-Emerging)**_

_**(DIGIMON ANALYZER)**_

_**Metal-Ex-Veemon:**__Has a Red coat of steel armor instead of blue, and his fists, tail, and feet make him great at combat attacks._

_**Robo-Aquilamon: **__His blue body allows him to blend in with the blue skies around him, and his wings are sharp as blades._

_**Steel-Anyklomon: **__His feet double as hover-jets to take to the skies, and wheels that can tear through any terrain, and with the huge cannon at the end of his tail, you'd think he was a tank._

_**Andro-Angemon:**_ _Powerful, and brave. His Angel staff can be used both offensively and defensively._

_**Cyber-Angewomon:**_ _With beauty and grace, and swift as can be, she fires out arrows with explosive heads."_

…

Davis downloaded the information from his D3. "Right… let's go guys."

"RIGHT!!" the others called, and they all leapt up high into the air and landed on top of their respective Digimon… or Zord as the case may be.

"So what do we do now?" Robo-Aquilamon asked. "Geez… we'd thought you'd all know, being the zords." and Yolei.

"Hold on… here comes more data." Kari said. "Right… we have to use our D3's to gain access to the cockpits."

Realizing it was that simple, they activated their D3's and were transported inside their zords, but strangely, instead of the usual finding of consoles, levers and switches, it was just an empty digital sphere.

Luckily, TK had just discovered even more data. "Guys… can you all here me?" he called. "We have to work _together_, as one with our Digimon."

"Hey I get it." Davis said. "You mean it's just like some wild video game simulator. I can dig with that."

"Lets get going then." Metal-Ex-Veemon said impatiently. "I don't think the city can take much more."

"Right… We're out of here!" and with that, all the Zords began to fly off towards the danger zone where Gobutsumon had just picked up another skyscraper and threw it like a hammer-throw… far, far away.

"Ha, ha, ha! Now who has the power?" he asked loudly. "Who I ask you… WHO?!" then suddenly. POW, BOOM, KAPOW!! He was hit from behind by powerful blasts. "Huh? What the--?" and then he saw them coming. "Rangers? Impossible."

"Oh it's possible alright." Davis and Metal-Ex-Veemon called out together. "We're back… and ready for more. Lets get him, guys."

Kari and Cody went up first with their zords.

"_**EXPLOSIVE-ARROWS!!"**_

"_**STEEL-CANNON!!"**_

"AAH… WHOA!!" Powerful explosions slammed right into Gobutsumon, and doing him a good deal of damage. "Oh, yeah… well two can play at that game!" he roared. _**"GOBLIN BOMB!!"**_ and he tossed his bombs right at the two Zords.

Cyber-Angewomon, and Steel-Ankylomon yelped in shock and pain, and poor Kari and Cody were being rocked about in their trembling cockpits.

"Yah, ha, ha, ha…. Here have another." Gobutsmon called, and he tossed more bombs, but this time. "Oh, no you don't!" TK, and Andro-Angemon snapped as they landed in front of their allies with their Angel-staff at the ready. _**"WHIRLWIND-DEFENSE!!"**_

_**(Kind of like Red-Dragon Thunderzord's Staff-Spin)**_

His hand began to whirl round and around, causing the staff to turn like a helicopter blade. Some of the bombs got intercepted by the staff when they hit it, and the rest of them flew straight back towards Gobutsumon in the gusts the staff crated from spinning so fast.

"Huh? Hey… what's the… AAH!!" Gobutsumon got hit from his own bombs.

Davis, Yolei, and their Digimon then dove in to begin the frontal assaults. Gobutsumon thought he could see Robo-Aquiliamon coming right at him, but then lost sight of him as he was blending in with the blueness of the skies…. And then…

"_**SKY-ROCKET!!"**_

BAM!! Right in the chest, sending him rolling right towards Metal-Ex-Veemon who wasted no time in thrashing him about.

"_**METAL-PUNCH!!"**_

CRASH!! "GAAH!"

"_**ARMOR-KICK!!"**_

BANG!! "AYE!!"

"_**STEEL-TAIL-WHIP!!"**_

WHAMM!! "OOF!!"

So far the zords had Gobutsumon on the ropes, and had really done a great deal of damage to him, but there was still only one problem remaining; _How to get rid of him?_

As evil as he was, Gobutsumon was still two small, innocent Digimon who were being forced against their will thanks to Lockhart's works. There had to be a way to beat the evil monster, and save the two smaller ones.

Then Davis thought of something. "Hey… wait a minute." he said. "Don't all zords have the power to become _one?"_ he said. Then the others realized he was right. Five separate zords, then surely they had the power to transform and become one.

They all downloaded the data, and there it was. Just what they needed. A much larger, considerably more powerful zord that had both he power to either destroy monsters completely, or drain all the evil energies from the monster, and sparing the smaller Digimon.

"All right guys… lets do this." Davis said.

"RIGHT!!"

"YEAH!!"

All their zords stood in a ring, and the rangers all gave out the signal at once…

"_DIGI-MEGAZORD… ENERGIZE!!"_

The Zords all began to glow, and shaped themselves in odd ways and positions, and combined together…

_**Metal-Ex-Veemon:**_ _His arms folded up and into his sides. His feet upwards, and his legs folded at the knees, and his monster head flipped down into his chest while a warrior's head appeared in its place._

_He was the main front of the body._

_**Robo-Aquilamon:**_ _His legs and head folded into his body, and the front of his body separated from the rest of him. The front bit clung onto Metal-Ex-Veemon like a big chest-plate, and the back side clung onto his back, spreading his wings out._

_He completed the main body, and gave the zord the power to fly._

_**Steel-Ankylomon:**__ He split into two equal halves down the middle, and his back ends shifted upwards a bit revealing two strong fists. These two bits then clung onto the main body._

_As the Arms._

_**The Angels:**_ _Their legs folded down and up over to their back sides, and their arms locked into place on their sides. Their bodies folded down a bit, and their heads moved aside revealing holes that clung themselves onto Metal-Ex-Veemon's legs._

_The Feet of the Zord._

…

The rangers… now in a proper, shared cockpit, with all the electronics and stuff, were all seated. _"DIGI-MEGAZORD… POWER UP!!"_ they all cried out.

The Megazord stood proudly as it glowed in the sunlight, and all five of the other Digimon's voices all spoke together. _"READY FOR ACTION!!"_

Gobutsumon was shocked, and furious, but he was also acing cheeky. "So you came together to become one? Ha! Now I don't have to worry about getting you all one at a time. I'll just get you all at once."

"Yeah? Well, come and get us!" Davis called.

The Megazord, and Gobutsumon hit it off. Engaging in a fist fight. Gobutsumon however had a slight advantage, being flexible, and not as heavy as the Megazord, and his clubs did bash them hard.

SMASH!!

BOOM!!

"WHOA-HOA!!

"AAH!!"

The Rangers wert being rocked about. "Come on, guys we got to focus." TK said.

"Don't have to tell me twice." snapped Yolei. "What have we got for weapons?"

Cody scanned his consoles. "I've got it." he cried. "We can use the Steel Cannon as a hand gun."

"Right… let's do that." Davis said.

"_**STEEL-BLASTER!!"**_ cried the Megazord as the gun appeared in it's hand, "FIRE!!" and bean shooting like crazy, pelting Gobutsumon with loads of explosive blasts.

"WHOA!"

"ACK!

In the midst of the blasting, he dropped his club. "Hey! My club!"

"It's working." cried Kari. She checked her screens, and his energy seemed to be critically low. "But how do we split him up?" she asked.

Cody found another weapon they could use. _The Digi-Saber._ "IF we use this, in combination with the Sky-Rocket attack… we can digitize all the negative data and force it back into the two smaller Digimon."

"Sounds good." Davis said. "All right… Digi-Megazord Saber… now!" with those words, parts of the angel's wings, Andro-Angemon's staff, and the Steel-Blaster itself formed together to create one mighty sword that shinned in the setting sunlight.

Gobutusmon didn't care how many weapons they had. "I'll get you yet, Power Freaks!" and he began to charge angrily towards them.

"Begin accent!" cried Yolei as she activated the wings, and the Megazord rose up into the air.

"Powering up the Saber!" cried TK, as the blade of the sword began sparkling with Digital-bits, and waves.

"GO!!" Davis shouted, and all they all cried out. _"DIGI-MEGAZORD-SABER… POWER UP!!"_

The Megazord's wings began to glow with fire, _**"SKY-ROCKET-STRIKE!!"**_ and began charging straight at the monster with its sword at the ready.

_SLASH!!_

_KAPOW!!_

"GAAARRRGH!!"

The sword slashed right through Gobutsumon, and his body began to spark, and flare up. "It's working!" Kari cried. "The DNA's stabilizing."

_**(This is like the Time-Force Megazord thing with the green clock countdown)**_

Three bars were shown on Kari's screen. The big red one in the middle was Gobutsumon's evil energy, and the green bars to the sides of it were the energies of the Gotsumon, and the Goblinmon.

The red bar began to go down, and the green bars went up. Finally, the red was empty, and the greens were full, and Gobutsumon began yelping and screaming in pain as he began to break up and fall over.

"YAAARRRGH… OOAAH!!"

_**KABLAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!**_

_**KABOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!**_

He EXPLODED in one colossal big-bang, and was really gone, while the two smaller Digimon, emerged from the fires, vanished, and were sent back to the Digital world A-okay.

The battle was over, and the Rangers cheered for joy. The Megazord stood proudly and held its sword heroically in the air in the sunset scenery.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Lockhart was fuming with anger, and roaring like a tiger. "You said this invention of yours would work!" he bellowed at the professor. "You said we would win!!"

The professor was quivering in fear. "Eh… heh-heh… perhaps my calculations were a little off?!" he whimpered. Lockhart grunted and walked sternly over to the window.

"You may have one the day, Rangers…" he called out. "But the war is not over… not BY A LONG SHOT!!"

_**Later on**_…

After Azulongmon had fixed all the damages, and revived those who got killed, It had grown dark at night.

The rangers, in their normal outfits, their Digimon now back in their rookie-forms, Ken and Wormon were all at Izzy's apartment, and speaking to Gennai over the communications.

"_Well done, Rangers."_ he said. _"Your Digimon now have the power to serve you in time of great need against Lockhart's forces."_

"You're telling me." said Armadillamon. "Felt like I could take on a whole army of Mamothmon."

Hawkmon agreed. "Who ever would have guess that such thick armor would feel light as a feather to me?"

Izzy did some calculations on the zords. "Prodigious… I've never seen anything like this before." he said. "Just imagine how useful these zords can be."

The rangers all sighed. "Typical Izzy."

Ken and Wormon thought the Megazord was really cool. "I wish I could transform into a zord like that." Wormon said.

Ken smiled down at his friend. "You'll get your chance, Wormon. Don't worry."

"You both will get you chance." TK said. "The way I see it… General Lockhart's bound to come after us again soon."

"Gee… we'll have to keep a closer eye on the city than before." Cody said. "If he has the power to make his monsters grow, I'd hate to think of what other kinds of schemes he's got planned."

Then it was agreed that the rangers would all have to take cautious steps in future battles. Who knew how strong Lockhart's monsters could be, or what skills they had.

For now… all they could was all head home for a good night's rest.

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_

_**Davis decides to dump Cassie once and for all, but sadly Cassie won't accept that, and tries to plot to get Davis to come back to her.**_

"_**I'm totally head over heals for this great guy, but he doesn't seem to notice me."**_

_**Lockhart takes this to his advantage, and drugs Cassie into working for him in the Red-Ribbon army.**_

"_**She is under my control now, Rangers… are you really willing to destroy her?"**_

_**The rangers cannot destroy Cassie, but she and her newly found Digimon will destroy the city if they don't. What will they do? What CAN they do?**_

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_

_**Authour's notes:**_

_**Sorry to do this, everyone... but I'm putting this fic on Hiatus for a little while. no I don't have writer's blovk or anything... but I have another fic I've been neglecting to finish and really want to get done first.**_

**_It shouldn't take too long, but don't expect the next up date too soon._**


	5. Make up or Break up

**EPISODE THREE**

Another early morning at school, and Davis was having… depending on how you look at it, a rough day. No, he didn't fail a test, nor was he having just a plain case of rotten luck… it was Cassie again.

Cassie insisted on walking him to his homeroom, and Davis had to walk the whole way with her clinging onto him. "Had… a rocket time…" he groaned "Catch ya… later."

"But I have to walk you to your desk." Cassie said. "How else will I know you made it safely to class?"

Davis finally wretched out of her grip. "Well, first of all: _I'm here."_ He said trying to sound gentle. "And… uh… there's this rule… about couples not being able to flirt in the class on Tuesdays."

"Later." but the moment turned to walk away; there was Cassie right in front of him. "Whoa! Huh? How did-"

Cassie leaned forward a little. "Just a little kiss for the road?"

Davis bent back a bit to avoid her lips at any cost. "I can't… uh… that's another rule." he said nervously. "No kissing in the classroom."

TK looked up form his book. "There's no rule for just a _little one_ here, Davis."

"Oh.. I'm pretty sure there _IS,_ TK!" Davis said sternly, but he realized he was trapped. Luckily he saw this move on TV, he gently licked the tip of his finger, and pressed it against Cassie's lips, and she couldn't tell the difference.

Davis let out a huge sigh of relief the moment Cassie had left, and that was last he saw of her… at least for that bit of the day.

_**(Chase music)**_

All day long, Davis couldn't seem to et anywhere without bumping into Cassie, having Cassie phone him, slip him a note, or pretty much anything.

He was walking to his next class… there was Cassie. He tried to get a soda from the vending machine… there was Cassie. He head's to his locker… and Cassie was actually inside waiting to jump out and surprise him.

Sadly, even if Davis tried to run, Cassie liked boys who played hard to get. She was really starting to drive Davis berserk. He always had wanted a girlfriend, but not like this at all.

_**The Next Day**_…

Davis was talking with Kari and TK at his locker, when suddenly. "Whoa!" and he jumped right inside and slammed the door.

"Davis? What are you doing in there?" Kari asked.

"Shh! I'm hiding from Cassie." he whispered. "I'm here, but I not here."

Cassie came right up to Davis' locker. "Hey, you guys seen Davis anywhere?" she asked Kari and TK. They just pretended they didn't know where he was and that they hadn't seen him.

"Oh. Well, if you see him give him _this_ for me will you?" she said as she pulled out a large painting of herself and Davis having a barefoot walk on the beach. "Uh… sure… we can do that." TK said trying to keep his mind off the scariness of Cassie's crush on Davis.

As soon as she left, Davis came out from his locker, and took one look at the painting. "Awe, man!" he said as he stuffed into his locker.

TK was actually now just starting to realize why Davis had such a rough time with Cassie. "I never thought I'd ever say it before… but that girl is pretty messed up."

"Welcome to my nightmare." Davis sighed. He knew people could be so crazy in love, but never like this. Even he was never that psychotic with his little crush over Kari.

He's even hate to think of how the more psychotic she'd become if she ever found out Davis was a Power Ranger.

"That clenches it." he replied. "The sooner I dump her, the better."

"You sure about this Davis?" Kari asked. "She's going to be crushed, and you know it."

TK nodded in agreement. "What ever made you want to date her in the first place?"

Davis held out his hands. "Whoa! Who-ho-hoa, back up a minute. First off: She came onto me." he said. "And… if I knew she'd be anything like this, do you think I'd actually go for it myself. Heck… I got tastes too ya know, and psycho-chicks aren't one of them."

"Well, whatever it is you like…" Kari said. "Just try to be gentle with her."

Davis snuffed softly. "I'll try… but no promises."

_**Meanwhile**_…

Lockhart was having a meeting in the main control room of his base with some soldiers, the Professor, and Black-Gatomon. The goal was to find a way to beat the rangers. "But just how… how can we get at them."

One of the soldiers suggested that "Maybe if we reveled their identities to the whole world, we can force all other evil parties to band together and aid us in our mission."

Lockhart disapproved of that idea immediately. "Out of the question!" he snarled. "The only people who shall have the honor of beating those power pests shall be us, and only us. We don not need help, nor shall we seek it! UNDERSTAND!"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

Lockhart grunted, and then continued his scouting the High-school. "The rangers must have a certain weakness… one that would render them almost useless… but what is it?"

Then suddenly, he spotted a young girl spying on Davis and waiting to make an accidental/on-purpose run into. "Hmm… that girl." Lockhart pondered. "What possible connection does she have to the Red Ranger?"

Then suddenly. "Oh, yes! Hmm, mm, mm." he had an idea of how to use the girl in a way to get to the rangers by other means. "Professor!" he snapped.

The professor winced and peeked out from behind his clipboard. "Sir?"

Lockhart passed him papers for anew monster-creation. "Get this ready immediately." He said "Tomorrow promises to be quite the day. Heh, heh, heh…!"

_**The next day**_…

Thursday morning, and time for school. Davis poked his head around every corner to make sure Cassie was no where in sight. He had done his best so far to avoid her… that is until he got to his locker.

"Hi."

"A-aah! Cassie." he yelped. "Uh… well… I- Gotta go!" and he sprinted off fast.

"Gee… he sure is an excitable one." Cassie said to herself. "But why won't he pay more attention to me? I wonder…"

She was still thinking about that all day even on her way home from school; after she'd tried to bump into Davis again and he sprinted off again.

"_Lose something?"_ called a voice from in a dark alley. Cassie winced in surprise. "Whoa! Uh… sorry, you just scared me."

Whoever she was talking too, she couldn't see his full body, but she could hear everything he said. "Something seems to be troubling you, my dear… won't you tell me."

Cassie, _forgetting not to trust strangers_ , told the mysterious figure everything. "I'm totally head over heals for this guy, Davis. Only, he hardly seems to notice me anymore. What should I do to get his attention?"

The mysterious figure snigger softly, and passed Cassie a small box. "When you get home, open this… and you'll find everything you'll need."

Cassie took box with glee. "EEE… thanks a lot, bye." she squealed as she ran off.

"Take care of yourself now." the figure said. "Hmm, mm, mm… after all, I'll be needing you again to get what I want. Hee, hee, hee…!"

…

When Cassie got home, she waited until she was alone and then opened up the box from the stranger, and bright flash of light took her by surprise "Hey… hey… what's going on!" she cried. "AAH!"

When the light had dimmed, her eyes were red; All red, and her voluminous hair began to stick up, and spout out in all directions like some hideous demon.

Then she began to walk like a possessed zombie out of her apartment, back out into the night, and into the alley where she met that stranger… which was actually one of _Lockhart's monsters._

"You have returned." he said.

Cassie nodded and answered in a scratchy, growling voice "Yes… what is it you wish for me to do?"

The evil Digimon laughed hysterically. "Phase one is complete. Hmm, mm, ah, ah, ah!"

_**The next day**_…

Yolei and Cody were both walking to school together… by which they would go until having to go their different ways.

"Gee… I sure wish I was in high-school like the rest of you." Cody said.

Yolei giggled. "Trust me, Cody… once you get to where we are, you'll think twice about what you said."

She referred to all the boring stuff of High-school… no recess, little or no field trips. Hour long periods that if you finished work early, you'd have nothing to do but sit and be bored.

"Gee… thanks for the light of encouragement."

As the strolled through their usual shortcut, through the park, all of a sudden. "Whoa! Look out!" Cody cried as Robo-Cops began to appear everywhere.

"Oh, great… perfect way to start a Friday morning." Yolei moaned. "Let's trash these creeps."

Cody nodded fiercely "Mmm!" and they rushed into action.

Yolei back-flipped three times and then sent her foot flying into a couple of Robo-Cops, knocking them clear over.

Cody found a long, strong, fallen tree-branch he could use as a kendo stick. "It's go time!" he said fiercely, and began to show off his moves.

Cody knocked a few more of the robot's down the hill, into a garbage-can, even into the fountain were the water shorted out its circuits. While Yolei, use her heavy book bag, and gave the rest of them a good bashing.

Before long, the Robo-Cops had vanished, and were gone. "You okay, Cody?"_  
_

"Yeah." Cody panted, "I'm fine… but a fine time those things picked to fight."

Suddenly, Yolei could here the high-school warning bell, and Cody could here his school bell ring too. "YIPES!" cried Yolei. "We lost track of the time… See ya, Cody!"

"Okay… Bye!" and they both sprinted off in opposite directions.

…

Yolei barely made it to class before the last bell rang, and at lunch time, she told the others about she and Cody being attacked in the park. The others thought the same thing… strange time for them to attack; so early in the morning.

"Say, has anyone seen Cassie anywhere?" Davis I asked.

Strangely enough, nobody had seen Cassie, all day long. She wasn't reported sick, or anything, but she wasn't seen at school or anywhere else on the grounds.

"Well isn't that great." Davis replied. "I finally work out a calm and easy way to dump her, and I don't get the chance to."

"Easy, Davis… you'll get your chance soon." Ken said.

Kari however, still had a bad feeling about Davis wanting to break up with a girl who obviously had a fragile tolerance level. She didn't know too much about Psycho-girlfriends, but she did however have an ideal of how one would react to being dumped.

Maybe there would be tears… plotting of revenge… or joining a convent out of impulse.

"Do you really think Cassie would do that?" TK asked.

"It's hard to say." Kari said. "But it could be, and it might happen."

Davis had a feeling it would probably come to that as well, "Still… I won't know for sure until I get it over with."

Just then, his cell-phone beeped. He just received a text-message from Cassie. "She wants to me with me after school … in the alley behind the school dumpster?"

Even the others were confused at why Cassie would choose such a place to meet…

…but after school was out "Davis, you're not really going., are you?" Kari asked.

Davis put his books away in his locker.. "I've got a choice?" he asked unwittingly and he left.

…

Davis made it to the alley behind the school, which was strictly forbidden to all students during school hours. Davis usually never dared to go into the alley as it was a most popular hangout place for the tough customers and bullies.

Still… he wasn't the new leader of the Digi destined, the Power Rangers, or the keeper of the Digiegg of Courage for nothing, so he walked right in, ands there was Cassie.

"I've been expecting you Davis." she said in a much deeper voice, rather than her cooing, girlish voice, and Davis noticed she didn't seem to be acting all flirtatious, or her usual psycho self.

"So… uh… what did you want to talk to me about."

Cassie's face curled into a sneer, and WHAAM! Slammed her foot right into his chest sending him down. "Ow! Whoa! What the-" For a moment, Davis couldn't believe she just did that.

The he immediately began to realize she wasn't herself. "Cassie would never fight like that!" he said to himself.

"_You're correct, Red Ranger!"_ called another voice, and then Davis felt someone grab him from behind and throw him out into the empty schoolyard. Davis recovered quickly and then realized it was a Red-Ribbon Digimon.

He quickly did a scanning on his D3…

"_**CORONDRAMON"**_

_Created from a Coronamon, and a Commandramon. His __**"M16 Flare-shot"**_ _can shoot out enough flames to wipe out a whole forest in one blow, and his __**"Corona-Claw" **__doesn't scratch, its burns!_

"I should've guessed Lockhart was behind this." Davis growled. "Well… he's going get it but good."

He looked around to make sure that no one was watching… _"Let's Go… Digital!"_ then he morphed into the Red Ranger, and charged into battle.

He leapt up high for a jump-kick, "AYAAAA…HA!"

"_**CORONA-CLAW!"**_

SLASH! "AWW…!" Davis got hit right in the chest and landed with a thud. He got right back up again and began battle it out with the monster, but sadly he wasn't able to land a hit.

Corondramon either blocked his attacks, or hit him with his one of his own. Sparks flew, and scratches embedded on his suit… Davis almost felt like a sitting duck.

A duck that nearly became extra-crispy when Corondramon fired his, _**"M16 FLARE-SHOT!"**_ right at him, and s direct hit as sparks flew everywhere. "D-OHH! AWWW…OW!" and Davis fell clean over.

"Awe, Man… this is sure not the way I wanted to start the weekend." he panted. Corondramon laughed hysterically. "Does this mean you give up then, Red Ranger?" he mocked.

Davis snapped himself upright. "Never!" he growled. _"Digi-Saber!"_

"Oh… how cute… you have a toy sword, I'm so worried. Ha, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah!"

"Whoa-hoa… all right pal… now I'm mad!" Davis said. "Fight!"

_**Meanwhile**_…

The red alert sounded, and Izzy and Gennai had located the problem. "Look… It's Davis." cried Izzy.

Gennai's eyes narrows. "Yes, and he is facing one of Lockhart's henchmen, alone. We must alert the other rangers now."

"Right… I'll send an email right now."

…

The other's met up with Cody along the way home, when suddenly TK's D-Temrinal beeped. "It's an email from Izzy." he said.

"What's it say?" asked Yolei.

TK suddenly looked worried "Uh-oh! Guys…It's Davis." he replied. "He's in the school yard, fighting a monster by himself."

"What?!" cried Kari. "Well we got to go help him."

Yolei and Cody agreed, and Ken… well… he couldn't really go with them. "You guys, go… and good luck." he said. "I'll tell your Digimon to stand by if you need them."

"Right! Let's do it guys." TK said.

"_LET'S GO… DIGITAL!"_ they morphed, and were off, and no sooner had they arrived at the battle zone did they see Davis and the monster clash in a huge hit, sending them both flying.

"AAH…!"

"OHH…!"

"Davis!" Kari called from up on the hill. Davis looked up and saw them. "Guys! Glad you could make it."

"Hang on we're coming." TK called, but as the all leapt down from the hill, and had to pass by the alley… something BLASTED them from inside the alleyway and knocked them off their feet.

"Man… what the heck was that?" TK said as he and the others looked towards the alley-entrance as Cassie walked out with her hair sticking up in all directions, and her eyes glowing red.

"Cassie?" TK called.

Cassie looked up, and then leapt over and attacked the other four rangers with swift moves. "Ha, ha, ha… it's no good." Corondramon laughed. "She is under my control now, Rangers."

Kari dodged one of Cassie's fast punches. "She has to be." she cried. "Cassie would never harm even a fly."

This was very bad, it meant that they couldn't really attack Cassie, or hurt her, but she was practically unstoppable as she continuously attacked them. All they could do was defend, or get hit from her attacks.

Davis got back up, and tried to get her attention. "Cassie! Cassie… listen to me!" he called. "You've got to fight his control." but Cassie just kept right on fighting.

ZAP! TK was hit.

BAM! Cody got booted.

POW! Yolei took a hit to the helmet.

THUNK! Kari got tackled to the ground.

"It's no use trying to reason with her." Corondramon said. "She can't hear you. Her mind is now mine to control, and I can make her do whatever I wish. Of course… the only chance you have would to…"

Davis began to feel sickened. "No way… it can't be."

Corondramon nodded. "What say now, Ranger… are you really willing to destroy her, or will you finally give in and surrender?"

Davis remained silent for a moment. _"Somehow, I'll have to get through to her."_ he thought. _"If not then I guess I'll just have to do it."_

He ran over to join the others, and Corondramon just had to see this. "Heh, heh, heh… he'll be wiped out just as the others are." he sniggered softly to himself.

Cassie's red-eyes fired a beam of dark light that hit the rangers. Sparks flew everywhere and they all fell over. Cassie gritted her teeth and with a thunderous roar she charged towards them to hurt them even more… when suddenly, Davis dropped down in front of her way.

"Hold up, Cassie!" he snapped, but Cassie preferred to fight, not talk. She and Davis engaged in a Dragon-rush, and this time, Davis managed to grab and hold her in a neck-lock.

Cassie struggled and roared to try and break free. Obviously, Davis wouldn't be able to reach out her. "Man… I hate to do this to you, Cas… but it's the only way to keep you still." and he gave a huge THUNK on the neck causing her to fall down, and out cold.

"Hey… did you guys see that." TK said as the others got up.

"Whoa… what a right-fist." added Cody.

Now that Cassie was out cold, and out of the way, the rangers could focus on Corondramon. "All right you mind-controlling freak. Now you're going to pay!" Davis growled.

Corondramon was really raging-mad. "Why… you little power pests!" he thundered. "I'll show you who's going to pay…" and he charged forward towards them, while the Rangers drew out their Digi-sabers.

Five against one, and the rangers turned the tables on Corondramon. TK, and Kari leapt up and… SLASH! The cut his claw clear off.

"UHN!"

Cody and Yolei leapt up, and BOOM! Blew up his Flare-Gun, badly damaging it in the process. "WHOA-OOOA… HOT, HOT, HOT!"

Then it was Davis' turn for a little payback! Swishing and waving his saber, he landed so many hits on the monster, each hit from all he did to him. Now he was looking pretty weak; perfect time to finish him off.

"Let's go, Guys!" Davis said, and they all joined their sabers to form the _"SPECTRUM-SWORD- POWER UP!"_ they all cried out together, and the sword glowed madly, and fired the rainbow-beams at the monster…

Corondramon got hit, full-force, "WHOA… AAAH!" and his body was beginning to break up. "GRR! I'm… not… finished… yet!" he growled as he reached for the chip on his R-R Badge, and activated it…

His body fully recovered, and he to the size of a skyscraper. "Man! I thought we had him!" TK growled.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha… what say now Rangers?" Corondramon said in his deep, deep voice. "Think your city could use a little more heat?"

"_**M16 FLARE-SHOT!"**_ His fire-shots flew everywhere and blew up many buildings in the city. The Rangers were not about to stand for this.

They activated their D3's and grabbed the orbs. _"DIGI-ZORDS… DIGIVOLVE!"_ and their Digimon appeared, and transformed into their Robot-Giant forms. They all leapt into their own respective Zords, and "Begin transformation!" Davis called, and the Zords began to combine.

"_DIGI-MEGAZORD- POWER UP!"_

"LET'S GET HIM!" all five of the Digimon roared, and the battle was on.

As the Megazord marched through the wreckage of the buildings, Corondramon sniggered wickedly. "Ah-ha… Fresh-Meat!"

The two of them began throwing their fists around, clashing and parrying at the other one's thrown. "Oh, yeah… try this on for size. _**CORONA CLAW!"**_

BOOM! The Megazord was hit hard, and the Rangers got rocked about in the cockpit. "Ohh, I'm so sorry, that was rather cold of me… let's warm you up a bit… _**M16 FLARE-SHOT!"**_

Flares and fireballs attacked the Megazord all over, and it began to lose it's footing. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! We're going down!" all the Digimon cried.

The rangers braced hard for the impact, and CRASH! Down the went on all fours. "Come on, guys… keep it together!" Davis said as they got the Megazord back on it's feet.

"Heh, heh, heh… just don't know how to stay down, do ya?" Corondramon mocked.

"Yeah, right… the only thing that's going down is you." Davis said. "Yolei… do it now!"

"Right." Yolei said as she fiddle with the controls. "Begin aerial-ascent." And the Megazord used its wings to take off into the air.

"Ha! You can't escape from me." growled Corondramon, but the Megazord began to fly rings around him, going faster and faster. "Hey… whoa-hoa… stop it! you're making me dizzy!"

Spirals began to show in his eyes telling the rangers this was their chance. Kari and TK activated the Mega-Kicks, and gave Corondramon a good booting in the backside. Cody armed the Steel-Blaster for a few good shots.

"All right… let's finish him." Davis said. "Digi-Megazord Saber- now!"

The Megazord drew out it's sword. "Powering up!" TK said, and the sword began to glow madly. "GO!" the rangers shouted.

The Megazord's wings began to glow with fire, _**"SKY-ROCKET-STRIKE!"**_ and began charging straight at the monster with its sword at the ready.

_SLASH!_

_KAPOW!_

"GAAARRRGH!"

The sword slashed right through Corondramon, and his body began to spark, and flare up. "DNA stabilizing." Kari said as she monitored the red bar going down, and the two green ones going up. "We got him.

Finally, the red was empty, and the greens were full, causing Corondramon's body to start flaring up, and sparking like crazy. "WHAAAH-YAH-HA-HA-HOOOOOO…!" he fell over and EXPLODED, while the Coronamon, and the Commandramon both emerged from the fires, and vanished; right back to the Digital world.

The Rangers slapped high-fives and cheered. That was another monster they had stopped from spreading Lockhart's dreaded evil.

…

… and in the school yard, Cassie began to wake up. Now that Corondramon was gone, she was free from his spell, but she didn't remember a thing.

"Ow! What am I doing here?"

_**Meanwhile**_…

Lockhart was stomping around the control ops, roaring like a tiger. "I am surrounded by FAILURES!" he shouted. "Who's idea was it to send that Digimon?" he asked all the people around him. "WELL… SPEAK UP!"

The Professor nervously stepped forward. "Uh… with all due respect, General… I believe it was _your idea."_

Lockhart gritted his teeth, growling angrily as he roughly squeezed Black-Gatomon's body. "Ack… okay… anytime now!" she peeped. "Ugh!1 LET ME GO!"

Lockhart released her with force, and clenched his fists. "Those rangers will pay for this… but next time… next time they shall not be so fortunate."

_**The next day**_…

All the damage was fixed, all was calm and quiet again, and the Rangers all met with Ken in the park for a nice rest. "So you finally broke up with Cassie?" TK asked Davis. "How'd she take it?"

Davis sipped his soda. "Well… I'm not sure she got the message clearly." He said. "I'm just glad to be rid of her… she had a one clear case of… Davis-on-the-brain."

The others all shared a laugh at that, but then suddenly, Cassie popped up from out of nowhere, and put he arms around Davis' shoulder. "Hey… how come you've been avoiding my messages?" she asked sweetly.

Davis rolled his eyes. "Uh… because, I broke up with you. Remember?"

"So… that doesn't mean we still can't go out."

"Uh… yeah, it does!"

Obviously Cassie was more whacked in the head than everyone thought, and even Kari had finally come to grips with how everyone else felt as she stood up. "Hey, Davis broke up with you… so quite following him around." she said sternly.

"Huh? And who are you?" she asked as if she didn't remember who Kari was.

Thinking fast, Davis thought of a way to get rid of Cassie for good. He stood up, put his arm around Kari and said, "She's my new girlfriend."

Everyone looked confused, especially Kari, but suddenly they caught onto Davis game. "Uh… yeah… that's right. I'm… his girlfriend." Kari said, playing along with the gag.

"Oh, yeah?" Cassie said. "You two don't really look like a couple to me."

Davis thought fast again. "Yeah, well… we hang out… we have lunch together… and we… uh-"

Kari quickly grabbed his face, and pulled him into a quick kiss… much to everyone's, including Davis', surprise. "There… you see." Kari said.

Cassie just grunted. "You don't have to be rude about it. Humph!" and she walked off.

Davis actually fell down when Kari let him go. "Whoa!" he said in a near daze, and who could blame him. "You just-"

Kari quickly hid her own embarrassment with, "Uh… don't get any ideas into your head Davis." she said. "That was just a gag."

Davis just gave the whatever gesture, and the others all shared a laugh.

_**(Well… there we have it. If the fire for Davis and Kari's romance has been lit… all we need to do is throw gas on it. Heh, heh, heh!)**_

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_

_**Lockhart decides to take things up a notch by creating a Digimon with super fast legs.**_

"_**How can you attack what you can't keep up with, Rangers?!"**_

"_**He's too fast for us!"**_

_**So Gennai and Izzy devise a new transformation for each of the rangers Digimon**_

"_**Wow… check it out."**_

"_**They're motorcycles."**_

_**Can these new bikes prove to be fast, or will slow and steady fail to win the race? **_

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_


	6. Fastest with the mostest

**EPISODE FOUR**

Early on a Monday morning, the rangers, except for Cody, were practically running like the wind to get to school. "Man… we are _SO_ going to be late!" TK panted.

"That's the last time we wait for you Davis!" added Yolei.

"Hey, I'm sorry… I just overslept my alarm clock." Davis groaned.

"Yeah… for the fifth time in two weeks." Kari said

"Never mind who's fault it is… let's just get to school!" snapped Ken, and they all kept running down the lane, and they were all able to successfully make it to school before the final bell rang.

…but it just so happened that they were not the only ones running seriously that day.

_**In the Digital world**_…

So many small Digimon were on the run for their dear little lives. "Run for it… it's the Red Ribbon army!"

Tanks, jets, and soldiers were everywhere; snatching and imprisoning every Digimon they came across. They only took prisoners and asked no questions.

"There is no escape from us, weapons!" growled a soldier. "You belong to us now."

…

At the base, on it's secret island… all kinds of Digimon were being brought in by the truckloads. Even some Champion Digimon were brought in. The prisons were beginning to get a little crowded…

…so they just built some more prison-chambers.

Lockhart was ever so pleased that things were going his way as he started down from his office. "Hmm, mm, mm… look at it, Black-Gatomon." he said. "Look at it all… more weapons and more powers all to help me achieve my goals."

Black-Gatomon nodded. "Absolutely, sir." she said. "Uh, but… Sir? If I may talk off the subject… just what is our current plan to deal with… the uh- you know…"

"The Rangers!" Lockhart suddenly bellowed. "The Rangers… heh, heh… do not worry my pet. Even as we speak the professor and his team are preparing a new monster for us guaranteed to make the rangers suffer."

He stared out the window again, "In the meanwhile… I have something much more destructive in mind for this world. Hmm, mm, mm- Mmm, hmm, mm, mm, ah, ah, ah… HA, HA, HA, AH, AH, AH!"

…

Indeed, Lockhart wasn't kidding.

Even as he was chuckling now, his soldiers, and a lot of, considerably, more weaker Digimon they created were setting up campsites, and miniature bases, and hideouts in different sectors of the Digital world.

Slowly, but surely, the Red Ribbon army would soon be able to control everything, and all the other Digimon. Even the megas, were helpless against their Digimon-Proof weapons.

As frightened as all the Digimon out there were, they still had faith in the Digi Destined; now that they were Power Rangers, and had the abilities and weapons to take down the army's operations, all hope was not lost yet!

_**Meanwhile**_…

Strange as it was, but the Rangers were sure in fast, and speedy moods that day. They did all their assignments pretty quickly, and in their own gym times they all seemed to run much farther, and for much longer without stopping.

They didn't understand it much themselves, but they just had a really strange urge to run. Of course they did stop to rest once in a while.

Davis and TK were now enjoying a quick jog after school. "So this is how you met that Mina, chick?" Davis asked.

"You bet." TK answered. "It was kind of a rough start but…"

_TK was running home late from school, when he accidentally turned a corner and crashed into Mina who was running late to Cheerleading practice- Their books and things went everywhere._

"_I'm real sorry about that." Mina said, but when she looked up at TK, their eyes met._

_TK thought she was pretty, and she thought he was cute._

_Then TK picked up all her things and handed them back to her. "No…_ I'm_ sorry." He said politely, and he walked off, but wasn't able to get that girl out of his mind._

_They met again in a few of their new classes, and they even got assigned to work on projects together. They kept on getting to know each other, and finally… they dated for bit, and TK scored himself a girlfriend._

…

Davis chuckled a bit. "Hmm… man, you sure are lucky." he said. "I wish I had real babe to call my own."

"You'll get your chance soon enough." TK said. "There's got to be at least one girl out there who you really like, and who likes you back."

_Secretly… Davis did have one special girl in mind, but he wasn't really up to talking about it. __**(Even though we all know who he means)**_

Just then, as they began to slow down to a normal walk, Davis received an Email from Kari which read: _"Emergency Ranger meeting at Gennai's palace."_

"That's that… lets go." and the boys began to run off… again!

_**Later on**_…

All the Rangers… even Ken, and their Digimon were at the palace to discuss Izzy's latest report on strange activities. "It seems that the Red Ribbon army's been establishing smaller outposts all over the Digital world." he said.

Then he clicked his computer to show them the old map with the squares on it. "Hey, I recognize that." Gatomon said. "That's the same map we used to track down control spires."

The strange thing was that this time instead of black squares. there were red squares with white R-R's on them, and they didn't have to think long to know what that meant. "Gee… this is starting to get serious." cried Patamon.

So far there weren't that many Red Squares, but just the ones that were there were bad enough. After all, the army had weapons and powers of like the which no Digimon could ever break through.

"And we can't forget… one of their main priorities is trying to get rid of us first." Yolei said.

Izzy nodded. "Exactly right, Yolei. I've done some research, and basically, all these other bases are for is prison-space for more captured Digimon, so far nothing too scary."

"But it does mean that we're going have to start keep an eye on both worlds, and be ready for bigger, and meaner challenges, and battles."

Kari's lips curled into a sneer. "Hmm! I'd like to march that General Lockhart right off a cliff." she mumbled.

"We'd all like to." Ken said. "But right now, we just have to stay alert and watch for his next attack."

Just before everyone left, Izzy seemed to be really deep in thought. "I was supposed to tell them all something new, but- I can't think of it now."

"Oh, well… I'll figure it out later."

_**Later that night**_…

Years of serving in the military, and wars, taught Lockhart to stay up incredibly late, but he did let his soldiers change shifts… only the professor, who couldn't possible sleep was already to introduce his newest monster-creation.

"It's finished, General." he said "My new monster is ready for your viewing pleasure."

"Well… do not stall! Get it out here already!" Lockhart said impatiently.

The professor nodded, and motioned for his men to open the big doors to the office. "General Lockhart… I present to you. _Faleconmon."_ and in marched a Digimon made up of a _Falconmon,_ and an _Elecmon._

The Digimon saluted to Lockhart. "At your service, Sir!" he said.

Lockhart looked the Digimon over. "Hmm… what sort of strength and power does it possess?" he asked the professor.

"Oh. Uh… well you see, Sir…. He doesn't really have that much power or strength." The professor answered nervously.

Lockhart raised an eyebrow. "What?" he snapped. "Then how do you expect him to beat the Rangers? Are you just wasting my time again?!"

The Professor urged Lockhart to calm down, and he explained that this was a special monster… capable of very _high speed._ "It's Elecmon's legs give it perfect stance, and can tear through and terrains, and combine it's electrical charges, with it's Falconmon wings, and flames… well…"

He whispered to Faleconmon if he would demonstrate. Faleconmon nodded, and ZING! He was off, and already running so fast that he practically was able to stand upon the surface of the ocean.

"Well, General… are you satisfied now?"

Lockhart gave an evil smiled. "Yes, I am… very satisfied. Heh, heh, ah, ah, ah!"

_**Meanwhile**_…

Falelconmon had already made his way to the Real world, and already made a mess of things. Robbing banks, Jewelry-stores, even causing loads of damages.

When the police tried to hunt him down and chase him, he either used his _**"SUPER-RUSH-STRIKE!"**_ to either run right through brick walls, or ram the police-cruisers into piles of scrapheap.

Falelconmon stared at the fallen officers, and all the damage he had done, as well as all the loot he had stolen for the Army's funding, that he just couldn't resist going. "Meep-Meep!" and he took off again.

_**The next morning**_…

Schools were closed as all the roads were blocked off, and all the Rangers could see why- All of them could see from their windows that many parts of the streets, and near my stores were damaged.

Potholes, fallen lampposts, broken glass- even some cards tipped over, smashed hard, or seemingly to have been run through, and while Cody and his family were eating breakfast, and watching the morning news… that's where Cody saw it.

A picture taken by concealed cameras at one of the banks that were robbed last night. Cody's grandfather could already tell it meant trouble. "Isn't that one of those… Mondigi's you and your friends play with?"

"_Digi-mon…_ actually." Cody answered. "And yes… this could mean trouble. I'll have to tell the others." But before he could scurry off, his mother placed a hot plate of a warm hearty meal in front of him. "Breakfast first, honey."

…

As soon as he was done, Cody sent an email to everyone, to meet at his house, and it was a good thing his mother liked to tape the news, so they all could watch the tape again and pause it at the monster.

"Ugh… it's ugly." cried Yolei "Just what is it?"

"Well… we can't use the scanners on this picture." TK said. "We'd have to find this Digimon and get close enough to it."

But as the Digimon was always seemly running about, hardly ever stopping for anything, they would have to get it to come out into the open; draw it out.

Davis stared at the picture hard. "I think I have an idea." he said. The others were most curious as to what he thought up, but he simply told them to meet him in the park, "And bring the Digimon with us, we may need them."

_**Later on**_…

The Rangers, now morphed, and their Digimon, while Ken, Wormon and Veemon were not actually hiding with them, as all part of the plan.

Davis had another idea,; they were all in the park hiding in the bushes. "Okay guys, this is it." TK said. "The reports said that the Digimon is heading this way.

"Okay, Davis… what's your big idea?" asked Patamon.

Davis held out two boxes, one containing, "Birdseed?" Cody asked sounding a little disappointed. "How's that supposed to help us?"

Davis explained to them that maybe, since the Digimon appeared to be part of a bird-type, maybe it would tempted to stop for a snack. "Mmm… he could have point." Hawkmon said. "I speak from experience you know."

"And he'll eat this… and this box of _Sleeping pills_ with it."

He dumped some of the pellets from both boxes into his glove, and they all looked exactly the same. You couldn't tell the pills from the seed bullets.

Davis also had the feeling maybe the Digimon would try his fast moves. So this was his plan to try and slow him down a bit. "Okay… here goes." and he slowly crept up and moved to the road where he lay the seed and the pills in a large pile. Then he ran back to the shrubs with the others. "Right… wait for it now."

So they waited… and waited… and then suddenly- they could see something coming from the over in the distance. It stopped in from the birdseed in almost less than a second. The Rangers sure were surprised.

"Man… that thing sure is fast." TK said.

The Digimon stared down at the snack left in the middle of the road. "What's this?" he asked himself. "Hmm… Birdseed… my favorite. Ha, ha, ha…" and he began to eat it all up.

This was the Rangers chance, they activated their D3's and scanned the Digimon…

"_**FALELECONMON"**_

_A combination of a Falconmon, and an Elecmon. What it lacks in power it makes up for with super speed. If you think it's __**"Super-Rush Strike!"**__ is bad enough just wait until he hits you with his __**"Scratch Knife!"**_

…

As Faleconmon enjoyed his snack he was interrupted by the rangers leaping out from the shrubs. "Hold it right there!" Davis called out.

"Well, well… I finally found you power-punks!" Faleconmon chuckled. "But as you can see I'm eating right now, and I'm in no mood for a fight. So… I leave this to my friends… ROBO-COPS, DESTROY THEM!"

Robo-Cops began to appear in great numbers, much to the rangers dismay. "Let's go guys." cried Davis. "RIGHT!" the others complied, and they all rushed into battle.

…

"All together guys!" Davis called out and the each gave their enemies a good, hard kick, and WHAMM! The Robo-Cops were beaten… but sadly, Faleconmon was finished eating up the birdseed too.

"Ahh… Mm-Mmm… delicious." he said as he patted his stomach, and belched. "Time to hit the road. Sorry I can't stay rangers, but I missed a few banks last night… and I don't like to play favorites. Ha, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Davis growled. "Let's get him." but as they all ran towards him, he kicked up on his feet and, "Meep-Meep!" ZIP-ZANG he took off.

"He's getting away!" cried Kari. "We'll never catch him this way."

"Not quite!" Davis said. "I had a feeling this would happen… so-" he motioned over to the woods, where_ Imperialdramon_, in his fighter-form had been hiding in secret, and Ken was inside him.

"_Let's go!"_ Imperialdramon said. _"We don't want to lose him now, do we?"_

Everyone remembered that Imperialdramon was capable of super-speed when in flight. So the rangers leapt up onto his shoulders, and the other Digimon all leapt inside the cockpit along with Ken. "Let's go!" Davis cried out, and they were off.

They flew way up overhead to pinpoint his Faleconmon's location, and they could see him terrorizing a National bank, and they caught him running out through a brick wall carrying a huge bag of Gold.

"Oh, boy… easy pickings." he snickered. Then suddenly… something began to blast at him from up above. "Huh? Ugh… the rangers!"

All of them riding on Imperialdramon, with their swords in their hands. "Let's get in closer." TK said. "We'll have a better shot."

"_Right… going down."_ said Imperialdramon as he flew down lower. _**"POSITRON-LASER!**_ _Fire!"_

"Digi-Sabers… Fire beams!"

Faleconmon evaded the blows without much effort. "It's no good." He called up tot them. "How can you attack, what you can't keep up with, Rangers?!" Then he kicked up his feet, and. "Meep-Meep!" he took off up the street with the rangers closing in on them.

Of course, Imperialdramon's Positron-Laser had no effect on Red-Ribbon Digimon, but at least he could try and slow him down for the rangers to hit him.

Ken watched from inside the cockpit until Faleconmon was within the aiming-view. "Now… get him!"

"_**POSITRON-LASER!"**_

Imperialdramon fired, _"Rats! Missed!"_ he grumbled.

The Rangers then fired their blasts from their swords. They did manage to hit him, but sadly their beams did no damage at all. "It's not working." cried Cody. "He's running way too fast."

Faleconmon, who heard them word for word, turned back and smirked wickedly. "You bet I am Rangers… now try this!"

He quickly made a sharp turn and began to run up the side of a building, then started leaping off the rooftops with such speed, The Rangers could barley keep up with him, which gave him the advantage he needed to leap right for them at such speed and…

"_**SCRATCH-KNIFE!"**_

_WHAMM!_ They were going down, down, down! _**(Like When Coyote falls off a ledge.)**_ _CRASH!_

The Rangers, as well as Imperialdramon, and those inside him weren't hurt much, but they were when Faleconmon began his brutal assault on the Rangers, and he was so incredibly fast they could barley even raise their swords to defend.

"_**SUPER-RUSH-STRIKE!"**_ he bowled them all down in a Strike!

ZAP!

POW!

BAM!

BOOT!

THUNK!

The Rangers were down, and all Faleconmon could do now was just go, "Meep-Meep!" and he ran off again.

Davis slammed his fist hard into the pavement. "DANG! He got away."

They all got up and powered down their suits. "What should we do now?" Kari asked.

"I think we need to go back to Gennai's… Now!" Gatomon suggested.

…

So they all went back to Gennai's palace and watched a repeat of the battle from Izzy recordings. "Man… what a disaster." Davis said. "He didn't even give us a chance to fight back."

Yolei snorted. "Yeah… as if he would want us to have even a chance for a chance, Davis." she said with stern-sarcasm."

There was a silent moment before Cody came up with an idea. "You know what?" he said. "I think… it looked like… he was _testing us."_

"Yes… yes Cody you are right." Gennai said. "And now… he must know for certain that you will not be able to beat him with your current stamina."

_**Meanwhile**_…

Lockhart was really enjoying himself as he admired all the loot and treasure he received from Faleconmon. "Ahh… I love it! I Love It! I LOVE IT!" he shouted for joy.

Faleconmon cleared his throat, extended his wing and twiddled his fingers, on his hand at the end. "We had a deal, did we not?" he said.

Lockhart sighed. "Yes, yes… here you are." he said giving him a huge bag of money, equal to half the total amount he had captured. "Bring me back double the amount, and I shall double your next payment."

Faleconmon's eyes glittered with the Dollar-Sign. "I'll be back in a flash… literally speaking of course." he said with glee. "Meep-Meep!" and he Zipped off.

The gust blast from his zinging by disturbed Black-Gatomon from her nap. "Wow." she said as she tried to straighten out her fur. "Some people are so fast… you'd think they would have the politeness not to disturb us Cat-Nappers."

"Oh, quit complaining already!" snapped Lockhart. "Don't you see… this is exactly the kind of fire power we need in this army. Speed, Thrust- and no one, not even the rangers will stop us… Hmm, mm, mm, ah, ah, ah!"

_**Meanwhile**_…

Everyone had been thinking hard on what to do about Faleconmon, and how to stop him. Most ideas were dismissed due to the fact that he was far too fast fro pretty much anything to work.

Davis slapped his pants, and walked around a bit. "There's got to be some way to catch that overgrown speeder." he said aloud.

"But how?" TK said. "He has the horse-power of at least… four or five _motorcycles."_

Izzy's head suddenly perked up. "TK… what did you just say?"

TK looked up, confused. "I said… _"He has the horse-power of at least… four or five _motorcycles_."_

Izzy smacked his head feeling stupid. "Aww, of course." he said. "That's what I forgot to tell you guys."

The others, and the Digimon all got up in excitement, and wondered what Izzy had in mind. "What… what is it?" Armadillamon asked. "Don't keep us in suspense."

Izzy turned on his computer, and told everyone that he and Gennai had been preparing for all kinds of challenges that General Lockhart would throw at them, and make sure that the rangers would be able to stay one step ahead of him.

Gennai approached them, "In addition to your Digimon being able to change into your zords, we have also perfected a new transformation, and are now ready to program, it into their codes."

He motioned for all the Digimon, except for Wormon to stand over to the side, and once they were in place. Izzy activated his computer-systems which unleashed the new codes in beams of light which shrouded all the Digimon, and they began to grow, and morph.

"Whoa-oa-oa!"

"Hey… I feel all funny."

Finally when the light had vanished, all five of the Digimon had completely transformed; _Mode-Morphed_, as Izzy called it, they were now big and solid, with wheels, engines, respective colored chrome plating for each Ranger, and they could still speak… only with monotone voices.

"Wow! Check it out." Davis said as he looked Veemon over.

"This is incredible." TK said as he looked Patamon over.

"I can't believe this." Yolei said as she sat in Hawkmon's seat. "They're motorcycles."

The Digi-Cycles rolled their eyes to gaze at each other in shock. "Well… no wonder I feel so strange." said Hawkmon.

Cody, had a little trouble seating his short body onto Armadillamon, and his feet could barely reach the footrests; _he would have to morph to use them effectively_, but he still found it to be amazing.

As for Kari… well, she had told everyone at times how she always wanted a bike, _but her parents said not until she was 16, and earned her license._

_**(Can any of you ACTUALY picture Kari as a Biker Chick? Heh… maybe I should have used her like that in REBEL GIRL)**_

Izzy explained to everyone that these were the _Digi-Cycles._ "Unlike ordinary motorcycles, these ones have many other accessories and specialties."

Those accessories included…

High, and warp-speeds… Laser blasters on the heads in the front… All terrain wheels, that could even float on water. And Chrome-Digizoid armor around the bikes gave them tough surfaces to withstand attacks.

"YEE-HA! Now that's what I'm talkin' about pr'tty sweet." Aramdillamon said.

Gatomon smiled. "I may be big, but I feel so light, and you don't weigh as much either, Kari." the two of them shared a giggle.

Patamon winked up at TK. "Look out, Faleconmon… we're going to be hot on your tail feathers now."

Suddenly, the alarm sounded. "Rangers, danger!" Gennai said. "Sensors have indicated Faleconmon has returned and is attempting to rob an armored truck in your hometown."

"Well then… let'sh go show that big-beak-face_**(Sh)**_ what can do now." Veemon suggested, and all the other Digi-Cycles agreed with him.

The Rangers got off their bikes, "Ready?" Davis said. "READY!" they answered. _"LET'S GO… DIGITAL!"_ and the morphed and were gone.

"Gee… I sure wish we could do that." Wormon said feeling a little left out. Ken knew how he felt, but he knew they'd get their chance someday.

_**Meanwhile**_…

An armored truck was on its way to deliver more gold and money to al the banks that had been robbed. "How many more of these crazy deliveries do we have to make." said one of the two men in cab. "I'm tired of having to drive along these open highways like this."

"Speak for yourself." said the driver. "You're not the one who actually has to keep his foot down all the way."

"Then put it on cruise-control."

"No-way, Jose. Remember the last time I did that, we ran that watermelon truck right off the road. There were watermelons everywhere… and I had buy them with my own money."

"Yeah… but they were still tasty."

"Awe… never mind, just check and see if anyone's following us."

The man looked in his window, and he did see something pretty weird looking. "Hey, uh… is there any such thing as a cross between a _Road-Runner,_ and a _Dinosaur?"_

"What?!" the driver looked in his rearview mirror and could see the creature gaining on them at such incredible speed. "Holy… SMOKES!"

"_**SUPER-RUSH-STRIKE!" **_WHAMM! Faleconmon smashed the back end of the truck causing it to skid to a rough stop. The back doors swung wide open and all the gold and money came flying out.

"YIPPEE! Riches!" he chuckled his excitement. He quickly began to gather up the loot, and take the time to scare the two men in the cab, but suddenly… small blasts and explosions came out from nowhere, and hit him hard.

"What the-" he looked back up the road and could see five motorcycles racing to the scene. "What… Rangers?"

The rangers docked their bikes, and dismounted. "It's the end of the line for you pal." Davis snarled.

"Time for you to give back all the money you've stolen." added Kari.

"Give it back. Ha!" Faleconmon snapped as he swung the bag of gold onto his back. "So long, suckers! Meep-Meep!" and he zipped off.

"Quick… after him!" Davis said as they all mounted their bikes again and took off after him.

"Go Rangers! Go!" the two men in the truck cried out.

…

Faleconmon was already halfway up the road, but he looked behind him. "Huh? Hey… how did they get so fast?" he growled to himself. "Oh well… just have to get it going faster. "Meep-Meep!" and he began to speed off so fast that he…

_**(Well lets say in Road runner cartoons, he began to make a whole bunch of weird things happen. As he sped past)**_

"You won't get away from us that easily." TK said. "Let's go for it guys."

Davis agreed with him "All right Digi-Cycles." he roared. "LETS… GET… BUSY!" and with those words, the bikes began to reach their full speed and they tore across the road even faster than Faleconmon.

Soon he was in range again. "Look… there he is." cried Patamon.

"Well, come on… lets get him." added Gatomon.

Davis nodded his head." Alright… Lasers, Aim and Fire!"

"_**CYCLE-BLASTERS!"**_ the Digi-Cycles all cried out and their guns began to launch their rays straight for Faleconmon… the HIT HIM, and he went down like a tree.

"Ow… aah… hot, hot, hot!" he whined as he fanned his poor hot feet.

The Rangers caught up to him again and dismounted. "We've got you now, Faleconmon." Cody snapped. "Give up while you can."

"Heh, heh, heh… I could do that… but I won't." Faleconmon hissed. "I'm just getting warmed up." and he rushed forward and began to do battle with the rangers again. Only this time the rangers actually seemed to be able to keep up with him as he didn't go as fast.

If anything he was starting to move slower and slower. "Ugh… ugh… hey… what's… happening." he yawned. "Why do I feel so… so… _tired."_

Davis had the feeling, "Hey… it must be they sleeping pills. They're kicking in."

"What? Sleeping pills?" Faleconmon couldn't work it out, until he thought back to that birdseed he ate." Oh! You tricked me! No fair!"

"Yeah? Well I think it's time you actually went down for a nap." Davis said. "Rangers, Spectrum Sword." The Rangers joined their swords together, and fired their Rainbows-Blasts.

BOOM! "WHOA-AAA-AAAH..!" It hit Faleconmon full-force, and with his R-R badge already damaged, he wouldn't be able to grow. He had had it as he feel over and EXPLODED!

This set the Falconmon, and Elecmon free from Lockhart's power, and they were warped to the Digital world unharmed. The battle was won.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Lockhart called the professor forward. "Once again, Professor, your creation has let me, and the entire Red-Ribbon core down!" he said. "The rangers have won yet again."

"Yeah… and all you ended up with today was a few simple piles of money." Black-Gatomon teased.

The Professor clenched his fists, gritted his teeth and growled very angrily, but strangely, Lockhart wasn't that disappointed at all. If anything, he seemed to be thrilled. "He may have failed me today, my pet…" he said. "But just look at what he has accomplished."

His hands trailed through the big pile of money and loot on a table near his desk. "All this treasure… and all this- The professor has succeeded in obtaining for us more currency to allow our projects to continue to even higher levels."

"Hmm, mm, mm… for that… I shall spare you this time, Professor."

The Professor smiled proudly. "Thank you, Sir."

Lockhart gave him permission to leave. "Watch yourselves, Rangers…" he said sinisterly. "For I strike again, and this time… No foul-ups. Hmm, mm, mm, ah, ah, ah!"

_**The next day**_…

The damages were dealt with by Azulongmon, and the money did make it to the bank, but sadly none of the money from the previous robberies could have been recovered. Still, the rangers were not to blame, and everyone knew that.

Speaking of the Rangers… they were running to school all late again. "This is just great!" Davis panted. "What's the point of having cool bikes if we can't even ride them to school."

"Davis, you know we can't do that." Yolei said. "Then people would know we're the Power Rangers."

"Yeah… but we're going to be _late_ Power Rangers if we don't move it!" TK butted in, and so they stopped arguing and continued on their run.

Even if they couldn't use them in their daily lives, the rangers now had new superior-devices to use whenever desperately needed. They're Digimon could now serve them in even more ways possible in their continuing struggle against General Lockhart and his army.

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_

_**Cody is spotted in his ranger suit by a girl from his class at school. Instantly taking a liking to Cody she blackmails the young ranger.**_

"_**If you don't take me out, I'll tell everyone your little secret."**_

"_**Ah! You wouldn't?"**_

_**As Cody's, and the Ranger's reputation's seem about to burst into flames, Lockhart plans to make that literally happen.**_

"_**It is time… to fight fire with fire."**_

_**Will the rangers save their home town from burning to ashes, and how can Cody keep the identify of the rangers secret?**_

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_


	7. Cody's first HOT date

**EPISODE FIVE**

Early one Friday morning…

Cody was lying in bed, happily sleeping away that he had forgotten to wake up to his alarm clock, and when he finally stretched himself wide awake he looked at his clock and realized it was half-past eight.

"WHOA!!" he cried as he practically leapt out of bed in panic.

"Cody! What is it?" cried Armadillamon. "Call to arms. Missile attacks?"

"I'm late! I'm late!" Cody cried.

Armadillamon rolled his eyes. "Oh, is that all." And he rolled back over and went back to sleep.

Cody dressed himself and washed up in less than three minutes before he grabbed his knapsack, a bagel from the breakfast dishes.

"Cody… you forgot your lunch!" his mom called out to him. Cody zipped right back, grabbed his lunchbox, and tore off again.

His Grandfather sipped his morning coffee. "Not bright and alert, I see." he muttered. "He'll never make a true warrior, that way."

Cody's mom looked grudgingly at her father-in-law. "Oh honestly, Dad… the least you could've done is woke him up."

Chikara remained as focused and calm as ever. "My son, Hiroki used to tell me the same things." he said. "I would never wake him up, not even when it was in times of great desirable moments… it was one of my lessons of teaching small boys to become men."

"_What good is a man's power if the man cannot time his sleep well. Learn to work fast while conserving strength… and in time you will come to be on time for things."_

Cody's mom resisted the urge to argue, and carried on with the dishes.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Lockhart and his men had been up since dawn doing their early morning drills and warm-ups. Lockhart always pushed his men to the hardest of their limits, which was why they were always so buff and strong.

Even the women soldiers had their tough sessions.

"Do it now… _feel the burn!"_ growled the trainer. "Throw the gas on that _fire!"_

Lockhart himself was watching from up above in his office. "Ahh... that is what I like to see." he said. "All my wonderful soldiers pumping their hearts out, preparing to take on the two worlds, and show of my great perfection."

He lay back in his chair. "Ohh… if only it weren't for those _cursed Rangers_, I would probably have it all by now. Yet, they make a fool out of me every time!!"

"Now, now, Sir… calm down." Black-Gatomon said. "This is no time to be getting all _steamed up."_

Lockhart stared sternly at his pet. "This is a perfect time for me to _flare up_… and I also don't--" he paused when he suddenly realized what he was saying, and what he had heard for the past few minutes.

"_Feel the Burn."_

"_Gas on the Fire."_

"_Steamed up."_

"_Flare up."_

He grinned ever so sinisterly that Black-Gatomon was quivering in fear. "Yes… that is the answer. Hmm, mm, mm! Mmm, hmm, mm, ah, ah, ah! WAH, HA, HA, HA, HAAAA!!"

_**Meanwhile**_…

Cody was still running hard and fast to get to school before it was too late. He could hear the first warning ring. "Gee… I have move it." he cried.

He could see the school up ahead, just as the last of the students ran inside, when suddenly, there were Robo-Cops everywhere. "Aww… not now!" Cody cried. "Doesn't Lockhart ever learn."

Sadly, there was far too many of them for him to battle all alone in his current form, but at least he was far enough from the school, and no else could see him. So, he had to go for it and tapped on his D3. _"Let's Go… Digital!"_ and he dashed into battle.

_**(Zatch Bell theme… only I added extra lyrics of my own)**_

_-You know who's got the power._

_You know who's got to cast the spell._

_If we're going to take the day._

The Robos tried to gang up on him from the sides, but Cody dodged their attacks and shoved his feet right into them causing their circuits to short out.

_Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart._

_Together we will pull each other through._

_You know who's got the power… POWER!_

Some of the Robos even tried their new machine guns, and Cody did get hit and went down. "ARGH! That does it!" he snarled, and he pulled out his Digi Saber. "HIIIII-YAAAA!"

_-You know who's got the power._

_You know who knows it all to well._

_We're gonna do it the right way._

Cody spared no one, and asked no questions. He swung his sword like a madman, bashing all the Robos into a big scrapheap.

_To believe in all power, takes hours on the hour._

_But believe and there's nothing you cannot do._

_You know who's got the power… POWER!_

…

The Robos were gone, and Cody sheathed his sword. "Some guys just never learn." he muttered inside his helmet, but then suddenly, the class bell rang. First period was going to start any minute now.

"Whoa! This is bad." he said to himself. His locker was all the way on the second floor of the building, and so was his first class, but he wouldn't have time to run through the door.

"_The roof."_ he thought. _"I'll go through there."_ With that, he leapt up, up, up, and onto the roof. "Power Down!" and he de-activated his suit and dashed for the door, when suddenly he stopped in is tracks when he saw that… he wasn't alone.

There standing near the door was a young girl, about his age, with long red hair, and Cody was starting to feel maybe she just saw _everything._

"Hey, I recognize you." She said. "You're Cody Hida, from my English class."

Cody realized she was looking at him all confused, which was starting to confirm his fears. "Uh… heh… yeah." He said nervously. "Uh… it's about to start, aren't you worried you'll be late."

The girl giggled. "No… not really."

Cody could feel the hot water inside him rising. "Uh… I uh… I have to go." He said and he dashed inside and down the stairs. _"I can't believe that just happened."_ he thought to himself. _"I've barley been a Ranger for a month, and I've already show my identity to someone else?! Aww… I should've known better."_

_**(I know it seems rather irregular for Cody to be acting like this, but he is late for school, and he is almost a teenager, So it's time he had his growing phases)**_

He kept running down the stairs calling himself _"Stupid"_ over and over again, but that girl from the roof kept watching him until he was out of sight.

"_Wow… that guy's totally amazing."_ she thought to herself as she could feel her checks turning pink. _"And he's really cute too."_

…

Luckily, Cody made it to English-class before the teacher did so he couldn't be counted as late, but he still felt really disturbed about what just happened up on the roof. _"Please… tell me I'm just dreaming."_ he kept asking himself over and over again.

Just then he looked down the row of desks beside him, and saw the girl from the roof walk up to her seat. Then she gazed back at Cody, still finding him cute and irresistible.

Cody really felt bad now. _"Oh, no. I shouldn't have jumped up there in my suit."_ He thought to himself yet again._ "I'll bet the whole school will know soon."_

The teacher came in, and class began, but when the lecture begin and Cody was asked to answer a question, but he was still absentminded.

"Cody!" the teacher snapped, finally getting his attention. "Honestly Cody, this isn't like you at all. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Cody was at a real loss for words now, and not only did he really feel stupid at this point, but the next thing he knew, his teach, who had ways of teaching kids to behave had him standing out in the hallway and holding a huge sandbag over his head.

"See that class..." the teacher said. "My job's to turn you all from boys and girls into adults, and if you waste _my time_ in _my class_; I don't give out extra homework. I don't make you stay in detention, or make you wear a _"Dunce"_ cap; but after you hold that sandbag over your head for fifteen minutes, you're going to wish I had."

Cody didn't think the sandbag was all that heavy, but he did feel humiliated, and he was getting tired of holding his arms up with extra weight on them.

The girl Cody me on the roof thought Cody's punishment was cruel; that and she also was really starting to feel soft enough to want ask him out. Why, she even distracted from the lecture by drawing a picture of Cody in her notepad.

Suddenly, the teacher came up to her. "Ahem… _Miss. Ayeka_?" he said deeply; she finally looked up, and realizing what happened, she broke down, buried her face in her desk and whimpered.

"Ah… Sir, I'm so sorry sir." she wept. "I just don't what came over me."

All the other students, as well as the teach though that looked really embarrassing. "Uh… well uh… perhaps you should wait outside with Cody, and then we'll talk."

Ayeka nearly leapt for joy and dashed out into the hall as if she was glad to have it that way. "Hmm! Kids." The teach said.

…

Cody was still holding the sandbag over his head when he saw Ayeka walk over towards him. "Hey… uh… you too?" he asked her.

"Yeah… gosh. I was naughty too." she answered sounding all shy and giggly. Then their eyes met, and they both turned away, Ayeka was feeling a bit silly, but Cody was still thinking. _"Boy this is just great… she knows I'm the Yellow Ranger… what am I going to do?"_

"Cody?" Ayeka asked, with hope gleaming in her eyes.

"Yeah… what?"

"Well maybe nothing but-- Do you have a steady girlfriend?"

Cody shook his head. "No, of course not." he answered. "Why do you ask?"

Ayeka blushed harder. "Well… in that case… I was wondering… if you'd consider dating _me_ then."

Now Cody felt completely speechless that all he could do was stutter his words. "Gee… well-- I uh… It's just that…"

Ayeka's face curled back into a sad stare. "You think I'm… U-gly. Don't you?" she collapsed down and began to whimper into her knees. "Just say it… you don't like me… you think I'm ugly."

"Huh… no, no… that's not it at all." Cody quickly said trying to make it up to her.

"Then why won't you go out with me if it isn't that?" Ayeka sobbed.

Well apart from Cody still being a young boy, barley even a teenager yet, and feeling rather shy. He couldn't come up with a better excuses to stop her whimpering. Finally Ayeka decided to try blackmail…

"If you don't take me out… then I'll everyone abut _your little secret!"_

Cody gasped. "Ah! You… you wouldn't dare!"

"I sure would… just watch me."

Cody had no way out of it this time. "Uh… ah… okay… let's go out tomorrow." he said.

Ayeka's eyes lit up. "You really mean it?" then she jumped for joy. "Ooh… we are going to have such a blast."

Cody blushed with embarrassment. "Yeah… a real blast." he said sarcastically.

"So… I'll see you tomorrow in the town square at 1 pm." Ayeka said. Then she patted him on the back before running off… which caused Cody to lose his grip and balance on the sandbag. "Whoa-oa! Ow-ow-ow… YEOW!!"

CRASH!! POOF!! Sand-clouds everywhere.

_**Meanwhile**_…

The Lockhart was with the Professor and his team in the lab. "Stand by for Digital-Fusion." The Professor said as his team loaded a _Flamemon,_ and a _Candlemon_ into the machine.

The machine went off… and POOF!! Out popped a new monstrous creation. Lockhart was most impressed. "Can you destroy the town of the Power Rangers?" he asked the monster.

"I can."

"Good. You have my permission to do so."

The Digimon vanished in a ball of fire, and Lockhart was never more confident. "It is time to fight fire with fire. Hmm, mm, mm…!"

_**Meanwhile**_…

Cody went straight to the others after school, and they were not at all impressed. "You did what?!" Davis snapped.

"Cody what were you thinking?" added Yolei. "How could you let her see you transform?"

"Look I didn't mean it, okay?" Cody said. "I told you; I was attacked by the Robo-Cops, and I had to defend myself."

Cody went on saying that Ayeka wouldn't tell anyone his little secret "Provided I take her out on a date tomorrow."

The others all had a combination of shock, and surprised looks on their faces. _"You…_ have a date?" Davis asked. "No way!"

"Cody that's so cute." added Kari.

Cody felt real sick to his stomach now. "But… you guys don't get it. This'll be my first date ever… and I don't know what to do."

TK had an idea, and he quickly phoned up his girlfriend Mina, and asked if Cody could follow them around on their date after school to take notes on what they do. "Right… thanks babe." and he hung up.

…

When TK and Mina went out, they pointed out a whole bunch of things for Cody to note on. What some girls liked, what some boys liked. Places to go, and things to do, and all that stuff.

Cody did think it was all so fascinating, but he still was confused at certain things. Like the way TK and Min held hands. How she rested her head on TK's shoulder… and even… yes… maybe a little kiss or so.

But Mina and TK told Cody that things like that usually don't go on the first date. "Not unless the girl really, really likes you." TK said. "Then you better watch it."

Cody was thankful for them both showing him was around, but he was still feeling a little nervous… and he was feeling even more nervous the next day as his mother actually helped him get ready.

"My little man's first date." she said sweetly. "You really are growing up so fast."

"Mom…" Cody said sounding embarrassed. "I'm, only 12."

"Twelve is a very good age indeed to start learning, my boy." said Chikara. "In the distant past, most boys near your age were already married by then."

Cody's jaw dropped. "Are you serious, Grandpa?" he asked. "Well I doubt this will be anything like that. It's just a date after all…"

"Isn't it?"

_**Later on**_…

Cody was waiting in the town square, as promised, and suddenly there was Ayeka, right on time. "Aww… thanks for coming. You're so sweet." she said to him. "So… what are we going to do today."

"Uh… well… You see, I've never really been on a date before." Cody said "Is there anything that you want to do?"

Ayeka smiled, and she suggested maybe they see a movie. They did go to one, sadly it was a romantic kind of picture, the kind that a guy like Cody wouldn't find too much and, and rather… drift off to sleep.

Ayeka caught him drifting off to sleep. "You… you don't even want to be here with me." She got up fiercely. "Well then… forget you!" and she began to walk off.

Cody suddenly snapped awake when he realized what was going on. "No, Ayeka…" he tried to call to her, but he couldn't speak very loud in the theater. "Aww, man… hey, wait up."

He finally caught up with her outside and surprisingly, Ayeka didn't seem so steamed anymore. "How about we go get a soda?" she said with a smile on her face… _much to Cody's confusion._

Still, as long as she kept quiet about the secret, Cody thought everything was going to be just fine… _as long as he didn't screw it up again._

_**Meanwhile**_…

On the other side of town, no less than five separate buildings were on fire. Each one burning more wildly than the last; the fire-station teams were barely able to get them under control, and no sooner had they when more buildings caught a blaze… but by what no one could tell.

However… these fires also attracted the attention of the other Rangers, who were at Gennai's palace trying to get the dirt on all this.

"Six fires in 3 hours?! That's nuts." snapped Yolei.

"Yeah, I know." Izzy said. "And what's worse… it's been reported that all those fires were _deliberate_, and not accidental."

"You mean… someone started those fires?" asked Patamon.

Gatomon clenched her claws tight. "It's got to be Lockhart's doing. I know it is." she hissed angrily. "That guy really starts to fry up my fish sticks."

"What do you think, Izzy?" asked TK. "Could Lockhart really be behind this."

Izzy couldn't tell, as all the smoke and radiation from the flames made it hard to determine. "Still… you guys should go investigate." he suggested, "You could even help out the fire-fighters."

The others all jumped to it. "Wait… what about, Cody?" asked Armadillamon. "Shouldn't he go too."

The others knew he had a point, but they also knew Cody would still be well on his date. "I'm afraid this situation takes prescience over Cody's ordeal." Gennai said. "We shall email him, and tell him to join you… but in the meantime we should also be prepared for a security breach in his identity."

"Go now, Rangers."

The others all nodded. "Ready, guys?" Davis said.

"READY!!" the others said. _"LET'S GO… DIGITAL!!"_ they morphed into their suits, got on their Digi-Cycles and warped away… except for Armadillamon who had to stay behind.

"So uh… anyone for checkers?" he asked slyly.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Cody and Ayeka did seem to be having an okay time. They had their soda… went and got ice-cream. Cody even found out that Ayeka's cousin liked Kendo.

"Say, Cody… you don't like have any other secrets I should know about… do you?" she asked.

"Huh?" Cody quickly realized he had to act fast. "Uh… no, no. Just the one… and remember a promise is a promise. No telling anyone."

Ayeka swore on her promise. "Hey, I got an idea. Lets ride to the top of the tallest building in town."

Cody actually thought that was a good idea. He even couldn't believe he was starting to think it, but he was actually enjoying himself. He wondered if maybe this was what TK and Ken went through with Yolei and Mina… _and maybe why Davis was so eagered to find a proper girlfriend._

However, as Cody and Ayeka got into town, they noticed all the fire trucks zooming past them, and all the roads being blocked off. "Gee… what do you think's going on?" Ayeka asked.

Cody didn't know, but then suddenly her could feel his D-Termial vibrating in his pocket, and he had a feeling it was probably from the rangers. "Uh, Ayeka… I just remembered, there's really important I have to do." he said as he began to run off.

"Huh? Hey, where're you going?"

"I'll be back don't worry." Cody called back to her. "I'll come right back and then we'll go for a walk in the park."

Cody dashed behind some other buildings where no one could see him. He opened his email; which told him that the others were on their way believing Lockhart was behind all these fires.

…

The firemen were hard at work helping people out form the burning buildings, trying to keep the fire under control, and at the same time

A young frightened woman was trying to get past the men and into the house. "Please, I have to get in there, my Baby's trapped inside!" but the men insisted she not go anywhere near the building, as the roof was going to blow. "NO… SOMEBODY, SAVE MY BABY!"

Suddenly, one of the citizens in the crowed pointed off in the distance. "Look, it's the Power Rangers!" and sure enough, all five of the rangers raced up to the building on their Digi-Cycles.

They dismounted and ran up to the woman, "Which is your baby's room?" asked TK.

"Up there... Please save him!" she cried.

"Don't worry, we'll save him." Davis said, "Let's go, guys!" and they all leapt up and into one of the highest apartments. So far, nothing… still nothing… then there was an EXPLOSION! "NO!" cried the woman.

But at that moment, all the rangers leapt out another window and Davis walked over and handed the woman her son. "It's okay, your Baby's fine." he told her.

The woman, near tears, opened the blankets, "Oh, my baby!" the baby was crying out of fright, but he was okay. "God bless you Power Rangers! Bless you!"

The fire chief then told the Rangers about some large water tanks located near the roof. "If you guys and turn the water loose, we may get the fire under control."

The rangers agreed to help out, but suddenly they heard someone scream from in the building. "Oh, my gosh! Someone's still in there." cried Yolei.

Davis set the team off on their assignments. Yolei and Kari were to get to the top of the building and try to get the water tanks going. While he, Cody and TK investigated the upper-floors to help that person.

"Let's move! AYE-YAAAH" he leapt up to the top with the others following him.

"KEY-AAAH!"

"HI-YAAA"

The crowds were amazed at how high they just jumped, that they began to move towards the buildings only to have the Digi-Cycles themselves act as crowd-controls.

"Whoop… sorry folks. Stay back now." Armadillamon said.

"Gee… since when did we become traffic-cops." Gatomon muttered.

…

Yolei and Kari made it to the roof where the water tanks were. "Whoa! It sure is hot up here!" Yolei moaned.

"Never mind that!" Kari said. "Lets get these tanks open."

They yanked and tugged on the water-valves, but they didn't seem to move a pinch. "Ugh… Uhn… hey, they're stuck tight." Yolei grunted.

"Ugh… we have… to keep trying!" cried Kari.

…

Meanwhile… the boys were browsing around looking for that trapped person. "Yo… where are you?!" Davis called.

"You look down that way… I'll go this way." Cody said.

TK was exploring in another room, and her could here the sounds of coughing and moaning. "Hey!" he called over to what looked like an old-lady in a raggedy-shawl.

"Guys! In here!" he called out.

The others moved into the room where TK was, but when they confronted the woman, to their surprise, they found it was a trick as a evil Digimon whipped off the shawl and gave TK and huge kick, sending him crashing into the others.

"You rangers are pathetically predicable." he hissed as he approached the boys. "Let alone so easily misguided."

"Whoa! What is it?" Davis asked.

Cody checked his scanner.

_**(DIGIMON ANALYZER)**_

_**Flandlemon:**__A Super Fire Digimon fused together from a _Flamemon_, and a _Candlemon_. His __**"Fearsome Flare"**__ can create enough fires to reduce anything to ashes. You don't want o have this hot-head around your home._

…

"So… _you're _the one who's behind all these fires." Cody snapped.

"Heh, heh, heh… of course. Who else can cause such great destruction." Flandlemon snickered. "And now… what shall I do with you three. Charbroiled, or Extra-crispy?"

The boys stood their grounds, but without warning. _**"FLAMMING-FIST!!"**_BAM!! Flandlemon bashed all three of them right out the window.

"LOOK OUT!!" the firemen call to the crowds, and everyone ran away.

The Boys laded safely, but Flandlemon was close behind. "Leaving so soon… well I'm afraid you've gone and mad me mad."

Kari and Yolei could see what was happening from the roof, and they decided this was far more important than the water tanks. So they leapt down to the boys, and they all got out their swords. "Lets get him!" Davis shouted, and the battle was on.

Unfortunately, despite the fact it was five against one, Flandlemon proved to be quite the tough one. One by one he blocked the rangers attacks, and then smacked them good and hard with his _**"FLAMMING-FIST!!"**_

Davis was the last one to go down. He tried his best, but in the end. "YARGH!!" he was down and that's not all that happened...

The other Rangers ran over towards him, "Davis, you okay?" TK asked.

Davis nodded, but when he looked his sword. "Whoa! Take a look at this!" His, and the others swords' were all burned and out of their glowing energy.

"He's ruined our Digi-sabers." cried Yolei.

"This is not good." added Cody.

"What do we do now?" cried Kari.

Flandlemon leapt into the center of them all, "That's simple… you stand still while I destroy you all." and he began to battle them in hand-to-hand combat.

The Rangers tried all they could, but despite the fact they were able to actually land a few hits on his body…

"OUCH!!"

"EEK!!"

"OOH, OOH, OOH!"

His body was as hot as an oven cooking ten turkeys; scorching to the touch. No mater what they seemed to do, Flandlemon seemed to have a huge upper hand.

"_**FEARSOME FLARE!!"**_

Sparks and explosions flew everywhere knocking the rangers off their feet. Their suits even had scorch marks from where they got burned.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Gennai, Izzy, Ken, and Wormon saw the whole thing on Izzy's computer.

"Boy… this Digimon really is a hothead." Wormon said.

"Yeah… they can't even get close to him without getting burned."

Suddenly, Izzy found something while he was scanning Flandlemon's unofficial codes, and patterns. "Hey… maybe this will work." and he began to send an email straight to Davis.

…

"_**FLAMMING-FIST!!"**_

"WHOA!!"

"AAH!!"

The Rangers were down again. "Gah, ha, ha… and now to finish you." Flandlemon hissed wickedly.

The rangers shakily got to their feet. "Awe man. I don't think we can hold out much longer like this." TK said.

"But we can't give up yet." said Kari. "There has to be a way to weaken him."

Suddenly Davis' D-Terminal beeped. "Hey, an email from Izzy." he said. The others gathered around, and Izzy told them…

"_Rangers…"_

"_I did some research into Flandlemon and discovered that his power strength are generated to all the flames, and heat from his body. So find a way to put out the flames and he'll be powerless."_

"_Then… follow these instructions…"_

The rangers followed what he had to say, and were most surprised they had this hidden power all along and never knew it. "All right… let's go!" Davis said.

They all split up as Flandlemon leapt in for attack, and missed his shot. "Huh? Where'd they go?" he grunted.

"Over here, Hot-stuff!" Yolei called.

Flandlemon turned and saw her standing in between two of the fire trucks. "Easy pickings." he muttered and he began to charge right for her.

Yolei just stood where she was, and waited, and waited. Then finally at the last minute, she flipped up high into the air. "Now!" she called and TK and Davis sprung out from behind the trucks with two hoses.

"FIRE!!" Davis shouted and they began to spray Flandlemon's body.

"Water!" he cried. "No stop, STOP!! The fire… is… going… out--"

Soon he didn't look so fiery-hot, or powerful, but more like a dampened sack of mud. "Yeah… it worked." Davis said as the rangers all stood in formation, and motioned for the Digi-Cycles to come forward.

"All right… you remember what to do?"

"RIGHT!!" called the Rangers.

"YEAH!!" answered the bikes.

The rangers then tapped on hidden switch located on the bars of their bikes, and at once, the Digi-Cycles changed from heavy-duty motor-bikes, to huge bazooka-blasters.

They were the _Digi-Cannons_. Capable of digitizing anything at all.

"_DIGI-CANNONS… POWER UP!!"_ The Rangers cried out, and they FIRED their huge blasts… combining them into one burst of energy.

Flandlemon looked forward "Huh? What the--" KAPOW!! "GAAA-AAARGH… Ooh that's hot…!" he cried as his body was deleted, and the smaller Digimon he was made of were set free.

The Rangers cheered for joy, until they remember that the fires still weren't out yet. Luckily there was still time. So they all went back up to the roof, and instead of trying to un-screw the valves… they just blasted the tanks right open, sending a river of water splashing throughout the building.

Soon the fire was low enough for the firemen to take care of the rest. "We did it!" Davis cried out, and all the rangers cheered and slapped High-fives.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Black-Gatomon shook her head when the reports came in about Flandlemon. "Well… that didn't go very well at all."

Lockhart, who was surprisingly being a good sport at his loss this time, stroked his cat and said. "Not to worry, my pet. We'll have a much more better creation next time."

He clicked on his view screen. "Ooh… they may be strong… but sooner or later they will make a mistake, and when that happens… we will be ready. Hmm, mm, mm!"

_**Meanwhile**_…

Sadly, they didn't stick around to accept any thanks from the crowd. Especially seeing as how Cody just remember. "Oh, no… I left Ayeka alone in the crowd!" he said. "I got to run."

He ran back to where he had left Ayeka… and when he got there, she wasn't at all looking please. "Cody… you said you'd be right back!" she snarled at him. "How could you leave me sitting here all this time?!"

She got up and began to stomp away.

"Ayeka, wait!" Cody called, but Ayeka wasn't interested. "You didn't hold up your end of the bargain… so now I'm going to tell everyone!"

Cody's head almost skipped a beat. She was going to tell everyone at school that he was the Yellow-Ranger? "Ayeka, No!" he called loudly.

She still didn't reconsider, but in fact she warn Cody. "Guess the fact that you still have _teddy bear-underwear_ won't be secret any longer." she said.

Cody stopped in his tracks. "Huh? Teddy bear underwear?"

Ayeka told him… that last week she was passing by the boys change-room, when she saw Cody through a small crack in the door, and that his underwear had teddy-bears all over them.

She also heard Cody mutter to himself. _"Gee… if anyone found out about this, I'd become so unpopular in no time."_

…

"That's it?" Cody asked. "But what about Yesterday? You know, when you saw me on the roof at school."

Ayeka shook her head. "Oh, no, no… I couldn't have seen you that far away… not _without my contacts in."_

Cody didn't know whether to feel like a fool… or an idiot. _"Gee… Ayeka really liked and I really hurt her."_ he said.

_**On Monday**_…

Cody was laughed at a lot when word about his teddy-underpants got out to the school. He felt completely humiliated but he was grateful that at least his big secret was still secret.

Besides… he had his first date, and in he didn't tell anyone, but he sort of liked it, and thought maybe he'd give it another try…

… _in about four or five more years._

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_

_**Somehow or other, Davis' feelings for Kari seem to be showing certain signs.**_

"_**You "Like her" Like her"**_

"_**Yeah…. So I still have feelings for her"**_

_**As things start to get a little interesting between Kari and Davis, Lockhart plans to cross up this little date by placing TK and Patamon under a jealousy spell and do battle against Davis and Veemon.**_

"_**If you can't destroy the Rangers yourself, get them to destroy each other."**_

"_**You get away from them before we break you off them!"**_

_**Can TK and Davis solve their differences and overcome Lockhart's evil spell? Or will the team become one or two rangers short?**_

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_


	8. Jumping Jealousy!

**EPISODE SIX**

In the mid springtime… the weather tends to get warmer. New birds hatch, and the grass turns lushing-green. It's also a great time for romance too… but sadly, only TK, Yolei and Ken knew those joys.

"How was your date last night?" Kari asked Yolei.

Yolei and Ken went ice-skating, and she had to admit, it was the biggest mistake of her life because she fell down sixteen times in a row.

Davis couldn't help but laugh. "What, don't tell me _you can't skate? _Ha!"

"Davis!?" Kari snapped, but actually, Yolei agreed with him. She really thought the ice hated her.

"Well… Mina and I just hit the town last night." TK said. "Music-shops… the movies… the arcade… grabbed a pizza." he lay back in his chair and sighed warmly.

"Gee… you and Mina look you're getting tight." Yolei said.

"Mm-Hmm… I think so too." TK said. "In fact… I think I'll go see her." he got up and left. "See ya, guys."

Then it was Yolei's turn to get up and leave. "I got to run. I have to look after my family's store again." she said, and then she gazed back at Ken. "But we're still on for the movie?"

Ken nodded. "Seven pm. don't worry, I'll be there." he said to his girlfriend. They shared a quick kiss and then Yolei was gone.

Davis couldn't help but envy Ken and TK. "Man, you guys are so lucky." he said. "I'm beginning to think I'll never find the right for me."

"Oh, sure you will, Davis." Kari said. "Sure you can be all tough… and a little boisterous like Tai is… but I'm sure you've got a sweet side."

Davis was starting to think there was something odd about the way Kari was speaking about him… maybe more than what they meant.

"I got to run. I promised to wash the blackboards in the classrooms today." Then she left, but Davis was still starring at her. Even after she was out of sight, his eyes never left the spot she was last at.

"Davis? Hey, Davis?!"

He finally snapped out of his trance. "Huh? Oh… uh… what was I doing again?" he asked all embarrassed.

Ken raised an eyebrow. "You were staring at Kari like the ways you used to." he said. "Davis, do you still… you know… _"LIKE" Kari?"_

Davis felt a little confused at that question. "Well… yeah… she's my friend. Of course I like her."

Ken shook his head. "You, _"LIKE HER"_ Like her. As in… you still have _feelings_ for her?"

Davis could feel his cheeks almost tuning red with embarrassment, and he knew he was licked. "Yeah… so I still have feelings for her." he said. "So, what?"

"So… don't you think maybe you'd want to do something about this? I mean, you like her, and you never once asked her out, or gave her a flower, or anything."

Davis knew he was right. He never did do any of things to try and impress Kari that much. It wouldn't have mattered either, "Kari already knew I liked her, and she never cared about it, not once." He said. "All she did was flirt with TK, just to try and make me feel jealous."

Ken smiled, and held in a laugh. "Yeah… those were good times."

Davis shot him a straight look. "Hey… it wasn't fun or funny!" he slumped down back in his seat. "Why should I even bother try and go for it, when I know that's just begging for trouble?"

Davis decided to stop before he really lost his cool. "Never mind. I'm just going to take off. I got to mop the floors for detention anyways." and he left.

Ken was starting to detect a bit of sadness in Davis' voice. He thought maybe he should _do something_ to help him out, after all… Davis did help Ken several times after his evil ways were through; Helped him back onto his feet, and find ways to be strong and make amends for his crimes.

He decided he'd go for it, but he'd need a little help.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Lockhart had been watching rangers, and chuckled hysterically. "Oh, no… it can't be. Hmm, mm, mm. The Red Ranger has a thing for the Pink. Ho, oh, oh, oh!"

Black-Gatomon stretched out on her cat-bed. "I fail to see why this humors you, sir." she said.

Lockhart gazed down at his pet. "Because… this give me a wonderful idea of how to get rid of the rangers for good. Any other questions?!" he said sternly. Black-Gatomon shivered and remained silent. "Mmm… good." Then Lockhart called the laboratory.

"Professor… I have a mission for you."

_**Later on**_…

Ken spoke with Yolei about trying find a way to set Kari and Davis up, but she almost seemed against the idea. "It's not that I don't like the idea of them dating… it's just…" but she found herself cornered. "All right, So I am against the idea."

"But why, Yolei?" her boyfriend asked.

Yolei explained that, "I'm not sure it's a good idea to hook them up like this. Kari's never been on a date before."

Ken's eyes widened. "She hasn't?"

Yolei shook her head. "She's never been on a single one like the rest of us, and I'm just worried if she goes out with Davis… well… everything will be a… _total disaster."_

She went on saying that if Kari and Davis started dating each other, they would inevitably break-up, and then the rest of them would be caught in the middle.

They wouldn't be able to hang out as a gang anymore. Yolei wouldn't even be able to mention Davis' name in Kari's presence… and what about their Ranger skills? Wouldn't a break up leave them temporarily, and emotionally-weakened?

Of course she and Ken were dating, but that was entirely different. They loved each other and had no plans for break up. Kari and Davis however, it was an entirely different subject.

"I'm sorry Ken, but I just don't think I should help you on this one."

…

Ken tried talking to Cody next, and Cody just grunted and poised his Kendo-stick. Obviously he was on Yolei's side. "But, Cody…"

Cody just snuffed again, and Ken took that as his cue to leave. _"It seems I have no choice now."_ he thought to himself.

…

TK was sitting on the sidelines, _with a soda_ in his hands, on the school football field, and watching the cheerleaders do their practice. He sat there just gazing at the girl with voluminous blonde hair in the middle; his girlfriend, Mina.

She looked so incredibly beautiful. Just like an Angewomon, to him, but he was suddenly snapped out of his trance when Ken came up to him and told him about his idea, and surprisingly… TK actually agreed with him.

"Kari and Davis have to know what it's like to actually have a _real _date." He referred to when Davis had troubles with Cassie, and Kari never actually went tout with a guy before. "They may as well start off with each other."

He left a note near his stuff telling Mina he's be back in a few minutes, and to meet him when he got back. Then he and Ken ran off towards the school… unbeknownst to them that trouble was soon to occur.

_**Meanwhile**_…

The Professor had finished his experiments, and presented Lockhart with a his latest formula. "Here it is, sir." he said. "My, new and improved… _Jumping-Jealousy-Juice."_ _**(Say… that's pretty catchy)**_

"A few small doses will instantly turn anyone into a raging, jealousy, fighting-machine. Observe."

He demonstrated by spraying a few drops of his mix into a cage of hamsters. The hamsters suddenly began to fight and gnaw at each other for lager portions of the food. Lockhart was most impressed. "Excellent." he sniggered deeply. "You know what to do… now make it happen."

The Professor bowed, and left.

Black-Gatomon was still confused, but then Lockhart told her that in all his study's of the world, and even peeping and spying on local civilians, he knew all about Davis and TK's old silly rivalry over Kari, and he thought it would be a great Idea to help him crush the rangers.

"If you can't destroy the rangers yourself, get _them_ to destroy _each other._ Hmm, mm, mm…!_"_

At that very moment, in the Real-World, one of the Robo-Cops had appeared on the ball-field. Unfortunately, TK hadn't returned yet, and the cheerleaders were too distracted with their routines to notice a thing.

The Robo-Cop crept his way over to TK's things, and pulled out a vile of the mixture. He carefully poured it all into TK's soda and gave it a mix. Then he vanished, and was gone.

Phase one had begun… but TK was not the only one for Lockhart's targeting.

_**Back in the Digital world**_…

Another Robo-Cop had appeared near Patamon's tree-hut, and found the pile of berries that he had just plucked for his up-coming digital-picnic with the other Digimon.

He added the contents to the berries, and then was gone just as Patamon looked up, "Huh?" he looked around. "Hmm… no one's here."

He grabbed his berries, and even sampled a few of them, _unaware of the drug that was on them,_ and went off to find the others.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Davis was mopping up the floors as part of his detention for kicking a soccer-ball down the hallways again, and by this point he was getting close towards the rooms where Kari was washing the blackboards.

TK and Ken realized this was their chance to get them to go together. They casually walked past the classroom Kari was working in.

"Gee, already." TK said playfully. "Gee, that was fast. I didn't think Davis would ever find a new girlfriend."

"Yeah, but it's true… love at first sight if you ask me." Ken said.

Kari suddenly stopped scrubbing in her tracks. _"Davis has a new girlfriend?"_ she thought.

TK and Ken could see Kari's reaction. "I think she's going for it." TK snickered silently. Then they moved further down the hallway to where Davis was working around the corner. They stayed where stayed were so he couldn't see them.

They even made their voices sound different so he wouldn't recognize them and figure out what they were up to.

"No, way… Kari Kaymiya's got a boyfriend? Didn't think she had it in her."

Davis' head perked up. _"Kari… with a guy?"_

Ken TK could tell by the way the mopping had stopped, Davis was buying the act. They decided to crank it up a little more.

"Oh, but I thought he would go for that Davis guy."

"Nah… she said he'd be the last guys she'd ever want to date."

They heard a loud splash indicating Davis was really going for it now. Ken and TK snickered, and then left before getting caught. "I think we got them."

"Ditto."

…

Kari couldn't get those words out of her mind. Davis having a new girlfriend already and just not telling her, or the others. She angrily threw her sponge back into the water-bucket, and decided to go give Davis and talk or two.

…

Davis was still mopping the floor, when suddenly… "Davis!" Kari snapped sharply. "We need to talk." Davis slapped his mop back into the bucket and turned to look at her with sharp eyes. "Yeah… I think we do." he said to her. "Kari what is the matter with you? How could you do such a thing?"

Kari raised an eyebrow. "What you mean _what I did?"_ she snapped. "If anyone should be ashamed, it's you, Davis."

"Me. Hey, I'm doing my detention, isn't that punishment enough."

"Not for what you did. How could you not tell me."

Davis was really starting to think Kari was losing it. "What do you mean… you saw what I did already, but what do you care. I'm the last guy you'd ever go out with. You said so yourself."

Kari snuffed. "Yeah right… since when would I ever--" she stopped. "Wait… Davis…" she paused. "Are you saying… you want go out with me?"

Davis suddenly blushed and turned away. "Uh… well… what makes you think that?" he asked shyly, but that was all the proof Kari needed. _"You do_ want to go out."

There was a brief moment of silence, and then, "Well… I've just got one more classroom to go." Kari said.

"And I've nearly finished my mopping." Davis said, and since neither one of them really had anything that important to do for the rest of the day, they decided… why not go out.

Soon after words, Ken and TK could see them both leaving the school, practically walking side-by-side. Their little plan had worked, and they slapped each other a high-five. Then they went in their own separate directions.

TK got back to the ball-field just in time to meet up with Mina.

"Hey, Boo." she said playfully to her boyfriend.

"Oh I'm sorry, pretty-woman… I was looking for my girlfriend." TK joked, and Mina giggled.

TK then reached for _his soda_, and took a sip from it. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about the Soda tasted different, and strange urges were starting to fill through his head.

"You okay, TK?" asked Mina.

TK shook his head clear. "Yeah… I'm okay." he said, but in actuality, he was beginning to feel strange.

_**Meanwhile**_…

All six of the Digimon enjoyed getting away from Gennai's palace for awhile. It was hard having to sit inside and have Izzy perform tests on them to see what else they were capable of… besides changing into Zords, and motorcycles.

Armadillamon was playing in the underground fort he made with Wormon, while Hawkmon was seeing how high he could climb up a tree without flying. _So far, he could barely make it to the fist limb._

Veemon, Gatomon and Patamon however we're busy setting up the picnic. They had greens, fruits, nice drinking water, and some of _Patamon's berries_.

"Lunch time, you guys." Gatomon called, and the others ran over in an instant. Then they began to eat the greens, the fruits, even guzzle down the water, but before they all started on _the berries_…

They noticed Patamon had barley eaten anything and was looking rather upset about something. "Hey Patamon, are you okay?" asked Wormon. "You haven't eaten much."

"Yeah, aren't ya hungry, boy?" added Armadillamon.

Patamon didn't respond. He just sat their with his back turned from everyone, and it was really starting to creep them out.

Veemon nervously approached Patamon, "Hey… is everything alright?" he asked kindly, and then suddenly, out of nowhere… Patamon whipped around and gave him a huge shove.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

Patamon, snarling like a bear told him. "What do you think it's for? It's for you hanging around Gatomon!!" and before Veemon could question him again, Patamon leapt on him and the two engaged in a huge fight.

"Stop it! Quit it you guys!" Gatomon snapped, but Patamon wouldn't stop going after Veemon. He was acting rather peculiar… sort of… _jealous like._

While it was true Veemon did help Gatomon with most of the work before the picnic; Picking a spot. Helping her grab more food, and even convincing the others to join them. Still… this was nothing to be too jealous about… but it didn't explain why Patamon was acting the way he was.

Worse than that, every time and of them tried to break up the fight, Patamon would attack and shoo the others off. Gatomon decided they would need to get help and fast.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Kari and Davis did go out a bit after their chores at school. They went to the arcade, grabbed a burger and shake, they even checked out a movie Kari had been wanting to see for a long time, and Davis offered to pay for everything.

Now they were just walking through the park on their way home. "Gee… you really do know how to show a girl a good time." said Kari. "Are you sure this is the first time you've ever had a _real date_ before?"

Davis laughed nervously and held his hand behind his head. "Well… eh-heh… yeah."

Kari giggled a little at the way he was acting.

…

TK and Mina we're also on their way home, when they passed right by the park and TK could see Kari and Davis resting on a bench, and they looked like they were definitely going to… _Kiss._

_That finally triggered the jealousy-juice in his system._

They finally got to the building where Mina lived. "See you tomorrow TK." She said, and she pursed her lips for a kiss, but TK rudely walked off. "TK? Hey where are you going?"

"I got something to do, all right?!" TK said very sharply, and he was gone leaving Mina all confused and shocked in him. "What's got him all worked up?"

_**Meanwhile**_…

Kari and Davis kept starring into each others eyes, and Kari actually placed her hand on his lap, and those were all the signs needed, but before their lips touched, their D-Terminals went off.

"Awe, man. Not now." Davis moaned.

Even Kari shared that thought with him. Nevertheless they answered the call.

"_Patamon and Veemon are fighting. All rangers report to the palace at once."_

"_Gennai"_

Kari and Davis nearly jumped up at those words. "Patamon and Veemon?" Kari asked. "But why; how?"

"I don't know… but we better get going." Davis said. They got up to head off for a computer, when suddenly they were confronted by "TK?"

"Oh, good." Davis said "Listen we all have to get to Gennai's Palace."

TK however had a very strange look on his face. He was scowling at Davis very fiercely, and was breathing heavily.

A chill ran up Kari's spine. "TK, are you okay?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, man… what's' wrong?" added Davis. He walked towards TK to confront him, but the moment he got close enough TK gave him a huge shove backwards.

"Whoa! Hey!" Davis grunted. "What did you do that for?!" he asked angrily. His answer was TK nearly jumping on him and trying to ram kicks into him, but Davis dodged it.

"TK!!" Kari snapped.

"What is wrong with you?!" added Davis.

"You know perfectly well, _what."_ TK said angrily. "Date's over… now you get away from Kari now before I mash you up good!" and he charged at Davis again.

Davis didn't dare to hit him back but, but he did continue dodging his attacks. Kari was really getting upset at this, "Stop it, both of you!" but neither of them stopped even for a second.

Kari didn't know what to do. She couldn't just leave the boys like this, but Patamon and Veemon were still at it in the Digital world.

Worse than that, she just received another email saying that the two of them had changed into their Zord-forms and had taken their battle to the canyons.

"Oh my gosh!"

_**Meanwhile**_…

Metal-Ex-Veemon, and Andro-Angemon were indeed having a fit day in the Digital world. Punching, and kicking each other; only Metal-Ex-Veemon didn't fight as hard as he kept on trying to talk to Andro-Angemon.

"Look… I don't know what all this is about, but we don't have to fight like this."

"Oh yes we do… if this is the only thing that'll keep you away from Gatomon, and out of my wings…" he withdrew his staff out, "THEN SO BE IT!!" and the battle waged on.

Metal-Ex-Veemon didn't know what to do, and neither did the other four Digimon, whom at this moment were at Gennai's palace watching the battle.

…

_CRASH!!_ They saw Andro-Angemon kick Metal-Ex-Veemon so hard that he flew backwards and crash had into the mountains.

"Ooh! That had to hurt." Armadillamon said.

"I don't get it." Yolei said. "Why would Anrdo-Angemon just lose it like this?"

Then suddenly, Izzy got another distress email from Kari, about Davis and TK. Everyone rushed over, and could see Davis and TK…

They had taken their fight to the Digital world, just a few sectors away from the Zords. They had morphed in to their Ranger suits, and were battling each other out.

Kari even mentioned in her email that it was TK who seemed to start all this, and that he had been acting very strangely.

"That sounds exactly like when Patamon started acting weird." Gatomon said.

"But it still doesn't make sense." Cody said. "Why would TK, and Patamon just suddenly to start acting all mean, and want to pick fights?"

Gennai came in with the answers. "Do not be fooled, rangers. TK and Andro-Angemon's behaviour is not made by natural causes. Observe…" and he directed their attention to the looking glass which showed them images of TK's soda, and Patamon's berries being drugged when they weren't watching.

"The Professor has developed a _Jealousy-Mixture._ A few small doses ingested into either human or Digimon alike, can cause an outbreak of abnormal furry and rage."

Everyone had sneaky feeling that Lockhart had to be behind this. "But what do we do to make them stop?" asked Yolei.

"I agree with, Yolei." said Hawkmon. "In case anyone hasn't noticed… our friends are still at each other's throats!"

Izzy had been studying the contents of the drug. "Hmm… a really weird mixture." he said. "But I think we just may be able to make an antidote."

Everyone's faces lit up. "Well then lets get a move on!" Gatomon said.

"I'll contact Kari, and get her to come here." Ken said. "We have to hurry though… who knows how long the others can hold."

With that settled, they all began getting to work.

_**Meanwhile**_…

TK and Davis had been travel-fighting so much that they finally met up with their zords in the mountains. Davis and Metal-Ex-Veemon really were looking beat up, but were still no where near ready to quit.

"Guys… listen… you got to stop this!" Davis cried.

"Yeah? Well, tell that to my sword!" TK snapped, and WHAMM Davis got bashed hard again, and he finally had had enough. "Okay… if that's the way you want it. I'll just have to push you right back."

He leapt up onto Metal-Ex-Veemon. "Whatever's wrong with you two… we have enough of the way you're acting." he said.

TK leapt up onto Andro-Angemon. "Can it!" he snapped. "You guys have one last chance."

"Either you get away from the girls or we Break you away from them." added Andro-Angemon.

Now Davis and TK were more than convinced this was not their regular anger talking. They had to be under a spell. "The real TK, and partner would never act this way." Davis snapped. "Remember… go easy on them. They aren't themselves."

Metal-Ex-Veemon nodded, and the battle continued.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Lockhart was watching the battle on his spy-screen. He looked most entertained. "Now this is what I like. A good old fashioned dog fight. Oh-ho… this really takes me back."

He remember his old days in the war. He would kill solders with all sorts of weapons, and even choke a few to death with his bare hands. True one of the battles cost him his left eye, but as bad as it was, it still served him as a memorial of his former victories.

"Sir? Oh, Sir?" Black-Gatomon snapped him out of his trance. "Begging your pardon, Sir, but I just thought you'd like to know; sensors have received word that the other Rangers are preparing to use an antidote on your Jealousy-Juice.

Lockhart's eyes narrowed. "Are they now?" he asked deeply. "Well, I must say, they really are sneaky… but then again_ I_ am sneakier. Hmm, mm, mm." he reached over and pressed a switch with a _Robo-Cop's_ picture on it.

_**Meanwhile**_…

The other Rangers had completed the antidote, and all they had to do was soak it onto TK and Andro-Angemon, and that wasn't going to be easy, not while they were still battling.

"Good luck, guys." Ken said. "and remember, you only have one shot at this."

"Don't worry, Ken. We'll be just fine." Cody said.

"Let's do it, guys." Yolei said.

"_LET'S GO… DIGITAL!"_ they morphed, took their Digimon, and were gone.

…

They arrived on the battle scene where Metal-Ex-Veemon swiped his tail at Andro-Angemon; sending him rolling down the slope, but he quickly recovered, and_**"ANDRO-STAFF!!"**_countered with his own fire power.

The two Zords had been battling it out for a while, and they both fell over all tired and beat; CRASH!! Poor TK and Davis got rocked about in their cockpits.

"WHOA!!"

"AA-AAH!!"

The zords were out of power, and they changed back into Veemon and Patamon. Davis and TK also de-morphed back into their street clothes; all four of them looking exhausted.

The other rangers could see them. "Look, there they are." cried Kari. "Thank goodness they stopped fighting."

They kept on running towards them, but were suddenly face-to-face with the Robo-Cops. "Guess Lockhart doesn't want us to get the Antidote through." Cody said.

Indeed they didn't as the cops began to gang up on the rangers trying to block them from getting through.. "Come on… let's get them." Yolei snapped. The other nodded, and went for it.

Cody, Yolei, and the other Digimon battled with the Robo-Cops, while it was Kari's job was to get the antidote to TK and Patamon before they recovered and resumed attacking Davis and Veemon again, but getting through was no easy task.

Kari looked behind her. "I've got two coming on my tail." she cried.

"Hang on, Kari!" cried Cody. He rushed over and blasted the two cops down with his sword. "Run! Keep going!"

Yolei and the other Digimon began to attack the remaining cops. True the Digimon couldn't defeat the Robos, but they could in fact slow them down so as not to reach Kari.

Kari was just about there when suddenly, the very last Robo-Cop grabbed her. "AAH!!" as down she went. "OOF!!"

She was then struggling to keep the antidote safely tucked away in it's vile without the Robo taking it and destroying it. "No! Get off me!"

The others could see her struggling, but they couldn't reach her. "There's too many of them!!"

"We need Davis and TK!!"

Davis, wearily struggled to wake up. "Ow… my head." he moaned. Suddenly, everything started to get clear, and he could see everything ahead, including. "Kari!" he snapped at the Robo-Cop. "You're hurting Kari…All right…" he began to charge. "NOW… IT'S… PERSONAL!! AYAAAAAH!!"

His inner strength seemed to come back without warning, and he whammed the Robo right off her. "Davis!" Kari cried as she got up.

More Robos began to charge at Davis, and he didn't even morph as he had to wait for things to recharge a little. "Kari… go!!" he cried to her. "Go help TK and Patamon."

Kari nodded, and she rushed all the way over to the boys without being held up once. "TK… Patamon!" she called to them. The boys were barley awake, and no sooner had they come to were they given the antidote.

They gagged at how awful it tasted, and suddenly they remembered everything. How they began to turn mean. How they started a fight with their friends over the wrong things.

They both really felt ashamed with what they did.

Meanwhile… Cody and Yolei actually managed to get the Robo-Cops under control. "Right now, on three!" Yolei cried.

"THREE!!" Cody snapped, and they both powered their swords up to full and blasted those cops into the scraps. They were gone!

Cody and Yolei slapped each other high-fives. Then powered down their suits, and ran over to Kari, who had also powered down.

"How are they doing?" asked Gatomon.

"They seem a little tired, but… they'll be okay." Kari said

Davis, and Veemon, who had woken up approached TK and Patamon. "Hey, you two okay?" Veemon asked.

Patamon shook himself awake. "Yeah… I guess so." he said all groggily.

TK rubbed his eyes, and then looked up at Davis. "Hey, look… I'm really sorry." he said with honesty in his eyes. "How could we have let this happen?"

Davis simply smiled. "Hey… it wasn't your fault." he said "You weren't yourself. I knew you and Patamon would never want to do anything like this. Hey, if anyone would do it, it's me."

Patamon and TK laughed slightly. Then Davis reached out his hand to help TK up. "Friends?"

TK smiled and took his hand "Friends."

Patamon and Veemon extended the same gestures.

Kari folded her hands and wiped a tear from her eye. So did Yolei, and Cody and the others… well… they just smiled.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Lockhart's teeth were showing, but he wasn't smiling. "No! Not again!" he growled fiercely. "I can't even get them to destroy each other! This is simply MADNESS!!"

Black-Gatomon just covered her head with her pillow and went back to sleep.

_**The next day**_…

TK was on the phone with Mina to make amends for how he treated her the other day, "I hope you're not going to dump me or anything." he said shyly.

Mina giggled over the other line _"You can't get rid of me that easy, TK."_ she said. _Besides… Your not like other guys I met who just like me for who I am, instead of a miniskirt."_

"_Besides… I really like the way you smell."_

TK smiled. "Heh… so I guess we're cool then?" he asked.

"_Totally… see ya tomorrow… Boo."_

"Bye, bye… Babe."

_**Meanwhile**_…

Yolei, and Ken, were out with Davis and Kari. Not really on a date, but just hanging out as friends. "So it was you and TK who set us up all along?" Kari asked. "Well you sure had me fooled."

"Nah… not me. I was onto them all along." Davis said, acting all smooth.

"Sure Davis, whatever." Yolei sighed in sarcasm.

Nevertheless, Kari and Davis decided to wait a bit until they tried going out again… like maybe until Lockhart was beaten. Then maybe… just maybe… they'd try again.

_**(Well the fire's burning brightly now… all it needs is a good blast of gas. Heh-heh-heh!)**_

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_

_**Two old enemies from the past has returned for Revenge.**_

"_**It's… the DIGIMON EMPEROR and KIMERAMON!!"**_

_**(Ken Screams unable to deal with the stress from his dark side)**_

_**The Emperor is back in a body of his own, and plans to start over where he left off, and is setting his first targets on Ken and the others, and he brought along an old friend to help him get that accomplished**_

"_**We're back and stogner than ever! Ha, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah!"**_

_**(Explosions… the Rangers get hurt)**_

_**Are the Rangers truly beaten? Will Ken lose to his Dark side once more? Find out in Part one of the new Mini Series…**_

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_


	9. The Emperor's Mini series: Part one

**EPISODE SEVEN**

**Part One**

It was pretty dark and foggy, Ken opened his eyes, to find he had been lying down in the Digital Desert. "Hey, how did I get here?" he asked himself. "Where's Wormon?"

He reached up to brush the sand off his clothes, but then he suddenly realized what type of clothes he was wearing. "Ah! These… these clothes." he cried. "Please, No!" he crawled over towards a small watering hole, and looked at his reflection. "AAH!!"

There he was wearing his old Digimon Emperor outfit. "No! No! I can't be…" he cried.

"Oh but it's true." came a small voice from behind. Ken looked behind him, and saw a swarm of all the Digimon he had ever hurt or threatened from his evil days, and they didn't look at all friendly.

"Now we're going to show you all the rotten things you showed towards us, Emperor."

Ken backed up nervously. "No, you can't do this to me." he cried. "I've changed. I'm not the Digimon Emperor anymore. Please, you have to believe me."

The Digimon all thought it over, and they all sniggered. "You are right about one thing though; You're not the Digimon Emperor… at least you won't be in a few minutes."

"GET HIM!!"

Ken screamed and ran for his life, but the army of angry Digimon were gaining on him. Worse than that, the desert just seemed to stretch on an on. Nothing but sand, and more sand as far as the eye could see. No place to hide!

Finally, Ken's foot sunk so far into the sand as he was running, that he tripped and fell. "He's down! Let's get him!" All the Digimon closed in and shot their strongest attacks straight for him.

"No! NO!!!"

_**KABOOM!!**_

A huge explosion that lit up the desert for miles, and miles around, and then--

…

Ken woke up in a SCREAM of night-terror, that him parents came rushing to his room in an instant. "Ken… are you alright?" his mother asked.

"You we're yelling in your sleep." added his Father.

Ken realized he was back home, in bed, and it was almost 2 am. "What a nightmare." he panted. "I saw my whole life flashing before my eyes."

His parents were confused. "But you haven't had any nightmares since we got you that nightlight."

Then his father saw the reason. "No wonder… it's not plugged in." He walked over and plugged the small light back into the socket. "Oh… I'm sorry." Wormon said, still half asleep. "My tail must've bumped it."

"That's all right, Wormon." Ken's father said. "You didn't mean it."

Ken really hated the dark, although his parents didn't know why. _**(But we do)**_ Strangely as it was, using a nightlight helped him sleep a lot better at night, and he didn't have nightmares as often.

His mother tucked him back into bed, and kissed him good night. "Try to get some sleep, honey. You have school tomorrow."

"Okay." Ken yawned. "Goodnight." and he was out like a light.

His parents left the room, but neither of them, nor Ken or Wormon could see the small glowing mark on the back of Ken's neck. The same spot where the _Dark Spore_ in Ken's body seemed to be up to something big.

_**The next morning**_…

Ken didn't look very well at school. He got a good night's sleep and all, but he seemed to be a bit tired, and he even looked a little pale. The History lesson didn't help him all the more as they were studying about ancient roman Emperors.

_Emperors!_

The moment Ken looked upon that dreadful word, it brought him back more flashbacks of his evil days. How he hurt all those Digimon, and shook up the Digital world with his control-spires. Ken was so absent minded that he dropped his text-book hard on the floor.

"Is everything okay, Mr. Ichijouchi?" the teacher asked. Ken didn't answer, and when the Teacher saw how pale and shaken he looked, he decided enough was enough. Nothing was more important to him than the health and welfare of his students. He advised that Ken go to the nurse.

Ken agreed and shakily got up. Yolei, who was in his class with him, didn't like the way her boyfriend seemed to be this morning. Something seemed very wrong with him, but what was it exactly.

…

As Ken walked down the empty corridors he could suddenly begin to hear the sounds of water dripping. _Dark water_ dripping to be exact. A chill ran down his spine, and he gasped as he saw the corridors fade into… into… _The Dark Ocean; _right before his eyes.

"AAAAAAH!!"

Everyone in all the classrooms nearby poked their heads through the doors and could see Ken on his knees, his face pointing upwards at the ceiling, holding his head and SCREAMNG like bloody murder.

Yolei was the first to run up to him. "Ken! Ken, you okay?" she cried. "What's the matter?" Ken finally fell flat on the floor, whimpering, and shaking in fear.

The Nurse, who had heard Ken scream, dashed over and decided he was far to stressed and on the verge of having a nervous breakdown. She ordered that Ken be sent home and not return for the rest of the week. School work, and all the struggle wouldn't be good for him.

_**Later that day**_…

The others all paid Ken a visit after school, and that's where he told them that he was being plagued by his horrid memories of the Dark Ocean…

"Again?!" The others were all shocked and ashamed. "Ken, when are you going to get it through your head. It's over… don't let it bother you." Davis said.

"Davis?!" Kari snapped. "That wasn't very nice."

"Uh… I hate to say this Kari… but for once I agree with him." TK said.

"TK?"

Soon everyone, even the Digimon began to express their opinion to the fact that Ken still let he Dark Ocean plague him like this, even after all the evil they had beaten together, and all the obstacles they overcame.

Why, even Kari herself still had a few nightmares of the Dark Ocean, but even Yolei who had suffered through those nightmares got over her fear. Still… none of this really seemed to help Ken who had it the worst of all.

"I'm starting to think I'll never get over all this." he said sadly. "How will I ever make a good Power Ranger if I'm even scared of the dark?"

"Don't say those things, Ken." said Wormon. "Remember… you can't change the past, but the future can be altered."

"Wormon's right, Ken." Davis said. "Hey, I know what it's like to be afraid too, and I'm supposed to be the Courage guy here."

Cody approached Ken and told him. "Grandpa always says… _"Even the bravest of men can experience fear. You must know fear before you find courage."_

Ken smiled a little. "You really think I can do all this?" he asked.

"We know so Ken." said Gatomon.

"Just wait… you'll be a fine Ranger in no time." added Patamon.

Ken's smile grew wider, but then he suddenly let out a yawn. The others decided to leave and let him sleep. He sure had to tough day. Unfortunately, once everyone had left, and both Ken and Wormon had fallen asleep… that's where it all happened.

As Ken sleep away, the red spot on the back of his neck began flashing madly, and though he couldn't feel it happening, something black emerged from his neck; The Dark Spore. The very spore that started his evil ways all those years back.

The spore hovered it's way over to Ken's computer, and despite the fact it wasn't even on, and actually produced a newer Digital gateway to the _Dark Ocean._ Then it was gone…

…

It reappeared near the ocean's coast, and then dove into the water where the ghostly spirits of darkness began to feed on it, and lighting struck it hard unleashing something very, very dark indeed.

The waves of the oceans splashed hard against the shores, over and over, and then… when they had ceases someone began to tread out from the water.

A dark and creepy human, with frizzy dark hair, a dark outfit, shades over his eyes, and holding a whip. "Hmm, mm, mm. It's time for revenge." he sniggered wickedly.

_**The next day**_…

Ken was at home, by order of the school; not to return all week. Meanwhile, the others still went to school as usual. It was hard for them to concentrate as their minds would always seem to trail off and think about Ken.

At lunch, Yolei didn't feel like eating much. All this worrying over her boyfriend made her sick to her stomach. "Isn't there anything we can do to help Ken?" she asked.

Everyone shook their heads. "Yolei, as much as we want to help Ken out, this is something Ken has to work out for himself." TK said.

Kari nodded in agreement. "The Dark Ocean is really going to be tough for him to overcome. I still have problems getting over it myself."

Yolei knew they were right.

"Besides… in the meantime, we've got to keep watch for any other attacks in the city." Davis said. "Ken may not be a Ranger yet, but _we_ are Rangers. We have a job to do."

Yolei smiled for the first time all day, and finally began to eat her lunch.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Many Digimon were all running scared from something big and nasty. "Run for your lives! It's the evil Digimon Emperor!"

Indeed… it was him. The evil that everyone thought was long gone had returned, and was up to nothing short of trouble and chaos. Lashing his whip, and hurting innocent creatures.

"Run all you like, you overgrown Data-Dorks!" he scowled. "Nothing will stop me from getting that which I desire. Hmm, mm, ah, ah, ah!"

Instead of reverting to his old tactics; Setting up Control-Spires, using Dark-Rings to control the Digimon… he had something much better in mind.

He finally caught a poor Digimon and held him right before his evil grinning face. The poor little creature trembled in fear. "W-w-what are you going to do?"

The Emperor grinned and snickered wickedly. Then he pulled out his new, and improved Black D3, and simply ran a red scanner light across the Digimon's body. The Digimon began to feel a little numb and weak after the process; _almost as if some of his energy had been taken away._

The Emperor tossed the weakened creature down to the ground. "Now beat it!" he snapped, and the Digimon ran away like lightning leaving the Emperor to ponder over where he could strike again.

Somehow, going around and searching for wild Digimon was just too easy, and not very amusing for him, and in any case. "I'm going to need a much large source of energy if I am to effectively bring my master plan into action."

_**Meanwhile**_…

In various parts of the Digital world, Red-Ribbon facilities were replaced about to guard all the Digimon they had captured, and were to be sent off to the main-base, in its secret location.

One was less than a mile beyond the forest, and loads of trucks an vehicles began o shift their captives into their cages. "Come on you blokes, keep-a moving." The commander growled. "Come along then.. we haven't got all day!"

A female-Soldier climbed out of her van, lugging a burlap sack with another victim kept inside. "My apologies, sir." she said. "The General will be please though." She finally reached the prison cell.

"Well go then, Lass." Growled the commander. "Toss 'em inside and be quick about it."

The soldier-lady tossed her sack in, and the victims inside all began to cry and scamper about so much that the commander had to take action. He opened a small window, and narrowed his eyes at them all. "Anymore noise-- and you're TURKEY STUFFING!!"

The soldiers were so busy with their evil-deeds, that they didn't notice that someone was watching them through the bushes nearby. "Hmm… how interesting. Heh, heh, heh."

Once the last load of captive Digimon were loaded into the prisons, the trucks drove out to gather up more, and the guards were posted around the facility to guard the entrances; That's where the Emperor, who was hiding in the shrubs, made his move.

One of the guards, looked over his shoulder and. "Who goes there?" he snapped. "Show yourself!" Just then, a strange teen walked out from the forest. "Well, hello there." he said with an evil grin on his face.

The soldier raised an eyebrow in confusion, and in the strange getup the kid was wearing. "Look, whatever your business is, this is a restricted area. You have five minutes to leave the property or I shall have you taken in for questioning."

The Emperor just snickered. "Actually, my business is right here." he said. "You will now surrender every Digimon you have captured over to me, and that's not a request."

The solider was beginning to lose his patients and reached for his radio, but before he could bring it to his lips…

WHOOP!!

The Emperor lashed his whip at the soldier's hand causing him to drop the radio, and his gun. The next thing; the Solider was being held hostage. "Now… let's try that again shall we." the Emperor hissed.

"Y-y-yes, anything. I'll do anything." cried the solider.

…

Soon, after words, the soldiers were unable to explain to Lockhart why it was that all the Digimon they had captured had such low energy levels. Sadly, the soldiers weren't up to explaining why.

"_Very well then… you are all to work triple your shifts until further notice."_ Lockhart ordered, and he signed off.

All the soldiers walked back to their posts, while outside… the Emperor was most please, and somewhat displease. "All those Digimon, and I've only gotten half of what I need?!" he growled to himself. "Ah well… at least I'm making progress."

He got up and walked off. "All I need is one more burst of energy.. and I think I know just where to find it. In the meantime... Hmm, mm, mm…" he sniggered wickedly as he grasped a _Digimon-card_ in his hand; a very special one! "… I already have what I need to bring back _my old friend."_

_**Meanwhile**_…

School was out for the day, and the others all met up with Cody, and they all planned to go check up on Ken to see if he was alright. However… as they proceeded through town, they saw all the local citizens running in a stampede as if they had just seen the grim-reaper.

"Hey!"

"Whoa!"

"Watch it!"

They immediately got the impression that something was wrong. Sadly, all the people were running too fast to stop and answer them. "Whatever's got them spooked, it's got to be big." TK suggested.

"Let's check it out." Davis said, and they all ran deeper into town. When they got there, not only were there more frightened citizens running amuck in panic… but then they saw what it was.

Cody sweat dropped. "Guys? Is that--"

Everyone else had their eyes wide, and their jaws hanging open. "N-n-no… it can't be!" cried Yolei. There; crushing the buildings, and wrecking the town the power of a small army was a _Kimeramon_.

One not as big as the last one they ever confronted, but still ranging mad, and really casing trouble.

"_**HEAT-VIPER!!"**_

Explosions, Earthquakes, and even the roads were training up. This Kimeramon was looking for something. "Power Rangers!" he roared "COME OUT… FACE ME!!"

They all got a good look at him and could find no RR- Badge on his body, which could only mean that this Kimeramon wasn't working for the Red-Ribbon Army. Still, they wondered just where he had come from. The only Kimeramon that ever came into existence was destroyed by Davis and Magnamon.

Nevertheless, they all decided to go confront the monster.

"Ready, guys?" Davis said. "READY!!" the others answered. _"LET'S GO… DIGITAL!!"_ They morphed into their suits, and charged deeper into the city.

Kimeramon turned round, and saw them. "Ahh… there you are?" he growled. "I've been waiting for this day for quite sometime."

The rangers were all confused. They never even met this Kimeramon before, and it was acting as though it was bearing a grudge against them all. "Look, pal…" Davis snapped. "I don't know what your story is, but you're wrecking up the town, and we're going to stop you."

Kimeramon just grunted. "Such big words from such a small mouth, but enough of this idol chit-chat!" he thundered as he leapt down from the tall buildings. "LET'S GO!!"

The rangers pulled out their swords. "Let's go, guys!" Davis shouted, and they all dashed into action.

Despite the fact that Kimeramon was only one individual, he was still _one very special individual._ The rangers tried all they could, but Kimeramon managed to use his different body parts to prove other wise. Apart from having a _**Greymon body, **_and _**Metalgreymon's hair.**_

"Head's up big-boy!" TK yelled form above, and he leapt down and thrust his sword right at Kimeramon's _**Kabuterrimon-head.**_ "Rah, ha, ha…" That hard head caused TK's attack to do no damage was done at all.

"Care to go for a lift, Green Ranger?" and with his, two _**Angemon,**_ and _**Airdramon Wings,**_ he took off form the ground with such force that it tossed TK off of him like a catapult.

SMASH!! "Ow! Ah!"

"TK!!" cried Kari. "Hang on I'm coming." but as she rushed over, Kimeramon used his _**Garurumon legs**_ to LEAP right in front of her. "Going somewhere?"

Luckily by then, TK had recovered and all the rangers tired to attack Kimeramon from all sides, but it didn't work not only did have a good swing with _**Monochromon's tail,**_ but with his four arms…

_**Two Devimon Arms**_

_**A Kuagamon left-arm, and Skullgreymon right-arm.**_

All the rangers were bashed harder then the pins in a bowling alley. "Rah, ha, ha, ha… what's the matter Rangers? Too much for you?" Kimeramon roared. "Well then taste my _**HEAT VIPER!!"**_

Super Powerful explosions, and the rangers really got his hard as they all fell over. Their suits even got a little smokey in certain spots, and they were barley able to get back to their feet.

"Exactly… what point… did we lose control here?!" snapped Yolei.

Cody agreed with her. He just felt like a whole hoard of elephants just charged at him. "Anybody got any ideas?" he asked.

Kimeramon let out a HUGE ROAR!! "Yeah, and it's one I never thought I'd ever say." Davis said. "RUN FOR IT!!" and they all took off like cowardly kittens.

"Come back, you cowards!" Kimeramon growled and he began to chase after them when he was suddenly shrouded by dark light coming from a small source behind him.

It was the Digimon Emperor calling him off. "That's enough for now, Kimeramon." he said. "You've already shown me what I needed to know." He was referring to the fact that rangers barley even scratched Kimeramon, and now he knew for certain that they couldn't win like this.

_**Meanwhile**_…

The others had fled off to see Gennai at once. All of them were holding ice-packs over their sore spots. All the Digimon were very upset about what happened to their friends. What upset them even more was the fact of there being another Kimeramon on the lose.

"And here we thought we'd seen the last of him." Hawkmon. "We barley even survived our previous encounter with him."

Davis didn't even sit down. "Ow, Man!" he groaned. "I didn't think it was possible to get your butt kicked so hard."

"Speak for yourself." cried Yolei and she remember her aching head. "I think I dented my skull out there."

Just then, Izzy and Gennai came in with looks of extreme worry on their faces. "Uh-oh!" Gatomon said. "I don't like the looks of this."

Izzy had taken in their reports, and studied as much about the battle as he could. "But … well it seems that… that Kimeramon is the exact same one from long ago."

The others all gasped and dropped their ice-packs. "But it can't be him!" TK shouted, ignoring the pain in his arm. "We saw Davis and Maganmon blow that evil thing to dust years ago."

Gennai told them that someone had revived Kimeramon. "I know who it is we are dealing with, but you will not like what you are about to see." he said with caution.

"What?" Davis asked. "Who is it?"

Gennai motioned for Izzy to show them on his screen. When the picture became clear, everyone felt as though they had seen the apocalypse. "N-n-no… it can't be!" cried Cody. "It's… its…"

"It's the _Digimon Emperor_, and Kimeramon!" Armadillamon squealed in place of Cody.

"Ken… no!" Yolei peeped, trying not to start crying, but that was where it got even worse. For Izzy and Gennai told them that it wasn't Ken…

…

Ken was still at home where he had been all day, and he was on his computer when he saw the whole thing on his screen. His blood almost froze as horrifying images spread before him.

"_Hmm, mm, mm, ah, ah, ah… I am the Digimon Emperor."_ The evil one said over the screen. _"To all those who dare to defy me and Kimeramon; know this. We are back now, and stronger than ever before."_

"_The Digital world will soon be mind to command. TO RULE!! HA, HA, HA, AH, AH, AH!!"_

Ken's forehead was all sweaty, and his whole body trembled like a dishwasher. "No." he cried. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**__**…**_

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_

_**Part 2 of the mini-series**_

_**The rangers learn that the Digimon Emperor is Apparently a darker version of Ken.**_

"_**So can we stop him?"**_

"_**I don't think we can"**_

_**Meanwhile, as the Emperor sends Kimeramon to attack the city again, and the Rangers must you all the power their Zords can supply. **_

_**(the Megazord is beaten silly and almost destroyed)**_

"_**WHOA!! EVERBODY OUT!!"**_

_**(Rangers fall… and the Zords change back into Digimon.)**_

"_**Hmm, mm, mm… the more energy I collect, the quicker the power will be mine."**_

_**What is the Emperor up to? Will Kimeramon succeed in taking his revenge and finally destroy the rangers?**_

_**Part 2 of the exciting mini-series continues… **_

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_


	10. The Emperor's Mini series: Part two

"_**PREVIOUSLY ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_

_**After suffering many simultaneous horror-visions from his evil past, Ken is sentenced home from school for the week.**_

"_**AAAAAAAH!!"**_

_**(Ken quivering from stress)**_

_**Meanwhile, the rangers had rushed into town to discover it was under attack from a Kimeramon they once knew from before.**_

_**(Rangers losing badly)**_

"_**But it can't be him. Davis and Maganmon destroyed him years ago"**_

_**As if that wasn't bad enough, the rangers and Ken soon learned that Kimeramon was no the only thing from the past to have returned.**_

"_**The Digimon Emperor!"**_

"_**NOOOOO!!"**_

"_**POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_

**EPISODE EIGHT**

**Part Two**

The rangers and their Digimon were unable to take their eyes off the computer screen; Away from the images of the evil foes they had once defeated, that were now back.

"I can't believe he's actually back." said Kari.

Yolei was even more confused than ever. "I just don't get it. How can Ken be _at home_, and _there_ at the same time."

Gennai once again remained them all, that the creature they saw on the screen was not the Ken they knew and loved, but in fact the very evil essence of what Ken used to be.

"That would probably explain why Ken was having such a hard time." Davis said. "But how could his evil-side actually come into the picture?"

Izzy had been doing some bio scans of Ken's DNA, and Digital-Codes; It apparently had to do with that _dark-spore_ that was lodged inside of him.

"Some how the spore acted as a storing-unit where all the evil that Ken fought off was stored." Izzy said.

He went on saying that after Ken was defeated, And his days as the Digimon Emperor were over, he began to fear of all evil and fight it off as much as he could. It was as if he was trying to store all the darkness left in his body in a safe place where it could do him no harm…

Much like storing something in a box to keep it out of sight when not in use.

The longer Ken shunned the evil that plagued him, the more it stored up inside the spore in his neck. Finally, it reached the inevitable point when the spore had gathered all that it needed.

"You see, as long as Ken never wanted to go back to his evil ways, the spore would begin to grow restless and have no further use to remain inside him, but with all the evil and negative energies it had gathered, it obviously had no need to."

The others began to get the drift. It meant that somehow the spore must've escaped from Ken's body and produced an exact duplicate of Ken as his used to be.

"_Hmm, mm, ah, ah, ah!"_

"This is just great." TK snapped. "And now he's even revived Kimeramon. If Ken actually saw this, why he'd--"

Suddenly, they all realized that Ken must've seen the images they saw. "Oh, no… Ken!" Yolei cried. "I better go and check up on him." she said.

"I'll go with you, Yolei." said Hawkmon, and they were gone.

"Be careful out there you-two!" Kari called.

_**Meanwhile**__**…**_

More and more of Lockhart's prisons posts around the digital world had been attacked by the Digimon Emperor, the same story each time. HE would go in and sap the energy out of the captivated Digimon.

Worse than that... _**"HEAT-VIPER!!"**_ Kimeramon would destroy the outposts as ordered by his master. "No one shall rule the digital world accept me, and Kimeramon." The Emperor sniggered.

_**Meanwhile**__**…**_

Lockhart's soldiers had reported that many of their stations, and relay-posts had been destroyed. "Total-destruction, sir." the soldier said. "That's the twelve station."

Lockhart's temper was starting to grow hotter than the cigar he was smoking. "Who did this?" he asked with clenched teeth.

A young-lady soldier came in with picture of the culprits. "Surveillance snapped these, General." she said. "Our computers have told us that this is a Kimeramon, but we have been unable to identify who this _other figure_ is."

Lockhart couldn't tell who the Emperor was either, nevertheless he did pose as another threat to his army operations, and therefore would also need to be eliminated. However, despite all that, Lockhart did see their actions when attacking the rangers. "Perhaps this could also prove valuable in my operations after all."

He would let the Emperor deal with the rangers; hopefully he would succeed in destroying them.

He had gathered up a lot of energy, and put loads of the army stations out of action, and was getting closer to putting his secret-plan into action. "Hmm, mm, mm… the more energy I collect; the sooner the power will be mine!" he chuckled as he looked down at his D3.

"I just need one more big boost of energy." he sniggered wickedly. "And I know just where to get it from… or should I say… _whom_."

He explained to Kimeramon that while he would go and get that energy he required, "And should the Power Rangers show up… you know what to do."

Kimeramon nodded. "They will not interfere with your plans."

_**Meanwhile**_…

Yolei checked up on Ken, and as was expected he didn't look so well. "He's back." he cried shakily. "He's actually back."

"Ken… Ken, calm down now." Yolei said as she lay him down on his bed.

"She has a point, Ken." added Hawkmon "All this stress isn't good for you."

"But, guys, guys…" cried Ken. "I can't stand anymore of this. I'm really getting scared." he lay down on his bed still trembling in fear.

"There, there now, Ken. Just relax." Wormon said, but to be honest. "I'm just as scared as you are."

Yolei nodded. "We all are." she said. "But we can't let him scare us like this. It's not going to make him disappear."

Ken knew she was right, but it didn't make him feel any better. After all, these were monsters that he himself created; not to mention he actually was one of them-- once.

"Look, Ken… we'll do what we can, but you'll have to help us out by helping yourself first." Yolei said. "You know more about that guy than the rest of us put together, and we'll need every bit of info you can get on him."

Wormon agreed with her. "We _can_ do this Ken?" he said. "You put him away once before and you can do it again, but this time you won't be alone."

"I agree…" said Hawkmon. "It's going to take more than just our strength alone to beat him, Ken, but you won't be able to find your strength if you continue to run away from what scares you like this. Don't you see-- only your knowledge, and strengths from within will help us conquer your dark-side for good… but we need _you_ to help us. "

Ken was actually beginning to calm down a little. "You're right." he said. "Thanks, you guys. I really needed that."

Yolei pecked her boyfriend's cheek. "I should get going, the others will want to know about you." she said.

"Rest well, Ken, and keep in touch." added Hawkmon. Then they left, leaving Ken to catch up on some well needed rest.

"_Ken looks so peaceful."_ Wormon thought as he watched him. _"Nothing at all like his darker-half. It makes me happy to see him like this."_

He stretched out at the end of the bed, and fell asleep himself.

As they slept, neither realized that they were being watched…

…

Outside, the Digimon Emperor was spying on them from another rooftop. He knew that Ken's parents were out that day, and he just saw Yolei left. "At last, she's gone." he muttered to himself. "Now comes the fun bit."

He signaled for Kimeramon to begin the distraction phase. "You know what to do?"

"Yes, Master." Kimeramon answered. "The Rangers won't know what hit them."

As he flew in the air towards the city, he began to use a new special power the Emperor had given him when he was revived… The power to grow!

"Ahh… I FELL BIG AGAIN!!" Kimeramon had grown to many times his normal size, and this scared the people below right out of their pants.

All of them began running away in panic as Kimeramon began to smash up whatever he could find…

…

…and it wasn't long before the rangers got the alert. "Kimeramon's back!" cried TK. "Look how _huge_ he is."

They then saw him take a huge blow to the town with his Heat-Viper. "We've got to do something." Davis said.

"Davis, haven't you forgotten the last time we went up against him?" Cody snapped. "He really hit us badly. Who knows what he'll do to us this time?"

Kari however agreed with Davis. "We can't just let him destroy the town like this." she said.

"Kari's right." added Gatomon. "I don't care how big he is. I want to go get him."

"Me too." added Veemon, and the other Digimon nodded in agreement with him. Even TK went along with them. So Cody had no choice but to go along with them.

"Izzy… can you contact Yolei for us?"

Izzy nodded. "Just remember guys, if it looks like your going to lose, get out of there and fast. We don't want him to destroy you."

The rangers nodded. "Ready guys?"

"READY!!"

"_LET'S GO… DIGITAL!!"_ They morphed, and headed to the real world with their Digimon, and the moment the arrived, they called for their zords _"DIGI-ZORDS… DIGIVOLVE!!"_

"_VEEMON… Metal-Digivole to; __**METAL-EX-VEEMON!!"**_

"_ARMADILLAMON… Metal-Digivole to; __**STEEL-ANKYLOMON!!"**_

"_PATAMON… Metal-Digivole to; __**ANDRO-ANGEMON!!"**_

"_GATOMON… Metal-Digivole to; __**CYBER-ANGEWOMON!!"**_

"Lets go!" Davis shouted and the all leapt into their respective Zords. "All right rangers, lets get him!"

"_RIGHT!!"_ the other rangers, and the zords called, and they charged off into battle, and Kimeramon growled with all four of his hands curling into fists. "GRR… RRAAH!!"

Metal-Ex-Veemon went in first. _**"METAL PUNCH!!"**_ but Kimeramon caught both his fists with his Devimon-arms. "Hah! Ha, ha, ah, ah! Happy landings?" and he flung the Zord over his head.

CRASH!! Davis was rocked about inside. "WHOA-HOA!!"

"Ow! You alright, Davis?" his zord asked.

"Yeah… for now." Davis said. "But he sure packs a big punch."

Steel-Ankylomon came flying in with his hover jets. "How 'bout we try us a little artillery?" he asked around.

"Yeah… lets give it to him." Cody said, "Charging up energy." And the tank's huge canon began to roar to life. "FIRE!!"

"_**STEEL-CANNON!!"**_

BOOM!! Kimeramon got hit in the chest, full force, but when the dust had settled he hardly even had that many scratches on him. "What?!"

"I don't believe it."

"GRR!! Well then, believe this!" Kimeramon growled. _**"HEAT-VIPER!!"**_

His energy attack collided into Steel-Ankylomon, causing sparks, and small explosions to blow all over him. "YEOW!! It's getting hot in here!" cried Cody.

Kimeramon kept on blasting…

"Uh, Cody… I don't think my hull can stand much more of this!" Steel-Ankylomon warned. Cody could feel the temperature in the cockpit rising to danger levels. "I need help!" he cried out.

"Hang on, Cody!" TK called.

"We're coming." added Kari.

"CHARGE!!" the two Angel-Zords roared.

Andro-Angemon began to head straight for the blast. _**"WHIRL-WIND-DEFENSE!!"**_ and used his spinning staff to block it right in the middle, and stop it from going any further.

Kimeramon growled and tried to put more back into it, but as he tried. _**"EXPLOSIVE-ARROWS!!"**_ Cyber-Angewomon's arrows began to bombard him from above and cause him to lose focus.

Cody was safe for now, but as the battle progressed, the four Digi-Zords didn't fare so well. Every time they got an opening, Kimeramon either blocked them from getting through, or if they got lucky and their attacks even went through they hardly did any damage at all.

"Come on… let's form the Megazord." Davis suggested.

"We can't, Davis. Yolei, and Hawkmon aren't here." Metal-Ex-Veemon told him.

Kimeramon then gave Metal-Ex-Veemon a hug punch and sent him flying back hard. "ARGH!!"

Davis was even turned upside down in his cockpit. "AA-AA-AAH!!"

"Davis!" cried Kari.

"Metal-Ex-Veemon!!" cried her zord.

Davis and his zord were still okay, but Davis was really getting aggravated. "Man… where are you, Yolei?!"

_**Meanwhile**_…

The Emperor could see the whole thing. "Heh, heh, heh… the perfect plan." he muttered to himself. "As much as I'd like to stay and watch this, I have a plan to put into action."

He whirled his whip along the overhead wires and swung on them like a vine over to the next building, and onto Ken's balcony. "Hmm, mm, mm… it's been so long since I've been here."

The doors we're unlock, and he waltzed right in unannounced, and remembered where Ken's room was. He silently crept in,, and then Ken woke up, and SCREAMED!

…

His scream could be heard from up the street, where Yolei ha received the message from Izzy about the battle. She suddenly turned her head. "Ken?" and when she turned back to face the building where Ken lived she could see him and Wormon being carried off by the Digimon Emperor. "KEN!!"

"YOLEI!... HAWKMON!! HELP!!" the boys called. The Emperor simply punched the two of them out cold, and continued to make his get away.

Yolei began to rush up the street after him. "Yolei, wait!" called Hawkmon. "The others need our help, remember?"

Yolei was in a big dilemma now; What could she do?

Go after Ken-- or go help the others?

Well, of course her choice was obvious, but she didn't like having to do this to her boyfriend. Right now, the city was more important. "Let's go, Hawkmon!"

"I'm right with you."

Yolei nodded and then, "Let's Go… Digital!" she morphed into Blue ranger, and changed Hawkmon into Robo-Aquilamon, and they were off.

_**Meanwhile**_…

The others were looking pretty shaken up, while Kimeramon was starting to treat this more like _play-time_ than a battle; it was that much fun to him, beating up the zords like that.

ZAP!!

POW!!

KBLAM!!

The zords were really starting to run low on power, and the metal on their body's had huge dents and scratches on them. Davis' zord even had a few sparks flying out from it.

"We hold up much more like this." cried Davis.

"If we can just form the Megazord, we can recharge the power supplies." TK said. "What's happened to Yolei."

Kimeramon took another shot at everyone with his, _**"HEAT-VIPER!!"**_ Small explosions, and loads of sparks flashed all over, and all the zords crashed down into one place; and the poor rangers we're really shaken up.

"WHOA!!"

"AA-AAH!!"

"HEY!!"

"YIPE!!!"

The rangers were all okay, but their zords had suffered a lot of damage. "Davis…" Metal-Ex-Veemon cried weakly "We… can't hold up… our zord-forms up for much longer like this."

"We… need… more power, and fast!" added Cyber-Angewomon.

"You want power?" Kimeramon asked rhetorically. "Well why didn't you say. I'll give you all the power you want." and he began to stomp his way towards the zords.

"Guys… he's coming this way." cried Cody. "We've got to pull out of here."

The rangers tired their controls, but their zords were barley able to move. "It's not working.." said TK. "We can't pull out. our power supply is too low."

Kari looked on ahead. "He's getting closer." she cried. "We have to keep trying." and so they kept trying to get their zords up and running, but it was no use.

Finally, Kimeramon was in range, and was ready to blast them all to bits, when suddenly… _**"SKY-ROCKET-STRIKE!!"**_

BAM!! Right in the side. Kimaeramon growled in shock as he fell over on his side. The rangers looked up, "All right… it's Yolei." cried Davis.

"And Robo-Aquilamon too." added Cody.

Yolei gave the gang thumbs up "Hope we're not dropping in like this." she said to the others. "Oh, Yolei!" Robo-Aquilamon sighed.

The point was, now she was there. "All right rangers… switch to emergency-power." Davis said. "RIGHT!!" the others all shouted.

Kimeramon got to his feet and roared angrily. "Rotten little pest!" he growled. "I'll get you for that." but when he turned round he was face to face with the Digital-Megazord. "Huh? What the--"

The Megazord wielded it's sword, and Davis called out, "Give it up, Kimeramon! We'll get you yet."

Kimeramon laughed hysterically, and evilly. "I haven't even begun to fight yet." he roared. Then, his angry scowl turned into an evil grin "Not that it matters anyways… even as we speak, my master has _your friend_ in custody."

The other rangers didn't know what he was talking about, until Yolei told them that on her way to the battle zone, she saw Ken and Wormon being kidnapped by the Digimon Emperor.

"Oh, no! Ken!" cried TK.

"Aww… that's just swell." Davis grunted sarcastically. "But first things' first. We'll deal with this ugly brute and then try and find Ken."

The others all agreed, and they all hoped that wherever he was, he was okay.

_**Meanwhile**__**…**_

In a secret location… Ken was woke up to find that he was in shackles, and chain to a cold brick-wall, and Wormon was bound up tight and hanging in ropes. Both of them felt pretty dreary after waking up from being knocked out.

"Wormon… are you alright?"

"Don't worry, Ken. I'm okay."

"_Really… well you won't be soon."_ said a deep dark voice from in the shadows. Ken and Wormon looked ahead, and saw the Digimon Emperor step out from the blackness.

A chill ran up Ken's spine as he ga "Who… who are you exactly? You can't really be me."

The Emperor chuckled. "Only half correct." he said. "I am in fact… a _better, stronger_ version of what you used to be."

Ken could back away no further. "What ever it is you're up to. You'll never get away with it. My friends will find some way to beat you."

"Who, those power-dorks?" the Emperor mocked. "I wouldn't think so." He showed Ken images of the battle taking place, and to Ken's horror his friends were losing badly.

…

The Meagzord was pretty slow, even if it was at full power, and it barley managed to even make a scratch on Kimeramon. While he just used his four arms and his hard tail to attacks from all sides.

"RRR… RRRAAAAH!!"

BAM!!

CRASH!!

KAPOW!!

"AAH!!

"OO-OOH!!

"Man, this guy's tearing us apart." cried Davis. "How can we stop him?"

"I don't think we can?" cried Yolei.

Next they knew, Kimeramon lifted the Megazord up over his head, spun it round, and around. "Everybody, hang on!" cried Kari.

"Bye-Bye, Rangers!" Kimeramon growled as he threw the Megazord up high into the air. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!!"

"We're too high!" cried TK. "We're going blow if we hit!"

As if that wasn't bad enough, all the Megazord was losing power, and sparking badly. _"Guys… we can't hold up much longer."_ it cried. _"We're breaking up already."_

The control panels began to short and explode right before everyone's eyes. "WHOA!! EVERYBODY OUT!!" cried Davis, and they all leapt out from the megazord as it began to break up, and change back into the five small Digimon.

…

Ken watched as they all fell with a huge thud, triggering a massive explosion. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**__**…**_

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_

_**Part 3 of the Mini-series.**_

_**The Rangers are left without the use of their zords which allows Kimeramon to run wild and recklessly doing as he pleases.**_

"_**HEAT-VIPER!!"**_

_**(The cites and towns blow up in super holocausts)**_

"_**It's all gone. Completely totaled"**_

"_**Aww, man. This can't be happening to us."**_

_**Meanwhile, Ken learns of the Digimon Emperors plan: To crate his very own type of POWER RANGER suit and use it to destroy both worlds.**_

"_**I can feel it… the very essences of the power pulsating through my veins!"**_

_**(Gets stronger, but doesn't really gain a new suit)**_

_**Ken realizes that only he can put a stop to this, but only if he is finally ready to confront and overcome his greatest fears.**_

_**(Ghosts, and darkness makes Ken afraid)**_

_**Will Ken be able to escape custody and stop the Digimon Emperor, or will the rangers and the two worlds finally meet their ultimate fate?**_

_**Part 3 of the exciting Mini-Series continues…**_

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_


	11. The Emperor's Mini series: Part three

"_**PREVIEOUSLY ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_

_**While the rangers studied battle plans in regarding their enemies, the Digimon Emperor kidnapped Ken from home, and carried him and Wormon off to prison.**_

"_**Who are you?"**_

"_**A better, stronger version of what you used to be."**_

_**Meanwhile, the rangers were stuck with having to battle with Kimeramon who had nearly laid complete destruction to their beloved home town.**_

_**(Small explosions, the Zords are badly damaged.)**_

"_**WHOA!! EVERYBODY OUT!!"**_

"_**Bye-Bye, Rangers. Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah!"**_

_**(BIG EXPLOSION)**_

"_**NOOOOOOO!!"**_

"_**POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_

**EPISDOE NINE**

**Part Three**

Fires and smoke lay everywhere as the rangers, who were back in their street clothes, struggled to their feet. They were all looking pretty messed up all covered in ashes, and dust.

Davis helped Kari up. "You okay?" he asked her softly. Kari nodded her head.

"Hey… What happened to our Megazord?" asked TK. Then suddenly everyone remembered the Megazord warning them that it couldn't stay together… _and the big explosions_.

They all looked round and saw all five of the their Digimon, in their smaller forms lying almost completely still on the ground, and looking more beat up than the rangers were.

They dashed over to their fallen friends. "Veemon? Veemon, say something!"

"Hawkmon? Oh, Hawkmon, please be okay!"

All the Digimon slowly opened their eyes, and they let out soft moans, but they were far too weak and sore to say anything. The Rangers even checked their D3's, and reviewed the data for the Zords… and they were very badly damaged indeed. Any more damage and they world have been destroyed for certain.

"Uh, guys." cried Cody. "We got another problem." Everyone turned round and could see Kimeramon stomping his way towards them.

"Let's run for it." TK snapped, and they all took off with their Digimon, but Kimeramon was trailing them from behind. "You can run, but you can't hide." he roared.

Since he was still enormous in size, Kimeramon could really travel fast, and without even flying. The rangers however had it hard. All the wreckage and rubble from the town made it hard for them run. Not to mention having to carry their fallen Digimon the whole way made it all the more difficult.

"LOOK OUT!!" Davis shouted, and they all leapt over a pile of rubble, dodging the blast, but barley. It wasn't easy for them to run while holding their fallen Digimon tightly.

_**Meanwhile**_…

In his secret dungeon, The Digimon Emperor was rather enjoying himself as he watched Kimeramon chase the rangers down. "Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah! Yes… that's it… give it to them Kimeramon!" he cheered wickedly.

"Come on, guys." cried Ken. "Run… you can make it."

The Emperor turned and lashed Ken's cheek with his whip. "SILENCE!!"

"Ken!" cried Wormon, "Are you okay?"

Ken shunned off any pain from the lashing. "I'm fine, Wormon. it's just a small cut."

The Emperor waved his whip in front of them both. "Well next time it'll be far worse; Unless the both of you KEEP QUIET!!"

Wormon scowled at the Emperor, and Ken resisted the urge to mouth off. "Just tell me at least this." he said sternly, "What is it that you hope to gain from all this?"

The Emperor's shades shimmered. "Hmm, mm, mm… I suppose I could tell you, after all you won't make it out to warn the others in time."

He showed Ken his updated Black-D3 and told him that he had been collecting energy to unleash a new form of power, much similar to what the rangers possessed. "Everyone has their needs… but I have desires." he said deeply.

"I may already have the fire power I need to conquer you and your friends, but it's not enough. _I want it all!"_ he began to speak with pride. "This power… this might… I shall become the most powerful fighting force in all the Digital world, and nothing, absolutely NOTHING will stop me."

He checked his D3, and it was finally maxed out. Kimeramon's battle with the rangers had successfully given him the last bits of power he needed. "Finally, after all this time… I will rise to battle again."

He turned and began to walk towards the entrance to the dungeon. "If either of you are thinking about escaping from this chamber…" he swung the door open to reveal. "Ah?! The Dark Ocean!" cried Ken. "No, anything but that?!"

Dark, angry, ghostly spirits began to rush through the door. Howling, and roaring. "I'm not so sure you'd really want to try going out there where they can get to you."

Ken's forehead went all sweaty as his blood churned. "You're… despicable!" Wormon grunted. The Emperor simple took that as a comment. "I really must be going. I have a Digital world to conquer and a human world to destroy and rebuild in my image." And with that he left them.

At least he left the screen on, and Ken and Wormon could still see what was going on, and by this point, The others and their Digimon were now back into a dead end with no way out.

…

Kimeramon's shadow fell over them all. "Ah, ha, ha, ah, ah! There's no where to run rangers." he hissed to them. "Now, I shall roast you alive. Hmm, hmm, mm, heh, heh, ah, ah, ah!"

"No, I can't die!" cried Yolei.

"This can't be happening!" added TK.

Davis and Kari suddenly were holding hands. "Kari… I, I wanted to tell you…"

"I… I know." Kari said all scared.

Kimeramon began to power up his attack, when suddenly… he was being bombarded from behind. "What?!" he whirled around angrily and saw Tai ridding on Wargreymon.

"Hey, ugly. Why don't you pick on someone your own size." Tai called. Then suddenly, the rest of the gang appeared all riding their Digimon in their strongest forms.

"Tai!" cried Kari.

Tai looked down at the team. "Don't worry guys, we'll get you out of here." he called.

Kimeramon growled angrily. "Insignificant insects! I'll teach you the meaning of POWER!!" and he began to charge after the others.

"Everyone scatter!" cried Matt. "We'll deal with this guy, you all get the others." added Metal-Garurumon.

Everyone nodded and dashed off to help the rangers. "Oh, no you don't" growled Kimeramon, but as he tried to rush for them. BAM!! Wargreymon head butted him hard in the stomach, and actually did him some damage. "Oh, yes they do." he snapped.

"Get him, Wargreymon!" shouted Tai.

"You too, Metal-Garurumon." added Matt.

See… since Kimeramon wasn't a Red-Ribbon Digimon, that meant that he could be attacked by other Digimon, however; Normally an Ultimate Digimon wouldn't stand a chance against two Megas, but Kimeramon was still gigantic, and he was revived with greater powers than before.

They would be able to destroy him, but they could at least weaken him, and while they did that the others swooped down from the skies and helped the rangers. "Don't worry, guys, everything's okay now." Sora said.

"Hurry climb up, there's not much time." cried Mega-Kabuterimon. Once all the rangers, and their Digimon were safely with the others, Izzy motioned for everyone to head back to the Digital world. "We'll be safer there."

Tai and Matt nodded at each other, the ordered their Digimon to take one final hit at Kimeramon to slow him down from following.

"_**ICE WOLF SPIKE!!"**_

"_**TERRA FORCE!!"**_

"GRR!!" Kimeramon was soaring straight towards them all, not willing to let them get away when he was so close to finishing them all off, but sadly…

BOOM!! "RRRAAAHHH!!" those blasts were too much for him to take and he creased down hard into the city.

"Yeah! Take that!" Tai called down to him.

"Right… let's go." Said Wargreymon, and they all retreated fast, and no sooner had they left when Kiemramon was so incredibly angry that he went completely berserk on the whole city.

Smashing, breaking, and destroying anything in sight that stood. Before long, nothing was left of the city. It was all gone, but Kimeramon look pretty steamed and ready for more. "RRRAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

Too bad the others could see it all happening, even if they were far, far away. "The city!" Cody yelped.

"It's completely totaled" cried Yolei.

"Aww, man… this can't be happening to us!" added Davis.

_**Meanwhile**_…

The others had finally made it safely to Gennai's palace. After they had time to heal from the battle, there was good news… bad news… really bad news… EXTREMLY bad news… and WORSE BEYOND THAT!!!

The good news was: The Digimon were alright and would be just fine.

The bad news was: Izzy had done the scanning, and the code for the Digi-Zords was badly fractured, meaning that until it was repaired, the Digital-Megazord would be inoperative.

Then the really bad news: When Yolei warned Izzy about Ken's kidnapping, Izzy located him being held prisoner in the dark ocean. Sadly, the Digimon Emperor had sealed off any ways to gain access, and that meant that Ken would be on his own.

Finally, the EXTREMELY bad news, though the others regretted to hear it, but…

The Digimon Emperor, Gennai was finally able to determine what he was up to. "Ranger powers?!" snapped Davis.

"Just like ours?" added TK.

Gennai told them everything about how the Emperor intended to use the energy he had collected to gain powers like their rangers abilities, only much fiercer. "We got to stop him." cried Yolei.

Gennai shook his head, because what was WORSE BEYOND THAT; it was too late. The Emperor was at that very moment infusing himself with the power. _"WHAT?!"_ everybody screamed.

…

At that moment, the Digimon Emperor was standing up to his waist in the Dark Ocean's water. Lightning was flashing across the skies as the waves of the ocean began to roughen up.

The Emperor grinned the wickedest grin he had even grinned before. "Heh, heh, ah, ah, ah! Let the power be unleashed!" he thundered as he held his Black-D3 up high and began to call on the spirits to unleash the power.

"_Forces of darkness in this evil hour"_

"_Accept this energy and grant me power"_

"_Nevermore shall purity reign"_

"_Let evil and hatred rule with pain"_

The winds, waters, and lighting began to go berserk as the energy escaped from the D3, and the Emperor's body began to glow as his muscles grew larger. "ARGH! I can feel it!" he cried. "I can feel the very essences of power pulsating through my veins."

He tried his knew strength on a boulder near the shore line, and he was able to break it into dust with one lash of his whip. He had the power. "It's mine… MINE!! Ha, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah!! AAAAH, HA, HA, HAAAAA!!!"

_**Meanwhile**_…

Ken and Wormon we're finally able to break out from their shackles; Wormon had spit his Silk-thread into the locks, and they broke when the webs hardened, but that was the least of their problems.

Ken could hear the his dark-half laughing manically, which could only mean one thing. "Oh, no… Wormon! He must've unleashed the power."

Wormon used his _**"SILK-THREAD!!"**_ and swung himself up onto the window up high. "Wait a minutes." he said. "Something's not right."

"What is it? What can you see?" asked Ken.

Wormon could see that the Emperor's muscles and strength had indeed gained more power, but he didn't seem to have acquired any ranger costume at all. Nevertheless, he was still much stronger and more dangerous than ever.

_**Meanwhile**_…

The others could see the same thing on Izzy's computer. "It just doesn't make any sense." Izzy said. "How could he not have acquired a ranger suit?"

"One's thing's for sure." TK said. "If he does have more power now, we may not a chance against him."

Davis turned and gave TK a sour look. "How can you think that?" he said sharply. "We can't throw in the towel now, there's got to be a way to beat him."

"But Davis, look at what's happened." said Yolei. "We've tried our best and it's cost us our hometown. There's nothing left of it."

Almost everyone was starting to agree with her. Kimeramon knocked out the Megazord, and destroyed their hometown, while the Digimon Emperor now had all the more power than ever. Not to mention Ken was still being held prisoner.

"I can't believe you guysh!" Veemon snapped angrily. "Both the Digital world, and your world is being torn to pieshesh, and you're going to stand around and let it go?!"

"He's right." added Tai. "You guys beat the Digimon Emperor before, and this time you won't be alone."

Matt, Agumon, and Gabbumon nodded in agreement. It wasn't all over, they still had a chance. They still knew Kimeramon could be held off by other Digimon, and the Digimon Emperor must have had at least one disadvantage to his new power.

"See guys… we're still the Digi-Destined, and the Power Rangers." Davis said. "We have a job to do, and worlds to save from evil. Now are you with us or not?"

Suddenly, everyone had a change of heart, and mind. They couldn't quit now, not with so many lives at stake. Besides, once the two villains were beaten they could ask Azulongmon to restore everything like he always did.

Gennai was most pleased to see the team was back in action. That's what truly made a good strong warrior.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Ken suddenly wondered something about the Digimon Emperor. True he was the evil essences of what he used to be, but that was exactly the point; He was still Part of him… more like _he was him._

So did that mean that; Since Ken basically created him, would he be able to get rid of him as well? He didn't know, but he knew the only way to know for sure would be to face him, and the first step… was getting over his fear.

He slowly walked up towards the door of the dungeon. "Ken… what are you doing?!" cried Wormon. "No, don't open the door!" but it was too late. Ken already yanked the door wide open, and just one look outside made his knees go all weak.

"AAAAAAAAH!!"

Angry ghosts and sprits of the Dark Ocean began to charge right for the door. Ken slammed it shut not a moment too soon. He practically slumped to the floor, clutching his chest, and breathing stressfully.

Wormon hopped down. "Ken, are you okay?" he asked, but then he suddenly realized; of course Ken couldn't have been okay!

Despite the fact he was trying to face his fear, Ken slowly turned his head, and opened the door a tiny little crack, and peeked through it. This time the ghosts didn't go after him, but he was still pretty scared.

"Wormon…" he panted. "I… I don't think I can do this. I'm too frightened."

"You can do this, Ken." Wormon said. "Just remember what's at stake."

He referred to all the others being in danger, and how the Digimon Emperor had to be stopped, or he would destroy everything.

Ken saw on the view-screen that the Emperor was at this very moment in the Digital-world and abusing his new powers; tearing through villages, hurting and even destroying innocent Digimon…

Ken even remembered what the others had been telling him all the time.

_**FLASHBACK**__**…**_

"_You can't change your past, Ken. You can only change your future."_

"_Wormon's right, Ken." Davis said. "Hey, I know what it's like to be afraid too, and I'm supposed to be the Courage guy here."_

_Cody approached Ken and told him. "Grandpa always says… "Even the bravest of men can experience fear. You must know fear before you find courage."_

_Ken smiled a little. "You really think I can do all this?" he asked._

"_We know so Ken." said Gatomon._

"_Just wait… you'll be a fine Ranger in no time." added Patamon._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**__**…**_

Ken remembered it all. Everyone was counting on him, and he was probably the only one who could help them through this dark nightmare.

He stood tall and proudly. "Ken?" Wormon asked all confused. "What are you doing?"

Ken, grabbed the doorknob and swung the door wide open. "COME AND GET ME!!" he roared. "AAAAAAAHHHH!!! and he began to run and scream through the mists so fast that the ghosts didn't have time to catch up to him.

Wormon, safely holding onto Ken's back, couldn't believe this. Ken was actually running through the darkness just like how he used to during his evil days, and even when some of the ghosts made it ahead of him, Ken either just dodged or evaded them completely.

This was simply amazing. A few moments ago, Ken nearly looked as though he'd have another heart attack from the darkness. Now he was tearing through it like it was just an illusion, and soon there was the portal the Digimon Emperor used to escape.

Ken pulled out his D3, "Hope this works." he muttered. "DARK-PORT… OPEN!!" The portal glowed, and Ken and Wormon vanished.

_**Meanwhile**_…

While the others were at the palace still working on the zords, Izzy computer began to beep. "Guys!" he called. "I have a lock on Ken."

Yolei was the first one over there, and she was followed by the others. They all saw Ken and Wormon pop out from a portal that had just sealed upon their arrival. They had no idea how they escaped from the Dark Ocean but were glad to know they were safe.

"Hey, look." Kari pointed out. "He's still running."

"But where's he going?" asked Gatomon.

Izzy activated his map of the Digital-World. The white flashing dot showed Ken's current position, but what about the black flashing dot that was just near the white one.

"What is that Black dot anyways?" asked Cody.

Suddenly, everyone had the idea that it wasn't a what… _but whom!_ Izzy scanned the black dot's location and turned on the visual; there they saw they Digimon Emperor, using his new powers to rough up the primary village…

… and Ken was heading straight for him.

"What the heck is he thinking?!" cried Yolei. "Is he crazy or just dumb?"

"My money's on crazy, and dumb." said Davis.

TK shot straight up. "We have to go out there." he said "We have to stop him. He could get hurt."

Gennai agreed with him. "Be cautious rangers." he warned them. "There is no telling just how powerful the Digimon Emperor is with his new found strength. You are to grab Ken and Wormon, and bring them back safely. Do not become involved in any conflict."

"Right… come on, guys. Let's go." Said Davis and they all headed through the Digital-portal.

_**Meanwhile**_…

All the poor defenseless little Digimon in the Primary-Village were either running scared, or getting hurt from the danger that was destroying their beloved home town.

The Digimon Emperor; smashing the houses… cutting down the trees… lashing his whip on the poor little new-born Digimon. He really was pure evil. "Heh, heh, ah, ah, ah!! The power!" he roared. "This is so easy, I could do it for days." and he went right on with his rampage.

Soon, the whole village was in ruins, and he was still pumped up and ready for more. "All right… who's next!" he roared out into the open.

"_You are!"_ snapped a voice from behind him.

The Emperor turned round and saw Ken and Wormon standing up on the hill. "Hmm… so this _big baby_ actually found his way out of the dark." he mocked at Ken. "What, did your mommy come and help you find the way? Ha, ha, ha…"

"Can it!" Ken spat.

The Emperor winced. "What… did you just say to me?" he asked with his teeth clenched.

"I said… Can it." Ken replied. "I'm sick of being scared, and I'm sick of all this evil coming back to haunt me; But most of all… I'm plain sick and tired of _You!"_

"GRR! Silence!" the Emperor growled. "You dare to come here and bark your voice at me? The most powerful being in the Digital-World. You're just a puny little runt who can't even battle his way out of the dark."

Ken growled, but then he started laughing hysterically. "What is it? What's so funny?" the Emperor asked angrily.

"Oh, nothing really." Ken replied the old evil smirk he used to grin. "It's just that you should be careful what you say around me. After all, I am a likeness of you after all. You can't really insult me without insulting yourself."

Wormon chuckled. "He's got you there." he mentioned. "And if I recall… you used to never want to go out hunting at night. What's the matter, we're you scared.

Both he and Wormon shared a good laugh, but the Emperor had had just about enough of their mocking him. "ENOUGH!!" he thundered. "You will bow before my feet, and my newfound power, BEGGING FOR MY MERCY!!" He raised his whip and lashed Ken across the check, and banked it onto Wormon's head.

The two just stood their not even wincing by the pain. "Gee, TK was right about me back then." Ken said. "I always did have to result in fighting, instead of sitting down and talking."

The Emperor grunted in anger.

"You know, oh, all might Emperor…" Wormon sarcastically said. "You really should watch your tantrums, and maybe you will find true power after all."

The Emperor just stood there unable to understand any of what was just said, which gave Ken his big chance. "No?" he asked. "Okay… HAVE IT YOUR WAY!!" he roared as he charged forward. "AAAAHH…"

BAM!! "AA-AAAH!! OW!!" His fist came into hard contact with the Emperors check, and knocked him off his feet.

"Mmm!" Wormon never ever saw anyone hit another person like that since TK beat Ken up in the old days. "Ken… are you all right."

Ken was panting furiously, but with a big smile on his face. That felt so good, he was actually ready for more. "Nobody's going to push me around anymore." He snapped at the Emperor. "Not, you… not the darkness… NOT ANYONE!!"

The Emperor stood up with his eyes opened wide, and his jaw dropped. Then finally… "YAAAAARGH!!" he leapt up and charged towards Ken, while Ken was ready for him.

Two Kens… but only one would emerge the victor.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**__**…**_

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_

_**The Conclusion of the Mini-Series…**_

_**Ken and his evil-counter face it off in a fight like dogs.**_

_**(Punches, Kicks)**_

_**During the fight, Ken also gets a chance to steal some of the powers the Emperor had come to possess, transforming himself into a brand new fighter.**_

"_**Give that back to me."**_

"_**Oh I'm going to give it to you, all right."**_

_**(A new Ranger is born)**_

_**Meanwhile, Kimeramon is still on the lose and rapidly destroy the real world, once city after another, but the rangers are still without their zords.**_

"_**We still need time to fix them."**_

_**Will the Rangers repair their Zords in time? Will Kimeramon and the Digimon Emperor finally meet their fates?**_

_**Find out as the Emperor's Mini-Series concludes…**_

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_


	12. The Emperor's Mini series: Final Part

"_**PREVIOUSLY ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_

_**As the rangers began to make desperate needed repairs for their zords, The Digimon Emperor threw his master plan into action and gain more power than before.**_

"_**Forces of darkness in this evil hour"**_

"_**Accept this energy and grant me power"**_

"_**Nevermore shall purity reign"**_

"_**Let evil and hatred rule with pain"**_

_**Meanwhile, Ken, was left with no choice but to go after his dark-half by himself, but only if he could over come his fear of the darkness.**_

_**(Ken running and screaming through the darkness)**_

_**Finally, after a great deal of braving his fears, Ken now stands face to face with his former self, The Digimon Emperor.**_

"_**Okay… HAVE IT YOUR WAY!!"**_

_**(Emperor gets Punched)**_

_**(The two stand ready to clash)**_

"_**POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_

…

**EPISODE TEN**

**Part Four**

The rangers were still rushing as fast as they could across the wastelands, and wreckages left behind by the Digimon Emperor. "Man… this guy is really starting to burn me up." snapped TK.

"We could get there faster if we had our Digi-cycles." wailed Cody. Sadly, their Digimon were still too weak from battling Kimeramon, and their transforming codes were still under serious repairs.

For now, all they could do was keep running. "I just hope Ken's okay." cried Yolei.

_**Meanwhile**_…

The two Kens charged straight for one another, and engaged in a big dog fight. Ken didn't even care that his dark half looked so much stronger than he was, what with those huge muscles.

The Emperor took another whack to the face and went down again. This allowed Ken to start fight dirty, as he jumped all over his dark half and rammed punches and kicks all over him.

"Oh, give it to him! Give it to him!! GIVE IT TO HIM KEN!!" cheered Wormon.

Eventually, the Emperor was able to break free and began to fight back. He did still have his whip and began lashing it all around. "I'll make you sorry for having challenged me!!" he thundered.

Ken began to run as fast as his legs could move. That whip, combined with the Emperor's new power was strong enough to wound someone very badly. If not, _then kill!_

LASH!! Ken leapt out of the way just in time. "Whoa!"

LASH!! Ken leapt up quickly "AAH!!"

That's when he began to realize that he was pretty good at dodging blows, as well as giving them to his enemy; _Just like Davis and the others._

"Give it up, Ken!" the Emperor growled. "You can never beat me!"

Well, it was true that with that whip, the Emperor now seemed untouchable; Ken couldn't even get close to him. That's when it got even worse…

As Ken tried to leapt over his dark half, and try to get him from the other side, the Emperor used it his whip to snag Ken's leg, and tie him down. "Ugh?! Oh, no!" he cried as the Emperor began to pull him in. He tried to untie himself, but the whip was on far too tight.

Finally, Ken was at his dark half's mercy again. "Hmm, mm, ah, ah, ah! You tried, and as expected, you failed!" he chuckled wickedly. Then he picked Ken up by the neck and practically strangled him as he lifted him up off his feet.

"KEN!!" cried Wormon. He tried to rush over and help him out; but with his new powers. The Emperor turned his head round, and his eye shot out a powerful beam that barley missed Wormon. "Try that again, and next time I won't miss." he growled.

Wormon backed away slowly, leaving the Emperor to squeeze Ken's neck harder and harder. "Ha, ha, ha… I told you; I have the power now!" he roared.

"Yeah… you may have… the power--" Ken squeaked from being chocked. "But… if there's one I learned from ever being you; it's your not using your _brain power!"_ and with that, he gave his dark-half a swift kick in the stomach.

"UU-UU-UUGH!!"

The Emperor groaned and squealed as he held his stomach in pain, and then he was at Ken's mercy as Ken held him by twisting his arms behind his back. "Wormon! Get him!" cried Ken. "HURRY!!"

Wormon nodded, and leapt over. _**"SILK-THREAD!!"**_ he cried. _**"STICKY-NET!!"**_ All that sticky webbing, and the Emperor was bound up tightly in a cocoon, all except for his head, and his Black-D3 fell out.

The Emperor struggled and grunted. "Get this slimy stuff off me!" he thundered, but Ken and Wormon just hung him up in a tree.

"Let this be a lesson to you as it was for me!" Ken said. "Evil never pays off."

Wormon nodded angrily in agreement. Then Ken moved over to pick up the Emperor's Black-D3. "Hey! No… don't touch that!" the Emperor cried, but Ken had already laid his hands on it… which suddenly caused both him, and his dark-half to glow.

"NO!!"

Then, Ken's D3 began to absorb light-energy from the Black-D3, and transfer it to Ken and Wormon

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!!" they both cried. "AAAAAAAAH!!!"

_**Meanwhile**_…

The rangers could hear Wormon Ken's screams echo across the wastelands. "It's Ken!" cried Yolei. "Whoa! Look!"

They all turned towards the direction of the scream and could see the bright lights flashing up like a lightning. "That cannot be good." Davis said.

"Come on, guys. We have to hurry!" cried TK, and they all kept running the rest of the way, and reached their destination just as the light dimmed out.

"Guys, check this out." Cody said. Everyone looked over the hillside, and they could see the Digimon Emperor, all bound up in the tree; he looked pretty weak too. However… "Who's that?" Kari asked as she stared at what looked like… another ranger.

His suit looked just like Emperor's costume. Only his had the shoulder pads, without the cape, and instead of sunglasses he had on… a full complete helmet just like the other Rangers, only his helmet had a golden-visor instead of a dark one, with the Emperor's symbol on it.

"Ken?" Davis called. "Is that you?"

The new ranger looked up at the others. "Yeah… it's me." he answered as he eyed his new suit over. "But… I don't believe this."

Wormon exclaimed that he too felt a little funny after the lights had faded out. The others decided they needed to head back to Gennai's. Cody looked back at the Emperor who was still hanging in the tree, in his cocoon. "What about him?"

Their orders were just to bring Ken back, and not get involved in conflict.

Ken looked back at his dark-half. "I think we should leave him hanging for a while, and she how he likes being tortured."

They all began to walk away leaving the Emperor to scowl at them until they were out of sight. He began to struggle and struggle. "And the fool is on them." he muttered angrily under his breath.

He fiddled around to find his belt, and finally he got what he was he was looking for. "Heh, heh, heh… Catch you on the flipside, rangers." he sniggered.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Ken, now out of his suit was being scanned by Izzy's scanners, so was Wormon. "Well, what is it, Izzy?" Ken asked. "Am I going to be okay."

Izzy and Gennai both smiled. "Even better than that." Izzy said.

Izzy had examined the D# that Ken stole from the Digimon Emperor, and according to his calculations, When Ken touched it… the D3 recognized his DNA and Digital-code, being the same as his dark-half's, and actually downloaded and copied the energy that the Emperor had gathered and fused it into his own D3.

This resulted in Kens D3 and the Black-D3 interacting with the Power Ranger code Izzy had infused into Ken. Thus, the combination of the two dark-waves, along with Izzy's Ranger codes, all this allowed Ken to harness the power and become… the new _Kaiser Ranger._

The others couldn't believe this. "But how?" Yolei asked. "I thought Ken couldn't become a ranger."

Izzy shook his head. "Not exactly." he said. "Remember what we said? The reason Ken couldn't receive the power was because he was still weakened from his fear of darkness and evil."

"That is correct." added Gennai. "However, Ken's bravery for overcoming his fear of the Dark Ocean, and braving his way to confronting his evil-half. He has proven himself well worth worthy to become the Kaiser Ranger."

"This time, all his powers of the Digimon Emperor are given to him to be used only for good, and justice, and can never be taken, or copied by evil ones."

Davis gave Ken a friendly pat on the back. "Hey… Ken way to go."

"Yeah, you did it." added TK. "You're a ranger now."

Yolei hugged her boyfriend tightly, and kissed his cheek.

Soon everyone, even the Digimon came up to give Ken their congratulations towards him, and that's when Izzy had even greater news for them.

"The new ranger shall control the _Wormon-Warrior."_ he explained. "A Zord capable of swift speed, and agility… and can function in two separate modes."

He showed them, on his computer, Wormon's new Zord capabilities…

The first mode was called the _Crawler-Mode:_ A larger, metallic shape of Wormon. It was capable of battling on land, or burrowing underground and pop up by surprise. It also had a web blasting cannon located in its mouth to attack the enemies.

Then was it's _Warrior-mode:_ A larger metallic shape of Stingmon. It would be capable of flight, battle moves, and would wield two glowing sting-blades that could pop out from his hands to be used for combat, and also be joined to form a glowing staff.

Ken and Wormon stared in wow. "This is incredible." Ken said.

Izzy then handed Ken his two D3's back, as he would be needing them to morph.

"Congratulations, Ken." said Gennai. "From this moment forth, you are now an official member, of the Power Rangers Digital."

Ken smiled the biggest smile ever. The guys all gave him thumbs up, and a few of the girls wiped the tears of happiness from their eyes. "I won't ever forget this." Ken said. "Thanks, you guys."

_**Meanwhile**_…

The people in the city of Tokyo were all running around in fear and panic as large explosions began to blow their town to bits, and those explosions were no accident.

"_**HEAT-VIPER!!"**_

It was Kimeramon. After he had finished in Obadia he proceeded to destroy more cities, and with no rangers in sight he was free to roam about and do as he wanted.

Or so he thought…

_**Meanwhile**_…

The alarms began to buzz and flare at Gennai's Palace. "What's going on?" asked Tai.

Gennai observed his looking-glass. "Kimeramon is on the move." he said. "He has finished in your hometown, and has proceeded to attack the city of Tokyo."

"Tokyo?!" cried Mimi.

They all saw the screen and could see Kimeramon smashing the buildings, tearing up the streets, and frightening all the poor people. "Man, we totally forgot about him." Davis said.

They knew they had to do something, but their Zords hadn't been repaired yet, and it would take a little longer.

Then things got even worse. "Uh-oh!" cried Izzy. "Guys, I hate to tell you this, but the Digimon Emperor's escaped."

The others ran towards Izzy's computer, and they could see him breaking free form the cocoon. _"Hoo, hoo, hoo, ah, ah, ah! I knew they couldn't hold me!"_ he chuckled. Then he ran off.

"We can't let him loose." TK said. "Who knows what he'll do to the Digital World."

Everyone really had their work cut out for them now. They had to stop Kimeramon, and the Digimon Emperor, and repair the Digi-Zords.

They decided to divide up into groups and each take a part of the mission until things could get back on track.

Izzy, Gennai, and the other rangers' Digimon would stay behind and finish repairing the Zord-codes.

The other five rangers, along with Sora, Mimi, Joe, we're to head to the Digital world and try to hold the Digimon Emperor at bay. He could not be allowed to do anymore damage.

This left Ken, Tai, Matt, and their Digimon to head to real world and deal with Kimeramon until the others could join them. "Good luck, everyone!" Gennai wished them.

"Ready guys?" Davis said.

"READY!!" the other all cried.

"Ready!" added Ken.

"_LET'S GO… DIGITAL!!"_ and once the others had morphed, it was Ken's turn.

With his two D3's, one on each of his arms, he waved them around and joined them together. _"KAISER POWER!!"_

Then he, Tai, Matt, and their Digimon warped to the Real world, while Davis and the others headed deep into the Digital-world.

"Look there he is!" cried Kari.

The Digimon Emperor turned round. "I knew you'd all be back." he growled. "Now I can finish you all off here and now!"

The rangers drew out their swords. "Not if we can help it!" Davis shouted. Then he cast his look at the other Digi-Destined. "You guys ready?"

All the others nodded. "We're ready!" Sora answered.

"It's time to Digivolve!" added Joe.

The held out their Digivices, and their Digimon all began to glow and change to their most powerful forms.

"_BIYOMON… Warp-Digivolve to; __**GARUDAMON!!"**_

"_PALEMON… Warp-Digivolve to; __**LILYMON!!"**_

"_GOMMAMON… Warp-Digivolve to; __**ZUDOMON!!"**_

"All right… lets go!" Davis called and everyone rushed into battle.

Swords, and Digimon attacks all combined, and The Digimon Emperor wasn't willing to let all that overcome him.

So many attacks were hit and received. Small explosions and sparks flew everywhere, but no one seemed willing to give up until the battle was over… and one side got destroyed!

_**Meanwhile**_…

Kimeramon was halfway through messing up Tokyo. he roared loudly and angrily, he could be heard from miles around. "Haaa, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah! I love the smell of destruction in the evening!"

"_**HEAT-VIPER!!"**_

KAPOW!! He blew up three more buildings in one shot. "Ha, ha, ha… today all of Japan. Tomorrow, THE WORLD!!"

"Not so fast, pal!" called a voice from behind him.

Kimeramon turned and saw Tai on Wargreymon. Matt with Metal-Garurumon, and a new power ranger he had never seen before, but looked like his master, the Emperor.

"Kimeramon!" Ken growled. "You are truly a work of evil, and regret ever having give you life!"

Kimermon laughed sinisterly. "And just what are you and your friends going to do about it?!" he roared. "I am what I am, and no one can take that from me! NOBODY!!"

"We'll se about that!" snapped Tai. "Ready guys?"

Matt and Metal-Garurumon nodded as they followed Tai and Wargreymon to battle. "All right, our turn." Ken said. "Ready, Wormon?"

Wormon nodded. "Lets do this." he said with pride.

Ken raised his D3's to the sky. _"Wormon-Warrior, Power Up!!"_ Wormon's body began to glow, and expand immensely, and his body became as solid as metal.

"_Wormon… Mega-Growth too; __**WORMON-WARRIOR!!"**_

Ken jumped for joy. "Yeah… It works! All right!" then he leapt up high onto his new Zord, and into the cockpit. He held the two joysticks on his seat tightly. "Okay Wormon-Warrior… lets see what you can do."

"You got it, Ken." Wormon said. He began to dash forward with his ten legs, and then. _**"SUB TERRAIN TUNNEL!!"**_ and he burrowed under the ground as easily as tearing up tissue-paper.

Meanwhile, Kimeramon was left to deal with the two Mega Digimon. "GRR!! _**HEAT-VIPER!!"**_

Wargreymon stuck out his Brave-shield, and negated the blast. "My turn now! _**TERRA FORCE!!"**_

KAPOW!! "GRAARGH!!" Kimeramon got hit pretty hard, and stumbled over like a barrel on a ramp. He got up quickly after that though. "You think that will beat me?! Try again!!"

Metal-Garurumon leapt from the buildings that were still standing. "Okay… _**METAL-WOLF CLAW!!"**_ but his attack missed as Kiemramon leapt up out of the way and smacked him right back with his tail.

"AAH… OW!!"

"Metal-Garurumon!" cried Matt, who saw the whole thing.

"Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah!! Anybody else want to take a hit?!" growled Kiemramon, but then suddenly the ground began to rumble below his feet. "Huh? Hey, what's going on?"

KAPOW!! The Ground exploded as the Wormon-Warrior shot straight up and bashed Kimeramon high up into the air. "Now that's what I call _the element of surprise_." Ken joked.

"Yeah, great shot guys!" called Tai.

Kimeramon flapped his wings angrily. "You Squirming-Slug!" he shouted. "Now You'll pay!" and he began to charge straight at him from above, but Ken had another idea.

"Oh no you don't!" growled Wormon-Warrior. _**"STICKY-WEB!!"**_ and it fired very sticky threads straight up, that blinded Kimermaon's eyes, and stuck his wings tight, causing him to crash down hard.

"GRR!! RAAHH!!"

"All right… lets turn it up a little more." Ken said as he fiddled with the controls. "Wormon-Warrior… transform!"

The Zord began to glow again, and change shape…

Its ten legs folded flat into the stomach, and then the stomach itself rotated around to reveal a Stingmon body. Next; the Wormon head moved down into secret compartment to be replaced with a Stingmon head. The arms and legs folded out from other compartments on the side, and the wings appeared on the back completing the transformation.

"Power up!" cried Ken.

"Whoa… check it out!" said Matt.

With the Warrior now in it's Meagzord form, and with the other two Mega Digimon, the battle was nowhere near over.

"Ooh… nice trick!" mocked Kimeramon. "But it won't save you!" and he began to charge forward.

"We'll see about that." growled the warrior. _**"STING-BLADES!!" **_and he drew out his two weapons. "Ahh… that's more like it."

Kimeramon lunged for the Warrior with his four arms, but the warrior, using his high speed, leapt out of the way, and then quickly sped back towards Kimeramon's open chest "Comin' at you!"

BOOM!! "WHAAAARRR…!!"

Kimeramon went down again, and this time, Wargreymon swooped down and was actually was able to lift him up despite the fact that he was so huge. He began to spin him around, and around. "INCOMING!!" and threw him right towards Metal-Garurumon.

"Now, lets try this again!" he growled. _**"METAL-WOLF-CLAW!!"**_

BAM!! Right in the gut, and sent Kimeramon flying into a pile of rubble. CRASH!! BOOM!! WALLOP!! "Woo-hoo… All right… that's what I'm talking about!" Matt said with glee.

They seemed to have the situation under control, at least! Still, they couldn't do this forever. Neither of the two Mega's could actually destroy Kimeramon, and Ken's Zord was brand new and need time to learn more of its new powers.

"I just hope the others get here soon." Ken said.

_**Meanwhile**_…

The others had been having quite the field day with the Digimon Emperor, and by now he was looking rather beat. The others looked a little tired too, but were still not giving up.

"You want some of this?!" the Emperor growled as he charged forward wit his whip. "Well, here it comes!!"

The rangers and Digimon all charged for him, one at a time, but he was able to shove, or bash them clear out of his way. They tried it again only to have the same results.

"This guy's really starting to get to us." TK said.

"We got to find some way so he can't defend himself." added Sora.

"Well you better make it fast… because here he comes!" cried Zudomon, and sure enough the Emperor was heading straight for them, and he had murder in his eyes.

Garudamon, Lilymon, and Zudomon tried their best attacks…

"_**WING-BLADE!!"**_

"_**FLOWER CANNON!!"**_

"_**VULCAN'S HAMMER!!"**_

The Emperor simply dodged, or negated all three of the attacks and kept right on going. This made Davis began to realize. _"Oh… of course."_ he thought tot himself. _"He's too strong to take our attacks one at a time, but maybe--"_

"Guys listen up." Davis said. "We have to hit him all at once."

The others began mumbling in confusion, but then they realized maybe Davis had a point. Wasting no time, they combined their Digi-Sabers into the Spectrum-Sword. "All right get ready!" Davis said. "Wait for it…!"

They waited a for a few more seconds as the Emperor got close enough. "TIME TO DIE!!" he screeched.

"NOW!!" Davis yelled

"_**WING-BLADE!!"**_

"_**FLOWER CANNON!!"**_

"_**VULCAN'S HAMMER!!"**_

"_SPECTRUM-SABER… POWER UP!!"_

The Emperor stopped dead in his tracks as he saw all that massive fire-power heading straight for him, and there was no where for him to run, dodge… and the blasts combined were way too much from him to negate.

"WHOA-OA-OA-OA…AAAAAAHHH!!"

_**KABLAM!!**_

When the smoke from the huge explosion had cleared. The Emperor looked pretty badly injured as he lay flat on the ground. His outfit was all tattered and cracked… and he was still alive.

"All right, we got him." cried Davis. "Now, lets finish him."

The others all agreed, but before they could move in for the kill, Kari received an email from Izzy. "Hey, he says the Zords are back online." She told the others, but then she seemed worried. "Ooh… but it also says Ken, and the others need our help."

The others were left with a horn of dilemma. Should they destroy the Digimon Emperor first, or go help Ken? "Which one's it going to be guys?" Joe asked.

Suddenly, when they all looked back to where the Digimon Emperor had fallen. "Hey! He-- He's gone!" cried Cody.

The others all looked around, and Garudamon, and Lilymon flew up higher to get a better view, but they couldn't see him anywhere. This was not good!

"Look, he's too weak right now to do much. So we'll deal with him later." TK suggested.

"Yeah, Ken needs our help." added Yolei.

"Well… come on, lets go!" cried Mimi, and they all began to dash off for the Real-world.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Kimeramon was still going at it, trying to take down the others. _**"ICE WOLF SPIKE!!"**_

BOOM!! "RRRAA-AAAHHH!!"

"_**TERRA-TORNADO!!"**_

BOOT!! Right in the gut. "UUU-UUGH!!"

Then, the Wormon-Warrior joined his two blade together into his battle-staff. The long rod began to glow brighter than before. "Charging up." Ken said.

"_**STINGING-STAFF!!"**_ Growled the warrior and he struck Kimeramon several times over. Sparks and small explosions went all over, but near the end of it, Kimeramon only seemed angrier as he ROARED!!

"AAH!! Nothing's working against this creep." growled Tai.

"He's too strong. We can't take him down like this." added Matt.

"What are we going to do?" asked Ken.

Kimeramon sniggered under his breath. "Simple really…" he mocked, and he began to attack the Warrior with such brutality. Ken was being rocked about inside his cockpit.

"Whoa-hoa!!"

"KEN!!" the others all cried.

"_**HEAT VIPER!!"**_

Big explosions and shocks struck Ken's poor Zord causing him to fall out and down to the streets, and the Warrior to fall over too. "Wormon-Warrior; No!"

"Uh-Uhn… Ken--" cried his poor, fallen Zord.

"Hee, ha, ha, ah, ah! Now isn't this a shame." Kiemramon mocked. "You came so close, but close is never _close enough."_

Wargreymon, and Metal-Garurumon didn't know what to do either. They had both used up quite a lot of power in the battle, and only hand enough left for one last attack, each.

Tai and Matt helped Ken up. "Man, we need help." said Tai.

"Tell me something I don't already know." added Matt.

"Davis…" Ken cried. "Where are you?"

Suddenly. "You, called." There they were; the other rangers, and the Digi-Destined with their Digimon. Izzy even brought Mega-Kabuterrimon to join the fun.

"Okay guys, this is it." Izzy said. "If we all give it our all, we just might be able to finish him off for good."

The rangers nodded, and then they summoned their zords. _"DIGI-ZORDS… DIGIVOLVE!!"_ and the Zords all popped out from Izzy's computer…

"_**METAL-EX-VEEMON!!"**_

"_**ROBO-AQUILAMON!!"**_

"_**STEEL-ANKYLOMON!!"**_

"_**ANDRO-ANGEMON!!"**_

"_**CYBER-ANGEWOMON!!"**_

They all seemed so brand new as their armor coats shimmered in the light of the setting sun. "All right… lets go!!" shouted Davis and the Rangers all leapt up to their Zords.

Then Metal-Ex-Veemon helped Wormon-Warrior up. "Hey there, don't give up now. We still have a job to do."

The Warrior nodded. "You're right." He said as he stood back up, tall , and proud. "You heard him, Ken. Lets do this."

Ken nodded proudly. "Yeah! Here I come!" and he leapt back up, and into his cockpit. "Ready Davis?"

"You bet." Davis answered. "Okay guys… lets get him!"

"_RIGHT!!"_ the others all shouted.

The five other zords began to charge towards Kimeramon. "Ha! This is too easy." he mocked, but he soon was eating those words as the Zords were actually able to evade his attacks, pounces, and blasts, and attack him right back.

"_**WHIRLWIND-STAFF!!"**_

"_**EXPLOSIVE ARROWS!!"**_

BOOM!! KAPOW!! "GAARRGGH!!"

"_**STEEL-CANNON!!"**_

KABLAM!! "AAH!!"

"_**SKY-ROCKET!!"**_

BAM!! "OO-OO-OOW!!"

"My turn now!" Metal-Ex-Veemon growled as he leapt right into battle. "I've been waiting for this for quite sometime now."

Kimeramon got up and roared fiercely. "Only a fool would dare to challenge me on his own!" Then he and Davis' Zord engaged in a fist fight, and unlike the previous battle, Davis Zord was able to block Kimeramon's punches, and return them with his own hits.

"_**METAL-PUNCH!!"**_

ZAP!! "WHAAA!!"

The other Digi-Destined could barley believe this at all. The Digi-Zords were actually wining, and without too much effort. This was because Izzy and Gennai had not only repaired the transforming-codes, but upgraded and boosted them.

This meant the Zords were now much faster, and stronger than before. "All right… just look at them go!" cried Tai.

As soon as Meta-Ex-Veemon punched Kimeramon down again, it was time to turn up the heat some more. "Okay, guys; Let's bring them together."

"_RIGHT!!"_ the others all cried out. _"DIGI-MEGAZORD… ENERGIZE!!"_ and thus, the Megazord was formed, holding its sword, and looking a lot stronger and more powerful than ever.

Kimeramon was now throwing a tantrum. "I've had just about enough of these tin-platted bots of yours!" he shouted. "I'll open you both up like a couple of sardine-cans!!"

"Wanna' bet!" Ken snapped. He then cheekily tapped on a switch "You better get into _tight wrappings!"_

"_**STICKY-NET!!"**_ roared his Zord, and just like before, Kimeramon was being bound up by sticky webs again; Only this time, he was too weak to break free from them.

"YEAH!!" cried Yolei. "Great shot, Ken."

Her boyfriend smiled under his helmet. Then suddenly his eyes fell upon a single figure, standing down in the streets; the Digimon Emperor. "Kimeramon!"

he cried.

Ken's eyes narrowed, and his teeth clenched. "It's okay Ken… we see him too." Davis said to him. "Go ahead."

Ken was confused. "What?"

The other rangers being to agree with Davis. "This is your chance, Ken." TK said. "You're free from his tortures forever now."

"So all you have to do is go down there and finish him off." added Kari.

"You can do it. You have to do it." cried Cody.

"Do it for us. Do it for me." called Yolei. "DO IT FOR YOURSELF!"

Even his Zord agreed to let him go. "I'll be fine, even without you Ken. Now go!"

Ken nodded and leapt down into the street to confront his dark-half. "Hey!!" he shouted. The Emperor turned to face him. "You!" he growled. "Now I will finish with you what we started in the Digital-World!!"

He gripped his whip tightly. Then ken drew out one of his new weapons. _"Kaiser-Whip!"_ Now the two would be evenly matched. "As Davis would say… BRING IT ON!!" and the two of them began to clash like warring titans.

Their whips lashed and parried the opposing whip away like swords, and meanwhile, the Zords and the others were ready for the final blow!

"Everyone… Ready…" Davis shouted, "Aim!!"

All The Digimon, and the two Zords stood proudly in alignment, and began to power up their strongest attacks. "FIRE!!"

"_**VULCAN'S HAMMER!!"**_

"_**FLOWER CANNON!!"**_

"_**HORN-BUSTER!!"**_

"_**WING-BLADE!!"**_

"_**ICE WOLF SPIKE!!"**_

"_**TERRA FOCRE!!"**_

"_**STINGING STAFF!!"**_

"_DIGITAL-MEGAZORD SABER… POWER UP!!"_

All that fire-power, and all that energy combined into one ENORMOUS beam that flew straight towards Kimeramon, who was unable to free himself and, "GRRAAA?!"

KABLAAAAAAAAM!!! Right through him and out the backside. "RRAAAAAA-AAAAAH!!!"

His body was beginning to crack-up as lighting shouted out from his every side. "RRR-RRR-RRRAAAAAAHHH!!" The Biggest Explosion any of them had ever seen, and he was gone!

The Rangers, and the Digi-destined, along with their Digimon began to cheer for joy. Hug, and slap high-fives.

The Emperor looked up, distracted form his battle. "KIMERAMON!!" he screamed. "GRR!! I'LL GET YOU FOOLS FOR THIS!!" but suddenly…

"Hey… CATCH!!" Ken called to him as he suddenly got LASHED by Ken's whip right across the chest, dealing him a lot of damage and causing him to flip over. "GAAH-AAH!!"

"_Kaiser-Whip… INGNITE!!"_ cried Ken. He began to whirl the whip round, and around over his head like a lasso as electrical currents, and powerful energy began to light it up. "You… are… OUT OF HERE!! HIIIIIII-YAAAAAAA!!"

He lashed the whip right at his dark-half, delivering the final blow. "HUUUAAAAAAH-GAAAAAAAH!!!" His body began to flare up and dissolved… then… he EXPLODED, and was gone!

Finally, after all these long years of being tormented by his evil-past. After all this time of struggling, it was finally over!

_**The Next day**_…

Things finally got back to normal after Azulongmon had repaired EVERYTHING! All the cities were restored, all the lives revived. Everyone owed a great deal of thanks to the Power Rangers, and the Digi-Destined.

Speaking of which, all six of the rangers were standing on the roof of the tallest building in town, and overlooking everything as far as the eye could see.

While it was true that Ken was now a ranger. They finally conquered his evil-side, and Kimeramon was gone too. Their mission was still not over.

_**Davis:**_ "We're back! We're ready to head into action"

_**Ken:**_ "Six, working together to fight evil!"

_**TK:**_ "To stop General Lockhart!"

_**Yolei:**_ "And all his menacing monsters!"

_**Cody:**_ "From destroy the two worlds!"

_**Kari:**_ "And ruling all with evil!"

_**Davis:**_ "Look out, Lockhart! We're not backing down because we're the--"

"_POWER RANGERS DIGITAL!!"_

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_

_**It's been 2 months since Kari and Davis started dating, and the other rangers seem to be freeing over how the two should have a perfect anniversary.**_

"_**Davis you should get her something special."**_

"_**Kari what… you're going in that?!"**_

_**Meanwhile, the back in action General Lockhart has upgraded his machine and plans a surprise for the rangers.**_

"_**To beat those rangers, I'll have to use a MEGA Digimon"**_

_**(Rangers, and their zords getting badly hurt)**_

_**Do the rangers have any hope of defeating this new strong monstrosity? Is Davis and Kari's anniversary ruined?**_

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_


	13. Unhappy Aniversery OR Two for one

**EPISODE ELEVEN**

A couple of months had passed since Kimeramon, and the Digimon Emperor were destroyed, and the towns were restored to normal.

Tai and the other Digi-Destined went back to college. They wouldn't really be able to help too much now as their Digimon-partners' attacks were no good against General Lockhart's monsters. Still, they promised to keep in touch with the rangers, and always be ready if ever they would be needed again.

Izzy, on the other hand was hard at work; working on a special project that would possibly help the rangers become even stronger in their battles, but… he did not dare tell anyone. Not even Gennai.

…

Now it was early springtime, and time for a new semester at school. New classes, new classmates, new projects; Ken even finally got to master his new powers, and was fully ready to join the others in all their missions.

All six rangers were kept a close watch out for the city. Lockhart was likely to strike at any moment, but strangely for the past couple of months nothing had happened.

At lunch, Yolei, Ken, and TK were sitting together and talking about how General Lockhart hadn't sent any monsters or Robo-Cops out for quite a while now. "Do you think maybe he finally got the message?" asked Yolei. "Maybe he finally realizes that he can't beat us."

Ken and TK didn't quite agree. "I wouldn't count on it, Yolei." TK said. "Lockhart could be up to something really big. Maybe that's why he's been so quiet lately."

"Well, whatever he's up to, I just hope he doesn't strike soon." replied Yolei. "You guys haven't forgotten what tomorrow is, have you?"

Ken and TK raised eyebrows. "Tomorrow?" Ken asked. "Uh… well, er--?"

Yolei couldn't believe them both. "Oh honestly guys?! It's Kari and Davis' anniversary from since they started dating."

"Anniversary?" TK asked. "But Yolei, they've only been dating for like… two months."

"Exactly." replied Yolei. "Tomorrow will be two whole months exactly." Now the boys got the idea. Yolei even made sure Cody knew too before they left for school that day.

"I was really surprised, I didn't think they'd ever start dating." said TK. "You didn't even think it was a good idea for them to date in the first place."

Yolei twiddled her thumbs in shame.

Suddenly, they could see Kari and Davis heading for the table. "Heh, speaking of the couple of honor. Hey, guys."

"You finally made it." Yolei cried for joy.

Kari and Davis looked confused. "Uh, yeah… we make it here all the time." Kari said.

"No, no, no-- I mean you've made it to two whole months." replied Yolei.

Davis leaned in closer and whispered to Kari, "Do you have any clue what she's talking about?" Kari shook her head.

"It's your anniversary." Yolei told them. "It's tomorrow?" Kari and Davis finally got the message. "Wait… is this something that I'm in trouble for something that I didn't already know?" Davis asked.

"Relax, Davis. I didn't know it was our anniversary either." said Kari. Then suddenly she began to trail off. "So… uh… you want to, do something special?"

Davis rolled his eyes. "I don't know… should we?"

"I think you should." Ken said. "Yolei and I did something special every month after we decided we were an official couple."

Kari and Davis' stomachs lurched. "Official…"

"…Cou-ple?"

This truly was something big, almost even to big for Davis and Kari. Both of them never having serious relationships before, and now-- was it really happening between them?, and this Anniversary thing too?

They both began to feel pretty weird inside.

_**Meanwhile**_…

The reason Lockhart hadn't been making any moves lately was because he was indeed planning something big. So for the past two months, he had the professor and his team work on the monster machine; give it powerful upgrades, and more power than before.

Meanwhile, his soldiers were out hunting in the digital world for stronger Digimon; Since the Digimon Emperor destroyed most of their out posts on the main land.

By now, everything was all set, and the machine was fully finished so it could now fuse even stronger Digimon into monsters.

Lockhart was in his private bathroom, soaking in his hot-tub, and smoking his cigar. While Black-Gatomon was waiting outside and listening into the door. _"He sure is being awful quiet in there."_ she thought to herself. _"What could he be thinking?"_

Lockhart took a puff from his smoke, and was deep in thought. _"Hmm… I need a way to make my monsters ever more powerful if I hope to beat those rangers."_ he thought to himself.

He then began to refer to all the monsters he had ever launched. _"When I used two rookie Digimon, I created all these, and yet neither of them ever came even close to destroying the rangers."_

"_Then that stranger and his Kimeramon came by, and despite of their near success, they still were defeated."_

"_So… if a Champion Digimon, and an Ultimate could not do the job. Then we must take our powers to the next level. The only way to beat those rangers is to use a Mega Digimon."_

He put out his cigar and began to laugh sinisterly. "Hmm, mm, mm. The rangers won't even know what hit them. Hmm, mm, ah, ah, ah! Ah, Ha, Ha, Ah, Ah, Ah!! AAAH… HA, HA, HAAA!!!"

_**Meanwhile**_…

Kari was walking home with Yolei, after School. Yolei also wanted to talk to her about what she and Davis would get each other, or do the next day. "I have to get Davis a gift?" Kari said.

"Of course you do?" Yolei said. "It's part of the thing about being a girlfriend; You show your guy how special he is."

"Yeah, but… he is special." Kari said. "I mean, of course he is, or I mean--" Kari shook herself out of her stuttering. "Never mind. I better go before the stores close."

_**Meanwhile**_…

Davis was walking with Ken and TK. He figured they were the best guys to speak to about this whole thing, as they both had girlfriends. "I have absolutely, no idea of what to get Kari." he moaned.

"Davis, everything will be okay." TK said. "Don't get so psyched about this."

Davis didn't know how to take that, but he gave TK a sour stare. "Dude, this is _Kari _I'm dealing with. The girl I've crushed on for like… well… ever. I gotta' get her something special."

"Davis, take it easy." said Ken. "We'll help you any way we can, just try and keep calm."

Davis agreed to try, "But I'm not promising anything."

_**Meanwhile**_…

Lockhart's soldiers were pairing in teams to haul the giant cages into the laboratory. Two very large cages, one containing a _Mega-Seadramon_, and the other containing a _Megadramon._

They were not really easy to capture; in fact, a few soldiers were injured, and almost killed during the struggles. Nevertheless, they caught them, and were now ready for the now, upgraded monster-machine.

The two Digimon struggled, and roared fiercely to try and break loose, but the Professor's team just tranquilized them to calm them down enough so they could be controlled easier.

"Well! Come on now! Don't waste time!" Lockhart growled. "Hurry up and activate the machine!"

"Yes, Sir." The Professor said nervously. "Come along. Come along everyone. Put your backs into it."

Finally, the two Ultimate were loaded, and the Machine began to roar to life. The very base began to rumble with stress as the two Digimon began to fuse together, and then… KAPOW!!

The exit hatch opened wide and a new, evil Mega- Digimon had appeared. "Whoa… ha, ha, ha. I like it." Lockhart chuckled. "You know what your orders are?"

The new Digimon nodded. "Yes, Master… I will not let you down." he hissed. "With my power at your disposer, no one will hope of defeating you again!"

Lockhart nodded. "Then go, my monster… go and fulfill your dark purpose. Hmm, mm, mm… Mmm, hmm, mm, ah, ah, ah… AHH, HA, HA, HA, AH, AH, AH!!"

His evil laughter echoed across the base as the Digimon flew away.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Kari showed Yolei what she had gotten for Davis. "A video game?" Yolei asked in confusion.

"Yeah… it's _Cyber-Tech 2._ Davis has been after this one for months but he couldn't save up enough."

Yolei was most dismayed. "Kari… that's not enough." she said.

Kari stared down at the game. "It isn't?"

Yolei shook her head. "A thing like this might be good for like a birthday gift, or something… but not an anniversary." she told her. "You should get Davis something really special, to show that he is special."

Kari sighed. "Fine. I'll go get him something else.

_**Meanwhile**_…

The boys had disapproved of what Davis got for Kari. "It's a card?" TK asked.

"Yeah." Davis said. "I picked form the Anniversary section and it's even got a cute little poem inside it."

TK and Ken thought it was nice, and that Kari would like it, but Davis caught onto to their charade. "Okay… what's wrong with it?"

"Oh, no, no… nothing's wrong with it." TK said.

"Yeah… you should get her what you think she'll really like." Ken said. "Even if it is… just a card."

Davis sighed. "Maybe I should get her something to go with it.

All the rest of that day, Kari and Davis had been struggling to get each other the right gift, but each and every one they got, they were criticized or unable to go with it.

When Kari returned the video game, and got Davis an _MP3-Mini_ instead, Yolei thought that was going way too overboard. "But you said to get him something special." Kari said.

"You're not supposed to freak him out." she said. "If you get him something that special, he'll think that you're in love with him or something." she raised an eyebrow. "You're not, right?"

Kari winced, and blushed in embarrassment. "What-- No, no, no… I'm not." she stuttered. "At least… I don't think so." Regardless of what she thought, Kari realized she had to search for another gift, and fast.

Davis was also have trouble of trying to figure out what to get to go with his card for Kari. He even found this beautiful necklace of the _crest of light;_ just perfect for Kari, but sadly he didn't have enough cash to spend for it.

"Guys, you got any spare coin."

Ken's pockets were empty, and TK was cashed out too. "Aww, man." Davis sighed. Then he sadly began to look for another gift.

By sundown, Kari and Davis we're completely stuck. All day they had been badgered on gifts. Worrying about the next day, and even worse, how the other would accept the gifts. Right now, they both just wanted to stretch out and hit the hay.

While Yolei, TK, Ken, and Cody met at the Innoue's convenience-store. All of them talking about how they were trying to help Davis and Kari with their gift findings. "Do you think maybe we were a little hard on them?" Yolei asked to Cody who had nothing to do with the badgering.

Cody nodded. "My grandfather always says; _"Excitement can lead one to stray from the true path that one most desires."_

The others didn't know what that meant, but they immediately began to think up ways to make it up to Davis and Kari. "I'll deal with Davis' gift." Yolei said. "Ken, you deal with Davis' gift."

Her boyfriend nodded in agreement, and TK and Cody agreed to help get Kari and Davis to go along with the plan. Yolei giggled to herself, _"This can still be the best anniversary they'll ever have." _she thought.

_**The next day**__**…**_

A nice fine Saturday, with no school or work, but Davis were being marched through the town by TK. "Whoa, hey-- where are we going?"

"Trust me, Davis." TK said.

…

"Cody?!" Kari moaned. "What's going on."

"This is for your own good." Cody answered.

…

Soon, Kari and Davis were dragged to the movie-theater where Yolei and Ken were there; Yolei handed Kari a bouquet of flowers, and Ken gave Davis a new soccer-ball. "Guys?" Davis asked in confusion.

"What's going on here?" added Kari.

Yolei explained that they all felt bad about putting all that pressure on them the other day. "Now we're here to make it up to you." Then she handed them both tickets to the newest romantic-comedy playing and ushered them in. "Go on, now. Enjoy yourselves."

After the movie…

Kari and Davis came out of the theater together, but they were arguing. "You didn't think a card was good enough for me?"

"Oh what… and you took Yolei's advice and returned an MP3-Mini I could've used? P-lease!"

Yolei, and the others who were watching could see their little plans had backfired. "So much for a happy three month anniversary." Ken said.

Suddenly, Cody's D-Terminal beeped. It was an email from Izzy. _"Red Alert! Red Alert! Digimon attacking the northern part of the city."_

"_Warning; Digimon is a Mega level. Extremely powerful."_

The others broke Davis and Kari up from their fight, and told them of the danger. "Truce?" Kari asked.

"Whatever." Davis answered rudely. Then he and the other rangers all formed a line. _"LET'S GO… DIGITAL!!"_ they all morphed, _"KAISER POWER!!"_ and so did Ken.

They all headed off to the northern-side where indeed there was a giant Digimon. It seemed to be turning all the buildings into ice, and then smashing them to the ground with his long serpent-tail.

The rangers all whipped out their analyzers, and began to download the information.

"_**MEGADRASEAMON"**_

_The combination of a Megadramon, and a Mega-Seadramon, capable of flight, and ground maneuver. His armored-scales protect him from enemy fire, and his __**"Ultimate Ice Storm"**__ can even turn hot flames into solid ice._

_**(Sorry, I can't think of another name)**_

Megadraseamon looked down. "Ahh, Power Rangers at last we meet." he hissed. "But you'll soon wish you had stayed home instead."

"Yeah, well keep dreaming, pal." Davis snapped, "Let's go guys."

"RIGHT!!" and everyone charged forward into battle, and Megadraseamon even launched out his Robo-cops to join the fun.

It was Ken's first ever battle with the Robo-Cops, and he was doing quite well for a first-timer. Remembering what Davis and the other taught him about their combat-skills…

"_Just think of it as an everyday sort of thing."_

Like Davis, Ken was great at soccer too, and his skills really came in handy in this fight. Just one kick, and he whammed one cop in the chest and crashed it into two more. "Goal!" he cried cheekily.

Kari and Davis unfortunately were still having a hard time trying to focus more on the fight than their own problems, even when Kari was being held hard by two Robo-cops and Davis freed her…

"Thanks." she simply said.

"Whatever." Davis answered in sarcasm.

Once all the Robo-cops were beaten. "All right, ugly… you're next." Davis snapped.

Megadraseamon chuckled sinisterly. "Pretty big words for such a small fry." he said. Then he motioned for them to come at him. "Come on. I dare you Powerless Rangers."

The rangers all drew their swords, and Ken lashed out his whip, and they lunged for him. Sadly just as Izzy promised them all, this was one tough brute.

His armor barely even got scratched by the Digi-swords. If anything. "Ha, ha, ha… oh, oh… stop it, stop it! That tickles." Megadraseamon laughed. "My turn now… _**MEGA-SLICER!!"**_

SMASH, BAM, WALLOP!! Only one hit and the rangers already looked as if half their strength had been kicked out of them. "Whoa! This guy really packs a punch." TK groaned.

"And I'm just getting started." Megadraseamon replied, and he began to flap his wings. _**"THUNDER PARRY FORCE!!"**_ this generated electrical currents that began to fly in a typhoon right towards the rangers, hitting them hard again!

"Heh, heh, ha, ah, ah, ah… this is too easy." Megadraseamon laughed. "How about we try a new approach." And he began to flap his wings and rise up into the air.

"Oh no you don't!" growled Ken as he lassoed his whip round Megadraseamon's long tail. "Yeah, I got hi-- Whoa! WHOA-OA!!"

"Ken!!" cried Yolei as she watched her Boyfriend being lifted up into the air, dangling by the tail.

Megadraseamon looked down. "Ha, ha, ha… what's the matter, Kaiser Ranger? Not a great enough view for you?!" and he began to soar higher and higher. "Where can I drop you off?"

"Whoa!" Ken cried. "Oh my gosh… high, high, this is very high!" Then it got far worse as Megadraseamon began lashing his tail all over the place and causing poor Ken to be rocked out of his mind.

"Whoa-oa-oa… AA-AAH!!!"

Yolei began to charge up her sword to fire at the monster. "Yolei, don't!" cried Kari. "You could accidentally his Ken."

Yolei knew she was right, but this was almost too horrible for her to watch. Especially when he saw Megadraseamon heading straight towards the ground like a cannon-ball, and Ken was at the bottom end. "All right Kaiser Ranger! I'll crush you like an egg!!"

Ken opened his eyes and could see the ground coming fast. "YIPE!!" he quickly looked around, and used his whip to safely swing onto a building. "I'm outta' here!"

"Huh?! Hey!" growled Megadraseamon. Then suddenly, CRASH!! He hit the ground so hard that the tremors of the ground knocked the rangers off their feet, and even a few more buildings toppled over.

The rangers all got up, and Ken hopped down from the building he was on. "You guys alright?" he asked.

"We're fine." Davis said. "But I think it's time we took this battle up a notch; everyone ready?"

"RIGHT!!" the rangers all shouted. _"DIGI-ZORDS… DIGIVOLVE!!"_ Their zords appeared, and they all leapt into their cockpits. Then they formed the Megazord, "Digital Megazord, Power up!" Davis said, "POWER UP!!" cried the others, and they were armed and ready for battle.

"All right, my turn." said Ken. _"Wormon-Warrior… Power up!"_ then his zord appeared, and he jumped right in. "All right… time to shut Lockhart's party down."

"You got it Ken." his Zord said to him. "Hang on tight." and they burrowed under the ground where Megadraseamon couldn't see them, but he could still see the other Megazord…

"Nice trick, Rangers, too bad it won't save you." he hissed, and with that the battle waged on. They started off with their fists flying, but as powerful as Megadraseamon was, he was also pretty fast too.

All the Megazord's punches were blocked, or parried out of the way, and then of course. "Now for my next trick-- _**MEGA SLICER!!"**_

WHAMM!! Right in the chest, and the rangers were being rocked about in the cockpit. "WHOA-OA!!"

"YEOW!!"

Kari checked the damage-meter "Hey! Chest damage is up to forty-percent already!" she cried.

"What?!" Davis snapped. "He gave us that much in one hit." Keeping in mind that he was a Mega level, it was to be expected.

"Heh, heh, heh… you look a bit steamed rangers." Megadraseamon chuckled. "Here you better _cool-off._ _**ULTIMATE ICE STORM!!"**_

He began to blow snow, frost and ice all over the Megazord, from head to toe. The rangers began to feel a chill, and worst of all. "Hey, I can't get us to move." Davis said.

The Megazord, chattered as it spoke. _"L-l-l-legs!"_ it cried. _"He's… f-f-frozen my l-legs."_

"Hang on… I try charging more energy." TK said, and he began to power up the legs, and sure enough the ice began to thaw. "He's coming!" cried Cody.

"Come on, TK! Go faster." Yolei snapped.

"It's no good. It won't go any faster."

Megadraseamon slithered even closer. "I was hoping this would be a worthy challenge, and instead you all let me down." he mocked. "Ah, well-- So long power geeks!"

He raised his claws, ready for the kill… but before he could, POW!! The ground before him exploded, and up popped Ken's zord. "What the--"

"_**STICKY NET!!"**_

Before Megadraseamon knew it, he was all tangled up in a super-strong web. "You thought you were the only one who could trap things?" Ken called.

His zord then cast a look at the Megazord. "Don't worry guys, we'll get you out of this." he said. "Ready, Ken?"

Ken nodded. _"Wormon-Warrior… Megazord-Mode!"_ His Zord transformed, and then using his Sting-Blades, he chopped the ice away freeing the other Megazord.

"Way to go, Ken." Yolei called.

"Great job!" added Davis. "Now, lets finish this due off."

The Megazord drew out it's sword, and Wormon-Warrior poised his blades just as Megadraseamon broke out of the nets. "Ooh… how interesting, you both got toy blades."

"That's it, keep thinking that pal." Davis said.

The two Megazords marched forward swinging their blades while Megadraseamon used his metal claws to parry them off. "Yeah, hah! Take that… and how do you like that!"

BAM!! The Digital Megazord got hit.

BOOT!! So did the Wormon-Warrior.

"Ha, ha, ha… this is so easy it's almost practically boring!" Megadraseamon growled. "Come on you pile of junk-heaps… get up and fight!"

The rangers checked over their controls. "Stabilizers are out!" Kari cried. "Systems falling hard."

Davis pounded his seat furiously. "Man, it's no good like this. We need more power."

Ken was grunting hard to pull on his jammed joysticks to get his zord moving. "Come on… don't give out now!"

Finally, the two zords got back to their feet, but both were still looking pretty beat-up from the battle. "We only have one option now." Davis said. "We have to attack him with everything we have left."

As horrible as that idea sounded, the rangers agreed with him. "Charging the saber." TK said as he began to load up the systems, and the saber began to glow.

"Begin ascent." Yolei said as she activated the wings.

As the Megazord readied it's attack, Ken did the same with his Zord. "All right, brining them together." he said as his zord joined its two Sting-Blade to form the _**"STINGING-STAFF!!"**_

The staff began to glow brightly. Ken looked dup at the sky. "Ready Davis?"

"Ready, Ken!" Davis answered. The other rangers nodded that they were ready. _"DIGI-MEGAZORD SABER… POWER UP!!"_

The Megazord began to soar towards Megadraseamon with it's sword at the ready. _**"SKY ROCKET ATTACK!!"**_

SLASH!! Right across the middle of the body. "D-OOH-AAAH!!!

Then it was Ken's turn. _"Stinging-Staff-- X-Striker, Now!!"_

His zord began to buzz straight towards the monster from the front, and then slashed it's staff in an X-shape right across the face. "BAAAH… AAYEEE!!"

The two zords watched and waited as Megadraseamon armor began to break off, and his body sparked a little, but then nothing. "No! He didn't explode." cried Cody.

"Aww, man. This can't be good." added Ken.

All their best attacks and upgrades, and Megadraseamon was still just too strong. "Too bad rangers." he called to them. "Looks like I'm going to have the last laugh now."

He began to attack the zords fiercely and brutally, and the poor Megazords used up so much energy in their last attacks they hardly couldn't even fight back.

They were now barely hanging on as they were bashed, and pushed over so easily. "This guy's going to break us open like an envelope." cried TK. "We got to do something."

"What can we do?" snapped Kari. "We've got almost no power left at all. One more powerful hit, and we could blow."

"No!" Davis said. "I'm not giving up. There's got to be a way to beat this ugly thing, and I'm not going to back down until we find it!"

"Davis, is right." Added Ken. "If we give up, this guy will destroy everything."

The other four rangers were still not convinced, even thought they knew the boys were right; but what were they to do?

They suddenly got their answer as the Megazord, and Ken's Zord began to feel all funny. _"Hey, what's happening?"_ asked the Megazord.

"I don't know." Said Ken's zord, "It feels like I'm being taught a new special-ability."

The rangers could then see it. A new Digital-Code for _Zord-Transformation_. Then, they got an email from easy saying that he had completed his project.

"_You guys will be able to beat Megdraseamon after all."_

"_This new code I've installed will let you combine the Digital-Megazord with Ken's Wormon-Warrior, and you'll create a whole new zord, with unbelievable power."_

The ranger began to download the data. "Man, it sounds so crazy it just may work." Davis said. "Everyone ready!"

"RIGHT!!" said the Rangers.

"You bet." added Ken.

The two zords agreed as well. Then six rangers inserted their D3's into special slots, as was instructed by Izzy's message, and all activate their DNA-Digivolution at once.

"_DNA-DIGIVOLUTION… NOW!!"_

The two Megazords began to glow as they both rose up into the air, flying in circles ready to fuse.

"_Digital-Megazord!!"_

"Wormon-Warrior!!"

"_DNA-DIGIVOLVE TOO…; __**MEGAMON!!**_"

The two Megazords had finished transforming into one, and now looked pretty tough; It now had four wings; Two being insect and two being feathery. The legs and arms were much longer, and wider.

It was almost as if Ken's zord was providing body armor for the other Megazord.

All six rangers, now in a brand new cockpit, couldn't believe their eyes. "The power levels are going crazy." said Kari.

"Look at all these new weapons." TK said.

"Our speed meter has even doubled in length." added Yolei.

"Well, what are we waiting for." Davis said. "Lets finish this job."

Megadraseamon didn't know what to think about the new Megazord. "One zord or ten, I'll crush you all anyway." he growled as he began to charge straight for it.

Megamon just stood where he was and then thrust his arm forward holding Megadraseamon and stopping him from going nay further. _"Going somewhere?"_ it mocked.

"Huh?!"

"_**MEGA-PUNCH!!"**_

BOOM!! "YAARRGGHH!!" Such a powerful bash, Megadraseamon fell over after only one. "That hurt. That actually hurt." he chuckled. "You might as well savor that last attack rangers, because I assure you… it's not going to happen again!"

"_**ULTIMATE ICE STORM!!"**_

"Oh, no! Not this time." Davis said. "Do it, Yolei."

Yolei nodded, and began to fiddle with her controls. _**"WING-WAVE DEFENSE!!"**_ Megamon began to flap his four wings which sent the ice-storm right back to where it came from.

"Huh… hey what's going on… AAAH!!" Before Megadraseamon knew it, he was frozen right on the spot. "Aye! Just… you wait… until I get out of here." He growled through the ice.

"Yeah? Well don't count on it pal." Ken said. "Okay guys, now's our chance."

The other rangers all nodded, and began to power Megamon up for his strongest attack. "All right big guy. It's light out for you." said Davis.

Megamon began to fly up into the air, and his body began to flare up in flames. Then it bombed right for Megadraseamon like a burning-missile. _**"MEGA… FLARE STRIKE!!"**_

KAPOW!! Right through him. "GAAAAAAAAH… AYYYYYYYYYYE!!" His body began to break up, and spark like crazy. Then he keeled over, EXPLODED… and was really gone.

The rangers all went wild with cheers as their Megazord stood tall and proudly.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Black-Gatomon had delivered the stressful news to Lockhart. "Master! Sensors in the control room indicate Megadraseamon has been defeated." she cried, but strangely, Lockhart wasn't blowing his top.

"Hmm, mm, mm… my pet." he said. "I never really expected for Megadraseamon to actually beat the rangers."

He explained that he was only using Megadraseamon as a test. Now he had an even greater idea of what could destroy the rangers now. "Get the professor to start working at once." he demanded.

Black-Gatomon obeyed, and scuttled off.

Lockhart then looked out at the night sky. "Enjoy this victory while you can, Rangers. It just may be… YOUR LAST!! Ah, hu, hu, ah, ah, ah. Eh, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah!!"

_**The Next day**_…

All the damage was back to normal, thanks to Azulongmon's power, but sadly of all the people who we're happy that day, two people we're at home… not feeling happy.

Kari and Davis… in the own respective homes, in their own bedrooms, lying flat on their beds. They had decided to break up.

Their ranger duties and daily lives were making it far too difficult for them to really get too far in a relationship. Plus, even Davis felt that he just wasn't ready for this yet, even if it was with Kari.

"I… I really thought we had something special going on." Davis said earlier.

"We do." Kari said. "We're good friends, and that's special. I'm not saying forever, just… right now."

It was for the best, but right now they were just spending the day in their rooms, trying to get over their first ever break-ups.

"Poor guys." Ken said. "You think they'll be okay?"

TK nodded. "They will… anytime."

Both them, Yolei, and Cody just couldn't help but feel really bad for Davis and Kari.

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_

_**Still trying to get over their break up, Davis seems to have lost his courage to confront Kari, and has become overly paranoid.**_

"_**Maybe I should just join a monastery, then I won't have to worry about girls."**_

"_**Davis, get a grip on yourself."**_

_**Meanwhile, while strolling on his own, Davis runs into an unexpected creature who carries a Golden Digi-Egg of Miracles.**_

"_**I was attacked… by a flying Amazon."**_

_**Whoever this Amazon is, she seems to really know something about the Golden-Digi egg. The rangers try to stop her, but such a task proves to be most difficult.**_

_**What is this Amazon after? Will Davis find his courage back again? And what is the secret to this special Golden Digi-egg?**_

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_


	14. Golden Armor

**EPISODE TWELVE**

Somewhere on File-Island, in a deep dark jungle a Floramon was running in panic through the eerie night. She seemed to be carrying something in a burlap sack and seemed to be running in an attempt to keep it from something mean and despicable following her.

The Floramon gazed behind her as she ran, and she could see an evil shadow gaining on her fast. "Oh, my!" she cried as she tried to run even faster, but suddenly she stopped running as an evil create landed right in front of her.

Its form was hidden by the shadow, but it reached a long arm, reached out her _claws,_ and spoke very deeply in a dark, female voice. "Give me the bag!"

The Floramon moved the sack behind her. "Never!" she snapped. "Do you think I'd let evil creature such as you or your cursed tribe has this?"

The creature was losing patents. "Give me that bag, or I will shred you into a bag." She threatened, but the Floramon still wouldn't give in and decided to fight.

"_**RAIN OF POLLEN!"**_ and she fired a whole stream of her paralyzing spores straight for the creature.

The creature however just began to flap her huge wings on the ends of her arms. _**"WIND-WAVER!"**_ and as she fanned her wings, they generated a powerful guts sending the spore right back at the Floramon.

The poor little Digimon was shrouded by her own pollen, coughing and wheezing, and she began to feel all numb and slowly drop down. She now barely had the strength to even fight off a fly.

The evil creature marched up to the fallen Floramon and snatched the bag from her. She reached inside and pulled out a large black rock with the _crest of Miracles_ carved into it. "Ha, ha, ha… at last, the power is mine!" she sniggered evil.

"Think… again!" peeped the weakened Floramon. "You… may posses the item, but you… have not unlocked… the power… just yet."

The creature looked down angrily and grabbed the Floramon hard. "Then tell me how to unlock it, and I may just spare you." she sneered.

The Floramon shook her head. "You will never unlock its power." she growled. "Only one who is pure in heart, and who has a connection to the crest of Miracles can release the golden armor. You have no connection, and your heart is pure evil!"

The creature growled fiercely, and then gave her hand a huge squeeze destroying the Floramon like that. "So true." she said to herself. "But sooner or later, I will unlock the powers of the golden armor; and then I shall be the most powerful being in nay dimension. Hu, hu, hu, ah, ah, ah! AH, HA, HA, AH, AH, AH!"

_**The next day**_…

One week since Kari and Davis broke up, and the others were all meeting in the park that day. "You guys' haven't seen Kari or Davis anywhere?" TK asked, and the others shook their heads.

This began to worry everyone. "I hope their not actually together." Ken said, but just then Davis came by with a soda in his hand. He was still looking as bummed out since last week.

"Uh… hey Davis." Cody said. "How are you feeling today?"

Davis only moaned very sadly and he didn't even look up at the others. Obviously he wasn't feeling any better.

Then suddenly, as he looked up he could see _her_ coming up the path. "Oh, no!" he cried, and he quickly ducked into the bushes, much to the others confusion. "Uh, Davis… what are you doing?" asked Yolei.

Davis motioned for her to hush. "I'm hiding from Kari." he spoke softly. "Please don't let her see me."

"Davis, stop it!" TK said. "You're acting crazy."

"Who's acting crazy?" Kari asked as she came up to the table, she obviously hadn't seen Davis and didn't he was there in the bush.

"Oh, uh… nothing really." TK lied.

"Yeah, we we're uh… just talking about a… movie… that we heard of." added Yolei.

Kari was almost certain they were lying, but she didn't have time to talk about it, she was running some errands for her mom. "Listen, if you guys see Davis, please tell I want to talk to him."

The others agreed, and then Kari was gone. As she walked up the path, a skateboarder came by and dumped his half-full soda cup into the bushes. "Yuck!" Davis sighed as he crawled out with soda dripping from his hair.

The others shook their head in dismay. All through the week, Davis had become so traumatized with the experience of breaking up with Kari that he was beginning to act paranoid in addition to depressed.

He wouldn't even talk to Kari, look at her, or even go anywhere near here. Any time outside of school, if she came within fifty feet of him, Davis always cowardly ran for the nearest cover and hid from her.

It was almost as if he had lost his courage; _Davis Motomiya, losing his courage? The others all thought that was totally not right._

"Davis… you really have to stop avoiding Kari like this?" TK said. "She's still our friend, and she values that."

Davis crumpled the napkin he was cleaning himself with in his fist and said, "Talk to me when you're heart's been broken into tiny pieces too small to be repaired."

Cody winced and gagged. "This break-up's really gone to your head, hasn't it?" he asked rhetorically. 

Then the others noticed that Davis was twitching nervously, and heard his stomach growl. "Hey haven't you eaten any lunch yet?" asked Yolei.

"No." 

"Why not?"

Davis smacked his forehead with his hand. "Because… Kari was over by the food-stands too and I just couldn't go in there."

"Davis, it's alright." Ken said. "Even if you and Kari broke up, you'll get over it, and who knows, maybe even find other relationships that will last longer."

Davis brought his other hand overtop his twitching one. "Maybe I should just join a monastery. Then I won't have to worry about girls ever again!"

"Alright, that's it!" Yolei snapped, and she grabbed him by the arm and began to drag him through the park. "Hey! Yolei…"

"Can it!" Yolei protested. "You need to get a grip, and we're all going to see that you do. Come on, boys!" The other agreed and marched off to help her cure Davis of his pent-up rage and stress.

_**Meanwhile**_…

The strange creature who destroyed the Floramon was residing on another secret island somewhere in the Digital-World.

"I cannot unlock the golden armor by natural reasons." she grumbled to herself. "I shall just have to use force!" and with that, she reached from her belt-and pulled out a sword that was curved at the end, and began to hack away furiously at the rock.

All her hits, screaming, and rage; and yet the rock wasn't even scratched. "It is no use." She finally grunted. "I shall just have to one who is either pure in heart, or who has a connection with the crest of Miracles to unlock the power." 

She turned round and gazed through the shadows. "Guard well this item, and see that nothing happens to It." and behind her in the darkness came the sound of something growling; _something very, very big._

_**Meanwhile**_…

Yolei and the boys had been treating Davis to a wild time of his favorite things. Pizza, movies… even time at the arcade. It seemed the more they spent time like this with him, the more Davis began to calm down about Kari.

By now it was starting to get late. "So, how do you fell now?" Yolei asked.

"Well, I'm… slightly less twitchy." Davis answered. "But I do feel a lot lighter now." The others deemed this to be a good sign. "Okay, we better get home and rest now." replied Yolei. "There's going to be a lot more to do tomorrow."

Davis moaned sleepy. "Yolei… I think that's enough. I've had enough attention for one day. So if you don't mind, I'm going home." and with that, Davis was gone.

"Yolei, how long are we going to keep this up, anyway?" asked Ken.

Yolei explained to them that this was a special treatment called a _"Purge"_ It would help someone find their way back to their feet, and ease their spirit. "We're going to keep this up until Davis can face Kari again like he used to."

Cody nodded in agreement. "A purge is the best thing." He said. "My Grandfather once told a story of how another man went through a purge like this when his spirit felt broken."

"Did the man ever feel better?" asked TK.

"I… don't know." Cody replied. "Grandpa never told me how the story ended."

_**Meanwhile**_…

The streets certainly we're empty as Davis walked home, all the noisy busy sounds of the daytime had been replaced with the soft soothing sounds of the night.

Davis really felt ready for bed now. "Man, what a day." he muttered to himself. "Who knew mending a broken hard could be so hard?"

He had just come to the last block before his home building. It was a darker street and more like a dumpster city with all the trashcans and stonewalls everywhere. Davis suddenly felt a chill go up his spine, and it wasn't from the night breeze.

He had that strange feeling you only get when you think you're being watched, and suddenly he heard something screech in the darkness. "What the--?" and then suddenly, something sped past him at an incredible speed knocking him off his feet…. and also knocked his D3 off his arm.

"Whoa! Hey, my D3!" he growled. He looked up and what he saw almost left him speechless. This was the strangest creature Davis ever saw. She looked like a half human, and half monsters…

Her skin was pink, she had pointed ears, long voluminous red hair, she had claws for hands, and feathery wings attached to her arms. She also wore evil armor, and she was carrying a curved sword.

"You there…" she hissed angrily to Davis. "Tell me, are you pure of heart? Do you have any connection to the crest of Miracles? Answer me at once!"

Davis got up angrily. "Who are you-- and what's the big idea of knocking me down like that."

The creature's eyes stared at him with anger and impotents. "So, you dare to challenge _Aphros_; Queen of the _flying amazons?"_ she sneered. "Very well then… _**WHIP-LASH-BLADE!"**_ she thrusted her sword and it magically extended and maneuvered like it was a vine…

It sped right towards Davis and he was barely able to jump out of the way as the he got grazed right on his arm. "Whoa! AAH!"

"A pathetic excuse of a warrior." said Aphros as she walked over to Davis' D3, and picked it up. She insulted. "This may not be the key I seek, but perhaps it may serve me some value." Then she stretched out her wings and flew off laughing wickedly.

"No! My D3!" cried Davis. He pounded the ground furiously, and held his sore arm from where he got hit by the lashing.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Yolei and the others were just reaching the intersection where they would go their separate ways when Davis came running up tot hem. "Davis?" Yolei said as she noticed the wound n his arms and he looked like he was in a fight. "What happened to you?"

"And where's your D3?" added TK.

"That's just it." Davis said. "I was attacked."

The others all suddenly looked concerned. "Attacked? By Robo-cops?" asked Cody.

"No…" Davis replied. "I was attacked by a _flying-Amazon."_

The others all raised their eyebrows in confusion. "An Amazon?" asked TK. "Are you sure it wasn't a Digimon?"

Davis nodded, and he explained to them all about Aphros. She did seem to have attacks like a Digimon, but she didn't seem to be like a Digimon. "What are we going to do though? I got to get my D3 back."

Ken's head suddenly perked up. "Hey, wait!" he cried. "Does Kari know about this?"

The others suddenly winced and jumped, and then heard someone scream. "KARI!" called Davis. "Let's go guys!" and they all ran off.

…

Kari was on her way home with some groceries for her mom, when she was suddenly confronted by Aphros and she was backed into the wall with Aphros poising her sword at her chest.

"Answer me!" she thundered. "Where can I find one connected to the crest of Miracles?"

Kari was too frightened to answer, and finally Aphros lost her patients. "Very well then, now you die!" and she thrust her sword forward, but Kari was just able to dodge it in time, and leap up and over Aphros to a safe opening.

"Kari!" called a voice.

Kari looked behind her and saw the others running up to help her. The others were most surprised. "Whoa! Do you see that?" Cody said.

"It… it _really is_ a flying-Amazon." added Yolei.

Aphros took one look all the rangers "Well, what an unexpected surprise." she grumbled. "More inferior beings. Why have you all come?"

Davis stepped forward. "You know perfectly why--" he snarled. "Give me back my D3 right now!"

Aphros laughed wickedly, "Mmm, heh, heh, ah, ah, ah, ah… and what if I don't feel like it? What are band of puny runts like you going to do about it?"

"We'll show you what." replied Davis. "Do it guys!"

"_LET'S GO… DIGITAL!"_

"_Kaiser Power!"_

All the rangers, except for Davis morphed, and began to charge into battle, but to Aphros, all this was merely, "Fresh meat." and she charged into battle too.

Swords and whips went thrusting and lashing all over the place, but Aphros, being an Amazon was quite skilled in combat, and rest assured she fought really dirty!

"_**WHIP-LASH-BLADE!"**_

ZAP! 

POW!

TK and Kari got hit hard and went down.

"Quick, get her!" growled Yolei.

"Right." cried Cody.

They withdrew drew their swords and rushed straight at Aphros with fury behind their helmets, but the evil Amazon smirked and spun around flapping her wings hard. _**"WING-WAVER!"**_

The wind from her flapping wings began to pick up hear forcing Cody to fly back hard into the wall, and Yolei flip right up and into a dumpster. "Y-y-y-y-yuck!" she moaned.

Only Ken was left now, and Aphros was still pumped up and ready for more. "Four down, and only one remains." she sniggered. "Why not make it easier on yourself and give up?"

"Never!" snapped Ken. "Whoever you are, you're dangerous, and will be destroyed."

Aphros tried to fire her whip-lash at Ken, but he just countered with his own whip, and was successfully able to yank the two weapons away leaving the, both with the only choice of doing hand-to-hand combat.

Ken's martial art skills had come along quite nicely over the past few months, but unfortunately, they proved to be no match for Aphros' fighting skills… Especially seeing as how even without her sword she still had those _claws_ of hers.

BAM! "AAH!"

SLASH! "OW!"

KAPOW! Ken was down.

"No, Ken!" cried Davis. This Amazon was really starting to broil him up. He didn't care that he couldn't morph, he decided to charge after Aphros, but she quickly took off into the air. "Hey! Come back here with my D3!" he called, but Aphros was already out of sight.

The rangers felt really upset. They let her get away with Davis' D3, and there was no telling just what this creature was capable of.

_**The next day**_…

They all met at Gennai's palace and did everything they could to study about Aphros, but no matter what they did, or what tests they tried… all the results were negative. "Whatever she is… she's not a human, or Digimon." Izzy said.

This really stumped everyone now. "So if she isn't a Digimon, then what is she?" asked Gatomon.

"Whatever she is… she sure is dangerous." said Kari.

"You're telling me." moaned Yolei as she angrily scrubbed her ranger-helmet. "I'm still just trying to get all this muck she got on me off."

It didn't matter to Davis if they knew who she was. "In case any of you realized, I still haven't got my D3 back."

"That's enough Davis!" snapped TK. "We'll get it back somehow."

"Uh, TK…?" said Patamon, "Not that I'm siding with Davis, but how can we get back his D3? We don't even know where it is."

Patamon did have a point. None of them knew just exactly where Aphros was residing. "She could be anywhere in either world" said Armadillamon.

They all spent a moment to think it over and decide what to do, and it was then realized that if Aphros was looking for someone special, she would be coming back.

The next problem would be finding her. Since she wasn't a Digimon, they couldn't scan and track her Digital-code as she didn't have one. "Don't worry, I'm not licked yet." said Izzy.

He explained to them that Aphros would probably use a portal to make her way to the real world. This meant Izzy would be able to trace the portal, and this way someone would be able to backtrack.

Gennai agreed to this completely. "Davis and Veemon" he instructed. "It is only fair that you be the ones to backtrack to the portal and attempt to retrieve Davis' D3. It will also help us for you to investigate and see what it is that Aphros is after."

"Dude, You had me before you started talking." Davis said.

Gennai nodded and then motioned to the others. "Rangers… the rest of you are to await in the shadows and then attempt to hold Aphros at bay until Davis returns; we cannot allow her to cause anymore havoc."

"You may also take your Digimon with you as Aphros does not seem immune to their attack powers."

The rangers and their Digimon all agreed, and then they all headed back to the Real world to await Aphros' arrival.

…

They waited, and waited for many hours. They were even starting to get quite bored and edgy. It wasn't easy for them to just sit around and wait like that for a monster to appear.

Finally, as soon as it got dark out, it happened!

Izzy's computer had tracked a portal opening somewhere in a car-park near the ranger's current location. He sent them an email, "That's it guys… let's go." Davis said and they all headed off.

They came up to the car-park just in time to see Aphros soar towards the town and out of sight. "Okay, this is where we split up." Davis said. "You guys get going, and we'll head into the portal."

"You guys, please be careful." Kari said. "Who knows what could be waiting in there?"

"Don't worry, Kari." Veemon said. "Davish and I have been in tougher shpots before."

Kari knew she had to trust the boys on this one. "Just be careful." she said before running off with the others.

…

Aphros had already shown herself around town, terrorizing the citizens and really causing havoc wherever she went. "Where can I find someone connected to the crest of Miracles?" she growled to everyone she met, but she didn't get a single answer, and this angered her more.

She was just about read to kill the last person she questioned, when suddenly, _**"CELESTIAL ARROW!"**_ from behind which distracted her long enough to let her victim run for it.

Aphros looked round behind her and saw the rangers and their Digivolved Digimon. "Don't be a bunch of fools!" she snarled. "Even with your new friends you still cannot beat me."

"Yeah, well cut the small talk, pinky!" snarled TK.

"You seem to think its fun that you can just go around doing whatever it is you want to whomever you want." snapped Yolei.

"It is time that someone put you in your place, Aphros." declared Angemon.

"And that's just what we're going to do." added Stingmon." And with that, they all charged into what was going to be a very fierce battle.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Davis and Veemon had entered the car-park and followed the coordinates Izzy sent them. Finally, when they came to what appeared to be a solid brick-wall when Davis tried to touch it, his hand seemed to pass straight through the wall. "This must be is; the portal."

A chill ran up Veemon's spine. "Gee Davish… I'm starting to feel a little nervoush."

Davis looked down at his partner at patted his head. "Yeah, I'm a little nervous too, but we have to do this."

Veemon knew he was right, and then the both of them walked into the wall and vanished without a trace.

…

They had reappeared on a strange island in the Digital-World; a small island with a jungle in the middle. "I'll bet my D3's somewhere in there." Davis said to Veemon. "Let's check it out."

They wandered along through the derriere jungle. Jagged rocks, fallen logs, and tangling vines seemed to trip them up every step of the way. "Man… how much further does this place go?" Davis moaned.

Something shinny suddenly attracted Veemon's eyes. "Davish… look." The two of them looked through the tress and they could see a clearing, directly in the center of the jungle, kind of like a doughnut hole poking out of the center.

The area consisted of marble tiles on the ground, and old ancient ruins that seemed to be any ages old. "Whoa. Check this place out." Davis said. He had only heard of wild places such as that, but never actually had been to one before.

They moved into further into the ruins, and there resting on a pillar in the center. "Hey, it's my D3." cried Davis. "But… what's _this thing_ next to it?"

The object he was starring at was a small black stone, and it had the crest of Miracles carved into it.

Suddenly, Veemon jumped when he heard the sound of something growling deeply and fiercely. "Hey! Shtop that Davish, you shcared me."

Davis raised an eyebrow, "What are you getting at? I didn't do anything."

The growling was heard again, this time they both heard it. "Veemon…" Davis said. "I suddenly got the feeling that we're not alone."

They suddenly got their answer as the growling became louder, and heavy footsteps were moving towards them. So heavy, that the very ground was quaking. Then, out from the darkness appeared a huge monster made of rock, and it was as tall as a house.

"Davish!" cried Veemon. "What is that?"

"Two words…!" Davis cried. "…A GOLEM!" 

The Golem raised its huge fist, "Look out!" cried Veemon as he and Davis we're barley able to dodge the fist as it SLAMMED the ground with such force.

This Golem strictly had order to protect the treasure for Aphros, and destroy anyone who dared to even go near it. He picked up his huge feet and began to stomp his way towards Davis and Veemon.

"He's coming!" cried Veemon.

"Quick… split up." Davis suggested. "He can't follow us both at once." 

They both ran in different directions, but sad fact was that the Golem didn't have to follow them both. With his huge size, he could cover the whole area without too much effort.

He slammed and pounded his huge fists all over the place. The grounds quaked, and even some of the stone structures got smashed. Davis and Veemon couldn't keep dodging the Golem like that for much longer.

"I've got to reach my D3!" cried Davis, and he took a run for it only to have the Golem step right in front of him. "Whoa! Uh-oh…!"

"Davish!" cried Veemon. "Oh no you don't; _**VEE-HEADBUTT!"**_ That was not a smart move for Veemon, as the Golem's hard rocky surface recoiled his attack right back at him, hard! "Oh… Ow… Ugh!"

It did however distract the Golem just enough for Davis to sneak past him, and grab his D3. "All right… _Let's go… Digital!"_ and he morphed into Red Ranger. "Veemon quick… you better Digivolve!"

Veemon shook himself awake from that blow to the head. "Okay… let'sh do it!"

"_Veemon, Digivolve to; __**"EX-VEEMON!"**_

Ex-Veemon stretched his wings wide. "Yeah, that's more like It." he said with confidence. "Now, let's take this pile of rubble down!"

Davis nodded, and they both charged for the Golem. "Aim for his eyes!" Davis called. "I bet that'll lay him down."

"Right." answered Ex-Veemon., _**"VEE-LASER!"**_

ZAP! The Golem roared in pain as he held his sore eyes.

"My turn now…" Davis said. _"Digi-Saber!"_ he ran swiftly, leapt up high towards the Golem's eyes, "Y-AAAAA!" and thrust his saber right in between.

The Golem's body began to spark and blow up. He roared in pain and anger as he fell over and fell to pieces. All that was left of him were a few stones and a big pile of dust.

Ex-Veemon and Davis were panting hard as they tried to catch their breaths. "Are you alright Davis?"

Davis nodded. "I think so." he said. _"Power, Down."_ And he morphed back into his regular clothes. Suddenly, the black rock on the pillar began to glow. "Aww, man! What now?"

"Look…" Ex-Veemon said.

They both watched as the rock began to hover in midair, and float its way over to Davis's arms. Then with a golden glow, the rock changed into a Golden-Digiegg with the crest of Miracles on it.

"Cool." Davis said.

Then, a holographic image appeared on the face of the egg. "Look… it's a Floramon." said Ex-Veemon.

Davis nodded.

The Floramon began to explain to Davis what he had accomplished…

"_You… with your courage and bravery, and your clever thinking to defeat the mighty Golem; you have indeed proven yourself to be connected to the crest of Miracles, and to be pure of heart."_

"_You have proven yourself to be indeed worthy of posses the rarest of the golden Digi-eggs."_

The Digi-Egg suddenly began to transfer light into Davis' D3, his body.

"_The power of this egg, will grand you the powers of the Golden-Armor. With the use of this power, you, and only you will be able to put an end to Aphros, and destroy the last of the evil amazons."_

_**Meanwhile**_…

The battle had been waging on for quit a while, and the rangers and their Digimon we're looking pretty badly beat. Their Digimon had all gone back to their weaker forms, and the rangers one by one got hit by Aphros' sword, and causing their suits to power down.

Kari was the last one to get hit, and power down. She was sore all over, and even had some bruises on her left arm.

"Kari! No!" cried TK, but he was too weak to get up.

Aphros moved over to Kari, and kicked her in the side. "You dare to entertain battle with me!" she snarled. "Futile! Now I end your suffering!" she raised her sword ready for the kill.

"NO!" the Rangers and Digimon cried.

"Leave her alone!" called a voice.

Aphros turned round. "What!"

The Rangers all looked up. "Davis! Ex-Veemon!" cried Gatomon.

Davis, back in his ranger outfit, and Ex-Veemon stood with their hands on their hips. "I said, leave her alone!" replied Davis.

Aphros angrily kicked Kari away from her, and Ex-Veemon flew over to help her. "Kari, are you okay?" Davis asked.

Kari nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." she answered. "But my arm really hurts." This really upset Davis. Aphros hurt Kari, and now it was going to be personal.

Aphros stared Davis down and poised her sword. "Only a fool would dare to return and face me for a second defeat." she growled.

"It's not going to end like this Aphros." said Davis. "I'm no fool, and I have no intention of losing to you again; and here's why…" he reached behind his back and held out the Golden Digiegg.

Aphros' eyes widened. "The… the Golden Armor." she snapped. "Give it to me!"

"Oh… I'm going to give it to you all right!" Davis said cheekily. _"GOLDEN-ARMOR… ENERGIZE!" _and with his battle cry, the egg burst into golden streams of light that shrouded his ranger suit and began to fit on golden armor bits that was usually found on a Magnamon.

Davis was covered from helmet to boots in golden armor, and he looked way cool in it so much that the others couldn't help but stare in amazement.

"Whoa! Check it out."

"Cool!"

Aphros squeezed her fists in anger. "The golden armor belongs to me!" she screeched and began to charge towards Davis.

With the power of Davis' new rocket thrusters, he too was able to fly. So he and Aphros took their battle to the skies, and as heavy as the armor looked, it didn't weigh a thing to Davis.

This allowed him to punch and kick a lot faster, as well as dodge blows. Aphros' attacks couldn't do him much damage. _**"GOLDEN-PUNCH!"**_ Davis cried.

ZAP! "AH!"

"_**GOLDEN-KICK!"**_

BOOT! "UHN…!"

Aphros crashed hard down onto the ground. She was really blowing her top now. "You will pay dearly for that!" she screamed as she got up, but Davis saw this as a chance to use his finishing move.

His arms began to glow as he began to wave them round, and around in circles, focusing the energy around him, _**"GOLDEN… FORCE!"**_ Finally, a huge ball of glowing energy appeared in his hands, and he thrust his arms forward, "HI-YAAAH!", and shot the flowing energy beam right at Aphros.

Aphros looked up just in time as the energy hit her. "Huh! AH! AA-AAAH!" At once her body began to flare up and disintegrate. "NOOOOOOOO…!" She EXPLODED, and was really gone.

…

Before heading home for that night, Davis had one last thing to do…

He was hovering over the digital ocean, with his armor still on, and overlooking Aphros' island. _**"GOLDEN-FORCE!"**_ and he blew it up, putting an end to the evil reign.

_**The Next day**_…

Kari was up and about, despite the fact that her arm was all bandaged up, and a little sensitive, but everyone was most surprise that Davis was hanging around her again without acting all crazy and paranoid.

Davis even bought lunch for everyone, including Kari. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Davis?" TK asked teasingly.

Davis smirked, "Hey, if I can mop the floors with that Aphros, I can get over anything."

The others all sighed, but they were happy sighs. Davis was back and now much stronger than ever. Thanks to help of his newfound armor, the world was safe and sound again.

At least for now…

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_

_**Lockhart has upgraded his monster machine and is ready to make his ultimate creation yet.**_

"_**This monster will be so powerful, I don't even think and army can defeat it"**_

_**(Machine clunks and explodes under pressure)**_

"_**It… it's a… Shadow-Omnimon!"**_

_**The Rangers, with all their powers try their very best, but neither of them seem strong enough to stand up tot his powerful new foe, however, Shadow-Omnimon seems to have plans of his own.**_

_**(Rangers are horribly thrashed)**_

"_**I will take orders from no one, and certainly not a weakling like you."**_

_**Will the Rangers be alright? What is Shadow-Omnimon's true intentions? Has Lockhart created more than even he himself can handle?**_

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_


	15. The Shadow of Boredom

**EPISODE THIRTEEN**

Two more months had passed, and so far the only thing Lockhart had done was send out more Robo-cops, and even let his own soldiers lose on the Digital world. He had not sent a single new monster out ever since his last one.

With their new weapons and powers, the rangers' job became easier; almost even boring as they were able to beat the Robo-cops, and defeat the real soldiers and force them to retreat.

No matter how tempting it was, or even it would be necessary; the rangers did not kill the real soldiers. Even TK didn't kill them despite the fact that they were evil. The rangers just weren't that cold-hearted like the army.

Still… they were able to nab some of the soldiers and get them all thrown in jail where they could cause no more trouble, but it was all just far too easy for them.

As the rangers were at Gennai's palace for a debriefing on their last victory of the day, despite the fact that they had saved the day again, some of them weren't looking quite so pleased.

"Fifteen easy wins in one day; this is so incredibly BORING!!" grumbled Davis.

"Davis how can you say that?" asked Kari. "With things this boring it means that everything is safe and sound."

Yolei let out a big yawn, "No offense, Kari, but actually agree with Davis." she said. "Two bone-dry months and we've hardly had any excitement, or real challenges at all."

Cody agreed with as well. "Even my grandfather always says, _"Without facing a monster or two, one cannot truly call himself much of a warrior."_

As much as Ken didn't like facing against monsters, even he himself was feeling unchallenged, and that all his efforts were a waste of ranger power as well as time. "I was even able to take out some of the Robo-Cops without even morphing." he said.

TK however agreed with Kari. "It may be boring guys, but maybe it's a good sign that we're finally winning this battle."

"I think you're right, TK." Gatomon said. "With all the soldiers we sent off to jail, and all the monsters we've beaten; Lockhart may finally be getting the message that he just can't beat us."

Gennai overheard her and shook his head. "I regret to say this, but you are wrong Gatomon." He explained to everyone that the way things were going, Lockhart hadn't really given up, and it was all merely a reprieve.

Just as much as they studied a great deal about Lockhart, he too was obviously observing them as well. All the new weapons and powers they assembled, it would give him an edge to think up new plans to overcome them.

"He's right, ya' know." said Armadillamon. "Remember two months ago when that Megadraseamon attack us? We just barley made it out of that one."

"Yeah, and what about that crazy Amazon, Aphros…?" Davis asked. "If I hadn't found that armor, she could've really hurt us all. I still remember how she sprained Kari's arm."

Kari had gotten her arm-brace of about a month ago and her arm felt stronger than ever. "Davis, you really have to stop fretting over me. It's no big deal." she said.

"_Yeah, maybe not to you… but it still is to me."_ Davis thought to himself.

Still, they maintained full scale watches over the two worlds in case Lockhart would ever show his face again. The rangers all thought he was the most despicable nemesis they ever had in all their heroic years; either as Digi Destined, or rangers, or anything.

He saw Digimon as weapons, and used them to hurt other people until they learned to praise at the perfection he claimed to have. "Maybe it'sh time we went after him." Veemon suggested. "We could attack him, and run him out of the picture."

The others, even Davis agreed that it was not a very smart idea. "Veemon, that's a little suicide, even for me." Davis said to him.

"I agree." added Hawkmon, "In the first place: we haven't the slightest idea of where the General is based at, and in the second: Think about it… we rush in and take on the entire Red-Ribbon Army single handed?"

Veemon felt a little embarrassed. "Well, it was a crazy idea anywaysh."

"Not really…" stated Izzy. "Eventually we may actually have to break into their base and attack, but we're just not ready yet. I'll start trying to scan for where their base may be, but n the meantime its best we prepare ourselves for anything."

_**Meanwhile**_…

A Digimon was happily flying over the ocean, and enjoying the view and pleasures; the salty sea air, the warm sun shining down on her, and the wind nice and cool. "Ahh… this is the life." she said to herself, "Not a care in the world."

Suddenly… a loud booming sound came from below as a small missile sprung out from the water it flew straight towards the Digimon "Huh?! WHAAA!!" and blew her right out of the sky.

_At least she would be able to be regenerated._

That missile was actually part of General Lockhart's defense systems.

The island where the army was based at was uncharted to all outsiders, and kept held as a top-secret organization. Absolutely no one, and nothing else outside the organization was allowed to come within five-hundred miles of the island or the defenses would blow whatever that object was out of the sky.

Speaking of the army…

The Professor and his team had once again been working night and day upgrading the monster-machine to Lockhart's demands; he was looking very tired, and even muttering badly towards Lockhart under his breath.

"Of course I understand… General! You want more power. Ho, ho… if you only knew how hard it is for me; working hard day and night… think noting of it!" and in his rage he kicked the machine with his foot. "Ouch!"

Just then, one of the female soldiers came in. "The General would like to see you immediately, Professor." she said and then left.

The Professor followed her straight to Lockhart's office where he was sitting in his armchair and petting Black-Gatomon. "Have you finished the modifications on the machine yet?" he asked deeply.

The Professor nodded, "Yes sir." he said, "I must warn you, I still have not tested it, and I dare not even try it until my theories are confirmed."

"SILENCE!" snapped Lockhart. "I don't care about all that fiddle-fuddle nonsense; I just want to know if it will work."

"Well, yes sir…" replied the Professor. "But, but you don't understand."

"What I understand… is that if you don't get out of here right now, I shall have strapped to a warhead-missile and launched INTO THE MOUNTAINS!!"

The Professor nearly leapt out of his lab coat as he scuttled off.

"Sir… do you really believe that was necessary?" asked Black-Gatomon. "He was only trying to warn you of something important."

Lockhart's head throbbed in anger as he grabbed Black-Gatomon by the neck hard and faced her towards him. "I am still the General, my pet." He said deeply. "I can shout… I can yell… and I can SRCEAM AS MUCH AS I PLEASE!!"

He then placed her down on her cat-pillow hard. "Ouch!"

Then he got up and looked out the window. "I want those rangers destroyed, Black-Gatomon. Even if have to send every solider in this entire army to do that."

Black-Gatomon scratched her head. "So then… wouldn't it be so much easier just to go and destroy them ourselves? This way there wouldn't be any mistakes."

Lockhart just gave her that scary stare meaning that he wanted to do it his own way. "This new monster will be unlike anything the Rangers have ever faced." he chuckled as he held to Digimon cards in his hand.

"Heh, heh, heh… This monster will be so powerful; I don't even think an army could stop it. Finally, an ultimate weapon that will let me cut my ways through any world, and spread my perfection." he took a sip from his cup of brandy and the shattered the glass in his hand. "Anyone who does not abide... will be… CRUSHED…!"

"Heh, heh, ah, ah, ah… Ah, ha, ha… AH, HA, HA, AH, AH, AAAH!!"

_**Meanwhile**__**…**_

The rangers had become so incredibly bored, that the hours seemed endless. These even caused them to start hallucinating during class time…

Davis and Kari kept looking up at the clock on the wall to find that merely ten seconds had past by, but it felt like a lot longer…

Ken Yolei could swear that everyone and everything around them were moving in super slow motion. They were barely unable to understand the teacher with his very slow and distraught voice, and it seemed to be taking a long time for him to scribble so much as one letter or number on the blackboard.

TK even found things to be boring that he could even see a bird just outside the window, but it seemed to be going at a snail's pace. Even its wings seemed to take along time to go up and down just once.

The rangers had never felt so bored and unchallenged in their lives.

After school, they all looked pretty sleepy. Cody seemed to be the only one who was wide awake. "Gee, maybe you guys should sign up for my grandfather's Kendo lessons." he suggested, but he could tell that the others weren't interested.

"I just we wish we all knew a way to break this dry-spell." Ken said.

"Tell me about it!" Davis groaned. "I so fed up with this… that I'm to tired to even sleep."

"I know what you mean." said Yolei. "It got so dull at home that even stared to do extra math-problems just to try and kill time."

TK, though he was bored, he still kept up his hope that something would turn up soon. "I just hope it happens before we go crazy." he muttered.

_**Meanwhile**_…

In a meadow nearby some rocky-mountains, a cute little Digimon village lay next to calm, and quiet stream and all the Digimon were just running about and having fun on this beautiful day.

Some were playing ball… some were picking flowers… some where even just enjoying the view by the stream. It seemed to be just the sort of day when everything good was supposed to happen… but they were wrong!

Large explosions and gun-fire began to bombard the village, frightening all the poor little creatures half to death. "What's going on?" cried one of them, and then suddenly they could all see up ahead all the soldiers with their tanks, and helicopters heading for them.

"RUN FOR IT… IT'S THE RED-RIBBON ARMY!!" and all the Digimon began to run for the hills as fast they could run, or fly.

The soldiers, as they continued to proceed forward, continuously fired their bazookas and guns, fired their tank-bombs. The helicopters were even lifting the huge, heavy monster machine from the base right along the mountain tops.

Lockhart, who was there to personally supervise the operations, was chuckling warmly. "Perfect… all this ought to drag out the rangers." he said sinisterly. "Continue the attack!"

"YES, SIR!!" the soldiers answered, and they kept right on with their shooting, and firing, and making a mess of the village.

_**Meanwhile**_…

The rangers tried going for a walk to try and ease up their dry-spell, but it still wasn't as fun as being given a real challenge or, something that could really test them hard.

Just then, Davis' D-terminal beeped. It was a red-alert email from Izzy, "Oh joy… more soldiers causing trouble." he said sounding a little disappointed, but then he noticed, "Whoa!"

The others perked their heads up in excitement, and curiosity. "What… what else is there?" asked Kari.

Davis looked up. "It also says… that Lockhart _himself_ is there."

Everyone's eyes began to light up. "Lockhart's there?" asked Cody. "This sure is something new."

Yolei clenched her fist. "So… it's time for us to finally meet him."

TK had that look in his eyes from whenever he hated evil beings. "I say we go for It." he said.

Everyone agreed, "All right… Ready?" Davis asked, "READY!!" the other answered, _"LET'S GO… DIGITAL!!"_

"_KAISER-POWER!"_

They all morphed into their suits, and warped to the Digital world where their Digi-Cycles were waiting for them…

_**Meanwhile**_…

The cute little village had been severely damaged, and broken up from all the horrid actions of the army, and the soldiers were still going at it while Lockhart was up on the mountain tops with the Professor and his team, all of them were hard at work preparing the machine.

"Can't you move any faster?!" growled Lockhart. "The rangers will be here any moment."

The Professor nervously approached him. "Uh… well… General, sir… with all due respect--"

"WELL… WHAT IS IT?!" Lockhart thundered with fire in his eyes.

The Professor nearly wet his pants in fear as he held out his hands, "We… ahem… need your cards, sir." he said calmly, "We can't work the machine properly without them."

For the first time in his life, Lockhart felt ever so silly. "Oh. I… see…" he said as he handed over his _Digimon -Cards._ One was a _Black-Wargreymon, _and the other was a _Black-Metal-Garurumon._

The machine had been modified so that now, it could not only fuse together live Digimon into a whole new monster; it could in fact bring the monsters _on the cards_ to life, and make them into a new monster.

Lockhart was really confident that this new Digimon was going to bring the end of the rangers for certain, and speaking of the rangers…

They had just arrived on the scene, and dismounted their Digi-Cycles. "Okay guys… standby." Davis said to the bikes. The bikes, _actually their Digimon transformed, _acknowledged.

All the rangers dismounted and rushed over towards the mountain where they could finally see him. "Hmm, mm, mm…! Ahh, Rangers… so nice of you to join us." he chuckled sinisterly.

Davis pointed his finger straight up towards the mountain-top, "At last we meet, General Lockhart!" he said angrily.

Lockhart nodded. "Yes, I have been waiting patiently for this moment to happen." he said. "Despite our, how shall I put this…? _Conflicting Differences,_ I must admit that it will be a shame to lose the most worthy of adversaries I have ever faced."

"Fat chance of that happening." snapped Davis. "I think you must've lost parts of your brain with that eye of yours." _He referred to the fact that Lockhart had only one eye._

"And another thing…" added Yolei. "What rights do you have to go about hurting Digimon and innocent people who've done nothing to you?"

Cody nodded in agreement. "You're worse than Dr. Frankenstein; creating monsters and destroying things just for your cold cruel pleasure. General Lockhart, you make me sick!"

Lockhart clenched his fists and gritted his teeth very angrily. "GRR… so… is that how you want to put it. I WILL SHOW YOU ALL!!" he thundered and roared, and then he ordered all his guards, and Robo-Cops. "GET THEM!!"

"Let's move!" snapped Davis, and the battle was on.

Keeping in mind that some of the soldiers were _real humans_ and not robots, they had to be a little easier on them…

Four real soldiers began firing at Davis and TK. "DROP YOUR WEAPONS!!" TK shouted, but the men and women just continued to fire, and Davis could even see one of them pull the pin out of a grenade, and threw it.

"HEAD'S UP!!" he cried as he leap over and used one of his trademark Soccer-kicks to send the bomb right back towards the soldiers, causing them all to run like crazy before it exploded.

"Let's get them!" TK said as he and Davis began to charge after them.

Meanwhile, Yolei was actually battle some of the Robo-Cops, so she didn't have to hold back. Her fists and feet really were flying hard "HY!! HIYA!!" One by one the Robo's went down.

She was even able to send one of the Robo's into the water which shorted out its circuits. "If you can't stand the water… then keep away from me!" Yolei snapped.

Cody was on his Digi-Cycle and having some showdowns with the heavier machines. He did some pretty mean stunts to dodge the tanks and their cannons' firing.

"Nice try." his bike chanted. "Heh… too slow…!"

"Don't get to cocky, Armadillamon…" said Cody. "Remember, those aren't Robo-Cops, they're real humans."

Cody and his bike kept roaming around the field, until finally they had three tanks coming for them at different directions. "Okay… steady…" Cody said sneakily as he had an idea. "NOW!!" he pulled back hard on the handle-bars and his bike began to flip up high, taking him with it.

This distracted the three tank-drivers', and not watching where they were going, they CRASHED right into each other, and damaged the tanks badly. "Now that's what I call the element of surprise." Armadillamon snickered.

Kari and Ken were battling with more of the soldiers. Kari's dance steps from Gym-class really came in handy to dodge all their weapon attacks, and even deliver some bashes in the face,

"One, two, three, and KICK!!"

"One, two, three, and KICK!!"

As for Ken, he whirled his whip round, and around, pulling all the weapons away from the soldiers. "Round'em up, cowboy! YE-HAA!!" he said playfully.

Suddenly, some of the soldiers had lassoed him with their own strong-ropes from all directions, but luckily Ken still had his whip in his hand. "Bad move soldiers!" he snapped at them all. "You play with fire, and you're going to get burned."

"_**ELECTRO-CURRENT!!"**_

His whip then began to generate waves of electricity along the ropes, even thought they weren't metal, and shocked all the men, knocking them out cold. Ken, unharmed by his own power, broke free and gripped his whip tightly. "Man, I love this thing!" he laughed cheekily, and then it was back to the battle.

Kari and her Gatomon-bike were leading all the other bikes, who were driving themselves, against the helicopters; all them being piloted by Robo-Cops.

"Hold it here!" Kari called. "Get ready! FIRE!!" and the bikes began to fire their blasters and blow the helicopters right out of the sky.

"Take that, whimpsh!!" snapped Veemon.

"Ruffians!" added Hawkmon.

While the rangers were all distracted by the battle down below, Lockhart and the Professor had been loading the cards into the machine and starting the systems. "Well… what are you waiting for?" Lockhart growled. "Throw the switch!"

The Professor was still hesitating. "But sir… I really don't feel that this will be safe." he cried. "The machine hasn't not be tested, and I--" he stopped when he could see how furious Lockhart was. "All right, All right… I'm going, I'm going… I'm gone." And he threw the switch.

While down below, TK and Davis finished off the last of the Robo-Cops with their Digi-Sabers; all the Robo's were gone, and the Soldiers were all tied up, and left defenseless. Their machines and weapons were all useless.

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble, and quiver fiercely. "Whoa! What's going on?" cried Davis.

"Look there!" said TK as he pointed up towards the mountain where the machine was going completely berserk.

"Oh, dear!" cried the Professor. "It's not going to hold! EVERYBODY HIT THE DIRT!!" Everyone, even Lockhart leapt away from the deadly machine.

"What's happening up there?" asked Kari.

"They're making another monster." said Ken. "But I think that Machine's going to blow." And right then and there… the Machine exploded in a huge ball of fire.

"OH, THE HUMANITY!!" cried the Professor. He knew this would happen. HE knew that the pressure would be too much for the machine to handle, and as a result it was now gone. However--

…Right there in the smoke stood a brand new Digimon. One that was extremely dangerous. "I… I don't want to believe it…" cried Patamon, "But I think I know who that is."

Gatomon almost felt a chill run down her bike-seat. "It's… _Shadow-Omnimon!"_ she cried.

"_Shadow…_Omnimon?" asked TK as he whipped out his analyzer.

_**(DIGIMON ANALYZER)**_

_**Shadow Omnimon:**_ _Is a fusion of a _Black-Wargreymon,_ and _Black-Metal-Garurumon._ He may look just like Omnimon, but he's pure evil. His __**"Darkness-Cannon"**__ and __**"Doomsday-Sword"**__ are so incredible powerful, there's no telling how strong he truly is._

…

Lockhart and his team gazed up at this new monster. "Ahh… ha, ha, ha… it's perfect!" Lockhart chuckled. "Simply, perfect! Now Go my monster… DESTROY THE RANGERS!!"

Shadow-Omnimon's eyes flared up, and he leapt down from the mountaintop to the fields below. "Uh, guys… he's coming over here." cried Cody. "I don't like the way he's coming over here."

"We have no choice." Davis said a she gripped his Digi-Saber tightly. "Let's get him!" and feeling over-confident he charged into battle.

"No, Davis!" called Kari, but soon the other rangers and even the Digi-Bike were charging into battle. "Whatever." Kari snorted, and she two ran off to join them.

Shadow-Omnimon wasted no effort of really pushing everybody down, and with suck force too. The Rangers were barley able to even get close to him without getting hit hard.

First, Kari and TK were down, then Cody and Yolei followed. "Oh, no you don't!" snapped Ken as he prepared his whip for attack, but as fast as he was with his attacks, Shadow-Omnimon was faster in dodging the blows. Eventually he reached Ken, grabbed him tightly, and threw him hard into the water.

"Ken!" cried Davis, and then he turned back to Shadow-Omnimon "That's it, pal! Now you're going to get it. You guys ready?" All six of the Digi-Cycles lined up along side him and signaled that they were ready. "All right… let him have it!" and with those words the Bikes fired their weapons, and Davis fired his sword-beams.

Not a single shot missed Shadow-Omnimon, but sadly, as the dust cleared. "I don't believe it!" cried Davis.

"There's not even a scratch on him." added the Wormon-Bike.

Then, Shadow-Omnimon let out a huge thunderous roar, causing a huge earthquake, and a swarm of energy unleashed from his body, that blasted everything in its path.

When it was over… the whole field looked completely toasted. There wasn't even a single thread of grass left, and the water from the stream was completely dried up. Worse than that, the rangers, were once again in their regular clothes, and the Digimon all back to the weaker forms. All of them lay on the ground, badly bruised and covered with dirt.

Lockhart and the others however, had ducked down behind the rocks, and didn't suffer too much from the blast. Lockhart was more impressed of the results from the battle. "Ha, ha, ha… well done, Shadow-Omnimon." he called. "Now, finish them off once and for all."

Shadow-Omnimon just where he was, and he didn't carry out the order. Lockhart was beginning to grow impatient. "Shadow-Omnimon… I am giving you an order." he snapped. "Now, do as I say and destroy the rangers!"

Shadow-Omnimon turned to look back at Lockhart, and said, "I will take orders from no one; especially from a weakling such as you."

"What?! Weakling…?!" Lockhart growled.

"You heard me…" replied Shadow-Omnimon. "Then why is it that instead of doing all the work, you stoop so low as to creating monsters like me to do your twisted biddings for you? I find that to be just sickening."

Lockhart and his team didn't know what to think. A Digimon that they created was refusing to obey orders, and defy his creators to the limit of their tolerance.

Shadow-Omnimon turned on his heals and began to march off. "I have the power, no one else does. I will control my own fate, and my own will, and my first objective is to eliminate those of the weak."

Then he was gone, leaving Lockhart and his team stumped at what to do next, and as for the rangers. They would eventually recover, but what would become of all their fighting efforts now with Shadow-Omnimon on the loose, and free to do as he wished?

Only time would tell!

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_

_**With Shadow-Omnimon at large, he plans to destroy anything and anyone who is not as strong as he is.**_

"_**This world is meant for the strong to survive. Those that are inferior shall be eliminated from all existence"**_

_**The rangers unfortunately realize that in their current status they won't stand up to too much against Shadow-Omnimon's forces.**_

"_**We can't just attack Shadow-Omnimon like that, he could destroy us."**_

"_**But if we don't do something, he'll destroy both worlds."**_

_**(A fierce battle takes place, and the Rangers, and their zords get badly beaten)**_

"_**I warn all of you… if you wish to live you will keep out of my way!"**_

_**Will the rangers find a way to stop Shadow-Omnimon, or will they have no choice but to surrender to his wrath?**_

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_


	16. A Powerful threat

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Man… this is fic is really starting to drive me nuts. I'm running low on ideas of how to keep it up for this and another six episodes.**_

_**But I'm doing my best… so just try and work with me.**_

_**PS: JSS… if you're still not going to be nice, do yourself a favor and take a hike.**_

**EPISODE FOURTEEN**

Another Digimon city was being attack by Lockhart's forces, and the rangers were called to the rescue. "LET'S GO GUYS!!" Davis cried out as he and the rangers all rushed into action, against the Robo-Cops.

"Why can't they ever do this the easy way?" TK asked irritably as both he and Davis pulled out their Digi-Sabers and began to make short work of the Robo's.

On another part of the city, two more Robo-Cops were firing their machine guns like crazy, and frightening all the innocent creatures. Suddenly, "Hey, Gun-nut!" called a voice. The Robo looked round, and saw Yolei on her Hawkmon-cycle with its blasters at the ready, "Shoot this one off…" and Yolei fired her shots blowing the Robo-Cop into a pile of scrapheap.

"Nicely done, Yolei." her bike said.

Yolei smiled behind her ranger-helmet and patted her bike on the handlebars.

In another part of the town, Cody and Ken had successfully managed to help all the little Digimon escape to safety, but when they turned around there were more Robo-Cops poising their guns right at them, but they were out of ammunition.

Cody and Ken gave it some thought and decided as they threw down their weapons, "All right… lets make this interesting." Cody said.

"I agree." added Ken, and he and Cody poised themselves ready for a hand-to-hand combat battle. The Robo cops did the same, and the fight was on. Ken and Cody put up a valiant effort, and who knew they would ever look so good battling side-by-side.

In the end, they had succeeding in crushing the robos without much effort. "You lose." They both said together.

Suddenly, all the remaining Robos began to retreat, and they ran like cowards away from the city. "What's eating them?" asked Davis.

"Uh… I think we're about to find out. Look!" cried TK.

The rangers and their Digimon, now in their regular forms, looked behind and saw _him _down from the air dropped. "It's… Shadow-Omnimon." cried Kari.

Shadow-Omnimon started down at the humans and their Digimon partners. "I came looking for someone strong to join my legions, and _this_ is what I find?!" he snorted. "I am most displeased."

Davis poised his sword at the evil creature, "Why don't you come down here and say that?!" he growled. "You, overgrown tin can…! You big ugly brute…!"

"Uh, Davish?" cried Veemon "Maybe we should make him any madder than he already is."

Shadow-Ominmon's eyes glowed angrily. "It's too late my weak inferior adversary..." he muttered as he readied himself. "HERE I COME!!" and with that he leapt right down towards the rangers.

"Hurry guys. It's time to Digivolve." Davis snapped as he and the others whipped out their D3's, but unfortunately, they weren't able to Digivolve their Digimon fast enough…

"_**DARKNESS-CANNON!!"**_ Shadow-Omnimon roared as he fired a huge energy shot from his right arm, and the impact was pretty rough… So rough, that the _virtual-simulation_ ended.

…

Izzy, along with help from Gennai, Azulongmon's power, and the other Digi-destined, had created a new virtual-simulator.

It was a type of video-game that would make everything almost seem real when it was all really just happening in the rangers' minds. It was used to help them train for the upcoming battles they'd be facing.

Shadow-Omnimon was indeed going to be the toughest Digimon ever faced, and so far all simulations, with hopes of coming up with plans or strategies to beat him had failed miserably.

"You guys okay?" Izzy said as he helped them out of their virtual-helmets.

"Physically, yes…" TK said.

"Emotionally-- that's another thing." added Yolei. "That was even worse than the last three times."

"I don't think we're getting anywhere with this yet." TK said. "We've had about ten straight simulations, and we didn't even land a hit."

"But you guys…" Kari said. "You heard what Shadow-Omnimon said; He's going to eliminate those who are weaker than he is."

Gatomon felt a chill run all through her fur. "Just the mention of that makes me want to lose all the tuna-fish I ever ate." she groaned.

The others all thought it through and decided to go for another attempt. "Maybe this time I'll try my golden-armor on him." Davis suggested as everyone fitted their V-R helmets back on.

"Okay guys… away you go." Izzy said as he through the switch and uploaded another simulation.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Slowly yet surely the Digital-world was starting to fall apart…

Trees had been cut down, mountains had been blown to dust, and it was all the work of Shadow-Omnimon. Anything that he could cut down, or destroy in one shot was considered weak to him, and therefore by his standards was no to continue on.

Even the Red-Ribbon army, who had been trying with all they had in their arsenal to, had been powerless to stop him. All their weapons did him no damage. Even Lockhart's most powerful missiles launched from the base weren't enough.

Shadow-Omnimon was just too much!

Izzy, and Gennai had sent alerts warning all the inhabitance of the Digital-world about Shadow-Omnimon, and that everyone was to steer clear of him at all costs. Even all the Mega and Ultimate leveled Digimon were to heed the warning, and resist any urges to confront him.

Although Shadow-Omnimon defied Lockhart, and all his crazy demands, he was still a Red-Ribbon Digimon created from the Professor's machine; meaning any Digimon attack on him would be useless.

With all Digimon avoiding him, Shadow-Omnimon hadn't eliminated any yet, but it was rest assured if he were to come across any, and their standards disappointed him… he would indeed destroy them.

Right now, he was sitting in the middle of a forest he had been cutting down, and playing a flute which he had carved out of a tree. As he played his mysterious music, he continued to think deeply about how he pictured everything…

"_Why must there be some many weaklings in this world?" _he wondered _"I have more power than anything I have come across, and yet I find no one else who comes even as close to matching my strength."_

He stopped playing, and stood up as the winds began to blow his cape around. "I _will_ find those stronger than I am, and purge this and any other world of those who appose me, human and Digimon alike. This world is meant for the strong to survive! Those that are inferior shall be eliminated from all existence!"

With an angry glow in his eyes he began to march off again, and knock down or blow-up anything in his path.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Sad to say that none of this was helping the Red-Ribbon army…

Lockhart had just received reports that many of his soldiers were had returned from the chase, all of them badly injured. The rest of them… didn't make it as they were either blown up in their own vehicles, or Shadow-Omnimon got to them. Either way… Lockhart was raising his voice to the roof.

"Professor!" he shouted. "How could you have let this happen?"

The Professor was shaking with fear in his lab-coat. "But, but, Sir… I warned you that I wasn't certain of what would happen."

Lockhart, though he didn't want to admit it, knew he was right. Now because of his irresponsible thinking, not only was this new monster of theirs uncontrollable, but the monster machine was completely destroyed, meaning that the army could no longer make any more creatures.

Lockhart wanted the perfect weapon, and he got it.

At least he knew that the rangers didn't stand much of chance against him, but what did it matter if Shadow-Omnimon didn't even want to destroy the rangers.

"Pardon me, Sir." Black-Gatomon said. "I believe there is a way we can use this to our advantage."

Lockhart looked down at his pet and sneered, "Well! Don't keep it to yourself. OUT WITH IT!!"

Black-Gatomon straightened out her fu that had been ruffled from Lockhart's screaming, and explained to the two men that Shadow-Omnimon was on a mission of his own; wanting to destroy all weaker life-forms than he was. "If we know the rangers they won't be ones to let him get away with this."

Lockhart was beginning to see where she was getting at with this; Let the Rangers go after Shadow-Omnimon, and the chances we're they would be horribly destroyed by him.

"Excellent, idea…" he said as he stroked his pet. "Perhaps you aren't as useless to me after all."

Black-Gatomon rolled her eyes. _"Useless? Hah! You come up with so many failed ideas, I wonder who the bigger loser is?"_ she thought quietly to herself.

_**Meanwhile**_…

The Rangers all met with Tai's gang and their Digimon in the park.

So far, no body had yet a single clue of what to do about Shadow-Omnimon. "Even my Golden-Armor might not be enough." Davis said.

Tai's gang really felt concerned about this. "And there's no chance of us being of too much help?" asked Agumon. "Maybe Gabumon and I could become Omnimon and try to talk some sense into Shadow-Omnimon."

"I'm not so sure that'll work this time." Matt said. "Remember, this goes far beyond anything like Blackwargreymon once was."

"Besides… we're still overlooking the point that our Digimon attacks won't do pretty much anything helpful." added Tai.

Biyomon flapped her wings in anger. "Ooh… I wish we could become zords too, and then maybe we'd stand a chance." she said while pouting.

"Sorry, Biyomon, but you just can't." said Izzy. "We haven't got the power to make any more ranger devices, and codes. So we're going to have to come up with some other kind of plan."

"And just what plan do you suggest?" snapped Davis "We've tried everything else already."

Everyone gazed directly at him in shock. "Davis, calm down… take it easy." TK said. "We'll come up with something, but we're just can't do anything right now."

Davis looked like he was about to lose it, but then he quickly calmed down. "Sorry." he said, "I'm just so mad right now. How could something _this huge_ even exist and leave us with no options?"

Izzy's head suddenly perked up. "Huge?" he muttered under his breath. "Huge!" he suddenly said capturing everyone's attention. "That's it! THAT'S IT!!"

"What's it?" asked Mimi.

"Spit it out, Izzy!" snapped Tai. "What have you got?"

Izzy explained to all the others that they hadn't tested using _the zords_ yet. "Use the zords?" asked Cody. "…On a Digimon that hasn't already grown?"

The others all began to think, "Why not?" Yolei asked. "It could just work. We've never even tried it before."

"I agree." said Hawkmon. "With our enormous sizes, and armor to shield us, it just may give us a chance."

"YEE-HA! We have a plan." Amradilamon cried with joy.

Joe however did not seem so convinced. "I don't know about this, you guys. We haven't even tested our theory out yet. How do we even know that Shadow-Omnimon may still win?"

"I hate to sound so wimpy and terrified…" said Tentomon, "But he does have a point; shouldn't we head to virtual-simulator and test this out."

Everyone began to agree with Tentomon's idea, but before they could even get up, Davis' D-Terminal beeped. "Aww, man!" he said under his breath when he read the message from Gennai.

I hope that's not what I think it is…" cried Yolei.

Davis looked up, "Shadow-Omnimon's on the loose. He's attacking one of the Digimon domed-cities." _He was referring to one of the cities that looked like it was inside a giant snow-globe dome._

"We've got to do something!" cried Veemon. "We can't jusht let him deshtroy all those Digimon."

Gatomon couldn't believe what she was about to say, but she stood up and, "Veemon's right; we have to do something."

"Guys, hold on a minute here!" TK said. "We can't just rush into battle like this, especially since we haven't tested our theory."

"You're right TK." Kari said. "W e can't just attack Shadow-Omnimon, he could destroy us."

"But Kari…" Davis said. "Think about the flipside. If we don't do something, he'll destroy both worlds." Everyone just stood silent for a minute and then Davis got up. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going for it."

Veemon hopped up onto his partner's shoulder "I'm coming too."

"Davis!" Ken called. "You can't be serious." But Davis had already rushing up the streets to get to a computer fast. "He's serious all right." Armadillamon said.

It was then that the other rangers decided to go and join him, as they had a feeling that Davis would need help. Even Tai's gang agreed to come as backup support.

"I just hope we don't regret this." Tai said.

"Speak for yourself." Palemon said. "I hope we at least _live_ so we _can_ regret it."

They all raced to Izzy's house, and used his computer to warp to the Digital world, just a few miles from the danger-zone. "All right… ready?" Davis called to his team.

"READY!!" the rangers answered.

"_LET'S GO… DIGITAL!!"_ they morphed, _"KAISER-POWER!!" _and Ken morphed. After that, it was the Digimons' turn. "Let's do this!" Davis called out. "It's time to Digivolve." added Tai.

All the Digivices began to glow, as the Digimon changed into their most powerful forms…

_-Digimon… Digital monsters  
__Digimon are the champions  
__Digimon… Digital monsters  
__Digimon are the champions_

"_Gommaon… Warp-Digivolve too; __**ZUDOMON!!"**_

"_Palemon… Warp-Digivolve too; __**LILYMON!!"**_

"_Biyomon… Warp-Digivolve too; __**GARUDAMON!!"**_

"_Tentomon…Warp- Digivolve too; __**MEGA-KABUTERIMON!!"**_

"_Gabbumon… Warp-Digivolve too; __**METAL-GARURUMON!!"**_

"_Agumon… Warp-Digivolve too; __**WARGREYMON!!"**_

"_**DIGI-ZORDS… DIGIVOLVE!!" **_cried the rangers.

_-Digimon… Digital monsters  
__Digimon are the champions_

"_VEEMON… Metal-Digivolve to__**; METAL-EX-VEEMON!!"**_

"_HAWKMON… Metal-Digivolve to__**; ROBO-AQUILAMON!!"**_

"_ARMADILLAMON… Metal-Digivolve to__**; STEEL-ANKYLOMON!!"**_

"_PATAMON… Metal-Digivolve to__**; ANDRO-ANGEMON!!"**_

"_GATOMON… Metal-Digivolve to__**; CYBER-ANGEWOMON!!"**_

"_Wormon Warrior… Power up!"_ cried Ken, and Wormon began to Digivolve too…

_Digimon… Digital monsters  
__Digimon are the champions_

"_Wormon… Mega-Growth to; __**WORMON WARRIOR!"**_

_Digimon… Digital monsters  
__DIGIMON!_

_**Meanwhile**__…_

The domed-city was looking badly beaten, as if ten tornados had ran through it all at once. Buildings were knocked over, and wrecked, fires round and lay about various places. Worse than that, many of the Digimon-Citizens had either been destroyed, or were at this moment on the run from Shadow-Omnimon who was the cause of all this stress.

He had been rummaging through the city and weeding out all the creatures he could find, and tested their strengths. If he found that they were weak, he destroyed them, no questions asked; and by this point, he had found the entire city to be filled with weaklings, and in his opinion. "There is no place for a small-town like this." he said as he prepared his cannon and readied himself to blow the entire town into data-bits…

"Hold it right there!"

Shadow-Omnimon looked round and saw the ambush coming into view. "Not this again." he said in disappointment. "What do you all want?"

"You know perfectly well what we want." Davis snapped form inside his Metal-Ex-Veemon. "You're going to pay for what you've done to that city and the Digimon in it if it's the last thing we do."

All the others, including Tai's gang agreed with him. "You want to destroy innocent creatures, just because their weaker than you. That's just sick!" snapped Tai.

"Real power isn't always judged by just one individual." Andro-Angemon said. "Power can also be measure in great numbers, something you don't understand."

"ENOUGH!!" bellowed Shadow-Omnimon. "You're words mean nothing to me. I have all the power, and therefore I shall make the rules of this world, and I say that this world is too small for all of us."

Wargreymon flexed his claws. "Come and get it!"

"We'll fix you good!" added Metal-Garurumon as he licked his teeth.

With that the battle was on, as all the Digimon and the Digi-Zords charged towards Shadow-Omnimon.

"I'm up first." Metal-Ex-Veemon said.

"Let's get him!" added Davis.

Shadow-Omnimon, though he was a few sizes smaller than Metal-Ex-Veemon's size, just stood where he was, waited for the right moment…

"_**METAL-PUNCH!!"**_

… And using his two arms, he caught the attack hard in his grip holding the zord at bay. "Your attempts are futile." he hissed as he threw the zord back hard.

"WHOA-AAH!!" cried Davis. "Man… that hurt."

"Davis!" cried Ken. "Okay… that does it. Everyone, get ready!" he called. "Do it now, Wormon!"

His zord agreed and fired his, _**"STICKY-NET!!"**_ and bound Shadow-Omnimon up in his webs which gave the other zords a chance to attack.

"_**EXPLOSIVE-ARROWS!!"**_

"_**WHIRL-WIND-STAFF!!"**_

"_**STEEL-CANNON!!"**_

"_**SKY-ROCKET!!"**_

Not a single shot had missed the target, and the results were incredibly explosive. "Yeah… Give it to him guys!" Davis cheered as he got his zord back on its feet; Tai's group was impressed too, but when the smoke had cleared…

…Shadow-Omnimon was covered in dust, and had a few scratches and bruises on him, but according to Izzy's computer-readout. "Oh no… those last attacks barely even did _five-percent_ of damage."

The others were all horrified, and that's When Shadow-Omnimon cocked his head back and forth, flexing his neck. "So you do seem to have some strength within you." he said with a sneer as he raised his cannon up, "But I am still more than convinced that you are all weak, and therefore must be destroyed."

The zords knew that their armors' wouldn't be able to withstand a shot that powerful, yet they just stood where they was, Davis sent Izzy's computer an email telling the others to get ready. "Okay, wait for it now…" Davis said.

"_**DARKNESS-CANNON!!"**_

"NOW… GO, GO!!"

POW!! The Cannon fired and the shot contacted with a massive explosion big enough to have wiped out a small army. "Hmm, mm, mm…!" he seemed to be quite please with himself, believe he had destroyed the rangers and their zords… when suddenly--

Wargreymon and Metal Garurumon came zooming through the dust and WHAMMED right into him. "DA-OHH!!" he flew up into the air, where Lilymon, Mega-Kabuterrimon, and Garudamon were waiting to WHAM right into him again, and sent him crashing back down to the ground.

Even though Shadow-Ominimon was able to land n his feet, it did him no good. _**"VULCAN'S HAMMER!!"**_ Zudmon smashed the un-firm ground so hard that it caused the ground near shadow-Omnimon to crumple and burry him in an avalanche.

Their plan had worked; they actually had done him a little bit of extra damage, not a lot, but enough to prove one thing…

Even though their Digimon _special-attacks_ wouldn't work, at least Shadow-Omnimon could get hurt by normal physical attacks, and as for the zords…

_Just before the blast had hit them, Ken's zord quickly burrowed underground, while the other five hovered high up into the air and out of harms way._

"Give it up, Shadow-Omnimon!" called Davis. "We know your weakness now."

Shadow-Omnimon leapt out from the rubble and stood poised for more. "Whoa!" cried Tai.

"This guy just doesn't know when to stay down." added Matt.

Shadow-Omnimon's eyes glowed sinisterly. "You may have learned some things about me, but you all must know one rule about power, and that is always save your best trick for last."

He let out a huge roar, and his body began to glow. "Hey, what's he doing now?" asked Joe.

"I don't think I want to find out…" cried Mimi.

In almost no time at all, Shadow-Omnimon's began to extend and grow to twice his usual size. "Either we're getting smaller…" Cody stuttered.

"Or he's grown bigger!" cried Steel-Anyklomon.

Shadow-Omnimon was now the exact size of Megazord, which made him much larger than the smaller zords, and the other Digimon. "Take a good look at me, weak creatures." he said very deeply. "You had your chances to save yourselves, but you chose to foolish, and now you will feel what true power is all about!"

"We're not beaten yet." Davis said. "Rangers… Megazord-time…"

"_RIGHT!!"_

All the zords began to undergo their transformations, but sadly. "Oh, no you don't." growled Shadow-Omnimon. _**"DARKNESS-CANNON!!"**_

"Whoa!" cried Tai. "Guys… WATCH OUT!!"

"They've got to transform faster." added Izzy, but it was already too late.

BOOM!!

KAPOW!!

The zords were all hit so hard that two-by-two the rangers feel from their cockpits, crashed to the ground, and their suits deactivated all on their own from taking too much damage at once.

Their Digimon were also badly injured but they would be all right. That is, unless they weren't able to escape to safety with their partners. "Hold on! We're coming!" cried Garudamon as she and the other Digimon rushed over to help the fallen fighters.

Shadow-Omnimon was glad of this because now he had more of them right where he wanted them. He held up his cannon ready for another shot, "Say goodbye!" he muttered under his breath, but before he could fire, Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon had rammed into him again with the hopes of distracting him long enough.

"Don't you dare blast our friends!" snapped Wargreymon as he tried to choke Shadow-Omnimon's neck.

"We won't let you!" added Metalgarurumon who was gnawing at the huge metal feet.

Shadow-Omnimon's lips curled into a sour sneer. _**"DOOMSDAY-SWORD."**_ he simply said, and he bashed them off him like golf-balls causing them to De-Digivolve back to their Rookie levels.

Luckily they landed safely in Tai and Matt's arms as they rode with others. "Let's get out of here!" Tai cried, and they all dashed off for the nearest portal, and warped home.

Shadow-Omnimon sniggered sinisterly to himself. "I guess I showed them."

_**Meanwhile**_…

All the Digimon were being tending to, so their wounds would heal. That was about all the damage taken, but everyone was still outraged by the fact that they had to retreat.

"Somebody tell me… exactly where we lost track?" Davis asked rhetorically.

Kari was even starting to feel a little freaked out. "He's so incredibly powerful." She said. "We we're barley able to even graze him."

Poor Armadillamon was moaning over the many strips of tape that covered his back. "Ow! Look at what that yellow-belly boy did to my beautiful shell." he cried.

Izzy had been going over the status of the battle, so far there was no major damage; the zords would still function, but even with all the results of their proven theories, now that that they all had seen Shadow-Omnimon's hidden power… they were back to square one; not a clue as what to do.

Then suddenly, "Hey guys come and look at this." he said. Everyone gathered around the computer, and saw that Izzy had received an email from Shadow-Omnimon, addressed to everyone.

"_Power Rangers, Humans, and their Digimon, I warn you all…If you wish to live you will stay out of my way! The next time we should encounter, so help me, I will destroy you all."_

This really worried everyone… a whole lot.

What were they to do?

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_

"_**I've got it!"**_

"_**If we can just copy the technology, and program it right, we can gain the upper hand."**_

_**The rangers have discover their last possible hopes of defeating Shadow-Omnimon, and rush back to the Digital world to collect bits of Lockhart's old monster machine.**_

_**But doing that requires a trip to the Digital-world, and persuades Shadow-Omnimon to try and make good with his threat.**_

"_**You chose not to heed my warning"**_

"**_We're back, and Ready to take you on again!"_**

**_(Big chases)_**

_**Will out heroes last hope prove worthy, or will Shadow-Omnimon finally achieve the impossible and destroy the Power Rangers, and the Digi destined?**_

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_


	17. The big chase

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Hi everyone, Mykan here again…**_

_**In case nobody noticed, I had to change the teaser in the previous episode.**_

_**Also, it looks like there's going to be more than 20 episodes after all, but we're getting there. So just bare with me.**_

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Everyone barely got any sleep that night. Their minds were too focused on what to do about Shadow-Omnimon. The rangers even had a nightmare or two about Shadow-Omnimon blowing up all their friends and loved ones in a thunderous blast…

Then they would wake up, and realize that all was still well, at least for now. Still, this didn't really help them much with their school day either.

Davis fell asleep, and got a lunch detention.

TK was barley able to pass, throw or dribble the basketballs in gym too well due to his lack of sleep, and stress holding him back.

Kari accidentally wrote her history-essay on sleep when it was supposed to be about the Feudal-Ages of early Japan.

Yolei had it worst. She was barley able to concrete on her clay-molding, and her sculpture of what was supposed to be the Statue of Liberty turned out to be a disfigured, fat woman holding up a bent rod instead of a torch.

Yolei never felt so embarrassed before.

Ken and Cody seemed to be the only ones who didn't let their drowsiness affect their school work. By the end of the day, after some coffee and walking around everyone finally woke up.

Sad to say, that even after all that, they were still worrying about Shadow-Omnimon. IT was even worse when they all met at Izzy's place, along with Tai's gang, and they found that they were still just roaming around in circles.

"Man… how hard can it be to come up with one stupid idea?" Tai asked irritably.

"We have got ideas, Tai. They just haven't worked out good." Izzy said, bunch to the others dismay. "It was a rhetorical question." Tai muttered.

Agumon told everyone that he had been thinking, "And I still say we ought to try talking to Shadow-Omnimon." he said, but as he expected the others didn't quite think on the same page as him. "Well think about it…" replied Agumon. "It might just work."

"Might?" Davis said. "Excuse me, but didn't just yesterday that overgrown tin-can prove that all he cares about is gaining power; By thrashing, and throwing us about like a bunch of old rag dolls?!"

"Davis is right." Ken said. "Well, not about the rag doll bit… but I don't think he's one guy to be reasoned with."

Yolei agreed with her boyfriend there. "Besides…" she said. "You saw his email last night. If we try to go after him again, he promised to get us for good."

TK could feel his hatred towards evil creatures rising again. "No!" he suddenly said. "We won't let that happen. We're going to find some way to beat him. One way or another, we're going to get him."

"Easy TK…" said Patamon. "You won't be able to think straight when you're _this_ mad."

TK sat back down and breathed deeply. "You're right. I'm sorry." he said. "But there has to be something we can do."

So far, none of their theories had proven to work too well. Their zords and regular attacks had barley been able to damage Shadow-Omnimon, and now that they had seen his awesome hidden power to grown and increase his strength, it was clear to see now that all those ideas weren't going to work a second time.

They even ran things through Izzy's virtual-simulator, and against Shadow-Omnimon's grown body, even their Super Megazord wouldn't be enough.

"This is starting to look hopeless." Sora said. "How could Lockhart have created something so powerful?"

Biyomon began to explain it, "Well for starters, he took two cards, popped them into his _monster machine_ which multiplied its strength, and brought it to life… "

"Biyomon?!" snapped Matt. "We weren't really asking; shesh."

Izzy however took notice on some things Biyomon had said. _"Monster-machine…? Multiply power?"_ he thought deeply. Then suddenly, he almost felt like the stupidest genius in the world for not seeing it before. "Guys… I think I've got it."

Everyone looked up in confusion. "What? What have you got?" asked Tai.

"I just got a real crazy idea…" replied Izzy. "Maybe it'll work, and maybe it won't."

"Please, Izzy, don't keep us in suspense." cried Tentomon. The others all nodded in agreement, with straight expressions on their faces too. So Izzy explained to him the best he could…

He told them that if Lockhart's machine had the power to fuse and multiply the powers of any Digimon that went through it, then perhaps they could use it to their own advantage. "If we can just copy the technology, and program it right, we can gain the upper hand."

Everyone began to agree that was a good idea, "Except for just one little problem…" Davis cut in. "The machine was totally blown to bits when Shadow-Omnimon came out of it."

Everyone suddenly began to lose their hopes again. "That was our last hope." cried Gomamon. "Now what are we going to do."

Izzy cleared his throat, "I wasn't finished yet guys…" he said. "Now then… we know that the machine was destroyed badly, but not entirely." He showed them images taken from the first day Shadow-Omnimon was created; when the machine overloaded, it did go out with a bang, but it left behind bits and pieces of what it once was… including, _wires, and system-circuit panels._

"Wait a minute here!" Yolei said. "Are you saying we have to go back to the mountains and gather up all that stuff?"

Izzy nodded, and said. "That's exactly what I'm saying. I'll contact Gennai, and we'll start setting things up at his palace. If you can gather up enough pieces, we just may have a chance to work things out.

The rangers and the DD didn't know what to think. "There a huge Digimon creep out there who's threatened to kill us and you want us to head right into the Digital-World, _into the lion's den?"_ Tai asked.

"There's no other way right now." Izzy said. "Now are you in or not?"

As expected, Davis was the first to stand up. "I'm going for it." he said.

"Me too." added TK.

Soon all the rangers agreed to go, and Mimi and Sora agreed to go so their Digimon could help with heavier equipment. "All right lets go, we haven't much time." Palemon said.

"All right…" Davis said. "DIGI PORT OPEN!!" then he and his team warped to the Digital-World. As soon as they were gone, the rest of the gang had warped to Gennai's palace to begin preparations for the long project that slay before them.

"Gennai, are the portals all aligned?" Tai asked.

Gennai nodded. "Once the others have collected the machine bits, they will be able to take them through the nearest Digital portal and come straight into the palace." he said, "For now, all we can do is continue to await their return, and hope that they are not discovered."

Everyone else was hoping the same thing. Knowing Shadow-Omnimon, if he knew they were in the Digital world and still trying to figure out how to beat him… who knew what nasty things he would do?

_**Meanwhile**_…

So many areas of the Digital world had been brutally beaten through, or destroyed by Shadow-Omnimon. The plant life was looking grim, the waters were becoming polluted, and even the air was starting to look different in color.

Many Digimon had already been deleted, and some were lying dead on the ground and disappearing very slowly. In the midst of all the sad sights, many Digimon were trying to flee for their lives, but Shadow-Omnimon was hot on their tails.

"Come back here and fight!" he shouted, but all the Digimon wouldn't even look back. "Fine then… _**DARKNESS-CANNON!!"**_

KAPOW!! Shadow-Omnimon blew nearly all of them up in that one shot. Only one Digimon survived the blast, only barely, but he was very badly injured and lying on the ground. Shadow-Omnimon didn't care if he was already down…

He moved closer to the fallen creature with his Doomsday-Sword already out. "You are too weak to deserve to exist! GOODBYE!!" then BAM!! The Digimon was skewered, and gone.

Shadow-Omnimon retracted his blade, and began to trek through the wastelands he had created. Suddenly, despite the fact he didn't have a nose, he began to smell something over the distance. "What is that?" he sneered to himself. "I'd know that smell anywhere." His eyes flared red with anger, and he stormed off fast.

_**Meanwhile**_…

The rangers, and their allies had landed just near the site of where they first met Shadow-Omnimon after he was created, and as they worked they all took a moment to gaze around them at all the wastelands, and wreckages of what was once a beautiful Digimon village. The rangers couldn't help but feel that they were responsible for what happened.

"If only we were able to beat Shadow-Omnimon, this never would've happened." Yolei said in lament. Ken put a comforting arm on his girlfriend's shoulder. "Don't worry, Yolei." he said comfortingly, "We'll find a way."

"Ken's right Yolei." added Aquilamon. "Remember… we've never let any adversary get the better of us before; why should this one be any different?"

Ken, and Stingmon nodded, and Yolei began to feel a little better. "Uh, excuse me." Davis called. "I hate to interrupt but can we just get to work and get out of here already?!"

Seeing as how time was tight, they Digivolved their Digimon, and flew up to the mountains where bits of the army's old monster machine lay in wreckage. "All right… lets get grabbing." said Ex-Veemon.

At once, the team began to carefully pick up what little things they could. Frayed wires, control units, Garudamon, Lillymon, and the two angels Digimon helped to lift up the huge hull of the machine.

"Gee…!" groaned Lillymon. "For a hollow machine, this thing sure is heavy."

"Uhn… I know what you… ugh… mean!" added Angemon.

Nevertheless, they were able to successfully lift the huge hull all the way over to the TV, warp with it to Gennai's palace and then come back out for more.

Back and forth, the team kept gathering as much as they could. "Do you really think Izzy can perform a Miracle with all this… _junk?"_ Anyklomon said as he balanced the large pile of things on his back.

"Well, maybe if we ask Azulongmon to help it'll work more smoothly." Cody said. "I can't wait to see what this looks like when it's done."

"Me too…" TK said.

"Me three." added Kari.

Davis couldn't help but snigger cheekily. "That overgrown tin-platted freak, Shadow-Omnimon won't know what hit him." He looked up, and that's when he noticed everyone was staring with their eyes wide, and their jaws hanging low. "What…?" he asked.

Ex-Veemon pointed up and behind. "Uh, you might want to take that taunt of yours back." he said.

"Huh?" Davis said as he looked behind him, and he saw Shadow-Omnimon standing a little ways behind him. "Uh… oh…!"

Shadow-Omnimon hadn't heard Davis' remark, thank goodness, but he was looking indeed very angry. "So, you all chose not heed my warning." he said deeply. "I warned you all specifically to stay outside of this world and out of my sights."

Davis recaptured his bravery, and stared right back at Shadow-Omnimon with a straight face. "Oh yeah…? Well I got news for you pal, just like you, we don't take orders from anyone."

"That's right…" Kari said. "The Digital world is for everyone, and not just strong creatures like you."

"We're back and ready to take you on again!" snapped Ken.

Shadow-Omnimon folded his arms. "Your words mean nothing to me. You chose not to heed my warning, and now you shall pay dearly for your foolish attempts to prove what you know in power."

"That's what you think." Davis snapped. "Ready, guys?" he called to the other rangers. "READY!!" the others answered.

Sora and Mimi were shocked. If the rangers knew very well they couldn't beat Shadow-Omnimon, then why were they trying to now? "I smell something funny." Sora whispered to Mimi.

"_LET'S GO… DIGITAL!!"_ the rangers morphed. _"KAISER POWER!!"_ and Ken morphed too. Finally, the rangers called upon their Digimon and changed them into their Digi-Cycles.

"All right team… lets do it." Davis said as the bikes revved up and they all began to charge towards Shadow-Omnimon, who drew out his sword ready for the kill. "Try me!" he growled as he lunged forward…

"Now, guys…!" Davis called to the others, and the all dashed off in different directions causing Shadow-Omnimon to miss his shot. "Even a great and powerful attack can't do anything if it misses." Davis taunted.

It was bad enough that Shadow-Omnimon knew he had been outsmarted, but that last remark made him take off in a rage to chase down the rangers. "You can't run from me forever!" he snarled. "I will destroy you all!"

Sora, Mimi and their Digimon watched as the rangers continued to speed all over the place on the Digi-cycles, dodging Shadow-Omnimon, leaping over him and keeping him in the chase. "Hey, wait a minute." said Garudamon. "Girls, this is our chance." She said to the others.

The girls suddenly caught on that the rangers were actually trying to distract Shadow-Omnimon, so that they could finish loading the last of the machine bits over to the warp-portal. So they quickly hoped back to work…

"_**DARKNESS-CANNON!!"**_

Shadow-Omnimon fired his shot but Yolei swerved her Hawkmon-bike around a sharp corner, evading the blast. "Missed me!" she mocked before roaming out of sight.

"What's the matter, tine-head? Losing your grip?" Davis called as he came into view, and this time, Shadow-Omnimon had heard him. "I'll make you wish you hadn't said that, Ranger!" he roared as he drew out his sword.

For a good long while, the rangers had managed to keep Shadow-Omnimon distracted, but the Digi-cycles were starting to grow weary from all the speeding and skidding they did.

"TK…" his Patamon-bike said. "I can't hold up my cycle-form much longer."

"I'm starting to get soft wheels too." added Kari's Gatomon-bike.

"Easy guys, just a little longer." Cody said to all the bikes.

"I just do get it." cried Ken. "Doesn't this guy ever get tired?" but as he looked behind him at Shadow-Omnimon, who was charging like an angry rhino, "I don't think he does Ken…" his Wormon-bike said.

Finally, Garudamon and Lilymon hollered to the others that the last of the parts had been transported. "Come on… let's get out of here!" cried Mimi. Then she, Sora, and their Digimon disappeared back through the portal.

TK and Davis were still keeping Shadow-Omnimon on the chase. "You guys go first!" Davis called. "We'll follow you." added TK.

The rangers and their bikes agreed. Then they headed for the portal, and disappeared, but Davis and TK had the hardest part now. They had to get through the portal, but they had to make sure that Shadow-Omnimon wasn't close behind; otherwise, they would end up bringing him through the portal with them.

Unfortunately, the energies of both their Digi-Cycles were past the critical point. Anymore powerful moves and they would change back to Veemon and Patamon. "We need to find a way to hold him down!" called Davis.

TK looked around, as he eyed the cliffs overhead. "I have an idea." he said. "Come this way."

Davis, his Veemon-bike, even TK's Patamon-Bike were confused. "I can't believe I'm going to do this; _take advice from TK."_ Davis muttered. Then the two rangers parked their bikes together directly under the cliffs.

"What are we shupposed to be doing here?" Veemon-bike asked.

"Shh… just trust Me." whispered TK.

Shadow-Omnimon seemed out of breath from all his chasing, but he now believing he had the boys right where he wanted them, was acting most pleased with himself. "Hmm, mm… now isn't this a shame?" he said. "You gave it your best, but unfortunately your best wasn't enough, was it?"

He poised his cannon ready to fire. "Okay TK… any time now." Davis whispered impatiently. "Okay, get ready to break for it." TK told them.

"_**DARKNESS-CANNON!!"**_

"NOW…!" TK shouted, and with that. He and Davis took off on their bikes before the blast reach them, and accidentally shot the mountainside. This caused the cliffs above to break off and start a huge avalanche!

"WHAT?!" growled Shadow-Omnimon. He looked back to see Davis and TK vanish through the portal as the rocks began to fall all over him. "OOH…THEY TRICKED ME!!"

_**Meanwhile**_…

Everyone had made it back to Gennai's palace safe a sound, and with all the necessary parts Izzy needed to begin the next bit of the project; Studying the technology, and try to use the machine to their own advantage.

Davis however couldn't believe that it was TK who thought up the escape plan. "Dude… I got to admit, you had me impressed." he said.

TK smirked. "It was easy. All Shadow-Omnimon believe in is power, but there goes an old saying. _"Without Strategy, power is only an empty threat."_

Kari was most impressed to hear Davis say that he was feeling humbled by TK_, for once._ "Who are you, and what have you done to Davis?" she asked playfully, and they engaged in a little playful wrestle. Still… this was no time to be rejoicing. They had loads of work ahead of them, and the others.

The knew that the avalanche couldn't possibly have had finished Shadow-Omnimon. If anything, it probably made him madder than ever. Who knew what he was going to do, or who he'd hurt next?

He had to be stopped. He just had to be; somehow…

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_

_**As the Rangers and the Digidestined work on their project, they are shocked to learn of a terrible truth.**_

"_**He's in our world."**_

"_**Shadow-Omnimon? In OUR world?!"**_

_**Shadow-Omnimon has indeed escaped to the real-world, and plans to waste no effort in seizing total control.**_

"_**I am the new ruler of this world. The master of Humans, and Digimon alike."**_

_**Realizing critical satiation, the rangers have no choice but to take on Shadow-Omnimon until Izzy and the others complete the machine.**_

_**(Rangers get pulverized)**_

"_**I sure hope this works, or we're all finished."**_

_**Will Izzy's project be completed in time? Can the rangers last that long in a fight so incredibly difficult?**_

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_


	18. The true meaning of Power

**EPISODE SIXTEEN**

Izzy had been up all night studying as much as he could about the parts of Lockhart's monster machine. So far, he already had determined how the process worked. The only problem was fitting it all back together. _That _was going to take some time, and it almost seemed unthinkable to even attempt, but with Gennai to help him there was still hope.

They spent as much possible time as they could work, and with Azulongmon's power, most of the machine was already put back together instantly. Now it was simply the case of reconfiguring all the systems and charge up its power again.

The rangers and Tai's group were all getting a little anxious. "Anything yet…?" Tai asked for had had to be the tenth time.

Izzy looked up, "I can't even tell which wires are even connected properly." he said. "If I don't hook this up right we could end up making a bigger mess of things."

"Yeah, as if things couldn't be in a bigger mess already?" Davis said.

"Davis!" Kari said in shock.

"Actually… for once I agree with Davis." TK said. "Shadow-Omnimon's already laid a great deal of waste to the Digital-world, and so many innocent creatures had been lost."

Yolei knew how TK felt and she grunted angrily. "Right now, I could just grab General Lockhart's neck and strangle him until he was blue in the face." She was so busy in her pent-up rage that hadn't realized she was squeezing Ken's hand. "Oh… sorry." she said all embarrassed."

Ken laughed nervously. "It's alright." he said. "But first we should deal with Shadow-Omnimon… then we can work on the army."

Speaking of the army…

_**Meanwhile**_…

The Professor had not a single clue as to how to deal with Shadow-Omnimon, and he had been pondering over it so much, that finally Lockhart had lost all his patiences. He was brought before Lockhart in his private office, and being held at gunpoint by five armed guards.

"Monster's worthless… devices worthless, and now you can't even come up one simple plan?!" he thundered. "Have you anything to say in your defense?"

The Professor barley opened his mouth to say a word, "I did not think so…" replied Lockhart. "You are fired! GOODBYE!!"

He reached and pressed a hidden switch under his desk, "But sir… wait!" cried the Professor, but it was too late as a large tube came down from the ceiling, sucked him through it, and fired him off the island and way out to sea.

As he swam to for the nearest shore, he couldn't help but lament over his loss. "Banished from my job, how horrible… Ooh, hoo, hoo…"

…

Some the soldiers sweated a little in fear as Lockhart stared at them all. "Let this be a reminder that I have little patiences for failure." he said. "Anyone who disappoints me further shall receive a fate far worse than the Professor. Now back to your posts."

The guards saluted and marched out of the office…

"Uh, pardon me sir, but don't you think you were a little rough on the man?" Black-Gatomon asked.

"ROUGH…!?" Lockhart screamed at his pet, "He's just lucky I didn't cover him in gasoline and open fire on him with a flamethrower." He took a sip of the liquor on his desk, "Right now, I need to think. There must be a way to get rid of that monster, and the rangers."

Black-Gatomon sighed to herself. "Here we go again."

"What was that?!" Lockhart suddenly said.

"Oh, uh-- nothing, nothing at all…"

_**Meanwhile**_…

At the site of the avalanche, the fallen rocks were now scattered all over the place instead of being all piled up together where they had fallen, and some had made a trail that lead all the way to where Shadow-Omnimon was walking. He wasn't hurt too badly, unfortunately, but he was raging mad. "I cannot believe I was so careless to letting those power punks deceive Me." he growled angrily. "They will pay… and dearly!"

He continued to press on across all the wastelands and sorry sites that once was the Digital world, _before he took his rage on it that is._ Suddenly… something bright caught his eye…

It was a TV with a picture of the real-world on it, and it was even showing pictures of Obadia, the rangers' hometown. "This device…" he said to himself. "I remember seeing the rangers and their friends use it to escape from me."

Now normally, only those with a Digivice were able to enter through Digital-Portals, but on rare occasions super-powerful Digimon were able to access the portals simply by touching the screen…. This was exactly what Shadow-Omnimon did.

Then, POOF… he was gone.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Gennai suddenly looked confused…

"Hey, Gennai… what's the matter?" asked Matt.

Gennai looked up at everyone, "I cannot be sure, but just now I have lost Shadow-Omnimon's signal." The others ran towards Gennai's console at once, and they found it was true.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Tai. "Maybe the console's got some sort of fault on it."

Tentomon didn't think so, "We checked all the systems before starting to work on the machine, and it wasn't easy." he said "Everything's working just fine."

Suddenly, Sora had a sneaky feeling. "Hey, hold on…" she said. "If Shadow-Omnimon's can't be detected, then that could mean he's not in the Digital-World." she said.

The others were starting to get the same thought she had. Joe thought it over, "But, waits!" he suddenly said. "If he's not in the Digital-World, then… that… means--"

Their was a long moment of silence as everyone exchanged looks of deep concern with one another, and it was Izzy who broke the silence when he checked his computer, and detected the signal coming from their hometown… "He's in our world."

"Shadow-Omnimon… in our world?!" Davis snapped.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Life was still going on as usual in the real world, and all the citizens of Obadia had no need to fear of enemy invasions; not with the power rangers and the Digi Destined around.

Or so they thought…

In the middle of a busy street, lost of cars going by, and lots of people walking along the sidewalks, several large flashes of light began flare up in the middle of the road, and suddenly a large Digimon appeared out of nowhere.

A lot of girls screamed of fright… and some of the men all stared with wide eyes, and asking, "What-- What's that?!"

Shadow-Omnimon rolled his eyes to the left, and then to the right. Everywhere he looked; people were acting all cowardly and running for their lives. _"Just as the weaklings they are_." he thought to himself. _"I could destroy them all, but I have something much better in mind…"_

_**Meanwhile**_…

The teams were finding it really hard to think straight. With Shadow-Omnimon in their world, who knew what sort of mess and chaos he'd make, but there wasn't too much they could do at the moment.

"The last time we after that guy, we nearly got crushed like peeled grapes in a barrel." Armadillamon said.

Cody agreed with his Digimon, "He even has the power to grow and increase his strength. I doubt even the Megazords at full-power would be able to beat him."

Izzy thought of that too, and Cody was right about that, but he also left one important detail out. "But maybe you guys can outsmart him again."

The rangers and their Digimon looked confused. "Wait a minute. Are you suggesting we go out there and face him again, and after what just happened last time?" TK asked.

"Look just here me out, okay." Izzy snapped…

He told everyone how he had been researching a little more on the Megazords, and according to his calculations their power-levels changed during every transformation. This meant that if the zords started to look pretty weak, all they had to do was combine and transform which would reset the powers and functions. "Shadow-Omnimon only has one transformation, so if I'm right, you guys should be able to hold him down enough so I can finish this machine, and get the others to join you."

The rangers, with their arms folded, and boring pouts on their faces, stared awkwardly at Izzy and Yolei had to ask, "Uh-huh… and supposing you _don't _make it in time, then what?"

"Oh we'll be there all right." Tai said. Matt nodded his head in agreement, "We've never let anyone on the team down before, and we're not about to start." he added

Gennai urged the rangers and their Digimon to hurry, "I have just detected that Shadow-Omnimon has already begun to stir up havoc in your hometown. He must be stopped."

The rangers decided they had no choice. "Come on guys, we got a job to do." Davis said, and the other rangers nodded in agreement, and as they transported through the Digital-portal, Davis' voice echoed, _"You get working, and move it!"_

"You heard him…" Agumon said as he picked up a wrench, "Let's get to it." and with that, everyone started working.

_**Meanwhile**_…

In the shortest time since he had arrived, the city of Obadiah was already looking sorry. Many of the buildings were on fire, while others had huge holes busted right through them.

The city even called the armed forces to try and help them deal with Shadow-Omnimon, but to no avail. Their missiles didn't even faze him, and he was able to completely over power an entire army, one to thousands.

"I am the new ruler of this world." Shadow-Omnimon shouted, his voice boomed for miles. "The master of Humans, and Digimon alike. You have already witness the great power that is me, and unless you wish for your world to be reduced to a pile of ash, you will do exactly as I say."

The poor citizens just kept on running for dear life. "Man, where are the Digi destined, and the Power Rangers?!" cried a young man.

Suddenly, Shadow-Omnimon had leapt down right in front of the man, and poised his sword straight to him. "If you are speaking of those underhanded weaklings, they certainly will not save the day this time and certainly NOT YOU!!"

He drew back his blade ready for the kill… when suddenly he was shot at from behind. "Huh? What?!" he snarled as he turned round and saw the Digi-Zords behind him.

"You might want to take back that last statement Pal." snapped Davis.

"We_ will_ lay waste to you and your wicked ways, if it's the last thing we do." added Andro-Angemon.

Shadow-Omnimon chuckled sarcastically. "Do you expect me to feel concerned about that, because I'm not!" he growled.

"Whatever…" Davis said. "Let's go guys!" and the zords all rushed into battle.

It was a good thing they had the experience of their previous battle to outsmart Shadow-Omnimon in this battle. They were able to evade his attacks and catch him if he tried to maneuver himself.

Shadow-Omnimon swung his sword, but Metal-Ex-Veemon ducked out of the way and found his opening, _**"ARMOUR-KICK!!"**_

WHAM, Right in the gut. Shadow-Omnimon wasn't hurt too much, but he did lose a little of his balance, which allowed the other Zords to attack him.

Robo-Aquilamon used his _**"SKY-ROCKET!!"**_ and gave him a huge bash in the back. This finally knocked him off his feet and left him open in the line of fire.

"Get him guys!" cried Davis.

"_**STEEL-CANNON!!"**_

"_**ANDRO-STAFF!!"**_

"_**EXPLOSIVE ARROWS!!"**_

Powerful explosions flared up as Shadow-Omnimon got hit, but when the dust had cleared, he did have a few bruises on him, but he still seemed raring to go. "Nott good enough, fools!" he snarled. _**"DARKNESS-CANNON!!"**_

"LOOK OUT!!" cried Kari, and the zords were barley able to get out of the way, and the shockwaves rocked the rangers in their cockpits. "Everyone split up." Cyber-Angewomon called. "He can't follow us all at once."

The others all agreed and then they all rushed off in different directions. "Splitting up will avail you but not as you shall soon find out." Shadow-Omnimon sneered.

_**Meanwhile**_…

The machine was starting to near its completion, but it still wasn't ready yet. It was all structurally intact, but the systems were not yet fully connected nor fully charged. It would take a little more time.

Tai never even thought Izzy could handle such a complicated project. "Izzy, you're the smartest guy I've ever met." he said.

Izzy smiled at the compliment, but carried on with his work. "One thing though." asked Palemon. "Which two Digimon are we going to send through the machine?"

This was a question all the Digimon had been pondering over, but their partners already knew who they were going to send. "Agumon, and Gabbumon, of course." Matt said. "If we Digivolve them to Mega, and then fuse them, we can match Shadow-Omnimon's power."

Agumon and Gabbumon seemed to agree with the idea. Ever since they had first became Omnimon in the battles with Diaboromon, they had been long since wanting to try it again, but sadly, Tai and Matt's old-styled Digivices couldn't support DNA Digivolution.

"Well no need to worry about that now…" Izzy said from under the machine, "If this works it may just give us the edge we need."

Still, they all had to work fast keeping well in mind that the rangers were in desperate need for their help, and they couldn't hold against shadow-Omnimon by themselves for too long.

_**Meanwhile**_…

The battle was growing fiercer than ever…

As unbelievable as it was, Shadow-Omnimon wasn't only powerful, but he was fast too. Even if the zords were all scattered around, he was able to lunge after them all, one at a time.

His _**"DOOMSDAY-SWORD!!"**_ and _**"DARKNESS-CANNON!!"**_ really began to do damage. Sparks and shockwaves flew everywhere, and the power levels were dropping fast.

"We have to try and transform now!" Steel-Anyklomon called.

The other zords began to agree, but the rangers pointed out to them that their transformation sequence was too slow. "We could leave ourselves wide open again." Yolei said.

"No we won't." Ken said over the radio, "I have an idea. You guys just transform first." and with that he and his Zord burrowed under the ground without even explaining their idea.

"What do you think they could be up to?" asked Metal-Ex-Veemon. "Never mind that..." Davis said. "Let's do it!"

_RIGHT!!"_ the others all shouted. _"DIGI-MEGAZORD… ENERGIZE!!"_ and with that, their Zords began to shape-shift and combine.

"Oh please…!" Shadow-Omnimon grunted as he pulled out his sword, and began to charge toward the zords, but as he got closer, Ken's zord burst though the ground right up in front of him. "What's this?!"

"Oh, no you don't. Not this time!" Ken said. "Give it to him, Wormon-Warrior!"

"Right… _**STICKY-NET!!"**_ shouted his Zord, and blasted Shadow-Omnimon in his webs. This distracted him long enough for the other zords to finish transforming without trouble.

"Okay, Ken… we're done." Davis called.

Ken nodded. "Right, my turn." he said as he activated the transformation-sequence. "Wormon-Warrior… Transform!" and his zord had just changed in the nick of time as Shadow-Omnimon broke free from the webs.

He stared gruesomely at the two Megazords and sneered, "You seem to have forgotten that you are not the only ones who can transform." and with that, he made his body grow bigger again. "Now we shall see who will triumph over whom!"

"You got that right…" Davis said.

"Let's get him, guys!" added Ken.

"RIGHT!!" the rangers and the zords all shouted. The two Megazord withdrew their weapons, and the battle was on again. This time, with the Megazords transformed, Shadow-Omnimon's large form wasn't too much of a problem to handle. Especially seeing as how after the transformation all their power had been restored to full.

Swords clanged and parried… staffs blocked cannon shots. Shadow-Omnimon got hit a few times, and so did the zords. Sadly some of their shots missed, and they ended up blowing up more of the evacuated buildings in the city… but at least no one was left in town to get hurt.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Izzy threw the switch, and the machine roared to life. "It works!" he cried. "We've done it!" The others all cheered and cheered for joy. The machine was finished and fully operational.

They had even done some tests and there was no risk involved sending any of their Digimon through it. There was however only one design flaw with it according to Gennai…

"Once the process is complete, the fusion will only last for thirty minutes. You will not have much time."

Agumon and Gabbumon nodded. Tai and Matt pulled out their Digivices and Warp-Digivolved the Digimon to their Mega forms. Then loaded them into the machine.

"Here we go…" Wargreymon chuckled.

"This is going to feel great." added Metal-Garurumon.

Once they were safely inside, Izzy threw the switch and the machine began to do its work. It sure was taking its time however to fuse the two Digimon. Tai was getting a little anxious.

The battle then suddenly seemed to be taking place high up in the air. _**(I'm pretty sure Omnimon can levitate)**_ however, as strong as the two Megazords were together, they still didn't seem strong enough.

So far… Shadow-Omnimon was still fresh with more power but the zords were starting to grow weak again. "Power levels are dropping fast." cried Kari.

"We can't hold out much longer like this." added Cody.

"We will. We have to!" snapped Davis. "Switch to emergency override."

Shadow-Omnimon however was not willing to let them get the upper hand anymore. "You dare to continue conflicting with me?!" he shouted. "Then conflict with this… _**DARKNESS CANNON!!"**_

POW!!

POW!!

His two cannon shots actually the zords really hard, the controls in the cockpits began to spark, and buzz as the poor Rangers were rocked about!

The Megazords chest began leaking with sparks; _"WHOA-AAH!!"_ and the Wormon-Warrior's legs got blasted well, "D-AAH-OW!!" Then the two Megazords lost their lift and crashed hard into the ground.

"Come on guys!" cried TK to the Megazord, "You got get back up." The Megazord zord struggled, and stirred, but it could barley even move. _"I… I don't think… I can."_ it groaned.

Ken's zord was the only one standing, but it too looked like it was ready to drop. "Ken… I don't have a lot of power left." Wormon-Warrior said. I don't think I can't take another powerful attack."

Ken tried to channel as much power as he could into the systems, but it was no good. Then it got worse as he heard Yolei's voice cry over the radio _"Ken, look out!"_

"Huh?!" Ken looked up through the view-port just in time to see Shadow-Omnimon firing his _**"DARKNESS-CANNON!!" **_straight at his zord.

"KEN!!" Davis called. "GET OUT OF THERE!!"

"He's going to be blown to bits!" cried Cody.

Unable to pull his zord out of the line of fire, Ken got hit full force, "AAA-AAAHH!!" and the blast shot him and his zords away like a comet, and out of sight.

Shadow-Omnimon lowered his cannon with great confidence that he had succeeded "Hmm-Hmm…"

The rangers all had their mouths hung wide open inside their helmets, and Yolei could feel her eyes swelling with tears. "Ken! No!" she peeped very softly.

Suddenly there was a huge banging sound and a large flash that appeared in the distance where Ken's zord had flown off, only it was another shot, which flew at an incredibly speed and hit Shadow-Omnimon hard…"GAA-UGH!!"… And sent him crashing down to the ground.

The Rangers were really surprised. "What the heck was that?" Davis asked.

"Look!" Kari said. The others and their Megazord looked up. "Is that who I think it is?" TK asked with excitement.

"Yeah…" Yolei cried "It's… IT'S--"

It was Omnimon, the one that they all knew and loved. Tai and Matt were sitting on his shoulders waving to the rangers, and there, right beside him was Wormon-Warrior, unharmed by the blast. "Hey guys!" Ken called. "I made it!"

The rangers all slapped high-fives as Omimon lay Ken's unharmed, yet tired Zord down near the there Megazord. _"You scarred us half to death."_ The Megazord said. "Yeah… I scared myself a little too." Wormon-Warrior complied.

Tai called down to the others, "You guys take a rest. We'll take it from here."

Shadow-Omnimon got up from being shot down. That last blast really hit him hard, "Insignificant insects!" he growled, "I'll make ashes out of you all yet! _**DARKNESS CANNON!!"**_

Omnimon stood where he was and pulled out his _**"TRANCENDENT-SWORD!!"**_ He swung his arm and literally sliced the blast up, negating it entirely. "What?!" Shadow-Omnimon grunted unable to believe what just happened.

"_Your dirty tricks will avail you no more."_ Omnimon said as he prepared his other weapon. "_Now let's see how you like a taste of your own medicine." _

"Go Omnimon!" cried Matt.

"Wipe him out!" added Tai.

"_**SUPREME-CANNON!!"**_

KAPOW!! The shot had hit Shadow-Omnimon and really did him a good deal of damage. "I don't believe it." Cody said. "Their doing it."

The others all nodded in agreement with dropped jaws.

Shadow-Omnimon was ever so pissed. "This… this cannot be." he panted. "I will not accept this. I will not be defeated… I am the strongest being ever! I will smash you all into bits, ONCE AND FOR ALL!!" The two Omnimon drew out their swords, and the fight commenced.

Although Shadow-Omnimon was slightly larger than Omnimon, he had lost a lot of his power battling with the rangers and it was slowing him down. This gave Tai and Matt a hue upper hand to show off their new acquired gift from the machine.

For the first time ever, Shadow-Omnimon was the one being beaten up brutally, and having a taste of what power was really about. _"Power is never always measured as one." _Omnimon said as he gave Shadow-Omnimon a big punch in the face.

"Power can be based in numbers." Tai said as they kicked Shadow-Omnimon's side.

"Power is never always the answer." Matt said as they shot Shadow-Omnimon with her cannon.

"_You on the other hand continue to abuse power, and decide to kill all those weaker than you are." _Omnimon said. _"For this… we cannot let you continue anymore."_

Shadow-Omnimon was cowering in fear for the first time. "No… no… this can't be happening!" he cried.

"_Oh but it is."_ called a familiar voice as Megamon himself joined Omnimon by his side. "We're back and fully charged." Davis said.

_During their rest period, the Megazords built up enough power to combine together, and just as Izzy promised, their power was back to full capacity._

"Ready, Tai?" Davis called out.

"You bet…" Tai answered.

Megamon began to fly up into the air, and his body began to flare up in flames. Then it bombed right for Shadow-Omnimon like a burning-missile. _**"MEGA… FLARE STRIKE!!"**_

KAPOW!! Right through him. "GAAAAAAAAH…!"

Then Omnimon delivered one final, really big, _**"SUPREME-CANNON!!"**_

KABOOM!!

Shadow-Omnimon was shrouded in explosions. He fell over, but he did not explode just yet. "All right… we got him on the ropes." Matt said.

"Yeah…" TK added. "Now… let's finish him."

They prepared their weapons to fire again as Shadow-Omnimon, weakly, stood up, but then strangely he got down on one knee and bowed. "Enough!" he said almost as if he were begging for mercy, "You have won… I admit defeat."

The others were all very shocked. "Did he just say what I think he said?" Davis asked.

"What if it's a trick?" added Ken.

"I play no trick…" replied Shadow-Omnimon. "I have never truly understood what real power is, until I have suffered as the foot of what lies before me. I only now realize that I have been letting my powers blind me to the truth, and that I am not _all that powerful_ at all… but alas… I do not know what to do. I have caused so much chaos."

"_Just leave it to us."_ Megamon said to him. _"We can take care of all the damage you've done, but you have a lot to learn."_

The Rangers all nodded in agreement. "You need to realize that even weak creatures can becomes strong and powerful, and that they don't deserve to be beaten just because they're weak."

"Power works in many ways… but if underestimated, and taken too lightly, it can only be rendered as an empty threat." added Cody.

Kari nodded. "Just try to make better choice with yourself. Instead of using you powers to destroy, why use your powers to help people instead."

Everyone else nodded in agreement, and Shadow-Omnimon turned on heel, "I shall think about." He said as he began to walk off.

"Hey, wait… where are you going?" Yolei called.

"Somewhere to gather my thoughts, and consider the events of our conflicts." With those words he continued to walk until he was out of sight.

No one knew exactly where he was going, but one thing was certain. The worst seemed to be over. Now they could use Azulongmon's power to revive and restore all the damage and lost lives back to normal.

Once it was done… the rangers and the Digidestined had all gone back to their normal lives. It felt so good to have things back to normal… yet how long would it last?

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_

_**The professor is still determined to make both he rangers and Lockhart pay, and he meets someone extraordinary.**_

"_**I am Sakura… and I can help you, but only if you're willing to help me."**_

_**Taking the strange creatures advice, the professor gets what he bargained for and ends up unleashing several evil viral-creatures, and all worse beyond that, he manages to take over Shadow-Omnimon's body.**_

"_**The ultimate power is MINE!!"**_

_**The rangers not only find themselves trapped in the middle of all this conflict, but also in the presence of a stranger whom they soon find to be quite mystery.**_

_**(Another Red-Ranger runs away)**_

"_**Don't follow me… you're all in danger."**_

"_**Was that a… Red Ranger."**_

"_**But Davis is the Red Ranger."**_

_**What are these viral creatures, who is this mysterious stranger in a ranger suit, and will rangers prevail against the new threat?**_

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_


	19. Fight between Times: Part one

**EPISODE SEVENTEEN**

**Part one**

_**1780**__**…**_

On an island somewhere near the British islands, there was a dark castle sitting on a cliff-summit. This castle looked nothing like a castle should in the days of the America-Revolution at all. It seemed to have blinking lights, automatic doors, and loads of other high-tech things.

Inside… a dark female figurine wearing a ninja's uniform marched into the main throne-room which had large monitoring screens hat seemed to be spying on all the colonial towns of the 18th century.

"Pardon me _Master, Ebenezer?"_ she said to the character in the throne.

A young ten-year old British-boy, wearing black armor, a mask, and cape turned to face her. "What have you to report?" he asked his minion.

The ninja-girl looked up, "I am ready to uptake this mission, oh evilness."

The young boy sniggered sinisterly and handed her a canister containing dangerous material which had a label marking its correct year…_2180._ "This is my finest viral-serum." the boy said, "Once you use this, and if used correctly, it will allow you to create the most _diabolical _creatures I have ever made."

The Ninja-girl bowed to her master. "I promise you, my lord. The power rangers are doomed, and the world will soon be yours to control; past, present, and future."

The boy stood up and poised some sort of gun at the ninja-girl. "It had better… or don't you dare come back." he warned her as he seemed to set the dials for another year; 2004, _**(I think that would be the corrected year)**_ "Now… be on your way." He pulled the trigger and the Ninja-girl vanished out of sight.

The boy sat back in his throne laughing manically.

_**In Philadelphia**_…

I was working with my friends, helping Dr. Benjamin Franklin at the Pennsylvania gazette print-shop. We all had on our wrists golden bracelets with different colored jewels on the top, as well as small buttons.

Suddenly my younger brother, Vlad Zodiac; whom had two different bracelets came in with distressful news. "Yo' dudes…its happened." he said. "I just got readings of a time gate being used."

Our friends all gasped in shock, a 15 year old British girl with long red hair looked terrified. "Goodness." she cried in her English accent. "We can't just let Ebenezer get away with this."

A 14 year old boy with blonde hair, the same height as the girl, agreed with her. "You're right Sarah." he said. "Shouldn't we go and try to stop this plan?" he asked me.

I turned around, "Yes, James… we must." I said. "I will go first and see how bad it is. I will call upon you all if you are needed."

A young 8 year old French boy looked disappointed. "No fair." he said in his French accent. "I want to see the future."

A tall African-American calmed the young boy down. "Easy there, Henri." he said, "We're all needed here in case of another attack."

I stood up, "Moses is right Henri." I said. "But remember, that I may need to call upon the rest of you after all if I can't do it alone."

My team all understood, and with that I was off with my brother, on a journey through time. He dropped me off in the year 2004 before heading back to the past. I was on my own now.

_**Meanwhile**_…

A few weeks had passed since Shadow-Omnimon gave up his thoughtless ways, and there hadn't been an attack on the city or the Digital world ever since; mainly due to the fact that Lockhart didn't have his monster machine anymore.

Nevertheless, with all quiet, The Rangers went back to school. There were only a few weeks left before the end of the school-year, and despite all the mishaps during that year, the rangers managed to get passing grades.

Cody was already to go onto high-school the next year, while the other rangers were like their fellow students, bustling about and studying for final exams. Even Davis was studying, though no one really believed that.

The whole high-school was really busy. Students walking down the hallways carry large piles of books. Some people even going berserk over worry of flunking out.

Davis and Kari even climbed into the school elevator, _alone together, _and they both began to argue over who pressed the down switch. "I'll do it…" Davis argued.

"No, Davis… just let me."

"No, I'm doing it and that's that."

They suddenly realized that they were starring into each others' eyes, and they exchanged cheeky smiles. _The same way they stared at each other went they were a temporary couple all those moths ago._

But that was as far as they went_; for now…_

Still… school carried on as usual. Lessons, normal classes, study groups. Also, the end of the year prom was coming, and the older rangers, being seniors were permitted to go this year. TK and Mina already got their tickets, as did Yolei and Ken.

"I'm a little nervous about the prom." Ken said. "It'll be the first time I've ever gone, and I've only heard so much about it."

TK knew how Ken felt for it was going to be his first time there too. "But hey, our girlfriends are counting on us." he said. "You don't want to let Yolei down do you?"

Ken smiled, "I guess I don't." he said. "At least all of us will be there, well except for Cody."

Davis, who was passing by his friends in the hall called down to them, "Well… actually… there's going to be even less than you think."

Ken and TK didn't like the sound of that, "Davis… you're not going?" TK asked. Davis shook his head. "Hey… I don't have a date, so why even bother?" he asked rhetorically, and he walked off.

But Davis wasn't the only member of the team thinking about not attending the prom. "Not go to the prom?" Yolei asked Kari with deep concern, "But you have to come."

Kari didn't think so, "Besides… I don't think I can bear to show up without a date." she said. "I think I'll just sit at home and have my own quiet night."

Yolei wasn't willing to let Kari miss out on this opportunity. "There's got to be some guy in the school you can go with, or you can just hang with me and Ken."

Kari shook her head, "Oh, I wouldn't want to be a bother." she said. "Besides… I don't think there is any guy who likes me enough to take me."

As Kari walked off to class, she couldn't help but think that Kari wasn't really being honest about something.

_**Meanwhile**_…

In a quiet street in town, a dark female figurine wearing a ninja's outfit appeared from out of no where. She took a few moments to gaze at the new world she had come to. "So this is what the 20th century looks like." she muttered to herself. "It all looks so primitive compared to the 22nd century."

"_Hey you--!"_ called a voice. The ninja girl turned round and saw a police officer tapping his foot and batting his baton in his hand. "Can't you read the sign, its says _"No Loitering"_

The ninja girl sniggered cheekily, "Oh? Well that's a shame isn't it?"

The police-man was starting to get irritated, "Are you trying to be funny, because I'm not impressed." he said sternly. "Now move along, or pay the fine." but the Ninja girl stayed where she was.

Finally, the police-man had taken enough, "All right… you're coming in for questioning." He said as he readied his handcuffs…

All was quiet… all was still quiet, and then suddenly… KAPOW!! When people turned back to where the officer was, he looked as though he had been beaten by a stampeded of elephants on fire, but there was no sign of who did this to him.

Luckily the crimes had not gone unnoticed. I myself was close behind, and watching the whole event from a dark alley. "You won't get away with this, Sakura." I said to myself. "I'll get you yet."

_**Meanwhile**_…

Another school day had come to an end, and Yolei met with TK and Ken. Once she learned that Davis didn't feel like attending the prom either, she began to wonder, "You don't think maybe they're still… you know…_ into _each other?"

Strangely, TK and Ken began to wonder the same thing. "They have been acting kind that way." TK said. "I saw Kari being teased by other girls, and Davis stood up for her."

Ken also saw Kari helping Davis study at some points for exams, but it was mainly due to the frustration, "Or maybe… she wanted to study with him." Ken said.

Finally… they could see Kari and Davis up ahead. Davis has his arms full of books he agreed to help carry home for Kari, whom planned to do some serious studying that night.

Yolei's eyes narrowed, and her lips curled into a sneer. _"Those two are defiantly hiding something."_ she thought to herself.

_**Meanwhile**_…

The strange Ninja girl had retreated to a dark alley. "I think this is just as good a place as any to get started." She said as she pulled out the canister her master had given her. "Hmm, mm, mm… it's time."

Suddenly, ray-shots began to fire at her barley missing her, "Time for you to give it up, Sakura." called a voice from behind. Sakura turned round and saw _me. _"You!" she snapped. "It cannot be!"

"Well it is..." I snapped back at her. "Don't you dare open up that jar, or else."

Sakura sniggered, "I choose… _else."_ She stood ready to fight, and I pulled out the sword on my belt. It was on…

…

Kari and Davis were on their way to Kari's place. They were hardly saying anything or even looking at each other, almost as if they were to shy or embarrassed. Finally, Davis broke up the silence. "So… you uh… excited about the prom coming?" he asked her.

Kari looked up at last, "Oh… uh… well yeah, I guess." she said. "Are you going to go?"

Davis shook his head, "Nah… why should I? I don't have a date, and there's not too much for me to do there without one."

Kari was starting to feel that maybe Davis wasn't telling her something. Either that or he was just being his old typical self. Kari had noticed that Davis had changed a little over the years, especially since he became a power ranger.

He was a brave and brilliant leader, still never backing down from a fight. He also hadn't been acting so macho or obnoxious all the time. He even impressed her loads of times, even before they tried to date each other, and broke up.

Suddenly, they could hear the sounds of explosions up ahead. "Hey, did you hear that?" Kari asked. Davis nodded his head, "It's coming from around the corner." he said. "Let's check it out." And the two of them began to run off…

…

Sakura and I had been battling in the alley for a while, and she seemed to be overpowering me as my sword parried against her ninja-blades. "What's the matter?" she mocked, "Did the young Zodiac finally lose his touch? Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah…!"

"Never…!" I shouted back at her, "You're not going to get the better of me, Sakrua." and the battle continued. Our blades, combined with out martial-arts moves went crazy. Even my ray-gun didn't help too much as Sakrua kept dodging the blasts causing small explosions.

Kari and Davis had just run past the alley, when something caught Davis' eye. "Kari…!" he called. "Take a look at this."

Kari ran back and gazed through the wired-fence at the entrance to the alley. She and Davis couldn't believe their eyes; a dark ninja-girl battling with what appeared to be _another power ranger._

"I'm not going to let you win, Sakura!" I growled as I tried to get at her, but Sakura had other plans. She leapt up high overhead, "Hmm, mm, mm… _**NINJA-BOMBS!!"**_ and she tossed small marbles down at me that exploded upon contact. Sparks flew everywhere, "DA-OH… AAA-AAAH!!" and I fell off my feet.

"Whoa!!" Kari and Davis cried as they shielded their eyes from the brightness, and when they both looked up they saw the ninja-girl laughing wickedly and then POOF, she vanished. "She-- she's gone."

I got back to my feet, not too badly injured at all, but I was outraged that I let Sakura get away. "Hey, you there…!" Davis called to me; I turned round and saw him and Kari staring at me through the gate. "Come here…!" Kari called.

I just turned around and began to run from them, "Don't follow me!" I called to them, "You're all in danger." then I was gone.

Davis and Kari were more confused than ever, "Man… what's eating him?" Davis asked. "Yeah…" added Kari, "And was that a _Red-Ranger?"_ Neither of them knew what to think, but they both agreed that they needed to see the others… now.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Sakura had retreated to another alley, and while she hadn't sustained much damage from the battle she was rather enraged that I lay a few marks on her beautiful face. "Ooh! Just wait until I get my hands on him!"

She now began to realize that if I also was now in the present with her, Ebenezer's Master-plan would be in big jeopardy. She was going to need help from somewhere, or someone.

Right at that very moment, the sounds of the garbage cans tipping over forced her to quickly snap upright and poise herself to defend. "Who's there?" she called. Then suddenly she saw a filthy man, in a ragged and tattered lab coat cowering.

It was the Professor, and ever since he had been fired from the army he had been struggling to survive. "P-p-please…!" he whimpered. "Don't hurt me. I just wanted to see if there was food in there."

Sakura stared at the filthy man from head to toe, "An out of work, starving scientist…" she said cheekily. "Very interesting…"

The Professor stopped shaking and looked confused. "Just one moment… how in the world did you know I was a scientist?" he asked. "Just who are you?"

"Hmm, mm, mm… I am Sakura." she said, "And I can help you… but only if you're willing to help me."

The Professor scratched his dirty hair, "Help you with what exactly?" he asked.

Sakura told him about the viral-serum she had received from her master, Ebenezer. "With this serum you can create or command the most monsters to obey you." she said. The Professor seemed interested, "Go on…" he said.

"You can also gain powers far beyond your wildest dreams." Sakrua replied, "I need you to help me destroy these creatures, known as the power rangers, and the ultimate power can be yours to control for all time."

_The power rangers…?_ Though he didn't know that Sakura wasn't talking about the Digital-Rangers, the professor was more than eager to help her now. "Where do we begin?" he said sneakily.

Sakura grinned and sniggered…

_**Meanwhile**_…

Davis and Kari called a meeting in Gennai's palace where they told the others about what they saw. "You saw a Red-Ranger?" asked Patamon, "But _Davis_ is the red ranger." added Gatomon.

"Look, we know it sounds crazy but it _was_ a ranger." Davis said.

Veemon believed Davis, "But who do you think he is?" he said. "Could he be another Digi deshtined with ranger powersh?"

Izzy didn't think so, he only programmed five power sources, but then again, Ken found his power source by other means. "It could be possible, but the only way to know is to find that ranger and ask him."

That's when Kari suddenly remembered, "He also said something about us _being in danger_." she said, "I wonder if it had anything to do with that ninja-girl he was fighting."

"Yeah…" added Davis, "Whoever she was, she was pretty nasty."

Yolei began think hard, really hard. From the way Kari and Davis had described the mystery ranger, she did remembering researching _something_ like that before, but exactly where?

Her chain of thoughts was interrupted when Izzy's computer-alarm went off. "Guys, we got trouble." he said. The others rushed over and looked at the screen. "Hey, it's the Professor." Cody said, "But who are those guys with him? Those aren't Robo-cops."

Yolei shook her head, "They look like _Red-Coats."_ she said, "You know…. those old fashioned English soldiers from the American Revolution."

Whatever they were, they and the Professor were terrorizing the Digital-world, and hurting any innocent Digimon they had passed. It almost looked as though they were searching for something. "We've got to stop him." TK said.

Davis nodded, "All right… Ready?"

"_READY!!"_ the others shouted. _"LET'S GO… DIGITAL!!"_ they morphed, _"KAISER POWER!"_ and so did Ken. Then they hoped on their Digi-bikes and vanished through the portal.

However, Izzy noticed something strange. "Gennai, look at this." he said. "There's another signal going through a Digital-Portal, but it doesn't make sense."

Gennai observed the source of the signal, and whoever it was using the portal they _did not_ have a digivice. "Is it possible?" he wondered.

…

It was really I who used the portal. Even though only those with Digivices could enter the Digital-World, my genius tinkering allowed me to hack into the vortex, and I used my Teleporter, built into my Morpher, to warp in.

"So, it's true…" I said to myself as I gazed around at the Digital-World, "And here I thought the rumors of a computerized world and Digitalized creatures were only myths."

As tempting as it was to look around, I had come to the Digital-World for a reason. O activated my Morpher's _viral-tracker_, and I detected traces of viral DNA miles away from my current position.

"I've got you now, Sakura." I muttered to myself. "You won't get away this time." and I headed off.

_**Meanwhile**_…

The Professor, looking clean, and a lot stronger than before, was using his newfound powers to do as he pleased. He now had the power to fire energy blasts from his hands, and even lift heavy objects with ease. Many of the Digimon ran in fear at the site of him, and all the others suffered great injury.

"Heh, heh, heh… there is feels amazing." He chuckled to himself. Then, finally, he found who he had been looking for. It was Shadow-Omnimon, whom had heard of the disturbance, and heeding the rangers' advice from last month, he agreed to assess the situation for only good intentions.

"Hmm, mm, mm… finally my creation." the Professor sniggered. "I've been looking forward to this."

Shadow-Omnimon did not seem amused, "You may have given me life, but you are not how I remembered you were." he said, "You are far worse. Even with your new found strengths you can't possibly destroy me."

The professor's eye twinkled wickedly, "My friend… whoever said I had intentions to destroy you?" he said sneakily.

…

The rangers were nearly forcing their Digi-cycles to go faster than ever. "Come on, move it!" Davis shouted. "We're going as fast as well can." his Veemon-Bike panted.

Suddenly… they could see a huge explosion up ahead, just over the hills. "I take it that's what we're looking for?" Cody asked rhetorically.

"Well let's go… get along there." his Armadillamon-bike said with deep concern.

…

Shadow-Omnimon was down, and looking badly beat up already, while the professor looked as though he hadn't broken a sweat. "S-s-such power…!" Shadow-Omnimon cried, "How is it possible?"

The Professor began to walk towards the defenseless Digimon with his hands stretched out. "Now, Shadow-Omnimon, your powers are as good as mine." he said deeply, but as he moved closer, he was being fired upon from behind. "What…!"

He turned round to see the rangers on their bikes. "Back off there, Professor." Davis demanded. "Leave Shadow-Omnimon alone!" added Kari.

The Professor laughed and told them, "Keep your noses out of this, rangers. This is between the _creator_, and the _creation."_

"Let's get him!" TK snapped, but as soon as the rangers began to rush for him, they got shot at from the sides. "Ow! What was that?" Yolei asked angrily.

Sakura leapt down from a tall tree. "What's this?" she sneered, "More rangers?"

Davis and Kari looked up. "Hey! It's that ninja-girl we saw in the alley." Davis said.

Sakura gazed at the new set of rangers, "I will show you all not to interfere." she said and then she ordered the red-coats. "Destroy them!"

The Red-Coats, with heavy riffles with harpoon-ends at the tips, began to charge. "Let's go, guys." Davis said and they all ran straight into battle, but they soon discovered that whatever these red-coats were, they were not like the robo-cops at all.

_They were much faster…_

Cody, and Yolei aimed powerful punches and kicks, but the red-coats dodged the attacks with ease, or used their guns to block them out.

_They were more resistant…_

Kari and TK swung their Digi-sabers hard at the redcoats' stomachs, but they were barely even scratched. "Hey!" TK said as he noticed something sticky on the tip of his sword. "Wax… They're made of some sort of wax!"

And worse… they were extremely powerful; the four rangers tried to rush the Redcoats, but the redcoats armed their riffles, and FIRED!! Powerful explosions knocked them all off their feet.

"Whoa, these guys are tough." Cody said.

Sakura however, was battling it out with Davis and Ken, but even two against one was no match for her ninja-speed and tricks. Davis and Ken missed her a lot, and even ended up attacking each other by accident.

"You rangers are pathetic." She sneered as she hit them both hard casing them to roll down the hillside and crash into their bikes. "Hey… watch the wheels!" said Wormon-Bike.

Davis and Ken struggled to their feet. "This is nuts." Davis said. "We can barley lay a finger on her."

"We have to keep trying." added Ken.

They had just barley gotten to their feet when Sakura fired her _**"NINJA-BOMBS!!"**_ which knocked them down again. The other rangers tried to charge for Sakura only to get hit as well.

Sakura was actually trying to keep the rangers distracted long enough for the Professor to do his thing. Finally, he had reached Shadow-Omnimon, whom was still unable to move, and laid his hand on him.

They both began to glow brightly, and Shadow-Omnimon felt funny. "What's… happening…?" he cried. "This cannot be… _NO!!"_

When the light had ceased… "Whoa! Check it out, guys." cried TK. The others all looked up and what they saw was more than enough to run ten chills up each of their spines.

There stood Shadow-Omnimon, only, his normal face was gone; replaced with what appeared to be the Professors face. He had merged together with Shadow-Omnimon and taken all his power for himself. _"Heh, heh, heh! HEH, HA, HA, AH, AH, AH!! The ultimate power is mine!"_ he thundered in his new monotone voice.

"Guys…" Davis said. "I think we're in _big_ trouble."

Even the Digi-cycles were quivering in their bolts, but Sakura was most pleased with what she had created. "And now, Professor, you may dispose of these pests however you wish."

The professor nodded, _"I've been waiting for this for so long."_ he hissed as he began to move towards the rangers, who didn't know what to do. They wee barley able to beat Shadow-Omnimon before, but now...?

What we're they going to do? What _could_ they do?

_**TO BE CONTINUED**__**…**_

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_

"_**It's no use guys!"**_

"_**Looks like we're finished."**_

_**Outmatched by the Professor's new power, and Sakura, and her minions, the rangers are on the verge of their ultimate defeat… until the mysterious red-ranger appears just in time to save the day.**_

"_**Hear me! This time and world is too small for all of us. Now you shall pay."**_

_**(Red ranger battles the villains single handed)**_

_**(He gets beaten harshly)**_

_**With the villains driven away for the time being, the Digital-Rangers learn the secrets behind their new found ally.**_

"_**I don't believe it, it really is YOU."**_

_**Who is this Red-Ranger, where did he come from, and what does he know about Sakura?**_

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Can any of you figure out who that ranger is (Winks)**_

_**Any questions you may have ill be well answered in the next chapter. So just hang in there.**_


	20. Fight between Times: Part two

**EPISODE EIGHTEEN**

**Part two**

The rangers, still not knowing what to do, were just acting like sitting ducks as the Professor continued to make his way towards them. He certainly was taking his time though; Sakura yawned in boredom.

"Hey, guys quit standing around." said the Gatomon-Bike. "You should split up at least."

"But Gatomon, we won't stand a chance if we all split up." Kari said. "We need to come up with a plan."

"_A plan?"_ the Hawkmon-bike snapped. "Well this certainly is a good plan; staying in one place and make an easier target for him."

"That's it… I've had it…" snapped the Armadillamon bike, and he automatically fired his lasers. "Armadillamon… No!" cried Cody; too late. The blasts had hit the Professor, but as everyone expected, he wasn't even stunned. This made all the bikes go against the rangers wishes and they all opened fire on him.

The Professor just jumped about giggling. _"Ah… ooh… ho, ho, ho… Stop that, it tickles."_ The bikes stopped firing. _"Ha, ha, ah, ah… my turn…"_ The Professor sniggered, and he such a small shot from his cannon, which still caused a huge explosion. The Rangers fell off their feet and their suits vanished, and the Digi-Cycles changed back into their normal Digimon forms.

This gave all the wax-redcoats a chance to surround them all with their riffles aimed right at them. One false move and they would most likely shoot to kill.

"Is everyone okay?" Yolei asked.

"Define _okay…"_ Davis groaned.

It wasn't bad enough that they were all powered down for a while until things recharged, but if the Professor had done that to them using only a small blast, they didn't even want to think of what could happen if he hit that at… full power!

"_Hmm, mm, mm… My how the tables have turned."_ the Professor sniggered, _"Now you insolent pests know what its like to get thrashed about all the time… but fear not, for it won't be lasting much longer."_

He armed his cannon ready for the final shot, and the rangers and their Digimon were still stuck with no means of escape. "It's no use guys." Davis said. "Even I can't find a way out of this."

"Looks like… we're finished." cried Cody. "And I'm so young."

The cannon was fully charged, _"Goodbye, Power Rangers."_ Hissed the Professor, but before he could fire…

"_Past, Present, Power!"_

"_What?"_ the Professor growled.

Everyone looked all around and saw another power ranger leap through the air. "HI-YA… AY-YAAAH!" as I leapt over the circle of redcoats, I got out my ray-gun and shot all their riffles out of their hands, and shot the Professor too.

"Ugh… Not this again!" Sakura growled.

"Davis…look." cried Kari. "It's that Red-Ranger we saw earlier."

Davis and the others looked in amazement as I landed and sheathed my ray-gun. "I thought I'd find you here Sakura." I growled at the ninja-girl, "But you and your new partner will never triumph over justice and purity."

Sakura chuckled cheekily, "Is that all you have to say?" she asked, and then she told her new partner, "We can deal with the others later. Right now, destroy him!"

The Professor nodded, _"It will be an honor…"_ he said he summoned up some Robo-cops, and the redcoats had recovered their weapons, posing them at me.

"Hear me…!" I said with my hand stretched toward the sky. "This time and world are too small for all of us. Now you shall pay."

"_We shall see… ATTACK!"_ thundered the professor, and the battle commenced. The Redcoats and Robo-Cops surrounded me, but with my martial-art skills I was trickier than I had appeared to be.

My kicks and flips tripped many of the fighters right off their feet giving me a great opening to attack the others. "RAH… AY-YAH! Have a… nice… flight! HAH!" with a swift boot of my foot I sent two redcoats rolling down the hill.

"Whoa… look at that guy go." TK said.

"I've never seen anyone move like that before." added Cody, "And I've seen a lot of martial-artists in my grandfather's movies."

The Robo-Cops fired their own blasters at me, but I caught glimpse quickly and rolled out of the way. Then, as I sprang to my feet and whirled out my blaster, I fired faster than the Robo-Cops did, and to the other rangers' amazements…

My ray-shots flew straight through the blasts from the Robo-Cops' weapons, and continued on until the robots were stuck; their insides were completely shorted out.

"WHOA!" the rangers cried.

Already there were only half the Robo-Cops, and Red-Coats left, them as well as the Professor and Sakura. The Professor stepped forward. _"Impressive, but not good enough…"_ he said with his sword at the ready.

"Try me…!" I snapped as I drew my own sword, and the two of us engaged in a fierce sword-battle. _"ENGAURDE!"_ we shouted as our blades clashes and parried.

Now normally, an Omnimon's sword, _being made of the strongest chrome-digizoid,_ would be one of the deadliest of blades in the Digital-World and pierce through almost anything, but my sword actually was withstanding the power and could actually engage in a blade-lock struggle.

Everyone watched in amazement as the Professor and I kept pushing each other's sword with such strength, unfortunately there was one thing I hadn't noticed, until it was too late…

"_You think I shall let… one… impudent… ranger… BEAT ME!" _

The Professor still had his cannon-arm free, and he shot a powerful blast at the ground which blasted us both yards away in opposite directions.

"AAH!"

"D-OHH!"

We both landed with huge thuds, and both of us looking badly hurt from that close shot. "Awe man- talk about a big bang…!" Davis snapped.

"You pompous oath!" growled Sakura. "How could you be so foolish as to do that? I shall just have to finish him off myself." and she leapt over towards me, I wasn't beaten, but I was pretty weak from taking such a blast.

But before Sakura could move any closer, she was blocked by the other rangers and their Digimon whom had healed. She knew very well that even with their powers gone they outnumbered her immensely.

"Very well… I'll bide my time." She said, "But I'll be back. You haven't heard that lasts of Sakura. AH, HEH, HEH, AH, AH, AH!" and with her annoying laughter, she vanished, and so did the Professor and the rest of their fighters.

No sooner had they gone did my ranger suit power down, and I was lying facedown on the ground struggling to get up. The others ran over to me. "He seems okay." Gatomon said. "Just a few bruises…"

That's when the others came and helped me up. "Hey, buddy… you okay?" Davis asked.

I nodded my head weakly as I looked up. "Yes… I'll be fine."

Yolei took a good look at my face and she gasped. "I don't believe it. It really is _you."_ she said. "You're _Mykan Zodiac."_

The others all raised their eyebrows, "Yolei… you know this guy?" asked Ken.

Yolei admitted she didn't know me directly, but had heard rumors and tales of someone with my name.

That's whenever everyone turned back to face me, and saw that my injuries had fully healed. I showed them the small black remote-box in my hand. "It's just a _re-animator._ It restores things to normal." I told them.

Several questions flooded the minds of the other rangers and their Digimon. So they all took me back to Gennai's palace, where the whole gang, even Tai's group meet me, and told me about their struggles with General Lockhart.

Then it came for me to tell them about who I was, where I had come from, and what did I know about the past events and monsters.

Using Izzy's laptop… I showed them all the images of a statue at a site in London England, which was where I lived.

The statue was a larger than life-sized carving of myself and six others.

_**EST: 1780**_

_**This Statue has been dedicated to the six brave Americans who fought with their souls to save the world as they knew it from disaster.**_

_**Mykan, Zodiac,**_

_**Vlad Zodiac,**_

_**James Hiller,**_

_**Sarah Philips,**_

_**Henri Lefebvre,**_

_**Moses.**_

_**May the angels always bless them!**_

"Whoa, whoa… _1780…?"_ Matt said. "There's no way that they had this kind of stuff you had back then."

"Indeed they didn't…" I said to him. "While I came here from the year 1780… I'm originally and actually from the year _2180."_

Everyone exchanged looks of _"wow"_

"You're from the future…?" Cody asked.

"Yes, and that's where it all started." I said, and I told them everything…

…

Myself and my younger brother _Vlad Zodiac…_ We were two American college geniuses from the 22nd century where technology had been improved. We were orphaned some time ago in our age, but with the power of our genius minds and inventions to help the world, we became rich and moved to England to go to college.

It was there that we met _Ebenezer; _A spoiled young ten year-old college kid, who was just as genius-minded as we were, but jealous of our success, and was angered at the entire world for rejecting his failed inventions.

Among some of them was a _Viral-Serum._ It was originally meant to cure diseases but instead injected powerful materials into anyway objects that changed them into wicked diabolical creatures with devastating powers.

One day… determined to get back at everyone, and make them praise him; one of Ebenezer's devices had sent him back through time to the 18th century. I knew that he was up to no good so I followed him.

Ebenezer had plans to use his Viruses and his advanced technology from the future to destroy the past so that he may conquer the future and be praised throughout the ages.

As for me… with my genius brains, I was able to use the technology I had taken back with me, and with the help of my newfound friends, we used these powers to protect the world from Ebenezer's wrath, and preserve history as it was meant to be.

"_POWER RANGERS… REVOLUTION!"_

…

By this point… all the others, even Gennai were so amazed they had nearly forgotten how to move. "Whoa… talk about a major turn of events." Tai said.

"The battle continues in the past… and I'm here to stop Sakura." I replied. "She's one of Ebenezer's minions; actually a _ninja-figurine toy_ brought to life by viral-injections. If she succeeds in conquering this time and age, then my era is doomed my history in the past may never occur. Ebenezer may win, and then the Earth as we know it will be doomed."

Many of the others gulped hard while others sweat-dropped in fear. "And now the Professor's got some of that viral-power in him…" Sora said. "He's going to be pretty hard to beat."

"Well not entirely." I said…

I told them all that I only them about how in my time the Digital-world and Digimon were only thought to be alleged stories, but I was not only pleased to find out that the rumors were true, but in fact that there were other rangers as well.

"Among the stories I heard, you all posses your own special types of power?" I asked. "Well, with my help… and your Digital technologies, we just may able to stand a chance, but we're going to need more help. I'll have to contact my friends and inform them of the situation."

"Great idea…" Joe said, "But where are they now?"

"Not where; _when."_ I replied. That's when everyone remembered that the other five of my team mates were still in the year 1780. "Not to worry… I know what I'm doing."

I asked if I could borrow Izzy's computer for a moment, and I began to work my ways. "Whoa..." Izzy muttered under his breath as he watched me work. "And I thought I knew how to make things."

Before long, I had connected my Morpher to Izzy's computer, and rerouted the Digital systems to send signals back through a time-warp. Hopefully it would reach my brother's Morpher.

My message told Vlad about the other rangers, their Digimon, and all that stuff. It also explained that the situation was worse than anticipated and we'd need help. _"Gather the other rangers, and come to this age at once."_

The message was sent. "And now… we wait, and hope he gets it." I said, and then in almost no time… I received a new message.

"_Yo' bro… got the message, but it's going to take a while to get there until I can lock us onto the correct time, and place. Catch ya then; Vlad."_

I told everyone to forgive my brother's street-smart words. "He's really a great guy… once you get to know him." I said.

Nevertheless, my message had been answered, and it wouldn't be too long now until my teammates joined us. "So, now that that's done…" Yolei asked. "What do we do now?"

"We start by tracking down Sakura." I answered. "There's no telling what she could be up to with that Professor by her side. Unfortunately, the blast that I took damaged my viral-tracer in my Morpher, and I won't be able to detect her without it."

This was where Izzy decided to step in, "No worries. I can just track down the Professor." he said. "He still has Shadow-Omnimon's body so I should be able to pinpoint his Digital-code… but it's going to take a while because the Viral-DNA is making it hard."

"Great…" I said with glee. "Now then… while I fix my Morpher, you rangers should start preparing for battle, and the rest of you should begin finding backup."

"Right…" Tai said. "I think I know just what we can do."

The others, and their Digimon warped back to the real world, and began to put their plan into action, _but it too was going to take some time._

As for the Digital-Rangers… with some extra help from Izzy and Gennai, I programmed the virtual-simulators to run programs of the kinds of monsters I faced.

"Gee Mykan… you really are a genius." Kari said.

"Thanks." I said to her as I worked the keyboard. "You could learn it too if you wanted to."

The virtual-simulation began with the Digital-Rangers and their Digimon fighting off the Redcoats; which were in fact Ebenezer's army consisting of dummies made of a strong wax with a robotic-chip in their brains to give them life and movement.

They weren't Digimon, or one of Lockhart's creations, but the Digimons' job was to train in their zord forms. Like Lockhart's monsters, Ebenezer's could grow in size and power too. Without any training they would have lucky to even hope of landing a little damage.

As we all worked and trained I found the time to share with them some of the stories from my battles in the past and how I got to meet famous people like… THE Dr Benjamin Franklin… THE General George Washington… and all kinds of famous people.

As amazing as the stories were, the rangers and the others had to promise to keep what they heard to themselves, for fear of people getting big heads. "Traveling back in time is very risky." I said. "Even if you know what you're doing it should still not be toyed with."

Everyone couldn't agree more with me… and then we all carried on with our work.

_**Meanwhile**_…

The Professor had some time to heal himself, but he was most aggravated. _"Beaten by just one ranger_?" he growled. _"If I ever figure out who he is…"_

"Welcome to my world." Sakura said. "If I could only get that ranger out of the way, then my master would be able to rule the world more easily." Then her gazer fell upon the canister of serum, which was still half-full. "And I think I know just how we can do it… Hmm, mm, mm..!"

The Professor was more than eager to know what she had planned…

_**Meanwhile**_…

After a while, my Morpher was all fixed, and the rangers and their Digimon were finished their training. They even looked much stronger than before, and were ready to take on pretty much anything.

So far there hadn't been any word from Tai's group yet, and everyone was most curious as to what they had planned. In the meantime, we all had to keep a sharp watch for Sakura and the Professor.

Suddenly, Izzy got an email. "Hey…" he said in disbelief as he read it. "Mykan check this out."

The message read…

"_If you wish to stop the villains, we can help you do that. Mykan Zodiac, Davis Motomiya… come meet us in the real world, coordinates follow. Come alone…"_

"_Anonymous."_

Davis and I gazed at each other with confused looks. "Who sent us this?" Davis asked, "And what do they know about the monsters?" added Kari.

I myself did not like the looks of this message, and I could see right though it. "It's got to be a trick." I said. "No one knows our identities, or about how to stop monsters of these types."

Everyone suddenly began to catch on. "Wait… so you guysh aren't going out there?" Veemon asked.

I turned to stare at the little Digimon and said, "We most certainly _are_ going."

"_WHAT…?"_ everyone asked with shocked looks on their faces; especially Davis. "Whoa man… hold up here." he said. "We're going… out there… when we know fully well it's a trap?"

I nodded my head, "Yes… however…" I paused sounding a little sneaky. "We're going to go in with a little surprise of our own." and with that, I explained to the team of what we were going to do…

…

Once back in the real world, Davis and I walked down the road by and old abandoned shipping plant just outside the city. We we're surrounded by high huge, rusted, crates, and abandoned buildings. "This is it." Davis said. "Just like the instructions said."

"All right… stay alert." I said.

As we continued to walk, the other rangers were all taking their places in super-secret hiding places. TK and Kari were hiding behind a series of crates, while Yolei and Cody were hiding in the buildings. Ken however was not with us… for I had sent him off on a special mission, and he would join us later.

Davis and I walked a little further, and then suddenly we were being attacked by powerful blasts which nearly flew us off our feet. We looked up, and there they were; Sakura and the Professor.

"_Eh, heh, heh, ah, ah… Like catching mice with poison cheese."_ The professor laughed.

"So… we we're right." I snapped. "This was a set-up."

Sakura smirked wickedly, "You bet that it was." And with a snap of her fingers, several of the Wax-redcoats leapt out from their own hiding places, and had Davis and I completely surrounded from all directions, and all exits.

"All right Sakura… what do you want?" I asked sternly.

"Hmm, mm, mm… isn't it painfully obvious?" Sakura asked. "We have the both of you right where we want you now, so that you may now be present to witness another little taste of my power."

The Professor held up a small vial of a black fluid. _"Heh, heh, heh… This contains a few small traces of my DNA, and the DNA of Shadow-Omnimon."_ He told us as he slowly poured the liquid onto the pavement.

Then Sakura held up the can of her viral-serum, "Now… watch what happens when I add a little of my master's invention to the liquid." With that, she threw the canister hard on the pavement right into the liquid.

The vial had shattered and the two liquids began to bubble and expand before our eyes as it began to rise up in several blobs, growing bigger and bigger every second. Before we knew it… the blobs had burst and changed into miniature versions of the Professor's form. Twelve of them to be exact, and plus the Professor and Sakura that totaled twelve evil villains. "Awe man…! Tell me this isn't happening!" cried Davis.

"_Oh but it is…"_ the Professor said. _"We hold the upper hand now, and now it's time for you to make a choice."_

Sakura nodded in agreement. "The both of you shall now surrender to us, and turn in your ranger powers." she demanded. "Once you're both out of the way… the other rangers should be easy pickings for us."

The Professor agreed with her, _"And if you choose not to surrender, rest assured we shall destroy you both right here and now."_ he said. _"Either way… victory shall be ours, and if you do not decide in the next five minutes, we shall destroy anyways. Hmm, mm, ah, ah…!"_

"Five minutes rangers… what shall it be?" Sakura added, followed by her the Professor and their new monsters laughing manically.

Davis and I sweated with angry looks on our faces. Five minutes to decide over a losing situation this wasn't going to be good.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**__**…**_

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_

"_**Time's running out…make you're choice!"**_

"_**We'll never surrender."**_

_**(A big battle begins)**_

_**The rangers struggle to put up a valiant effort against the evil viruses, and also gain back up from more power rangers.**_

"_**Power Rangers… Revolution!"**_

"_**Power Rangers… Digital!"**_

_**With the help of Mykan's friends, the two ranger teams manage to equalize the number of fighters, but will it be enough to destroy the villains?**_

_**Don't miss the battle of the century…**_

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Just to let everyone know a few things…**_

_**A: Power Rangers Revolution was the very first Power Ranger series fic I made, for more information and details about it check it out… located in the Cartoon section "LIBERTY'S KIDS"**_

_**B: Mykan Zodiac is just another one of those little alter egos of myself (Not the real thing, just a character)**_

_**C: Mykan Zodiac is only my POWER RANGER character; not my Digimon, or TRUE Liberty's Kids characters.**_


	21. Fight between Times: Final Part

**EPISODE NINETEEN**

**Part three**

Davis and I just stood where we were glaring angrily at villains. We were still surrounded by all the Redcoats blocking all the exits. Sakura and the Professor were growing impatient. _"Quit your stalling, rangers."_ The Professor growled at us.

"Time is running short… make your choice." added Sakura. "You either surrender willingly or you'll be destroyed…?"

Davis and I gazed at each other and nodded our heads. "All right… we've made our minds." I said.

"And we'll never surrender." added Davis. "You think just because you guys have an army of wax-dudes, and bunch of overgrown beasts backing you up you got the upper hand… well guess what I think about that…" and he stuck out his tongue, pulled on his eyelid and blew a raspberry.

If there was one thing Sakura hated, it was being mocked. "Very well… you leave us no choice!" she practically shouted. "Redcoats ready… aim-" the Redcoats began armed their riffles, and pulled back the bolts… but right before Sakura could say another word. "NOW… GUYS…!" I called, and at once all the rangers leapt out from their hiding spots, right at the Redcoats, which also gave Davis and I the chance to go after the lasts of them.

Sakura and the Professor were horrified to see that they had been outsmarted, but they were even angrier to see the redcoats getting beaten by us rangers, without us even morphing. We just stayed in our normal street-clothes and battled as we were.

Yolei kicked the redcoat hard in the gut, "Sit down!" she snapped. "And stay down!"

Cody found a metal-pipe which he used as a kendo-stick and another Redcoat was charging straight at him with the sharp end of his gun poised right at the heart, but Cody just stood where he was and shut his eyes…

He was tapping into the words from one of his grandfather's lessons. _"Try to visualize your goal."_ He waited… and waited… until the very last moment, and then… WHAM! Right in the head, and the redcoat fell over like a tree being cut down.

Cody held his pipe with dignity and bowed his head.

TK leapt from crate to crate while being perused by a redcoat. Finally, he hopped onto a crate but there wasn't another one in sight for him to jump to. He was trapped, but there was however an old dented bucket resting near his foot.

As the redcoat approached him, TK kicked the bucket up and into his hand, and then leapt over the Redcoat, "Ever play basketball?", and slammed the bucket on the redcoat's head. The Redcoat bumbled around in its blindness, giving TK a good chance to kick him good. "SYAH… AYE-YAH!" and he the Redcoat was booted hard off the crate and into an old dumpster. TK smirked and held up his fingers "Two points."

Yolei was running along the roofs of one of the old buildings, and the redcoat following her fired his gun forcing her to leap up and onto an I-beam to avoid getting hit, but now she was really stuck. A big drop below, and the Redcoat blocking her only escape route, but she also noticed that the I-beam that they were both standing on seemed pretty wiggly.

"Ah-ha!" she smirked. "Y-Y-Y-AAH!" and she pounded the beam hard with her foot causing a wave of vibrations to go right through it. The Redcoat lost its footing in the trembling and fell off.

CRASH!

"Hmm! I got the skills." Yolei said cheekily.

Kari however was outnumbered by two redcoats, and her dance moves were not much help this time. Being made of a tough, futuristic wax, her kicks barley even tickled them, and if she tried to dodge one of them, she'd get caught by the other one.

"Hang on Kari!" called Davis as he swung in on a cable-line. "We're coming." I called as I too came swinging in. The Redcoats turned round just in time to catch our feet right in their faces, and falling right into a piled of old rubble.

Kari giggled slightly, "Hmm, mm… my heroes." she said playfully.

Davis felt flattered that Kari called him a hero, but he and both slapped high-fives for a good save; _we red rangers had to look out for each other after all._

With all the redcoats defeated, Sakura and the Professor had taken quite enough of this humiliation. _"You may have one the battle rangers, but you are all about to lose the war."_ the Professor called to us as he powered up his cannon.

"Die rangers, Die…!" Sakura growled fiercely as she readied her weapons and all ten of the Mini-Omimon began to follow them growling hungrily, but as the pressed on they were suddenly being fired at from above.

"Huh?"

"_What's this?"_

The rangers and I all turned our heads up to the sky and we saw four colored streams of light, _Yellow, Pink, Blue, and Green,_ soaring through the air and firing blasts at the villains.

"What are those things?" TK asked.

I smiled wide. "Not what… _whom."_ I said. "It's my friends, they made it."

"It's the _Revolution rangers."_ Yolei cried with joy.

We all leapt down onto the pavement, and rushed over near to where the lights were now hovering just a few yards above the ground. I tapped on my Morpher's communicator and shouted "Rangers, Ho…!" and the lights crashed into the ground where one by one my friends popped out and shouted their names.

"James Hiller!"

"Sarah Philips!"

"Henri Lefebvre!"

"Moses!" _**(I don't know his last name)**_

The others all rushed forward to greet my teammates with warm welcomes. "Sacre' bleu… it is zee future." Henri said all giddy and excited.

Sarah giggled, "Calm down Henri…" she said in her British accent, "We have work to do."

As the villains got to their feet, _"Ten rangers?"_ the Professor asked, _"Heh, heh… no worries. We still out number them."_

Sakura sniggered in agreement, but suddenly we all heard the sound of something humming. We all turned and saw a flying motorcycle hovering through the air, and setting down atop one of the crates.

My brother, Vlad, along with Ken who had returned from his escort mission, hopped off the bike and down to the pavement. Vlad glared at the villains and said, "Dude… you mean _twelve."_

Now the number of villains and rangers was equal, Sakura and the Professor were not amused. "Never mind…" Sakura said "It doesn't matter how many of them there are. We still hold the upper-hand."

All twelve of us marched forward in a formation line, and then the two teams separated into their own respective groups. I cast a look towards Davis and nodded my head, and Davis nodded in argument. "Let's do it!" he said.

My team and I went first…

"Ready?"

"_READY!"_

"_PAST, PRESENT, POWER!"_

Then my brother Vlad…

"_Power of the Future!"_

Once we were finished morphing, we stood in formation and shouted out, _"POWER RANGERS… REVOLUTION!"_

Mykan: _"Revolution Red!"_

James: _"Revolution Yellow!"_

Sarah: _"Revolution Pink!"_

Henri: _"Revolution Blue!"_

Moses: _"Revolution Green!"_

Vlad: _"Future Ranger!"_

Then it was time for Davis' team to morph…

"Ready?"

"_READY!"_

"_LET'S GO… DIGITAL!"_

Finally, Ken was the last one to morph…

"_Kaiser Power!"_

Once they were finished morphing, they stood in formation and shouted out, _"POWER RANGERS… DIGITAL!"_

Davis: _"Digital Red!"_

TK: _"Green!"_

Yolei: _"Blue!"_

Cody: _"Yellow!"_

Kari: _"Pink!"_

Ken: _"Kaiser!"_

We all stood proudly as colored puffs of smoke and huge explosions burst behind us. "All right… that's enough of this!" Sakura growled. _"Agreed…"_ added the Professor, _"Destroy them!"_

As all twelve of the villains rushed forward, Davis and I withdrew out swords, and motioned for our teams to attack.

"Rangers, Go!"

"Let's go guys!"

The rangers all split into groups of two; Vlad with Ken, and two of the same colors, each of us going after one or two monsters at once. The battle was on!

Vlad and Ken were dealing with one of the Mini-Omnimon. Ken's whip and Vlad's blaster were firing shots all over. They even landed some powerful punches and kicks on it, but their attacks barley seemed to deal that much damage.

"Whoa… I think these things are made of rock!" cried Vlad.

James and Cody were even wresting with another monster, and they both got thrown back hard. "Whew… these guys are strong!" panted Cody.

"We have to keep trying!" added James.

The two green rangers, TK and Moses, leapt over and into a lot filled with old empty oil drums, and they were being followed by a Mimi-Omnimon. "You ready?" Moses asked.

"Let's do it!" added TK, and they leapt up and over the monster and with a quick trick, the twisted round and kicked him hard in the back his head. Perfect shot, but the monster was down yet.

The two blue rangers, Yolei, and Henri _who had grown to a teenaged size as well,_ both had their swords whipped out and were hacking away at the monster. "Zut-a-lors… it isn't working!" the French boy said, and then suddenly the monster grabbed him, and his blaster fell out from his belt. "'Elp me! 'ELP!" he cried.

"Hang on!" cried Yolei and she quickly flipped over the monster, and grabbed Henri's blaster, "Hey ugly… catch!" she called as she fired the gun at the monsters feet. The monster leapt around trying to cool his feet, and dropped Henri.

"Aww… my 'eroine." Henri said with his hand playfully folded.

Yolei giggled, and then took one last look at Henri's blaster before giving it back. "I got to get me one of those." she said to herself.

The two Pink rangers, Sarah and Kari, we're really letting the monster have it. "It's not nice to creep up on a lady." Sarah snapped as she kicked the monster's gut.

"That makes two of us!" added Kari as she slashed her saber at the monster's back.

The two Rangers, Davis and myself, instead of going after the other monsters, we were dealing with Sakura and the Professor. Our blades and attacks continuously collided together, and nether one of us was willing to give in. Not even when we engaged in a blade-lock.

"GRR! Give it up, rangers!" Sakura growled.

"_Mmm! You will not win!"_ added the Professor.

Davis and I grunted and groaned to force all our strength into our blades. "Oh yeah…?" Davis snapped. "We shall see!" I added. Suddenly, all the monsters and rangers attacked each other with such a powerful blow, that it threw us all off in different directions, but still neither team had had enough.

Sakura how ever was complaining again about her face being hurt. "That very well does it!" she screamed. "GET THEM!" and six of the Mini-Omnimon began to charge for us.

"That's it… I've had it." Moses growled. "Ready Henri…?"

"Oui… I am!" Henri answered. Then both he and Moses tapped on their morphers and activated their battlizers

"_Mega battle, Blue!" _

"_Mega Battle, Green!"_

When the lights had dimmed, their suits were covered in rather shiny looking armor, and shoulder pads. Henri was Carrying two twin Bazookas in both his hands Moses was carrying a huge Cannon blaster that had two buzz saws at the end of it.

"Sarah… ready?" James called to her.

"Let's go!" she answered.

They both stood in formation, and then performed a special dance-move. _"FUUUU-SIOOOON… HAH!"_ _**(The DBZ Fusion move)**_ Their bodies began to glow, and when the light had vanished, a new ranger had appeared, wearing a pink and yellow crossover suit, and with abs and muscles pretty buffed up!

"_Fusion Ranger!"_ it shouted in a fusion of the two voices.

The Mini-Omnimon continued to charge for us. "Transform all you like, it will make no difference." Sakura shouted at us.

"Oh yeah- We'll see about that." snapped Vlad. "Strata-Cycle, Trans-armor Mode!" he called at his bike, and with his words the Strata Cycle came apart by sections and seemed to attach onto his suit…

The front with the handlebars became the chest armor, and it seemed to attack the bottom part of the cycle to the shoulders with the tires ready for launch, and the wings out on his arms. As for the Rest of the Cycle, now the Future ranger had two gauntlets with blasters, and stronger boots, and that was the Strata-cycle's second specialty.

"Oh yeah… that's what I'm talkin' about."

"Right…" I said as a glowing orb appeared in my hand, "Time to make it five for five." I raised the orb into the air and cried out. _"Lord of the Red!"_ and my entire ranger suit began glowing and was surrounded by red flames. When all had cleared, my ranger suit was now coated in red and silver torso armor, armored helmet, gauntlets, and armored boots, two silvery dragon wings on my back, and a long red cape with gold strips. I was also armed with a gigantic golden sword that glowed with a magical light.

"Whoa- too cool!" Davis said as he stared at my team in our battlizers, and that made him remember. "Oh wait… Duh, how could I forget that?" he said to himself, _"Golden-Armor, Energize!"_ and he donned on his Magnamon-amor.

The Mini-Omnimon continued to charge forward. _"Yes, yes… get them, get them!" _growled the Professor.

One by one all of us armored rangers stepped forward with our weapons and powers at the ready, and we were joined by the rest of the rangers. "All right… let's do it!" I shouted.

"Power up!" added Davis, and with that all our swords, blades, guns, and powers let out HUGE bursts of energy that we fired on all six of the attacking Mini-Omnimon at once.

_KAPOW!_

They were hit… their bodies began to flare and spark as they fell over and EXPLODED in huge balls of fire. With six villains destroyed, that outnumbered the remaining six against our team of twelve.

"Give it up, you two!" Davis called over at Sakura and the Professor. "We've got you completely outnumbered."

"_Is that what you believe?"_ the Professor asked sternly. _"Them it seems that you have forgotten something, ranger."_ Suddenly he began to grow to a giant size, and his Mini-Omnimon began to grow with him. Soon the five of them were as tall as mountains.

Sakura however, didn't have the power to grow, and from the way she was chuckling she didn't seem to care much. "Good luck now, Rangers… you'll need more than just it. Ah, ha, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah!" and she vanished.

"Hey… come back here!" I called out, but Sakura was already gone, and worse than that. "Look!" cried TK as he pointed up at the giant monsters.

"They're heading for the city." added Kari, and right before everyone's eyes did the monsters began to tear down the buildings, blow up the streets, and cause an outbreak of panic among the citizens.

The Digital rangers weren't going to let this happen. _"DIGI-ZORDS… DIGIVOLVE!"_ they shouted. _"Wormon-Warrior… Power up!"_ added Ken, and at once their zords had appeared.

"_**Metal-Ex-Veemon!"**_

"_**Robo-Aquilamon!"**_

"_**Steel-Anyklomon!"**_

"_**Andro-Angemon!"**_

"_**Cyber-Angewomon!"**_

"_**Wormon-Warrior!"**_

The rangers all leapt up into their zords and began the transformations. _"DIGITAL-MEGAZORD… ENERGIZE!" _

"Wormon-Warrior… Megazord-Mode!"

…

The Professor and his four remaining minions were really having the time of their lives. _"Bring it down!"_ the Professor growled. _"BRING IT ALL DOWN!" _but then suddenly he was being fired upon from behind._ "What's this…?"_

He and his four minions looked round and saw the two Megazords standing ready to take them on. "You leave our hometown alone!" Davis called.

The Professor just laughed, _"Oh, but we're having so much fun. Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah…!"_

"Fine then… you want to play, let's party!" Ken grunted.

The monsters and the two Megazords drew out their weapons, and what had to be a battle worse than Godzilla's fights, began. From a perfect full-sized view of the town you could see the destruction and the fighting.

With the training I gave the zords in the virtual-simulator, they did fare pretty good for a while…

The Megazord's sword dealt a lot of damage to the monsters, and Wormon-Warrior's webs were stronger than ever, but still… five against two, The Megazords were barley pulling through.

"Power levels have gone down to half." cried TK. "We're losing it."

"We got to hang in there." said Davis.

Suddenly, something was shooting at Ken's zord from behind. "WHOA-AAH!" Ken cried ad he was rocked around in his cockpit.

"Ken!" called Yolei. "What's going on?"

"_Look there…"_ the Megazord said.

Everyone looked and saw a giant robotic Ninja-lady heading straight for them. The Revolution rangers and I could then suddenly hear the sounds of a flute playing. "Oh, no… Not this again!" James cried.

It was Sakura, standing up on another building and controlling her own zord, _Ninjorina._ A zord that was fast and tricky. "And now… the real fun begins." She laughed sneakily, and continued to play her command-flute.

Now with her zord in the picture, the ballet was really outnumbered six to two. "Man… can't we ever get a break!" Cody snapped.

"_You want a break?"_ the Professor mocked. _"Here…. Have one!"_ and that's when he and the other villains began to attack the Megaozrds with such brutality. _"WHOA!"_

"_AA-AAH!"_

My team and I couldn't bear to watch this much longer. "Mondure…!" cried Henri. "Zey are going to get 'urt up zere."

"We must try and help them somehow." added Sarah.

I pounded my palm with my fist in frustration. "We need our Soldier-Zords, but they're in the past."

The six villains then attacked the two Megazords at once, and down they went with a crash. Inside the cockpits, the controls were starting to spark and flare. "All systems are shutting down." cried Kari.

"We can't make it like this!" added Ken over the radio.

The Revolution rangers and I were really getting worried. "They won't last much longer." cried James, and then he turned his head to the sounds of rumbling. "Huh? Hey, look…"

We all turned and what we saw made us nearly want to jump for joy…

There… marching and steering towards us were five warrior zords…

_Red Sword Solder… Yellow Musket Soldier… Pink Flag Soldier… Blue Spy Soldier… Green Cannon Soldier…_

… And one gigantic steel tank.

"The Soldier-Zords." Moses said for joy.

"Dude… my Colonel-Zord too." added Vlad. "All right… we're back in action."

I nodded my head, "Rangers… Go!"

"_SOLDIER-ZORDS… FRONT AND CENTER!"_

"_Colonel-Zord… Ten-hut!"_

We all leapt up high and onto our own respective zords. "Soldier-Zords… Transform!"

"Colonel-Zord- convert to warrior-mode!"

With that, our zords began to transform, and combine.

…

The other two Megazords were still lying on the ground barely able to move, and both the Professor and Ninjorina were now standing directly by them ready for the kill. Sakura stopped playing her command flute and gazed up at what was sure to be her ultimate victory.

"Once I'm through with you guys. The Revolution rangers will be next." she sniggered. "It's time…!"

"_Yeah…!"_ the Professor chuckled, and then both he and Ninjorina prepared their weapons.

"Oh, man… they're going to do it!" cried Davis.

"This can't be happening!" added Yolei.

But as the two villains drew back their aim and tried to bring down their weapons, they were suddenly blocked off by two other weapons, and then punched back hard by the two new Megazords.

The General Megazord… armed with its battle-saber, and the Colonel-Zord now using its long missile launcher as a combat staff. "Whoa… check it out." Davis said.

"Cool..." added TK.

"_What is this?"_ growled the Professor.

"Oh, no… not this again!" added Sakura.

The two new Megazord glared angrily at them both. "Sakura… your nightmare making days are over." I called.

"You got that right, man." added Vlad.

Then the General Megazord turned to face the Digi-zords… "Davis, hang on." I said, "Activate the Re-animator."

With my Re-animation device linked into the systems, our Megazord shot a field of light on the other two fallen zords which restored all their powers and repaired the damage. At once the two zords snapped back to their feet to join us.

"Incredible." Cody said. "All damages have gone."

"I never felt so great before." added Ken.

"Hey, Mykan… thanks a bundle." Davis called to me.

I gave him a thumbs-up, and then it was time to go back to the battle. The Professor was really getting angry. _"One Megazord or ten… We'll destroy you all!"_

"I wouldn't bet on it, Professor." replied Davis. "Let's go guys!"

With all four of our Megazords at full power, and the six villains weakened from their battles. This one seemed to be in the bag. Especially seeing as how the four Mini-Omnimon seemed to be cowering near their leader. _"Don't hide behind me you fools… get them!"_ the Professor growled, and his minions began to charge forward.

"Destroy them… Destroy them now!" screamed Sakura.

Ken however had other ideas. "Maybe you two should get into tight bondage." he snapped as he tapped on a switch. _**STICKY-NET!"**_ growled his zord, and at once he spat out his webbing which trapped the Professor where he was, and sprayed on his eyes. _"GAAH… My eyes!"_

Then another web was fired and Sakura was all wrapped up like a Mummy, and stuck to the building top like glue. "Hey… what is this stuff!" she groaned. "I… I can't move." And that of course meant that she couldn't send anymore commands to Ninjorina.

"WHOO-WEE…" cried Vlad. "Now that they're all tied up… let's give it to them."

My team and I agreed and we went first. "General Megazord Saber… Power up!" I shouted, and our Megazord's saber began to glow with such a force as it was raised in front of an image of the American flag. "IGNITE!" and slashed three times.

BOOM! One of the Mini-Omnimon got hit, and its body began to spark and flare as it fell over and EXPLODED.

Vlad's zord went next. "Colonel Mega-Missile… FIRE!" His Megazord's staff fired the huge missile at the end causing it to collide right into another Mini-Omnimon destroying it like that.

"Our turn…" Davis said. "Yolei, take us up."

"Right…" Yolei said, "Full boost vertical." And the Digital-Megazord began to soar into the sky as the sword began to glow. _"DIGI-MEGAZORD SABER… POWER UP!"_ the rangers cried.

The Megazord's wings began to flare up. _**"SKY-ROCKET… ATTACK!"**_ and it soared down towards the third Mini-Omnimon, and… SLASH! The monster's body began to fall apart and it EXPLODED out of sight.

Finally Ken was up, "Charging Weapons… full power!" and his Megazord's staff began to glow. _**"X-STRIKER!"**_… SLASH… the fourth and final Mini-Omnimon was destroyed.

"Yeah! Two four down, and two to go." I said with glee. "You guys still up for it?"

My teammates, Vlad the Digi Rangers and Ken all agreed, and we all decided it was time to make it five for five again.

"Being Mgea-Tranfomrations." I said.

"Activate DNA-Digivolution!" said Davis.

The Colonel-Zord the separated into different sections and then combined onto the General Megazord like body armor. _"SUPER-GENERAL-MEGAZORD… POWER UP!"_

Then the other Megazord combined…

"_Digital-Megazord…!"_

"_Wormon Warrior…!"_

"_DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO…; __**MEGAMON!"**_

The Two Super-Megazords stood side by side, and raised their fists with the "Good luck sign".

"Extend the trident." Vlad said, and out Megeazord's new weapon, a trident with a grabbing crane, extended towards Sakura's Ninjorina and ensnared it tight, and Sakura was still too tied up to send it any commands. "This cannot be…!" she cried.

Once Ninjorina was safely in our grasp, Moses and Henri signaled the Digi rangers to get ready. "Activating Hammer-throw spin!" said Moses, and our zord began to while around and around and tossed Ninjorina high up into the sky.

"That's our cue." TK said.

"Right… let's do it!" added Davis, and their Megazord began to glow with a fiery red flame. _**"MEGA FLARE STRIKE!"**_ and it soared straight up and right through Ninjorina, blowing a big hole right through its stomach.

"Let's finish it." I said. "Fire all weapons!" and with four huge canons, our trident, our Megazord fired HUGE blasts at Ninjorina destroying it harmlessly in midair.

We all felt like cheering for joy, but suddenly we remembered that the Professor was still there, and by this point he had already broken free from the webs and shot at us with his cannon while we weren't watching.

Such powerful Explosions that all our zords had separated into their normal Megazord forms and crashed down hard. _"Ha, ha, ha- AHH, HA, AH, AH, AH! The battle isn't over unless EVERYONE dies."_ The Professor laughed evilly, _"Hmm, mm…And I'm still here."_

Neither of us could believe it. The Professor seemed even stronger than ever before. "Ha, ha, ha… watch closely rangers." Sakura called to us, "For the serum I had granted my friend up there has but one final special effect."

"What? Another power?" Davis asked.

"Dude… Give us a break already!" snapped Vlad.

"_Oh… but that's exactly what I intend to give you!"_ the Professor thundered, and with his screaming the skies grew all dark, and his already he body began to grow even larger than the Megazords, and it kept on growing and growing…. until…

"O-o-o-oh… man!" cried Davis.

"Oh goodness…" cried Sarah.

He was about the size of a whole state. _"Grah, ha, ha, ha! AAH… HA… HA… HA!"_ Just his thunderous voice was enough to topple all the buildings in all of Japan, but we didn't even want to think of what would happen if he fired his cannon now.

"What can we do?!" cried Kari.

"I don't think there's anything we can do." I said.

"He can squish us like flies… literally." added Ken.

"_And as much as I could…"_ growled the Professor, _"Why bother end your suffering here when I can make it last all the longer by destroying your world Limb-form-Limb!"_

He began to power up his cannon ready for a big bang. The girls could all felt tears in their eyes. "No… he can't." sobbed Yolei.

"I he attacks… the whole country will be destroyed." added Sarah.

The men and I all couldn't believe this. "We've come so far!" I growled furiously. "We can't fail! WE CAN'T!"

Suddenly, ad the Professor was ready to launch his attack he began to lose power_. "Huh? What?!"_ We all watched in amazement as his cannon began powering down, and suddenly, a strange voice called out to us.

"Power Rangers…!" it called in a voice the Digi-Rangers recognized.

"Hey… that voice." TK said. "It sounds like…"

It was indeed Shadow-Omnimon himself. He was still lurking within the Professor's DNA and was now using all that he could to keep him from using anymore of his special powers. "I will not let you do this!" he shouted at the Professor. "Even if it means I too must go down… so help me, we shall all finish you."

"Yeah… Go Shadow-Omnimon!" Cody cheered, _"Did I just say that?"_

The Professor was most annoyed. _"But I still have enough power to do away with all of you."_ he growled at the rangers.

"_Not if they destroy you first…"_ called another voice.

We all looked round and saw Tai, his gang, their Digimon, and what had to be every single Digimon and partner from their hometown with them. "It's Tai." cried Kari.

"And it looks like he brought reinforcements." added Ken.

"_Don't be a batch of fools!"_ growled the Professor, _"Nothing you all throw at me can save you now."_

"That's what you think…" Tai said as he raised his Digivice to the sky along with everyone else. "Maybe its time for you to… SEE THE LIGHT!"

It turned out that his team's secret plan was to go around email and round up all the Dig destined in the World… just like when they battle Maylomyotismon, everyone in every country joined together their powers to create A MILLION RAYS OF LIGHT… that began to gather up near the battle zone.

"_AAH… THAT LIGHT!"_ cried the Professor. "IT'S BLINDING!"

Suddenly we rangers notice that our Megazord began to glow.

"Hey!" Davis said.

"What's happening?" I asked.

Before we knew it, the lights had shrouded all four of our Megazords and combined them into one SUPER-ULTIMATE FIGTHING-MACHINE.

"I don't believe this." Ken said.

"Dude… way awesome." added Vlad.

Then not only did our new zord start to absorb the reaming rays of light, but the lights even shrouded the professor's body. _"YAAAAH… What's happening…? I… Can't… Move!"_

In our new shared cockpit, which was all just a round dome where all twelve of us stood. "Hey… I think its wants us to concentrate all our power together." I said.

"Well what are we waiting for… lets do it." Davis said.

"_RIGHT!"_

"_RIGHT!"_

…and with that we all stood hand in hand channeling all the power we had gathered, and our Megaozord's glow. _"This…cannot… be…!"_ cried the Professor.

"_LIGHTS OF THE DIGITAL… POWER UP!"_

and with our cries, the Megazord FIRED the Biggest and most powerful stream of light right at the Professors body lifting him off the ground and blasting him up, up, up into the sky…

"_GAAA-AAARRRAAAH!"_

As his body began to flare, spark, and vaporize, Shadow-Omnimon himself had just enough left in him to say, _"Thank you Power Rangers."_

"_AAAH-AAA…NOOOOOOO!"_

_**KABLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**_

As the explosion cleared away the sun began to rise up again, and all the Digi-destined and their Digimon cheered for joy.

Our Megazord stood proudly in the morning sunlight as well all hopped on top of it and shouted out with pride… _"POWER… RANGERS!"_

It was over…

Sakura unfortunately had already made a hasty retreat back to the past. She had failed Ebenezer once again "Just those rangers wait." she nearly sobbed in anger and anguish. "I'll get them yet."

And back in the past… Ebenezer had been tracking her all the time. "And just you wait until you report back to me Sakura." he roared to himself. "I'll stop those Revolution Rangers… EVEN IF IT TAKES A MELLINNUIM!"

_**Meanwhile**_…

The Megazord was gone, and by midday, with the help of Azulongmon, and my Re-animator, everything was all back to normal. "Now that's more like it." Davis said. "Home sweet home."

"I'm glad that's all over." James said. "I don't think I'll ever rest peacefully again."

Everyone shared a good laugh. "Hey, do you guys think you could stay a while." Yolei asked us. "The city could sure use another team of rangers."

Sarah shook her head, "We'd love to, but we really must return to 1780." she said.

"She's right…" I added. "Ebenezer's still back there. Our mission isn't over yet, and besides… this is not the day and age in which we belong in." I referred to Vlad and me living in year 2180, and the other four rangers in the revolutionary ages.

The Digi-rangers understood that completely. "Hey… thanks for everything though." Davis said as he held out his hand. "And keep up the good stuff."

I grabbed his hand and shook it. "Hey, you to."

We all said our goodbyes, and then Izzy, who with my help, powered his computer to generate a time portal for us, was activated. My team and I jumped through the portal and we were gone.

"There they go." Gatomon said.

"Gee… I sure hope than can beat that spoiled kid." added Patamon.

"Oh I'm sure they will…" Izzy said "Remember what that statue in the picture was for." He referred to that it commemorated my ranger team for saving the world. Which obviously meant we did win.

This gave Davis the idea. "I think we're more than ready now." he said, and everyone began to catch his drift.

"General Lockhart's been causing enough trouble." TK said.

"Yeah…" Yolei said as she pounded her hands together. "I say we go pay him a vist and shut him down for good."

"I'm agree…" said Cody.

"Me too." added Kari.

"Me three…" added Ken.

It was unanimously decided. Look out Lockhart… we're coming for you!

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_

**_It's the last few days of school, and the prom is coming up fast, and Davis and Kari still seem to be concealing their feelings for one-another._**

_**"Why don't you just ask her?"**_

_**"No way! She dumped me.**_

_**Meanwhile…After a long line of searching, Izzy happens to home straight in on the location of Red Ribbon Army headquarters**_

_**"I've detected something new… it's an island."**_

_**Despite the many cautions, and the debut between Davis and Kari's difficulties, the rangers decide to head on out to pay General Lockhart a visit.**_

_**"Remember… once you get close to the base, he'll be able to spot you from any point."**_

_**"Good luck rangers."**_

_**Is the long awaiting confrontation about to commence, will Lockhart finally be given the just desserts he's been deserving?**_

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_


	22. Struggling with choices

**EPISODE TWENTY**

General Lockhart of course had no idea of the Professor being defeated; he had been far too wrapped up in his own projects to notice anything at all.

He had been sending his soldiers all over to capture more Digimon. Despite the fact that he could no longer make anymore monsters, he wasn't one to give up.

"Hmm, mm, mm… excellent." he sniggered to himself. "With every Digimon that I capture, the more baron the Digital world becomes. I will get that world of weapons I have long since dreamed of yet."

Black-Gatomon could help but ask, "Uh, Sir… but you do realize that we can't hold all the Digimon in the entire Digital-World?"

Lockhart sneered at his pet, "Of course I know that! What do you take me for?"

He went on to explain that he was actually planning his firing squads, his torture chambers, and every other lethal, deathly weapon he had. He was planning to kill every Digimon in the Digital world so that they may never again try and resist him.

"They had their chances to serve me, but now… heh, heh, heh… now it is too late." he replied. "My perfect world is too small for all of us, Black-Gatomon. Nothing will stop me from achieving my goal now… not even the rangers. Hmm, mm, mm…hmm, heh, ah, ah, ah…!"

…

All over the Digital world, Digimon from everywhere around had fallen into trap-holes, were ensnared from right out of the sky, or even worse… they were being chased down by the army soldiers and their powerful machines.

"Surrender to General Lockhart!" the all shouted.

No matter how much all the poor Digimon had tried to escape, in the end, they were captured and brought to the army base where they were planned to be executed.

The dungeons had been filling up a lot over the past few weeks. Lockhart planned to begin his killing the Digimon once the dungeons were all filled up. He was _that cruel_ to want to let his soldiers have a little fin with so many creatures to kill at once.

Somebody had to stop him… and fast!

_**Meanwhile**_…

The exam results had come in, and all the rangers had passed with high scores… yes even Davis did too. Now there was only just a few days left before summer vacation, yet the summer was already with everyone.

Nice hot weather… people starting to wear shorts, and plan long vacationing trips. Even the teachers had plans for the summer, none of which involved paper work, or lesson planning.

This also meant that it was nearly time for the _end of the year prom_ for all the senior students. All the tickets were sold out, and preparations were being attended too.

The school had made the arrangements, and the prom was going to be held extra-specially on one of the biggest cruising ferries at the shipyard, and it already being decorated and organized for the big event.

In the mean time, with only a few days of school left and no more lessons or assignments to attend. The students pretty much just hung out at school throwing their own class parties, some of the graduating students were researching for college… some students didn't even bother to come to school.

The rangers however did decide to attend school just having fun and stuff. TK's basketball team even challenged Davis's team to a few games, and with no surprises they had won every time.

Davis' team also challenged TK's team to soccer matches and that's where he shined in the winning light. Still, Davis didn't rub it in anyone's faces anymore of how bad or good they were; not even to TK.

TK and Davis had hit the showers after their last soccer game. "You looked great out there, Davis." TK said.

"Hey it's a talent." Davis smirked, "You still got the stuff in basketball anyways."

They slapped each other a high-five as they walked grabbed their stuff to head back outside, clean as whistles. TK accidentally dropped a small clear box with a necklace in it. "Hey, what's that for?" Davis asked.

"Hmm…? Oh, it's just my gift for Mina when we go to the prom." he answered.

_The prom…?_ That's when Davis began to feel a little numb on the insides again. He was snapped out of his trance when TK asked, "Do you think she'll like it?"

Davis wasn't sure how to answer that for him, but he didn't need to because, "I think she'll love it…" said a voice from behind. "Hey, boo…"

Mina had caught up to them and saw the necklace. TK playfully sighed with a smiled, "I blew it." he said, "I guess you may as well try it on."

His girlfriend giggled as she took the necklace, and fit it round her neck. The way it showed off her eyes and her long shiny hair was enough to make both Davis and TK nearly want to faint.

"It's perfect." Mina said as she walked up to her boyfriend and took his arm. "Come on… I think this calls for an after school date."

"Whoa... okay." TK said almost unable to keep up with her. "See ya, Davis…" then he was gone.

Davis smiled sadly as he walked across the empty school ball-field, _alone._ He did feel happy for TK, but all this kept reminding him of how he was completely dateless for the prom. There were no girls left either, they had all either been asked out, or just couldn't make it.

Not that it mattered anyways, because Davis never really thought of other girls that much; only one… and just the one.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Kari and Yolei were out shopping that day, mainly because it was a beautiful day, and mostly because Yolei wanted a new dress for the prom, and needed Kari's opinion.

I took a while, but finally Yolei choose something that would make any guy fall for her; A silky ocean-blue gown with a very full skirt, long sleeves, and a perfect sky-blue tulle scarf. Yolei just couldn't stop starring at herself in the mirrors. "Ooh… I look hot." she smirked at her reflection.

Kari agreed with her. "It really shows off your eyes." she said.

Yolei made up her mind, and bought the dress; it sure cost a load full, but she just didn't care. She just wanted her night with Ken to be as magical as ever.

On the way back out, Yolei suddenly stopped in front of a mannequin she saw that was wearing a gown that looked just like her's, only it was pink, and it was smaller in size. "Whoa… that would look so perfect." she muttered to herself.

Kari had heard hear, and she was confused, "But Yolei… that dress won't fit you. It's two sizes too small."

"I'm not saying it'll be perfect on me…" replied Yolei, "It'll look perfect on _you."_

Kari winced for a second, "On… me?" she asked. "But Yolei, I just told you I'm not going to the prom. Why should I buy a new dress?" she checked the price tag, "Especially one that I can't afford."

It became obvious to Yolei that Kari was still bummed about something… and she had a sneaky feel that that something had to do with _Davis._

_**Meanwhile**_…

Izzy was at home for one of his old _reprogramming his computer_ things again.

Ever since the Power Rangers Digital first began he had been restlessly searching the Digital world for the Red-Ribbon army's base, but no matter what he tried to do, it seemed that Lockhart had managed to keep the base undetectable by any outside source.

Still… Izzy wasn't one to give up. Suddenly, he noticed something he hadn't before. "What is this…?" he asked himself as he checked his Digimon tracker. "There's barely any sign of life anywhere."

Everywhere he looked; the mountains… the forests… even the lakes and ponds… there were barley any flashing dots that resembled the Digimon that lived there. That's when he suddenly noticed another flashing dot moving abnormally fast across the screen.

He tried to zoom in on the dot as it seemed to be heading out to sea, but before he could get within range, the dot had vanished off the screen. "Hey, it's gone." Izzy said in shock.

He checked all his computer-systems, but nothing was wrong with anything. The dot had probably entered some sort of zone that he couldn't detect. He would need to test this out someway… but how?

_**Meanwhile**_…

Davis was on his way home…

He hadn't been able to get the prom out of his head all day, and worse than that, everywhere he looked he could see happy couples. All this was really starting to distract him from focusing so much that he almost crossed the street at a red light.

"Look where you're going, pal!" The angry driver yelled at him.

"O-kay… Sor-ry!" Davis snapped back, and then he kept right on walking grumbling bad words about that driver under his breath. He was so distracted now, that he could barely see where he was going, and he bumped into Kari as he turned the corner.

"Sorry Kari…" Davis said.

"No I'm sorry." Kari said to him.

"No… I'm sorry, it was my fault."

"No! It was my fault, so _I'm_ sorry."

Back and forth they quarreled, until once again they realized that they were starring deeply into each others eyes. They smiled at each other too almost as if they were really getting into each other, but before anything else could happen…

They hadn't realized that they were standing in an area that with a sign that said _"No loitering"_ and police-man passing by told them kindly to get moving. So Kari and Davis went their separate ways.

As Kari disappeared out of sight, Davis couldn't help but sense there was something wrong with her, feeling wise. Kari had sure been acting strange the past few weeks, especially when she was near _him._

Davis decided to send Yolei and email asking her; _"Kari seems to be acting a little weird near me lately. Could you please try and talk to her?"_

Yolei quickly replied with; _"Sure thing."_

…

Yolei found Kari sitting on a bench outside the building where she lived, and she did indeed have a strange look on her face; one that Yolei was well familiar with…

Her eyes were half-open, and she was starring in one place with out blinking or even moving, and she had a dreamy smile on her face, and she sighed softly yet heavenly. To Yolei, this was all the signs of _a girl in love._ She had to get to the bottom of this.

She walked straight over to the benches, snapping Kari out of her trance, Oh… hi Yolei." she said almost sounding sad and mopey again, but then she could see that Yolei was starring at her with a straight look on her face.

"Okay Kari, start talking." she said to her, but Kari didn't quite understand. "Kari… we're all getting worried about you. So tell me what's the matter with you or we'll just find out for ourselves."

Kari knew fully well that she should at least tell someone her troubles. "Okay, fine…" she sighed. "Yolei…" she paused a moment, "I'm really… into Davis. I… I want him to take me back."

Yolei couldn't help but jump with excitement. "EEE… I knew it!" she cried.

Kari giggled softly, and she told Yolei how she realized how much Davis had changed over the years; being braver, stronger, and more graceful than ever. Almost like her brother Tai. He was even acting more mature these days, and made better decisions for everyone.

"But… I just don't know." Kari replied, "I don't know if he'll even want to take me back."

"Oh, come on." Yolei said, "This is Davis Motomiya we're talking about. He's been crushing on you for… who knows how long; I'll bet you he's thinking about you right now."

…

Davis had been invited to Pizza with the boys, including Cody, and he was indeed lost in his own thoughts. "Davis?" Ken asked, "Are you thinking about Kari again?"

Davis looked up and sighed, "Are my thoughts that obvious?" he asked. The others nodded.

"Davis… you can't keep going around like this." TK said. "I'm sure if you just ask Kari she'll let you take her back."

Davis dropped his pizza-slice frustrated, "No way! She dumped me." He said, "Nobody _dumps me…_ and then gets to _dump me…_ again."

Cody raised an eyebrow almost unable to understand what he just said. "But Davis…" he said to him, "TK's right. You really should think about this."

The boys each added their own lecture towards Davis' situation…

He hadn't had much luck in landing many girls, or that when he was with Kari he seemed to act more mature, and how he almost became completely paranoid after they broke up.

"What do you say to that Davis?" TK said.

There was a moment of silence, and then Davis decided. "I'll think about it."

_**That night**_…

Kari and Davis sat at home, in their own respective apartments across town. Both of them were still finding get hard to expel each other from their minds, and still trying to decide whether or not to ask one another to hook up again.

Kari was really thinking about it so deeply, that it boiled down to her having to the petals off of a flower from the box outside her window. "I do it…or I don't do it? I do it…or I don't do it…?" Finally, the last petal was pluck as "…I do it."

She got up and headed for the front door, and just as she reached the knob, there was a knock at the door. Kari paused a moment unable to believe the coincidence, and then opened the door… it was Davis.

"Uh… hey Kari." Davis said sounding a little shy.

Kari did her best to keep herself from blushing, but she also didn't know what to say, that until Davis invited her out for a night stroll. "Uh… sure."

They walked out of the building, hand-in-hand, and they talked a little bit, but not one of them said a word or anything about wanting to take each other back. They did however continue to speak about Davis' new attitude changes as they sat on a bench just outside.

"I've done a lot of thinking, and now that I realize, things may change, but should change." Davis said. "I mean… why should things change if most of the time people like the way things are?"

Kari wasn't sure how to answer that, as she herself had always wondered the same thing. "I never knew what to think of changes anyway." she said, "Most of the time, when things change, you lose more than what you gain." she paused a moment and cast her look down at the sidewalk, "… and you'll never forget it."

Davis placed his hand over Kari's causing her to look up at him. "Kari… all I know is, if things have to change between us… I don't want do to anything to hurt you, and I know that… you wouldn't want to--"

Kari placed her finger over Davis' lips, and told him to hush. Their faces began to move closer and closer, but before anything could really happen, Davis' D-Terminal buzzed. They both sighed irritably, for they knew they had to answer it.

…_but did it have to wreck their moment?_

Nevertheless, Davis check it, and it was an email from Izzy saying; _"Come to Gennai's palace… it's urgent."_

With that, Kari and Davis headed off… "Just hold that thought… whatever it was." Davis said to her."

Kari couldn't help but smile…

…

All the rangers and their Digimon had gathered at Gennai's palace. "What's so urgent?" TK asked.

Izzy opened his computer screen, and told them all "I just found this early today, but I think I may have finally found where Lockhart's base of operations is."

He showed them a recording of some Digimon signals he had tracked earlier before during his tests and that al the signals seemed to be heading out to the same place; a lonely spot over the ocean before vanishing out off the screen.

"I have been analyzing this for some time as well…" added Gennai. "I have detected something new… it is an island, and an uncharted one at that."

"An uncharted island…?" Hawkmon said. "Well that certainly would make an ideal location for a secret base."

"Ditto…" said Davis. "But what's the deal with all those Digimon signals moving towards the source?"

Gennai was afraid that he would be asked that, and he told everyone that most of the Digital-world's entire population was reported missing from their natural habitats and seen being dragged off by army-soldiers.

It didn't take long for everyone to realize what was happening. "We can't just let Lockhart get away with this." cried Ken.

Gennai nodded in agreement, "Yes… yes Ken you are right." he said. "I believe that time for the final showdown has arrived."

Davis clenched his fists in excitement. "Oh yeah… this is going to feel sweet." he muttered to himself.

"Hold it, Davis…" Izzy said, "We can't just go out there quite yet. We need time to prepare ourselves."

"He's got a point…" said Cody. "I mean… do you honestly think that we can just rush in and take on a whole military armed-force single handed? That's just nuts."

Before long, everyone, even Davis agreed that it wasn't safe to head for the base just. They ever remembered that Lockhart also had a super strong detection-unit that could sense humans or Digimon moving towards the base at over hundreds of yards, and the defense missiles would blow them to pieces before they even got close.

Not to mention Cody was right; charging into a super-armed base of thousands of soldiers was considered suicidal.

"Well we got to do something." said Veemon, "We could already be too late just standing around here."

"Veemon's right!" added Gatomon, "We have to bust in there before those army guys kill all those Digimon."

Izzy motioned for everyone to calm down, "I just thought of something that may sort everything out, but it's risky."

The other's decided to listen in anyways, and after they heard of Izzy's plan, "Whoa-Nellie!" cried Armadillamon, "You sure there ain't no other way?"

"Well it's the only hope and chance we got now, or else the Digital-World could become all baron and empty." said Patamon.

"So… does this mean… we go for it?" asked Yolei.

There was a long moment of silence, and even Davis wasn't sure about this… what could they do?

_**The next morning**_…

After breakfast, and a few minutes of preparations, the rangers and their Digimon we're all set to begin their long journey to _Red-Ribbon Army headquarters._

Izzy had given the rangers each a set of powerful machine guns he had been working on. They were weapons that in fact fired super heavy stun-rays that would knock anyone who got hit out cold for a long while.

He had also modified their ranger suits a little so that they were now bullet proof, and could also not be detected over long distances. He made the same type of shield for the Digimon as well. This meant that Lockhart would not be able to track them coming at the base…. at least over a great distance.

"Remember… once you get close to the base, he'll be able to spot you from any point." Izzy warned them. "Whatever you do… don't let the defense missiles attack you. They have warheads big enough to blow up a mountain."

The rangers held their shirt collars. Their Digimon gritted their teeth, and they all gulped hard. _**(Like on the Simpsons… "Gaa-ohh")**_

"Thanks for the warning." Davis said.

"Don't worry, Davish…" Veemon said. "We're pretty good at dodging."

"Yeah… and my Steel-Hull can withstand a load of gunfire." added Armadillamon.

This made the rangers feel a little better, and they felt even greater when Izzy told them that he had informed Tai and the others of what was going on, and that they were going to go about and stop all the other soldiers from capturing anymore Digimon.

With all that settled, Gennai bowed his head, "Good luck rangers, and remember the fate of this world rests on your shoulders."

The rangers nodded, and then "Let's go!" Davis said.

"_RIGHT!!"_ the others shouted. _"LET'S GO… DIGITAL!!"_ then it was Ken's turn to morph. _"KAISER POWER!!"_ Finally, it was time for the Digimon to Digivolve…

"_Veemon… Digivolve too--; __**EX-VEEMON!!"**_

"_Hawkmon… Digivolve too--; __**AQUILAMON!!"**_

"_Patamon… Digivolve too--; __**ANGEMON!!"**_

"_Gatomon… Digivolve too--; __**ANGEWOMON!!"**_

"_Wormon… Digivolve too--; __**STINGMON!!"**_

Cody had no other choice, "Digi-Zord… Digivolve!" he cried out loud…

"_Armadillamon… Metal-Digivolve too--; __**STEEL-ANKYLOMON!!"**_

With all that done, The rangers and their Digimon all hopped onto the giant Steel-Anyklomon. Once they were all safely on, "Engaging hover-engines." Cody said, and his Zord began to take off into he air and zoom out over the ocean.

"Well… there they go." Tentomon nearly sobbed, "And think we may never see them again."

Although Izzy and Gennai were confident the rangers would succeed, they too still felt as worried as Tentomon. Still… they had work to do, so Izzy and Tentomon left Gennai to return to his palace.

While over the sea, all the rangers and their Digimon could do was sit and wait. "According to Izzy's coordinates…. At this rate we should be nearing the base in about twenty minutes." Cody said.

"Do you really think we're ready for this?" Kari asked.

"We'll know when we get there Kari." Davis said to her, "We'll know when we get there."

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_

"_**GRR...! Alright punks… we are ready for you now!"**_

_**As the rangers near the base, Lockhart detects them and begins a full series of missile attacks in attempt to wipe them out of the skies.**_

"_**Whoa… everybody hang on!"**_

_**(They take evasive action)**_

_**Finally, arriving at their destination, the rangers and their Digimon begin a full scale attack against Lockhart and his army of elite soldiers.**_

"_**We got to split up!"**_

_**As the rangers finally gain close to engaging a confrontation with Lockhart himself, he not only sneakily makes a breakaway for it, but captures Kari as his prisoner.**_

"_**Stay where you are… or the ranger DIES!!"**_

_**Will the rangers finally succeed in putting Lockhart out of action? Will they save Kari, and rescue all the captive Digimon?**_

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_


	23. Showdown witht he Red Ribbon Army

**EPISODE TWENTY-ONE**

More and more Digimon were being captured, and taken away from their habitats and brought to Red-Ribbon army base where the evil soldiers planned to execute them all, unbeknownst to them all that somewhere over the open sea the Power Rangers and their Digimon are now racing towards the base to rescue all the captive Digimon and engage in a long awaited confrontation with General Conan Lockhart himself.

After defeating all his diabolical monsters, and thwarting all of his plans, the stage is now set as the rangers and their Digimon head deeper into the jaws of the enemy, with the fate of the Digital-world resting on their shoulders…

…It's time… for a showdown with the Red-Ribbon Army!

At his base, General Lockhart, and his pet, Black-Gatomon, we're in the main control room as the other soldiers continued to monitor the current activity outside and incoming toward the base.

"Don't forget to keep the missile defense systems deactivated for our incoming soldiers." He said to his group.

A female solder turned and saluted to him, "All precautions have been attended to, General." she said with seriousness in her eyes.

"I would not want anything to happen to my soldiers, or my powerful machines. Nor would I want any of the Digimon we've captured to escape." replied Lockhart.

"No, sir…"

Lockhart sat in his chain stroking Black-Gatomon, "Just imagine it, my pet…" he said to her, "Soon there will be no more Digimon in this world who will defy me, and I shall reign supreme to spread my perfection everywhere."

"It's wonderful honor, sir." Black-Gatomon said, "A long dream of ours finally coming to pass."

Lockhart's evil smile widened, and then he turned in his chair to face some more of his soldiers. "How sooner before the dungeons are completely filled?"

One of the soldiers saluted to him and said, "Just a few more captives, and we can begin the executing process… on your orders, sir."

"Hmm, mm, mm-- excellent…"

_**Meanwhile**_…

Halfway across to their destination, the rangers were still flying over the sea. "Can't you go any faster?" Ex-Veemon complained.

"You should talk…" argued Steel-Anyklomon, "You try being a super-ton tank with a heavy cargo on his back."

"All right that's enough." TK said. "We're going as fast as we can and we'll be there soon. I don't want to hear anymore complaints."

There was a long hush of silence as everyone felt a little scared and shocked by TK's outburst. Angemon put a comforting arm around his partner, "Calm yourself TK…" he said to him. "We will make the army pay in due time, but we must wait."

"He's got a point…" Cody said from inside the cockpit, "We'll be there in about ten minutes from now, but remember, Lockhart could start tracking us any minute."

TK calmed down a little. "I'm sorry guys." He said, "I'll try and keep calm but I'm not making promises."

As they continued their journey, Davis noticed Kari was sitting at the end of hull all by herself, starring far out to sea. He walked over towards her, "Hey… you okay?" he asked her comfortingly as he sat next to her.

"I was just wondering… what if some of us really don't make it out alive?" she asked. "I mean… what would happen if we lost someone special to us?"

Davis put his hand on her shoulder and they both starred into the visors on each other's helmets. "Hey look, we're going to make it..." he said to her. "I won't let Lockhart win… and I won't let him hurt anyone anymore… especially not you."

Even though he couldn't see through her helmet, Davis knew Kari was smiling at him.

Everyone else, even Cody could see them in their, what looked like, romantic moment, and they all felt happy for them both, but they were still waiting patiently for them to admit their feelings for one another.

…

While the rangers continued on their journey to the base, there was more action taking place elsewhere as several choppers from the army, carrying Digimon in nets on wires below them, were heading straight towards the sea.

When suddenly…

"_**WING-BLADE!!"**_

Sora came ridding in on Garudamon, and used her fire powers to snap the wires and break the nets loose, allowing Mega-Kabuterrimon and Lillymon to catch the nets safely and set the Digimon free.

The soldiers were most furious. "You out there!" one of them called, "Surrender or be shot down."

"Yeah right…!" Matt yelled back at them. "Get them, Metal-Garurumon!"

His Digimon agreed, and leapt up high, _**"ICE-WOLF-SPIKE!!"**_ and fired his ice-bombs straight at the choppers, freezing the propellers. The solders had no choice but to eject themselves out, but there soon came reinforcements as huge tanks began to drive up towards the battle-zone.

"Gun-men… prepare to fire!" growled the leader, but before they could get any closer…

"Do it!" Joe shouted.

"Wipe them out!" added Tai

Zudomon and Wargreymon came rushing into action.

"_**VULCAN'S-HAMMER!!" **_Zudomon's hammer slammed the ground so hard that the ground gave way causing the tanks to tip over and be put out of action, and as for the other charging soldiers…

"_**TERRA-FORCE!!"**_

KAPOW!! Wargreymon fired his shot, not at the soldiers, but close enough for them all to be knocked off their feet and roll down the hills.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about." Tai cheered.

The others couldn't help but think, _"Typical Tai."_

_**Meanwhile**_…

At the base, one of the soldier's computer screens began to track one of their units returning. "General… I have unit-84 in contact range."

"Good…" said Lockhart, "Open audio contact. I want details."

…

Over the sea, a jet fighter-craft was soaring towards the base, carrying a Seadramon in the net below the craft. "Roger that base…" he said into the radio, "Have captured targeted Seadramon, will rendezvous with base in five minutes."

"_Roger, and out."_

The pilot closed off his radio, and sat back in his seat continuing on course towards the island. Suddenly his radar began to detect a signal from right behind him. "Huh… what the--"

He looked round, behind him, and he could see Steel-Ankylomon with the rangers riding on him. "No… it can't be… not them?!"

Cody used his Zord's megaphone speakers to call out to the pilot, _"You there… release hat Digimon!"_

The pilot didn't obey, but instead made his jet go full speed in an attempt to get away. "He's not listening." Steel-Ankylomon said,

"He had his chance…" growled Aquillamon as he prepared for attack.

"Wait…" cried Angewomon, "We have to free that Sedramon first."

"Right… lets go." added Angemon. They both flew off of Steel-Ankylomon and were barley able to catch up to the jet.

"_**CELESTIAL-ARROW!!"**_

The net was sliced…

"_**HAND-OF-FAITH!!"**_

…and with careful aim, Angemon vaporized the net, ultimately freeing the Seadramon. The pilot was most furious, and he turned on his radio, "Red-Alert… Red-alert!" he cried.

The two angels could hear him trying to relay a message back to the base, "Oh no you don't!" growled Angemon and he moved along side the plane, causing the pilot to freak out. "I'm out of here!" he cried as he ejected over the ocean just before…

"_**HAND-OF-FAITH!!"**_

BOOM!! Angemon thrust his fist right into the plane causing it to explode, giving the others a clear way to proceed forward.

_**Meanwhile**_…

The signal faded, and the soldier didn't understand it. "Unit-84… I did not get that last message." He called into the radio but there was no response "Come in, Unit-84!"

"What is wrong?" Lockhart asked.

"I think 84 has bee intercepted, sir." replied the soldier.

"Intercepted…?" Lockhart asked all baffled, "By what…?"

Suddenly one of the other soldiers screamed as if he saw a ghost, "GAAAH!! General… I have some bad news, we're being invaded!"

"By What…?" Lockhart snapped in impatience. The soldier activated the big screen, and everyone could see the rangers riding on Steel-Ankylomon with their Digimon, and heading straight for the island.

Lockhart leapt out of his seat and gasped, "NO…!" he thundered, "What are those punks think they are doing?!"

That's when everyone noticed the rangers and their Digimon began to hold up a huge banner they had brought along with them which read; _"Surrender, Lockhart!"_

"I don't believe it myself, sir…" Black-Gatomon said, "But I those guys planning to attack us full force."

Lockhart clenched his fists a tight as they would go, and gritting his teeth so fiercely. If it was a fight they wanted, then that was exactly what he was going to give them. "Turn the defense-systems back on… and call out the entire army!" he thundered, "We're going to need every soldier we have!"

The soldiers all began to man their stations, reactivating all the missile-defenses. "All systems are locked on, sir."

"GRR! Alright punks… we are ready for you now!" Lockhart sneered.

…

Over the sea, Steel-Ankylomon was getting closer and closer, but then Cody's radar began to lock onto strange activities occurring under the sea. "Guys… I think they've spotted us." he called up to the others.

That's when huge guns began to rise out from the water, "No, Cody…" cried Yolei. "They _have_ spotted us!"

The guns began to fire from several different directions, "Look out!" cried Ex-Veemon.

Cody began to tug and pull on his controls as Steel-Ankylomon began to take evasive action. "Whoa! Everybody, hang on!" he called to the others.

The rangers and their Digimon held onto the steel-spikes on his back as Steel-Ankylomon began to twist, turn, dive, and climb… anything to avoid those blasts.

"Whoa… this isn't easy on the stomach!" cried Stingmon.

Then it got way worse, as missiles began to launch straight from the water, "Oh, man… they're everywhere!" cried Davis.

Missiles from the left, more from the right… it was getting harder to dodge them. Especially seeing as how some of the missiles had homing devices and wouldn't stop until they hit their targets.

"There're three on our tail." cried Angewomon.

Cody tried to make his zord fly faster, "It's no good… they're gaining on us!" he cried.

Ex-Veemon and Aquilamon suddenly had an idea. "What are you guys doing?" asked TK.

"If we can't out fly them…" said Ex-Veemon.

"We'll blast them down." added Aquilamon. _**"BLAST-WINGS!!"**_

"_**VEE-LASER!!"**_

The missile exploded when the attacks had hit them. This made it much easier to dodge and evade more attacks, and finally, "Hey… look!" cried Angemon.

There in the distance up ahead was a small island, that housed all the many Castles, Palaces, and all types of buildings, each with a red flag with white R-R's on them; the army base.

"Uh-oh… here comes the welcome wagon." Steel-Ankylomon said as he motioned everyone to look at all the many fighter-planes gathering and heading towards them.

"Die, punks… DIE!!" shouted a pilot as all the planes began to fire their machine-guns at the team.

"_**CELESTIAL-ARROW!"**_

"_**HAND OF FAITH!!"**_

The Digimon were being careful not to attack to kill, and merely shot the planes so they began to crash, and the pilots had to eject. If however some were to in fact explode, it couldn't be helped and the creeps deserved it.

Finally, the base was wide open. "This is it..." Davis said. "Weapons, ready?" The rangers all pulled out their guns that Izzy had given them, and cocked the bolts. "All right… let's go!"

"_RIGHT!!"_ the others all yelled.

…

In the main control room, Lockhart was getting angrier by the minute. "What is the point of having missiles if they can't even shoot down those pesky rangers!" he growled. "Listen! Make sure they stay outside of the base."

But one of the soldiers turned to face him and said, "I'm afraid it's too late for that, sir. Sensors indicate that they're already in sector-12."

Lockhart screamed as loud as he could, "SOUND THE ALARM!! LAUCH ALL FORCES!! NOW, NOW!!"

"Yes, Sir!"

The Red-alert began whir from all over the base as soldiers began rushing with their weapons armed, and a voice over the intercom cried out the orders…

"_Attention… Attention all personal. Code-red sector-12. Find and destroy the intruders! Repeat; Find and destroy the intruders!"_

Steel-Ankylomon CRASHED right through the wall, frightening the solders nearby. The rangers leapt off him, their Digimon took flight, and the BATTLE WAS ON!!

The Rangers fired their stun-guns, which knocked every soldier they hit out-cold. "FIGHT BACK!!" Davis shouted to his team.

_There's a man who leads a life of danger  
__To everyone he meets he stays a stranger  
__With every move he makes another chance he takes  
__Odds are he won't live to see tomorrow.  
__Secret agent man, secret agent man  
__They've given you a number and taken away your name_

The rangers even used some of their fighting skills to hit the soldiers hard.

Steel-Ankylomon even fired his _**"STEEL-CANNON!!"**_ at two rooftops which knocked down all the soldiers from up high.

"We got to split up!" Davis said, "We'll cover more ground that way."

"RIGHT!!" everyone agreed and took off in separate directions.

_Beware of pretty faces that you find  
__A pretty face can hide an evil mind  
__Ah, be careful what you say  
__Or you'll give yourself away  
__Odds are you won't live to see tomorrow._

TK and Cody ran off in one direction. "Gee the streets are sure empty for such a big place." he said to Cody, but as they turned the corner, "Whoa… Look out!" cried Cody as another swat team began to fire their machine-guns like crazy.

Luckily Cody and TK's suit protected them, just as Izzy promised allowing them to stand a little ways in the open firing their stun-guns.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS!!" TK shouted.

The soldiers didn't obey him, and foolishly continued to try and killing. "COME ON… DIE ALREADY!!" But in the end it was the soldiers who got conked out letting the boys get away.

_Secret agent man, secret agent man  
__They've given you a number and taken away your name_

More soldiers were still in their jets, or in high-places armed heavily, but Yolei and Ken wasted no effort in making short work of the soldiers.

Yolei even continuously rammed kicks into a male-soldier's gut, "You guys make me sick… sick… SICK!!" until he slammed into the wall.

Many more soldiers were running down the metal-stairs, giving Ken the upper hand with his electo-whip. _**"ELECTRO-CURRENT!!"**_

The soldiers were shocked and knocked out cold.

_Secret agent man, secret agent man  
__They've given you a number and taken away your name_

The Digimon and Steel-Ankylomon were maintaining an aerial battle with all the jets; blowing them down before they could attack the rangers from overhead.

"_**HORN-BUSTER!!"**_ Aquilamon's horns glowed brightly as he sped right past two jets, blowing them up in an instant.

"_**SPIKING-STRIKE!!"**_ Stingmon slashed his stinger at a large tall pillar casing it to fall over and crush more planes that came along its way.

Ex-Veemon however did a load of damage. _**"VEE-LASER!!"**_ Not only did his laser attack blow out three jets in a row, but it even continued along and hit the main building.

Lockhart and his soldiers were all being rocked about as the room trembled and shook as control panels burst. "What is happening!" Lockhart screamed!

With the jets shot down, Davis and Kari had a feeling they were getting closer to the dungeons, because the number of swat-teams were growing larger as they tore through them.

"Over here, men!"

_Swingin' on the Riviera one day  
__And then layin' in the Bombay alley next day  
__Oh no, you let the wrong word slip  
__While kissing persuasive lips  
__The odds are you won't live to see tomorrow._

"There's too many of them!" Kari cried.

"You try and make it to the dungeon… I'll cover you." said Davis

Kari nodded and rushed off leaving Davis to deal with the soldiers.

_Secret agent man, secret agent man  
__They've given you a number and taken away your name_

In the main control-room, despite most of the consoles being damaged, the tracking-equipment could still detect the rangers' positions. "General… the Pink ranger seems to be heading right for the dungeons."

Lockhart growled angrily, "I should have guessed; she is going to try and free all of the Digimon we caught!"

Black-Gatomon hopped down from Lockhart's chair, "Sir… you should evacuate to a safer place." she said with concern.

"What?!" snapped Lockhart, "I run from no one, Black-Gatomon… and that includes those pesky rangers."

"But General… just look at where we stand." replied Black-Gatomon, "We tried as best as we could but those kids are just too much for us to handle. They took out all the best monsters we created, and their tearing the army like their made of paper."

Lockhart opened his mouth to argue, but then suddenly, he had an idea. "Yes… it may work." he sniggered. "Come, my pet… to the dungeons!"

Black-Gatomon had no clue of what Lockhart was planning, but she followed him in any case…

_Secret agent man_

…

"You little punk…! We got you now!" growled a solider.

"Oh yeah… think again!" Davis snapped, and quickly dodging their bullets and whipping out his Digi-saber, he sliced all their guns in half.

"Whoa… forget this… I quit!" and some of the soldiers began to retreat while others lay unconscious all over the place.

…

As for Kari, she fought her way past any guards she came across and found the dungeon where so many poor Digimon were being held prisoner. "Hang on, I'll get you all out." she said.

She then whipped out her sword and smashed the controls which burst the cages wide open. "All right go… everyone out, quick!" she shouted, and with her words all the Digimon began to fly and make their way out safely, all returning safely to their natural homes.

Kari jumped for joy that the Digimon were set free, but suddenly without warning, a large steel cage dropped down on her. "Hey! What's happening?" she cried.

That's when Lockhart and Black-Gatomon leapt out from the shadowy-corners, "Heh, heh, ah, ah, ah! Well done, Pink Ranger." Lockhart said wickedly.

Kari's face began to turn red with anger behind her helmet, "Lockhart…"

"Hmm, mm, mm… yes." replied Lockhart, "I commend you, and all the others for making it this far, but I can assure you, the tables are about to turn!"

Kari tried to slash the bars with her saber, but the moment the energy-blade made contact did an electrical current shock her badly.

"Ah-ah-ah…No-no-no… mustn't touch." Black-Gatomon giggled evilly. Those bars have super-absorbing currents flowing through them. Nothing goes in… and nothing comes out."

"What are you going to do with me?" Kari asked all worried.

…

Outside… the last of the soldiers began to make their retreat off the island, while all the rest were laying flat on the ground, half-tipped over railings, or even dead from being shot at.

All the rangers, their Digimon, and Steel-Anyklomon met in the center of the base, all of them slapping high-fives, hugging, and cheering for joy, and who could blame them. They had just single-handedly wiped out an entire elite force.

"Hey… wait a minute." Davis said as he looked around, "Where's Kari?"

"We thought she was with you." cried Angewomon.

There was suddenly an outburst of panic, and worrisome, but then suddenly, Aquilamon could see a helicopter rising up above the base. "Hey guys… look there." he called.

Everyone looked up, and they saw the helicopter. "And what's that underneath it?" Yolei asked.

Cody got a good view of what appeared to be _a cage_, using Steel-Ankylomon's view-scope, "It's-- it's Kari!" he cried out.

Everyone winced, but as they began to make a move, Lockhart called down to them from the chopper's megaphone, _"Stay where you are… or the ranger dies!"_

"LOCKHART!!" Davis screamed, "LET HER GO!!" but the chopper began to fly away over the ocean taking poor Kari along, "Help me!" Kari cried, "HELP!!"

Davis ran along the pathways keeping his eye on the chopper, until her reached the shoreline and could go no further. "No… No!" he cried, "KARI!!"

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_

"_**If you ever want to see you're precious Pink Ranger again, come meet me Iguazu Falls river tonight, and surrender your powers to me."**_

_**Lockhart blackmails the rangers into a final confrontation that decides their fate, as well as Kari's.**_

"_**I have to go. I have to save Kari!"**_

"_**We're with you all the way."**_

_**As the rangers travel to the river, Lockhart plans to raise the stakes a little by feeding Kari to the Crocodiles, and has his new Lady-Devimon deal with the other rangers.**_

_**(A battle peruses)**_

_**(Kari is being swept towards the falls)**_

"_**HELP… HELP!!"**_

"_**KARI!!"**_

_**Is this truly Kari's final scene? Will Black Gatomon have her revenge on Lockhart? Don't miss the exciting final episode…**_

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_


	24. Falling for you

"_**PREVIOUSLY ON POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_

"_**GRR! Okay kids… we are ready for you!"**_

_**The rangers traveled directly to Red Ribbon army headquarters, and with all their precautions backing them up, and their selfless intentions to save the Digital world, the rangers knocked down every solider in their path as if they were moving in slow motion.**_

"_**We got to split up."**_

_**However… after freeing the captive Digimon, Kari finds herself captured and whisked away by Lockhart in his chopper.**_

"_**KARI!!"**_

"_**HELP!!"**_

"_**POWER RANGERS DIGITAL"**_

…

**FINAL EPISODE**

All the rangers had met back at Gennai's palace upon the completion of their missions. Gennai and Izzy had succeeded in transporting all the remaining soldiers, even those who had retreated back to the real world, where they were all sent to prison.

This of course left the base completely deserted.

Also, Mimi and Sora reported that all the Digimon had returned to their natural homes, but there was no time to worry about that now.

"What?!" Tai snapped when he heard the news, "Lockhart took off with _my_ sister?"

"We tried to go after her, but he threatened to kill her if we made a move." TK said.

Everyone could tell how badly Tai felt, but it wasn't just him who was taking this calamity hard. Davis was still beating himself up calling himself _"Stupid"_ for letting Kari get captured. "I promised nothing would happen to her, and I let her down. Man, I am such an idiot!"

"Calm yourself, Davis." Gennai said, "What happened could not have been helped. The fault cannot rest with you entirely."

"Yeah Davish… buck up." added Veemon, "At leasht we know she'sh alive."

"Yeah… but for how long?" replied Davis.

"Davis, don't talk like that!" TK snapped at him, "We'll get her back, somehow."

Sadly, nobody knew where to even start looking. They didn't even know if Lockhart was still in the Digital-World or if he'd come to their world, but wherever he was, none of their instruments were able to track him down; _he was being _that_ cautious._

_**Meanwhile**_…

Lockhart was indeed in the real-world, and his Chopper was still hovering high in the sky with Kari still locked in the cage below. She was really getting scared. "Oh gosh… high, high… this is very high!" she cried to herself.

Kari had never flown so incredibly high before, not even on Angewomon. She really hoped that the cables hold her cage from the chopper wouldn't break, because it was a long way down.

From on in the cockpit, Lockhart and Black-Gatomon could see that Kari was frightened and decided to have a little fun and tease her, by making the chopper fly in crazy motions, swinging the cage all over the place.

"WHOA!! AAAH!!"

Kari thought she was going to be sick, and she really hoped she wouldn't, because was still morphed, and if she blew… she'd blow it all inside her helmet… "Yuck!"

Lockhart and Black-Gatomon were laughing maliciously. "I have not had such fun in years." Lockhart chuckled as he wiped a tear away from his only eye.

Black-Gatomon admitted that it was pretty funny, "But Sir…" she asked, "What are we going to do about the other rangers?"

Lockhart's eye twinkled sinisterly, "Hmm, mm, mm… I have a plan." he said as he began to open his email-console, "We're going to play a little game called _Blackmail._ Heh, heh, heh…"

As he typed up his email message he kept thinking deeply of how he was going to get back at the rangers for all the trouble they had caused him. _"They disrupted my plans… they destroyed me army… and now they are about to pay!"_

_**Meanwhile**_…

Back at Gennai's palace everyone had been struggling to come up with a plan to locate Lockhart, and save Kari, but each and every one of them was a no-go due to the fact they still didn't know what Lockhart was really planning.

Suddenly, Izzy's computer buzzed. "It's an email…" he said. "From _Lockhart…?"_

Everyone's their heads snapped up, and dashed over to Izzy's computer. "Well… what's it say?" asked Joe.

"Wait… it's loading…" replied Izzy, before long the email was fully opened and it read…;

"_If you ever want to see you're precious Pink Ranger again, come meet me Iguazu Falls River tonight, and surrender your powers to me."_

"_Lockhart."_

"Iguazu falls…" said Ken "That's in Brazil…"

"Yeah it is…" added Izzy.

"I don't get it. Why would Lockhart bring Kari to such a place like that?" Sora asked.

Everyone thought it over, and suddenly Mimi remembered studying about Iguazu Falls back in America, "They're the tallest waterfalls in the world and… oh no…!"

"Spit it out Mimi!" snapped Tai, "What else is there?"

Mimi gulped hard, _"C-c-c-crocodile _infested waters."

Everyone gasped hard at the sound of the word, _"Crocodile"_ and that's when Cody realized what Lockhart was up to, "He's going to blackmail us." he said, "Either we give up our powers… or he feeds Kari to the crocodiles."

Gatomon's whiskers quivered, "He can't do that. That's just sick."

Davis had never clenched his fist as hard as he was clenching it now. "Where's the exact location of these waterfalls?" he asked.

Everyone turned to face him confused looks, "Davis… you're not saying you're actually going out there?" Yolei asked with concern.

Davis gave her the _"You bet I'm going" _expression. "I have to go. I have to save Kari." he said, "So don't try and stop me."

"But Davis…"

"I said no buts!" Davis snapped right back. "Kari's in trouble… and if we don't get her before it's too late, I'll never forgive myself again."

Everyone could tell that Davis was really concerned about Kari's safety. "You care for her that much?" Matt asked.

Davis slouched as he sighed, "Yeah… I guess I do."

Tai smiled and waked over towards Davis, "That's no surprise Davis." he said to him, "Kari's you're first love, and I know the feeling of what you're going through." All the others nodded their heads. "Listen… if you really want to save her, well help you."

"We're with you all the way." added Agumon.

Soon, everyone agreed to help in the rescue, and Davis never felt so lucky to have such wonderful friends in his life. "I'll start plotting the coordinates right away." Izzy said.

"Right…" Davis said, "Now everyone, listen up, I have an idea."

Everyone listened in as Davis explained to them his plan. The others all thought that it was crazy enough to work. So they all set to work getting things ready…

By nightfall, the rangers were all set. Tai and the others had to stay behind, as the email requested only the rangers were to go. However, Izzy was going there so he could set up a small Digital-Portal that the others could use if they were needed.

"If all goes like we planned… we may need it." Ken said. "Lockhart's not a guy to be trusted."

"Okay, okay… let's get a move on!" Davis said irritably, and they all jumped through the portal before he got any more edgy.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Storm clouds had spread across Brazil, and the skies were already shaking with lighting and thunder, Lockhart had finally landed his chopper atop a Cliffside just near where the river was rushing madly, and infested plenty of hungry crocodiles.

Kari still morphed but with her helmet off, was out of the cage but was now all tied up in thick ropes dangling over a fifty meter drop, while a ling cable-line suspended over a tree was connected to a towing-hinge on the chopper, and Lockhart was behind the controls.

"I hope you are ready Pink Ranger…" he called to her, "It is time that you learned how to fish for crocodiles. Heh, heh, heh… they love it when you use _live bait,_ and you are as live as the get. Ha, ha, ah, ah…!"

He pulled in the joystick and the cables began to lowers Kari down, down, down, towards the waters. Lockhart even cast a light over Kari from the chopper so the hungry crocodiles could see her. "Heh, heh… that's right babies… suppertime." he laughed.

Kari was quivering in fear at the sight of those crocodiles and their sharp teeth.

Luckily, the rangers were close behind in the nearby the forest watching everything. "Oh, no… he's lowering her into the river." TK cried.

"We've got to stop him and fast." added Cody.

Izzy agreed, and he told the others to run along ahead, "I'm going to set up the portal, but I'm also going to try and jam that choppers controls, and short them out."

The others called "Break!" and they headed off, leaving Izzy to his work.

By this point, Kari was already halfway down, and the crocodiles were getting so impatient that they starting trying leap up out of the water trying to bite at her legs, but she was still too far out of reach.

Lockhart was really enjoying seeing the poor girl squirm, but then suddenly. "Lockhart…!" called a voice. He turned round and saw the rangers standing outside near the chopper.

"Well, well… if it isn't the other rangers. Come to rescue your precious pin ranger friend?" he mocked at them.

"Cut the cracking, Lockhart." Davis snapped at him, "Just cut Kari loose, already."

"Hmm, mm, mm… certainly, certainly…" replied Lockhart, "Have only but to give me your Morphers, and surrender your Digimon to me, and I shall willingly turn the Pink-ranger loose."

Everyone turned to see that Kari was still hanging in the same place over the river. "All right…" Davis yelled, "We'll give them to you."

Lockhart pulled back on the joystick causing Kari's line to stop. "You will?" he asked almost unable to believe them, "What am I saying? Of course you will. He hoped down from the chopper and, "Toss them over this way." He said as he motioned the ground near his feet.

One by one, the rangers un-strapped their D3's from their wrists, and tossed them over towards Lockhart. He picked them all up and sniggered as he stuffed them into his pocket. "Heh, heh, heh… they're mine. They are all mine!"

"Okay, you have our D3's." Yolei called, "Now let Kari go."

Lockhart's eyes illuminated as the lightning shook the skies. "Oh, I will let her go… go down the crocodiles."

"WHAT!?" everyone screamed as they watched him start the controls up again. "You liar…!" Davis roared, "You said you'd let her go!"

Lockhart sniggered, "And you actually believed me to be a man of my word? Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah! This is personal… I'm going to pay you all back for all the trouble you caused me."

"I may not get my perfect world now, but I can at least do away with all of you… starting with PINK RANGER." With his shouting he gave the controls a heck of a yank, and Kari's rope began to dive down towards the water.

"KARI!!" Davis shouted.

Kari screamed of fright, but suddenly the cables stopped, and the chopper's systems went dead. Lockhart tried all the buttons and switches, "What the devil is happening?"

The others had a feeling that it was Izzy, and that he must've just been able to jam the chopper's systems, and not a moment too soon for Kari was less than a few inches away from the crocodiles being able to jump and reach her.

"Now Guys… go for it!" Davis called, and all six of their Digimon began to leap out from the forest…

"_**Ex-Veemon!"**_

"_**Aquilamon!"**_

"_**Ankylomon!"**_

"_**Angemon!"**_

"_**Angewomon!"**_

"_**Stingmon!"**_

"What's this?" Lockhart snapped, "How can your Digimon be here when I have--" as he felt inside his pocket where he had put the D3's, all he could feel we're chipped rocks, and when he looked back at the rangers he could see the _real D3's_ still on their wrists. "I've been tricked!"

"We had a feeling that you'd pull a stunt like this." said TK.

"So we decided to plan a little scheme of our own." added Yolei.

Lockhart growled, but then it turned into laughter, much to the others confusion, "Pretty neat deception, Rangers. You are sneaky, but_ I_ am _sneakier."_ Then he whistled towards the forest, and out of the darkness came… "A Lady-Devimon…?" Angwomon asked in shock.

"Where did she come from?" added Angemon.

Then suddenly it hit everyone that this Lady-Devimon must have been Digivolved from Lockhart's pet Black-Gatomon. "Rangers… and your Digimon… prepare to meet your doom!" she bellowed down at the team.

Lockhart nodded and then sent out his last band of Robo-Cops to join her. "Let's go, guys!" said Davis.

"RIGHT!!" the others answered.

"_LET'S GO… DIGITAL!!"_

"_KAISER POWER!"_

They all morphed, and then they and their Digimon sprinted off into battle. The rangers going after the Robo-Cops, and the Digimon dealt with Lady-Devimon.

"Six against one… I can deal with that." Lady-Devimon sneered.

"Come and get it!" growled Ex-Veemon, and then he and the others charged right for her, but Lady-Devimon was able to toss all five of the champion Digimon aside as they approached her.

"Be careful…!" Angewomon warned them all. "Remember she's an ultimate-level."

"Thanks, we'll remember that." said Ankylomon, and while they went after her some more, the rangers were dealing it with the Robo-cops…

Cody saw two Robos heading straight for him, one in front and one behind, thinking quickly he leapt up at the right moment causing the two of them to smash into each other instead of him. "Ooh… that's got to hurt."

Ken had his whip out as was already taking down each Robo one at a time…

"Have a nice _trip_…"

"See you next _fall_…"

"Bye-bye…"

"Man, I love this thing."

The rangers and their Digimon were really starting to put up a good fight, but unfortunately they had taken their eyes off of Lockhart, who was now reaching into the chopper for his shot-gun. "Hmm, mm, mm… there is more than one way to skin a cat." he sniggered.

TK and Yolei had leapt over to a further side of the cliff followed by more Robos. "These guys don't know when to quit." TK said.

"Let's finish these mechanical menaces." added Yolei.

Then they both whipped out their Digi-Sabers and began to their combat-match. "Yolei behind you!" cried TK.

Yolei looked round, and saw the Robo-Cop preparing to throw a huge rock at her, but TK quickly rushed over, "Going airborne…AYE-YAH!" he leapt over Yolei and kick the Robo right in the chest causing it to lose its balance while holding that stone and it tumbled off the cliff.

"Hmm! Dropped like a rock..."

Then suddenly-- BANG!

Everyone turned to the direction of where that gunshot had come from. It was Lockhart, standing near the ledge and trying to shoot at Kari's line. "Blast… I missed." He grumbled as he cocked the bolt for another shot.

"HELP…!" Kari screamed, for if the line would snap, she'd fall into the water, and she couldn't swim or fight when she was all tied up.

"Kari!" Davis yelled. Then he began to rush towards Lockhart, but Lady-Devimon spotted him from midair, "Oh no you don't-- _**EVIL WING!!"**_ and she fired a hoard of Bat to surround and attack Davis from all directions.

"AAH… No… Get away! Get off me!" he grumbled as he tried to get away from the bats. This left him distracted long enough for Lockhart to shoot again… BANG!! This time he hit the line fraying it badly.

Kari screamed… and Davis, well he just plain snapped. "That's it… I've had enough!" he roared, _"GOLDEN-ARMOR… ENERGIZE!!"_ and as he donned on his Magnamon-Battlizer, all the bats were incinerated by the light.

Then Davis roared with a mighty battle cry and began to soar towards Lockhart. He had to stop him before he shot again…

"Heh, heh, heh…!" Lockhart was chuckling wickedly as he prepared to shoot the cable again, "So long Pink Ranger… time to go for a swim!" he called out to Kari.

"NO!!" Davis screamed as he soared right towards Lockhart, "Huh?" and grabbed his gun by surprise. Then in a swift rage he broke the gun in half with his bare hands.

Lockhart gasped in horror. "Why you wretched ranger!" he roared, but then suddenly Davis had swooped down and grabbed Lockhart by the collar, his eyes were filled with fire behind his visor, "You leave… my girl… ALONE!!"

BAM!! He bashed Lockhart right in the face, sending him soaring off the cliff, "D-AAAAAAA-OOOH!!" and he splashed into the rushing river.

The crocodiles that were below Kari suddenly looked down and could see Lockhart splashing about trying to keep his head above the water as the strong currents began to carry him off.

Lockhart wiped the water from his only eye and could see the crocodiles coming for him. "Whoa! No… no… get back...!" he growled as he began to put up a strong fight.

Lady-Devimon unfortunately was too wrapped up in her battle to notice, and with the help of her _**"DARKNESS-SPEAR!!"**_ she had hit all six of the Digimon so hard that they changed back to their rookie-levels.

"Ha, ha, ah, ah… Ahh, ha, ha, ah, ah! It's moments like these that I live for. Wah, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah!" He wicked laughter didn't really help much for the poor injured Digimon.

"Six little Digimon…" she snickered as she gazed them all over, "Who shall I destroy first?"

"How about yourself?" called a voice from behind, Lady-Devimon turned round just in time to catch Davis ramming into her with such force, "BAA-OOH!!"

Lady-Devimon shunned off the pain from her chest and then turned back to face the armored red ranger. "Way to go Davish!" Veemon cheered.

As Davis battled it out with Lady-Devimon… suddenly, Kari's line snapped and she plunged into the water. "Whoa… come on guys!" cried TK as he and the other rangers dashed along the river.

Kari managed to kick her feet hard enough to keep her helmetless head over the water, but she could see the falls coming up fast. "HELP!!" she shrieked.

"Quick… Hold onto my whip!" Ken said as he passed it to the others, then grabbing the end of it he swam out across the river and managed to seize a hold of Kari's broken line, stopping her from moving any closer to the huge waterfalls that would send a person to their death.

"WHOA!!" Ken cried… "The current sure is strong."

The others all pulled on the whip as hard as they could, and their Digimon helped them, but the current was so strong they didn't seem to move an inch. "We have to keep trying!" cried Cody.

Meanwhile, way on the other side of the river, Lockhart was still having his struggled with the crocodiles. "No, no… get off… get back!"

Suddenly, the crocodiles looked up and began to retreat back up the river. "Ha-Hah! I whopped you! I WHOOPED YOU ALL!" Lockhart called to them, "You'll think twice before messing with the perfect being, General Conan Lockhart! Ah, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah!"

As the current continued to carry him upstream, Lockhart looked behind him and realized the reason the crocodiles had retreated was because the falls were right behind him. "Whoa… AAAH… Oh no!" he cried as he paddled and swam as hard as he could, but it wasn't enough, and there was nothing to grab onto…

"NOOOOOOOOOOO…!" He plunged over the brink and tumbled down the falls. Down, down, down…. until he disappeared into the mists below. His General-cap floated along the calm river at the bottom in the light of the lighting…

…he was gone!

As for Davis…

"_**GOLDEN KICK!!"**_

"_**GOLDEN PUNCH!!"**_

"_**GOLDEN-FORCE!!"**_

Lady-Devimon fell over like a dead tree. She wasn't destroyed, but she was badly injured, however, before Davis could be ready for the final blow, his eye caught the scene of the others down below in the river. "Oh, man!"

Ken was still hanging on tight to Kari's line, not willing to let go. "Don't give up Kari!" he called out to her, but suddenly, the line snapped again. "No!"

The other rangers gasped hard, as Kari began to flow towards the falls again, and there was no chance of grabbing her now.

"KARI!!" Davis called as he took off with his armor-rockets.

"AAAAH…!" Kari finally tipped over the brink, and Davis dove as fast as his jets could carry him, after her.

"DAVISH!!" cried Veemon.

"KARI!!" Gatomon screamed.

"Can anyone see them down there…?" asked Cody.

"Oh please let them be alright!" Yolei nearly sobbed.

Lady-Devimon saw this as a perfect chance to escape, "Someday I'll be back!" she muttered, but as she spread her wings to take off. "Hold it right there!"…

She then realized that she was surrounded by Tai, and his gang, and all their most powerful Digimon. "WAAH… Oh no…"

"LET HER HAVE IT!!" Tai commanded, and with that, all the Digimon launched their most powerful attacks right at Lady-Devimon, digitizing her in the process. "I SHALL NEVER FORGET THIS!!" her voice echoed as she vanished for good.

Then quickly… they all ran up to the ledge, and hoped that Kari and Davis we're alright… for they saw Kari go over the edge.

Suddenly, Davis swooped up back over the falls, with Kari lying unconscious in his arms, and he set down near the other rangers.

"Oh, no…" Tai cried under his breath when his eye caught the sight of his unconscious sister.

The other rangers, and the Digimon backed away to give Kari some breathing space, but she still didn't wake up. The water had really done its toll on her.

Davis moved his ear closer to her mouth, but couldn't hear her breathing, and there was only one chance for her now. "Aww, man… why me." he muttered as he threw off his own helmet.

… the others even took of their helmets to get a better view of what was happening, and they watched as Davis began to perform CPR as the rain starting to fall from the skies.

Davis closed his mouth over Kari's and breathed air into her, and he began to compress her chest. "Come on Kari… Come on…" he cried under his breath.

He breathed into her again, and Kari finally woke up, coughing and hacking as she caught her breath. Her eyes looked up at Davis and she smiled.

"Hey… how're you feeling?" he asked her as he helped her get up.

"I'll be okay… thanks to you."

Tai never felt so happy in his life that he nearly started bawling his eyes off. Everyone thought it was kind of funny, but when they turned back to Davis and Kari…

"Kari…" Davis said trying to choose his words carefully, "I've been thinking… I think maybe it's time I changed my ways just a little bit."

"You… you do?" Kari asked.

Davis nodded, "Maybe… either as a normal guy, or a hero, I don't have to be so obnoxious, or I don't even have to try and rush into things the wrong way. Maybe I… maybe we--"

"Davis…?"

"Kari…?

They gazed deeply into each others eyes, and Kari smiled warmly at his as she creased his face with her hand, "Do yourself a favor and just shut up." she whispered to him.

Davis smiled down at her, and then… their faces began to move toward each other's, their eyes gently closed, and their lips finally met.

_**(I told you it was a Dakari)**_

As they kissed, Yolei almost lost her breath. "Somebody pinch me now." she said playfully.

"Well… it's about time." Armadillamon said.

Everyone else just smiled.

_**Two days later**_…

Reports had come in that Lockhart's body was found, all skewered and gashed by sharp rocks. He was really gone… finally given his well deserved fate.

The Digidestined and the rangers returned to the island, and blew up the now useless Red-ribbon base, where Gennai and Azulongmon planned to make the island a new resort for Digimon.

Once again… peace had finally be regained.

As for the rangers… Izzy took all their D3's and stored the powers in a safe file in his computer as they were not needed anymore, but would always be there whenever another time would come.

For now… School was finally out for the summer, and it was time for the prom.

The prom-ferry at the docks was just beautiful with all the lights balloons, and tables. What was even more amusing was Cody's school was there too…

There was reports of a natural fire breaking out, and damaging school property, but there was just enough to side-book the ferry, and the two schools were now sharing the same prom.

Cody with Yolei, Ken, and TK at a table discussing all he needed to know about high-school. "I'm a little nervous… but if I can't beat horrible monsters, then I can face anything."

Just then… they all looked towards the gang-plank, and they saw, "Davis… Kari." TK said.

It was them, Davis in a tuxedo, and Kari in that gown Yolei saw, and she was all prettied up. "Where did you guys get the money for those clothes?" Cody asked.

Yolei and Ken whistled and hummed nervously giving away the answer. "Hey… it's what best friends are for." Ken said.

"Being there for others when they need it." added Yolei.

Just then… a slow song began to play, and couples began to pair up and dance. Cody even got asked by a girl his age, and he thought was actually pretty, and even though it was his first time, he was dancing with her like a pro.

TK and Mina were a pretty cute couple, and so were Ken and Yolei, but in the end, it was surprisingly Davis and Kari who were crowned King and Queen of the ball.

Just the other students way of saying "Way to go." In their newly establish relationship.

"May the King have this dance with his Queen." Davis said as he extended his hand to Kari. "Oh… how enchanted." Kari said playfully, and they shared a slow dance in front of everyone.

After a while, they moved away from the dancing crowd for some alone time. "Thanks again Davis." she said to her boyfriend, "For saving my life."

Davis smiled at her tenderly, "Hey… I'd do anything for you Kari." he said as he creased her cheek with his fingertips. "Anything."

They shared a soft kiss, and then turned to look back at the moonlight shining over the sea.

…

"_The Evil General. Conan Lockhart has been defeated, and new day will soon dawn."_

"_Meanwhile…even though their days as rangers have come to an end, the powers will always be there waiting for should there ever come a new threat. Davis, Kari, Ken, Yolei, Cody and, TK will be ready to call upon them to once again transform into… POWER RANGERS DIGITAL!"_

_-Power Rangers Digital  
__Power Rangers Digital_

_-They're gonna amp it up  
__and kick some Digi-butt  
__They're gonna rip it up,  
__A hero always makes the cut…_

_-Power Rangers Digital  
__Power Rangers Digital_

_-In the Digital, or real world  
__When evil plays its game.  
__These rangers into the rescue,  
__To make the bad guys know their name…_

_-Power Rangers Digital  
__Power Rangers Digital  
Power Rangers Digital  
__Power Rangers Digital_

"_**POWER RANGERS. DIGITAL"**_

_**Author's notes:**_

_**I actually did it…**_

_**I turned the DD into successful and proper Power Rangers. Man this fic was tough, but I did it…no I can start writing some much needed fics I've neglected.**_

_**Until the next time everyone…**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
